The Soul Stealer
by XxThisShizIsBananasxX
Summary: That awkward moment on your seventeenth birthday when you realise that your mom has sold your soul to a sexy demon. And she's come to collect.
1. Chapter 1

Beep… Beep… Beep…

This was the only sound that comforted me at the moment. The beeping of a machine that indicated my daughter's heartbeat. It was too slow. I knew it was.

I hadn't taken my eyes off of her since they'd wheeled me in. She's so tiny that I could literally see her heart thumping frantically in her chest.

I hadn't even had the chance to hold her. As soon as she'd been born they'd taken her away. I'd never seen doctors run before. Even on those hospital shows where they're wheeling people in from a helicopter, there's never anything faster than a jog. But they were _running_ with her. But during all the chaos, all the shouting and metal clanging and feet pounding there was one thing that stuck with me. It was the lack of noise from her, she hadn't even cried.

I was the only person in this intensive care room. My little angel lying on her back in the incubator with a dozen wires and tubes attached to her tiny little body. There weren't even any of those rubber glove wholes in the sides of the clear plastic box. There was no way for me to touch her.

John had been speaking with the doctors for as long as I can remember. But I didn't want to hear what they said. I didn't want to listen to what they had to say. Not when my fragile baby was lying here alone, helpless. I wish there was a way that I could save her. I'd do anything…

"Hello, baby girl."

The softly spoken words made me jump. I hadn't heard the door swing open and I certainly hadn't heard it swing shut. I turned my head to find the source of the voice but instead of seeing a kind looking nurse as I expected, I saw _her_.

I had no clue who she was but I distinctly remember wondering how someone could have such a soft expression when everything about her just screamed… _darkness_.

From her dark complexion and hair to the utter blackness of her eyes. After the word darkness had vanished from my head the next word that came to the front of my mind was beautiful. There was no questioning it; this girl was so beautiful it was almost unnatural.

She hadn't even glanced at me; all of her attention was focused on my baby as she walked up to her and gazed down at her with the same expression that appeared softer than a cloud.

"How are you doing, angel?" she spoke to her quietly, before snapping her fingers and creating a flame which she held up to the cigarette that had suddenly appeared in her mouth.

"Hey! Don't smoke in here! My daughter's ill!" I screeched as she took a huge drag of the stick in her mouth. She shouldn't be smoking anyway; she couldn't be much older than seventeen as it was, what would her parents think?

Her eyes snapped to me then, as if noticing me for the first time. Her mouth opened and the smoke she's just inhaled came oozing lazily out.

"It won't make much difference now." She spoke in a matter of fact tone. "She's got about five minutes left, ten at most." She informed me, but got rid of the cigarette anyway. Don't ask me how she did it, she just crushed it in her palm and it was gone.

She turned back to the incubator, her expression changing back to one of adoration. Why was she looking at my baby like that? Wait, what did she mean five or ten minutes left? Who was this girl?

"Listen whoever you are; I really think it's time you leave. You aren't supposed to be here." I tried to sound as strong as possible, but it was hard when I was so scared beyond measure. I glanced at the door to see if anyone had heard my screech from earlier.

All I could see through the window was a man with a platinum blonde Mohawk pacing back and forth in front of the door. His hair was a shocking colour in contrast to his dark complexion.

"It looks a little cramped in there, doesn't it baby?" my attention snapped back to the girl who was cooing at my daughter.

I was about to tell her to leave again when she lifted the lid up to the incubator. "Hey! Stop it!" I yelled trying to wheel towards them, but my wheels seemed to be jammed.

I could do nothing but watch in panic as she reached into the little box and extracted my baby, the various wires and tubes seemingly melting away from her until the tiny baby was cradled in the stranger's arms. The mysterious girl now appeared to be glowing as she smiled down at my daughter.

"Isn't that better? You're so beautiful Britt-Britt." The girl cooed, swaying gently back and forth as her arms cushioned the little girl. She bent forward and pressed the tip of her nose to the baby's head before breathing in deeply, dark eyelashes tickling my daughters head as the girls eyes closed.

"What did you just call her?" I asked, I wasn't sure why this question seemed so important compared to all of the others floating around in my head but this was the one that tumbled out of my mouth as I watched this strange girl hum a soft melody to my daughter.

"Britt-Britt – short for Brittany, that's her name isn't it." It wasn't a question.

"We haven't named her yet." I croaked out.

"No. You're foolishly waiting for her to die as a nobody, nameless. But you were going to name her Brittany, weren't you. Before the accident." She didn't take her eyes off of Brittany as she said this. She was right; we were going to name her that before she was born prematurely after the car accident, before her life hung so frailly in the balance.

The memory of the car crash came back to me in a flash. We were driving along a seemingly empty, narrow road when – out of nowhere – a white dog the size of a wolf shot out in front of the car, causing John to swerve and me to go into early labour. Three months early.

"How do you know about the car crash?" Seriously, who was this girl holding my daughter before I had even got the chance?

"It had to be done. I had to get here before they did. Besides, you wouldn't agree to my deal if she wasn't in danger." She still wasn't looking at me; it was starting to freak me out. How could someone look at a baby with so much love and adoration when it had nothing to do with them?

"What deal?" I was suspicious to say the least.

"Let's cut to the chase, Susan." How did she know my name? "Brittany is going to die in about two minutes. If you want to save her then you'll have to promise me that once the clock reaches midnight on her seventeenth birthday that you'll give her to me."

"What? Why would I do that? Why do you want her?" I couldn't believe this.

"Because she belongs to me. You'll have her for the first seventeen years of her life because I want her to grow up in a well adjusted family and I don't want her to know me until the time is right. But after that, she's mine. You'll have to make your decision soon. Have her for seventeen years, or not at all."

She was directly in front of me now, stood towering over me, urging me to give her an answer. She couldn't be serious. But was if she was? I couldn't risk losing my daughter. It was obvious that she was on deaths door. Could I willingly watch her die?

"Okay. I accept the terms of your offer." I was looking straight into her eyes and watched as they filled with utter joy at my words.

She nodded in acknowledgment of my acceptance. I watched as she slowly walked back to the incubator with my peaceful baby still tucked away in her arms. She held her for a moment, smiling, before slowing tilting her head down towards my daughter.

I couldn't move as I saw her lips press softly against the parted ones of my fragile baby. There was a light, starting off as a shallow glow and then turning into a blinding white light resonating from where their lips met. Then as soon as it started, it had ended again but both were left glowing.

Then, as gently as she'd been picked up, the now glowing little girl was placed down, by a smiling young girl, who looked just as innocent as the baby she was smiling down upon.

The doors opened then, but when I looked it wasn't to find a concerned doctor coming to check out what the commotion was, but the same boy with the platinum Mohawk who I had seen earlier, his expression was hard. He walked up to the girl and held his hand out to her. I couldn't see what it was that was exchanged but I saw the girl gently place it into the incubator next to Brittany before caressing her cheek softly with the back of her hand.

"That's her, Puck. Isn't she amazing?" the girl's voice was dreamy as she spoke to the boy stood next to her. His stoic mask of indifference softened into a smile as he too looked down at Brittany. His only answer to the girl was to place his hand on her shoulder and squeeze it before slinking back to the door, completely ignoring me.

I looked back at the girl in time to see her bend down and whisper something next to a tiny baby ear. She then straightened and closed the lid to the incubator.

"Bye, my little Britt-Britt."

And then she was gone and I could move and the next thing I knew I was directly next to my daughter. It was like nothing had changed. The wires had returned, her heart was still thumping away and she looked as peaceful as ever.

I would have been able to convince myself that nothing had happened if it wasn't for the little cuddly toy that Brittany was clutching with her small fist. The tag said: _To my Brittany, Love Santana x._

Upon closer inspection of the toy my heart stopped. There it was, linking two awful incidents together in an unbreakable bond. My daughter was innocently lying there cuddled up to a white fluffy wolf…

And then she began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

When they returned it was to see my daughter, the very same baby who had been unable to breathe mere minutes ago, screaming her little lungs out. And me, a sickly pale statue, perched next to her with unseeing eyes.

There was confusion and commotion as the doctor and nurses quickly surrounded my wailing baby. I felt John come up behind me and press his gentle hands on my rigid shoulders. If I had been able to move maybe I would have relaxed them under his reassuring squeezes; perhaps place one of my hands upon one of his; possibly even turn to look at him and witness the eternal hope flickering in his eyes and be able to mirror the sentiment in my own.

I couldn't move though, I could only shake as the reality of what I had just done, what I had _agreed _to, sunk in. I had sold my own daughters soul to what – for all intents and purposes – might as well be the devil. Less than a day as a mother and already I had made the biggest mistake possible.

The doctors were talking then; somewhere in the back of my mind I was aware of this, even if I was completely unresponsive. They were saying things like 'miracle' and 'unheard of' and then asking me if I had noticed when the change had started.

My mind was too muddled to pay attention to the words that were coming, daze-like, out of my parched mouth. I seemed to lack the thought process that would make me aware that words like 'pact' and 'devil' and 'terrible mother' probably shouldn't have been coming out of my mouth. But this thought never even crossed my mind. Not even when I saw the reactions to them.

I sat there silently staring into space, feeling worlds away, as new words came floating out of the doctor's mouth. 'Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome' and 'Post Natal Depression'. _Post? _I thought, _This is just the beginning._

Everything was explained away in a few short sentences. Even the cute, fuzzy little wolf my knowing daughter was clutching onto like a life line. _'Yes, I swear that there is a nurse here who goes by that name.'_

It was all tied up in a neat little bow. Of course, there was no need to search for this mysterious nurse. Why further question something that is clearly the truth?

It had been a year since that strange night. I have realised since then just how out of control my imagination had gotten.

John and I had never been happier and it was all thanks to our little angel: Brittany Susan Pierce.

She was one year old today and John had just rung me up to confirm the specific ingredients for the fruit salad that we were making as a special treat for her (she wasn't fond of ice cream or cake).

"Just anything soft, John. She's still hasn't gotten all of her baby teeth yet. Okay. Yup, love you too. Bye." I all but sang, my mood flying. I looked down fondly at little Brittany napping in her cot. She'd grown beautiful blonde hair and had kept the gorgeous baby blue colour of her eyes – which were currently hidden – in her one year of life.

As soon as I'd put the phone down, I heard a soft rapping at the front door. With one last look at my sleeping angel, I crept out of her room, slowly closing the door behind me before skipping down the stairs and swinging the front door open in my enthusiasm. I looked out on the front step to find… no one. _That's strange._

I looked down through some instinct that I wasn't entirely sure was my own and then I saw it. It made my blood run cold. A large cuddly toy. To be more specific, a fluffy white wolf. With trembling fingers I reached down and lifted it with the scruff of its neck – it was almost life-size it was that big. Around its neck was a gift bow and a tag.

_For my beautiful Britt-Britt. Because your silly mom seems to have misplaced the last one._

It was from her. I knew it. I quickly looked up and down the street, searching for any sign of that devil-spawn. My eyes locked as soon as it came in to vision. If my now numb fingers hadn't been creating a death grip around its neck I would have assumed it was the same fluffy white wolf-toy on the other side of the street. But I _was_ holding it and the one across the street was real, and huge, and staring unblinkingly at me with unnaturally intelligent eyes.

I quickly scrambled to slam the door shut behind me before leaning against it heavily and trying to find the breath that had been stolen from me in a moment of shock and fear.

I cautiously lifted myself back off of the door again and turned to peer across the road to look for the wolf again. It was gone. The next thing I knew, I was sprinting up the stairs two steps at a time, dreading the thought that that girl had been alone with my daughter whilst I had been outside. The only thoughts running through my head were: _Not yet. Not now. She gave me seventeen years. She _promised_ me seventeen years!_

I burst through the door to find silence. Not an object moved, not a particle of air out of place since the last time I had been here. I could see Brittany slumbering peacefully in a world of bliss and rainbows.

I couldn't help myself. I reached into the crib and lifted my daughter out of it, hugging her sleeping form against my chest as I made my way into my own room and lied down on the bed with her still nestled safely against me. I wanted to relax. I wanted so badly to breathe a sigh of relief. But I knew that would never come. I couldn't say that it would get better tomorrow because it could only get worse with each new day that passes. I'll only ever be getting closer to the day when she's taken away from me.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but I heard the front door open and John calling out to me. Then I heard him making his way up the stairs and into our room. I didn't – couldn't – look up at him. If he knew what I had done…

"Where did this toy come from? I found it in the hallway."

I must have dropped it on my way to Brittany. Good. I didn't want her seeing it.

"It says it's 'because your silly mumseems to have misplaced the last one.' Huh. I don't remember her having one of these. When did you go out and buy this?"

"I didn't. It was on the doorstep." I explained in a monotone. He wouldn't believe me if I told him the whole truth. She must be watching me. How else do you explain the fact that she knew that I'd thrown the other one out?

"Hm. That's odd. Oh well! Lets have some fruit salad for Britty's birthday!" he cheered, taking Brittany from my grasp and rocking her gently side to side before swooping down to kiss me and spinning downstairs. I followed, trying to adopt the same blasé attitude as my husband.

I had, again, almost been able to convince myself that the incident a year prior to Brittany's second birthday had been a complete misinterpretation of utterly ordinary events. That was of course before I had seen an abnormally large white dog rummaging in the neighbours litter bins and most definitely before I had seen a jewellery box lying on the doormat on my way back from my own rubbish bins.

_Lady Britt-Britt, I like The Flintstones too x._

And surely enough, when John presented the pearl necklace to Brittany later that day, she beamed brightly and exclaimed, "Wilma!"

I was utterly convinced that this girl was watching us now and I daren't throw any of the gifts away.

By the third year and the third birthday gift – the very same duckling that Brittany had been obsessed with at the petting zoo – I was really losing it.

A couple of months after Brittany's third birthday John was becoming increasingly concerned with my behaviour and suggested I see a psychiatrist.

The session went as well as could be suspected. It was such a relief to be talking about everything to someone. The word 'schizophrenia' had been quickly tossed a side due to the fact that I had been the one to suggest that I might have the illness. Apparently schizophrenics would be in denial of any such problems and would be convinced that what they were experiencing was real life. We decided to schedule an appointment for the following week.

Of course, that was before he had died. Animal attack.

It had been a week since I had gotten the news of Dr Jackson's untimely death and John had been trying to convince me to see this other doctor he had found.

"How late are you going to be back for?" I asked him now over the phone. He had just informed me of a big case at work getting on top of his colleagues and them roping him in to help.

"Don't worry, love. I told them I could only spare an hour so I'll be back before you even know it." He explained in his usually chipper voice. I was so glad that my crazy hadn't affected our marriage; we were just as strong as we'd ever been.

I decided to go upstairs to check that Brittany had gone to sleep after I'd tucked her in. As I reached the top step I could tell that something was wrong. I knew I was probably paranoid but my pace quickened nevertheless.

I slowly pushed open the door to find my daughter's bedside lamp emitting a warm glow and that mysterious girl, who still appeared no older than seventeen, reclining with her legs stretched out in front of her, on my daughter's bed!

Said daughter was currently tucked under her arm, curled up to her with a peaceful expression on her face as she looked towards the storybook currently in the older girl's hand. Her tiny little hand threaded through the fur of a fluffy white puppy resting on her pyjama clad lap.

"But Horton kept sitting, and said with a sneeze,

'I'll _stay_ on this egg and I _won't_ let it freeze.

I meant what I said

And I said what I meant….

An elephant's faithful

One hundred per cent!'"

Brittany let out a contented sigh as she rested her head on the dark girl's chest from under the nook of her arm. The girl smiled softly down at her just like she had the night she was born. I was frozen, watching them with a burning sense of indignation and jealousy. Why was Brittany so comfortable with her? She _hated_ strangers! It was just my luck that she was so content to be around the girl who had been making my world miserable.

The girl looked up at me then. I expected her to give me some kind of a knowing smile but she didn't. She simply looked at me, expressionless. She slowly closed the book, I saw Brittany look up at her in confusion.

"Look who's here, Britt-Britt!" she said in a soft exclamation, trying to show excitement to the small girl without ruining the sleepy atmosphere her story reading had created.

It didn't help though, Brittany's head snapped towards me and I tried to school my features into a smile as I looked back at her.

She jumped up onto her knees on the bed and lifted the tiny dog under its armpits in her equally tiny hands to show me.

"Mom!" her tiny pink mouth creating an 'o' as she called out to me.

"Look at da doggy 'tana bwought ova'!" she exclaimed excitedly as she shook the puppy slightly, its eyes were still closed and it's tiny mouth opened wide in a yawn.

"I- ahem. It's very nice Brittany." I told her, my voice wavering.

"I thought you could pick a name for him Britt-Britt. Anything you want." She told her with bright eyes as she watched the toddlers own eyes light up.

We both paused, watching as the small child deliberated before exclaiming, "Sam!"

The girl – Santana – chuckled before decreeing, "Sam it is."

Brittany squealed before putting the puppy down and scrambling over Santana's legs – which were still stretched out – and off of the bed. Toddling on not quite balanced enough legs over to her toy box, her bottom out of proportion to the rest of her small body due to the diaper she still wore to bed. Santana looked on with adoring eyes.

Brittany tumbled back over to the edge of her bed with a toy car and started pushing it back and forth along the covers.

"Look 'tana! Vroom vroom!" she exclaimed excitedly, happily showing her friend the awesomeness of her toy.

"Oooh! Neat car Britt-Britt!" the older girl said in another hushed exclamation, her expression mirroring back the enthusiasm of the little girl. She reached out to ruffle Brittany's blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, making her giggle.

Wait… how did Brittany know her name? What if this wasn't the first time 'tana' had visited?

"Have you been here before?" my voice instantly accusing. Thankfully, Brittany wasn't paying attention and was currently rifling through her toy box to find other great toys to impress her friend with.

"No. I don't see Brittany unless you know about it." She told me, face a mask again. I could tell by the way she said it that she was telling the truth. I could also tell that she didn't see Brittany without my permission out of respect. It was more like she _couldn't_.

"Why is she so comfortable with you?" I could tell she knew the answer to the question and it wasn't because she was a friendly person.

"Just because she hasn't seen me before, doesn't mean that she doesn't _know_ me."

"Well what are you doing here now?" I said as Brittany brought over some Barbie's and scramble up onto Santana's knee as she placed one in the other girl's hand and pretended the two dolls were talking.

"Do you really think that I can be explained away by an _illness?_ Are you really going to try and wriggle out of our deal? I can sense it growing stronger, everyday; I know your mind is trying to convince itself that I don't exist. It won't help you. And it _certainly_ will not help you to tell people about this. It will only make things more dangerous for everyone involved." I can't believe that I was intimidated by a seventeen year old.

"Are you talking about Dr Jackson?"

"Of course I am." She was so blunt and unforgiving.

She had started clicking her fingers while talking to me, a flicker of fire appearing and disappearing with each click, getting larger the more irritated she got. Brittany noticed and went to grab her hand when the flame was in her palm but as soon as her hand clapped onto the larger one the flame had disappeared. Santana pulled an over exaggerated shocked face, gasp loudly like adults do when they show children magic tricks.

"Don't do that!" I snapped. "She'll be running into the fire thinking it's a big game if you show her that and pretend it's magic."

She just ignored me as she lifted Brittany from her knee and stood up, the little girl still in her arms as she bounced slightly on the spot.

"I have to go now, Britt-Britt. Make sure to go straight to sleep, okay?" she told her in a mock serious voice before leaning forward and kissing her cheek. She leant her head on a small shoulder as if soaking up the moment. Brittany played with dark hair as her arms rested around the older girl's neck.

"M'kay 'tana." She already sounded sleepy. Santana tucked her in and kissed her forehead before watching her fall to sleep with a longing expression on her face.

She lifted the puppy off of the bed and turned to me. I was frozen still, as she walked to me, her face a hardened mask again. She took my arm.

"A little reminder that I am real." She told me before I felt a sharp sting on my wrist.

"Oh and the fire won't hurt her." she told me as if just remembering my earlier statement. "She's protected."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I could tell that those two words held more depths than she was letting on. She looked into my eyes as that knowing smile played on her lips.

"I meant what I said

And I said what I meant….

A demon is faithful

One hundred per cent." She told me before walking passed me and disappearing into nothingness.

I looked down at my stinging wrist to see a red welt in the shape of a paw print.

That was the last time that she came to visit Brittany. But she came to speak to me once more.

The birthday after I had found Santana in Brittany's bedroom was Brittany's fourth. I was cleaning the kitchen when I heard a brisk rap on the front door. I wearily went to see who – or what – was there.

Much like her first birthday, lying on the doormat was a present for Brittany. Across the street was a white wolf – probably the same one. However, this time sat next to it was a fluffy white wolf cub.

I couldn't be positive but I was almost sure that it was the same little puppy I had seen in Brittany's room months previously. If I didn't already know before, now I was certain that these mysterious creatures were connected to that demon child. I think that this was the purpose of the cub being there that year – so that I could reach that conclusion. I didn't see it again after that.

I wasn't scared of them. They never did anything more than watch me, almost impassively, as if they were merely there to make sure that I had received the package.

I found out later when John came home that the present was a small pair of ballet pumps. The tag read: _For Britt-Britt, You Will Be an Amazing Dancer. _

Brittany wore her new shoes the next week in her very first ballet class.

This seemed to be the trend for every birthday. There was always something that Brittany wanted. Something that she wished for more than anything and everything. But she'd never say it. Never even mention it to us. Sometimes I'm sure that she doesn't even know what it is that she wants. But sure enough, every birthday, the present that lands on our doorstep is the present that makes her face light up like nothing else.

Taking this into consideration, I should have fully expected what happened to happen. But I didn't think. It isn't like I could have stopped it anyway. What Brittany wants, Santana gives her.

It was Brittany's eighth birthday. She was currently at school and John was at work. I think it was about midday and I was slightly on edge. I knew that the knock at the door would come soon. I was sure that it should have already come by now. I didn't want to dwell on this or allow myself to hope for the knock to not come this year. Brittany would be crushed for one.

I went into the living room. I was going to peek through the window to see if I could catch the culprit in the act of leaving the present. But of course, _she_ was there.

"Hello Susan." She greeted me from the rocking chair in the corner of the room, the sun glaring in from the window created a halo around her making her as stunning as ever.

It's funny; I had only ever seen her at night time before. I had assumed that she couldn't come out in daylight, like a vampire or something just as sinister.

"What are you doing here? Brittany's at school, you know." Although I knew she was already aware of this. She seemed to know everything.

"I came to speak to you. Over half of your time with Brittany has passed. I hope you're spending it wisely."

My blood boiled.

"Are you only here to rub it in that I'll have to give up my child to some… some demon? I assumed you'd be here to drop off another one of your presents!" I scoffed, although I'm not really sure what at.

"You're nothing but a- but a _paedophile!_ Sweetening her up with gifts and stories and puppies when in reality you're going to _ruin_ her! You don't care about her at all! You don't think that I haven't realised that you asked to take her when she'll be the same age as you? Just so you can defile her? You're sick!" I was panting heavily by the end of my rant.

I was aware that most of it was contradictory. How could she be a paedophile when she was waiting for her to be the same age as her? But still, she was already planning on having relations with my innocent little daughter while she was still practically a baby.

"And that's another thing! Why haven't you aged? It wasn't as noticeable last time when you were only three years older, but now? You're supposed to be twenty-five! Yet you look barely seventeen!" the whole situation was annoying me and the fact that she hadn't even moved yet was absolutely infuriating.

But when she did stand it was absolutely terrifying. I stumbled back a step.

"Calm down Susan." She rolled her eyes at me as if bored with my ranting. She turned to look at the framed pictures lining the top of the fire. Of course, she picked up one of Brittany that had been taken last year on holiday. She smiled at it.

"Susan Anita Pierce. Born Susan Anita Cooper on the 23 March. You are thirty-three years old and enjoy knitting, playing the piano and spending time with your family. You have two brothers and a sister – all older." She paused to look at me. I was shocked and knew that my expression made this clear.

"I remember when you were born. There was something strange, this feeling that I was positive I had never experienced before. I had never before zoned in on one particular person before, until you. But it wasn't you, I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but there was something around you or near you that I was drawn to." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She remembered when _I_ was born?

"I also remember when John was born, but I wasn't as interested in him. Not until approximately 74 days before." Before what? She was stood next to the television now, her hand resting on it and her index finger tapping the screen as she spoke, the channels flickered and changed every time she did so.

"I remember it clearly, those words that changed my existence. I wasn't even paying attention to you. You weren't even on my radar. But those words came through like a shining beacon."

The television flickered again and this time it was John and I on the screen. We were sat on a bench at the park and smiling at each other tenderly. John rested his head against mine and said the words that both shocked and elated me:

"_I think it's time we tried for a baby. What do you think?"_

The screen flickered and turned black.

"You always had her there. She was just waiting to be born. I am positive that I was made to protect her. So actually Susan, you couldn't be more wrong about my intentions. And let me ask you this: when she has to leave on her seventeenth birthday, what would you rather tell her? 'Oh yes, this is a complete stranger whom you know absolutely nothing about.' Or 'Don't worry Brittany, this is the girl who has given you gifts your entire life.' Well?" she was in front of me now. I know for a fact that she hadn't been walking towards me and yet here she was.

"Fine. Whatever. Where is this gift then?" I didn't want her here anymore. Not that I had wanted her here to begin with but now her presence was suffocating.

"First and foremost – Brittany is being bullied. What have you done about it? Don't lie to me either. I know that you haven't done a thing." She had taken a couple of steps now but she was just as intimidating as before.

"It's been a couple of weeks and she told us not to do anything about it. She told us that she could handle a little name calling and it builds character to overcome struggles such as this." I told her in my best in-charge voice. I didn't owe her any answers.

"You still should have done something." She went over to the rocking chair and picked up a leather jacket that must have been hers.

"Anyway, this year she wanted what every little girl wants when they're being bullied at school. So I got it for her." She told me, winking. She disappeared before her coat was even fully on.

I stood there dumbfounded and mind racing and trying to think what girls want when they're being bullied. There was a knock on the door.

I swung the door open, expecting a wrapped gift on the doorstep as was now routine. My mouth gaped at what was actually there though.

"Hello! I'm Brittany's older brother." The blond boy told me with a smile.

"Excuse me…"

Before I could any further Brittany was running up the driveway excitedly. When she spotted the boy she squealed happily before running up and hugging him.

"Are you my big brother?" she asked, they both wore matching grins as they looked at each other.

"Yup! Here, I got you a present!" he told her before pulling a baseball out of his pocket and giving it to her. "I can teach you how to play catch some time if you want." She nodded excitedly in agreement.

"Oh! I almost forgot." He exclaimed before holding out his wrist.

There was a bow on it with a tag attached; I could easily read it over Brittany's shoulder:

_For Britt-Britt, You wanted a bully-beating brother called Sam, so here he is!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sam is the best present that I have ever gotten. Maybe until today, that is.

I remember my eighth birthday like it was yesterday. I had realised a couple of years prior that the mysterious gift-giver seemed to always know exactly what I wanted, even if I didn't. I wasn't sure how though, seeing as I had never met them before – at least, from what I remember I don't think that I've met them. It's hard to know when you have no idea who it is.

My dad had come to the conclusion that it was a distant family member that was just really good at picking gifts. But I could tell by my mother's reaction to this idea that it wasn't true. I couldn't be sure, but I think that she knew who it was. It was the way she'd always avoid talking about it or change the subject when ever my dad brought it up.

I'd asked her about it a couple of times but she'd gotten misty eyed and just told me not to worry about it and that I should remember that she loved me more than anything in the world. I stopped asking her about it after the fifth time that she had had the same reaction. I didn't like seeing my mum upset.

By my eighth birthday I had already learned this lesson. I wasn't sure why my mum didn't like the secret gift giver but I thought that they were awesome. Especially if they got me what I wanted this year. I didn't usually know what it was that I was hoping to get more than anything but it was never really anything major. This year was different though.

I hardly even admitted to myself what I had wanted in case I jinxed it.

I remember being excited that whole day at school, so excited that I could barely even sit still. I wasn't even bothered when the older boys picked on me in the playground. All I could think about was the present that I hoped would be waiting for me when I got home. I had never wanted anything this big before though. I was worried that maybe this was something that even the awesome gift-giver couldn't get me. I didn't dwell on that thought for long though.

I ran all the way home.

I knew as soon as I saw him that he was my brother. It wasn't just the fact that he looked scarily like me with his blond hair and blue eyes; it was the expression that he wore when he first saw me. It was an expression of pure excitement and happiness, but more than that, it was the look in his eyes that seemed to tell me that he was made to protect me. That's how I assumed every big brother would look at their little sister.

My mum didn't look as happy as I did about the new addition to our family. My dad took the news even worse. I was quite shocked – dad always seemed to be the one who was happy about my presents. This year was different though.

Sam had been teaching me how to play catch on the back garden when we heard my dad come home. I ran into the house, I was really excited. Sam followed me in a bit more warily; he must have known something that I didn't.

I skipped into the kitchen where my mum was cooking dinner and I knew dad went to greet her everyday after work. I stopped up short when I saw my dad's expression though. He didn't look very happy. He saw me and then looked to my left to where Sam had stopped next to me.

"So that's that then. It _is_ a distant family member. How could it not be when their offspring looks exactly like our Britty?" he seemed pretty angry at whoever had sent Sam.

"We don't know that." My mum said, she looked like she was trying to find some way to change the subject. I guess it was pretty hard though when the current subject was about where their new ward had come from.

"Well, what I _do_ know is that I was at work today when these landed on my desk." He said, dropping some important looking papers onto the kitchen counter.

"They're documents for the adoption of one Sam Pierce, aged nine. Documents that I appear to have already signed!" he said the last part incredulously. I'd never seen my dad look so… _crazy_ before. I was getting slightly worried.

"Well?" he was looking at Sam now, expectant. "Who sent you? Why are you here?"

"John, I went to the hospital the other day." My mum said, I think she had thought of a way to change the subject and for once, I was glad. I didn't like seeing my dad angry, even if it wasn't at me. But then I was scared, why did my mum need to go to the hospital?

"What?" my dad looked worried now, he seemed to have completely forgotten about Sam.

I felt a tug at my arm and saw Sam indicate with his head that we should go back outside. I followed him, not really wanting to know if anything was wrong with my mum.

"Don't worry." Sam told me, noticing that I was sad. "She's okay." He said it with such confidence that I couldn't help but believe him.

We played catch for a little while longer. Sam showed me how he could catch the ball no matter how far I threw it passed him. I was really impressed.

When it was getting dark, my mum called us back inside for our dinner. We both ran back inside, but I got a little bit slower when we reached the dining table, I didn't want my dad shouting again. But he just gave me this sad kind of smile.

My mum and dad sat at opposite sides of the table and Sam and I did the same. It was nice because usually when I looked forward I just saw the wall but now he was there instead. I liked it.

We started eating in silence and it felt weird because usually my dad would ask me and my mum about our days and my mum would ask him about his day or ask me questions about mine. I was pretty sure that this was the quietest birthday dinner I had ever had.

I looked over my dad who seemed to be concentrating super hard on chewing his food. He caught me staring and looked surprised that I was there for a second before clearing his throat and turning to Sam.

"So… Sam. How was your day?" everyone seemed to stop what they were doing at the question. Really though it was just mum and Sam seeing as dad and me weren't eating anyway.

Sam placed his knife and fork onto his plate and put his hands in his lap before turning to my dad to answer.

"Very good. Thank you, Sir."

"Great! And you don't have to call me Sir." My dad seemed kind of weirded out by his manners.

"What should I call you?"

"I guess… you- I mean, you could call me 'dad' if- if you wanted… I guess." He said, his hands fidgeting. Sam nodded.

"Oh! And you don't have to put everything down when we're talking."

"Okay." Sam nodded as he picked up his cutlery again. He paused for a moment before adding, "… dad." Everyone carried on eating for a moment.

I looked over to my dad to see that he had a small smile on his face that I think he was trying to hide. I couldn't help but smile too. This was definitely the best birthday ever. Not only had I gotten a big brother, but my dad had gotten a son too.

Later, we were sat eating our fruit salads – I didn't like sweets which all the other kids thought was weird but Sam didn't say anything to me about it which I was grateful for.

Anyway, we were eating our fruit salads and my dad was talking to Sam about some sport that I wasn't interested in when suddenly he was asking him if he had ever had any sport related injury which I thought was a pretty normal question. But then he was asking him if he'd ever gotten any injuries from other things or if anyone had ever tried to hurt him.

I was pretty freaked out by all of the serious questions but Sam didn't seem fazed at all and said that he hadn't ever had so much as a sprained wrist. Then my dad said something really stern-like. I remember it word for word.

"We don't hurt each other in this family, Sam. And that especially means the Pierce men, do you hear me? We protect the women in our lives, do you understand me Sam?"

I remember Sam sitting up straight and puffing his chest out before saying, "Yes, Sir!" I thought he looked really funny.

My dad smiled and patted him on the head, saying "Good boy." Sam smiled like it was the best praise he had ever gotten.

Just before we went to bed – Sam got the guest bedroom – mum stopped us and told Sam that he would go shopping with her tomorrow for clothes and stuff instead of school. He seemed happy but when we got upstairs he stopped me.

"What about the bullies. I need to stop them." He seemed really urgent.

"I'll be fine. You can help me next week." I told him. And I knew that I would be fine. I'd be too excited to come back home to care about what they said.

He still seemed upset but nodded anyway.

The next day when I had gotten home from school Sam was waiting for me on the front steps in a brand new t shirt and jeans. He practically dragged my upstairs to show me the decorations he'd gotten for his room. And 'look at the new basketball mum got me! She said I could call her that. I'll teach you how to play if you want.'

Sam didn't come to school with me for the rest of the week; he was enrolled for the next Monday. He seemed to be getting more restless every day. He was up at the same time as me and hovering around when I was getting ready, even walking me to the end of the garden. I'd always get halfway down our street and turn around to see him looking at me with big sad eyes.

He'd be very happy when I came home and we'd play games until dinner time. He never tired, or got bored when I wanted to do something like making up dance routines.

The next week we got to go to school together. My mum walked with us because she had to talk to the head teacher with Sam before school.

Once we got there Sam spotted some benches on the playground and told me to meet him there at break time. I said 'okay' and went off to my class. I was glad that I would have Sam to play with at break; no one had really hung out with me since the older boys had started picking on me.

Hopefully they didn't start picking on him too. Even though Sam was older than me, the boys who picked on me were about twelve and way taller than him. I didn't want him to get hurt. They only pushed me over but, because he was a boy, they would probably hit him.

At break time I found Sam already sat at the benches he had told me to meet him at. I smiled and was about to run up to him when the boys stopped me. There were four of them. I only knew the name of the lead guy; he was called Bobby. He stood in front of me with a sneer on his face and I stumbled back into one of the other boys who nudged me back into the middle of the circle they had created.

"Hey Barbie." He said before stalking towards me. His eyes were zeroed in on me like some kind of hawk, but then he was looking behind me.

I turned around to see the boy who'd nudged me forward flailing his arms around with wide eyes as the pale arm around his neck pulled him backwards to the ground. When he had landed on his back with a groan I saw that it was Sam who had pulled him backwards.

He stepped over him and looked around me to Bobby with the angriest expression I had ever seen on someone's face. I could barely even recognise him as the happy boy I had met last week.

"Are you bullying my sister?" he asked, stalking closer to Bobby.

Bobby scoffed and said, "Dude, I don't even know who you're sister is. And what are you going to do about it anyway, pipsqueak?"

I hadn't even realised that Sam had moved until he had Bobby pinned up against the fence.

"You ever so much as _look_ at Brittany again and I will end you!" he threatened.

Bobby looked too scared to say anything back and his friend couldn't seem to get Sam off of him. I was just stood there, shocked.

"Do you here me? I _said_, do you _hear_ me?" every time he emphasized a word he pull Bobby forward by his shirt before slamming him back against the chain-link fence again.

Bobby nodded his head so fast that I thought it might roll off.

I hadn't realised that the other two boys had run away, but they were back now with a teacher. Sam either didn't notice or didn't care when the teacher tried to pry him off of Bobby because he just stayed there looking at him all intimidating-like.

"I'll give you to the count of three, Mr Pierce. One…" the counting snapped me out of my daze and when I realised that Sam still wasn't going to let go I stepped forward and put my hand on his shoulder. He relaxed straight away.

Once Sam had stepped away from Bobby the teacher rushed forward and put his hand on both of their shoulders before steering them in the direction of the headmaster's office.

"You four, follow me." He said, gesturing to me and Bobby's friends. They walked as far away from me as possible, probably trying not to get into trouble with Sam. I just spent the whole walk there looking at my hand. Did I have super powers? I wonder why he calmed down so fast when I had touched him. And why was Sam so strong? It was weird.

My mum and dad both came when the headmaster called them. They looked really disappointed in him, but when they were coming out of the office my dad patted his head like he had on my birthday and when we got home mum gave us both lollipops she'd made out of frozen orange juice. It was delicious.

"Tell me if anyone picks on you again, Brittany. Tell me and I'll sort it out, I promise." He told me later that night before we went to bed.

"I will." I told him and then, just because I thought he should know: "I'm proud that you're my brother Sam." He smiled really wide at that.

Middle school was fun, I had lots friends and everything seemed perfect. But I always felt like I was waiting for something more. I felt like something was missing. I remember when it was getting closer to my fourteenth birthday; I really wanted to know what it was that I needed so badly – what it was that I was waiting for. I hoped that the mysterious person could tell me.

That year when Sam and I got home I found my mum sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. She pushed a velvet box towards me. It looked like the box I kept my pearl necklace in although this was a different shape. My pearl necklace was really long and down to my belly button when I didn't twist it. I couldn't even wear it until a couple of years ago. This one was a smaller oblong shape.

I read the tag, hoping that it would give me some hint as to what was inside the box and if it held any answers to what I had been wondering about.

_Dear Britt-Britt, Soon…_

Was that an answer to my question? Would I find out soon? I had never had such an ambiguous message before. I opened the box and found a silver bracelet lying inside. It had a little engraving on the inside; _I meant what I said…_

"And I said what I meant…" I finished the thought. The words seemed really familiar to me. But I just couldn't seem to place where I had heard them.

I turned to ask my mum about them but she wasn't there. I turned to Sam and he smiled kind of sadly at me.

"Here…" he spoke softly as he gently placed the bracelet on my wrist. I grabbed his arm before he could pull away.

"You know them, don't you? The person who gives me the gifts." I don't know why I sounded so urgent. He just looked at me, at a loss for what to do.

"Why won't you tell me about them? Is it a girl?" I don't know why this certain piece information was important to me. I wanted them to be a girl for some reason. I hoped they were.

Sam just gave that same sad smile again before handing me the tag to the gift and walking away.

_Soon…_

Well, as I was saying; Sam was the best birthday present ever. Unless I get what I want today that is.

Much like my eighth birthday, I didn't want to tell anyone what it was that I wanted more than anything in case I jinxed it.

That wasn't the only reason that I was excited for my birthday though. Because it was a Friday, I was able to have a party on my actual birthday night. Mum said that we could stay at the venue for as long as I wanted. The only thing that registered with me when my mum said 'party' was dancing.

I had gone to school with Sam as usual and we had met Tina at the entranceway before Sam had to go away to his separate homeroom class. Tina was my best friend at school and the only person other than Sam who I was really close to. Although I had a lot of friends I never really seemed to click with anyone.

Even at dance class, the other kids seemed to be jealous when I got more praise than them. Sometimes they would ask me to go out to the mall with them afterwards but I never accepted. I always got the impression that they were uncomfortable around me. Most people were.

Tina wasn't though. I suppose it was because she was a bit weird too. She was kind of like a Goth, but she liked to sing and so we both joined the Glee Club together.

Despite people being uncomfortable around me, they generally seemed to like me so I never questioned it.

"So, what are you wearing for your party tonight?" Tina asked me as we took our seats.

"This white dress my mum bought me. It's fitted here." I said gesturing to my torso. "But then it kind of flows out to just above my knees, it'll twirl around me when I spin." I told her. "What about you?"

"Something black." She shrugged making me laugh.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey Brittany, you got a date for your birthday party?" Chris asked me. I didn't know where I'd him before, other than in homeroom. I think that Chris is just one of those guys that everyone knows.

The question made me tingly for some reason. I don't think it was because Chris had asked me though.

I told him that I didn't.

"Great! Do you want one?" he was smiling at me weirdly. I wasn't stupid; I could see perfectly well that he was attempting to flirt with me. I didn't know why it never affected me when people flirted with me. It just didn't.

I told him that I didn't.

He looked a bit put off and turned to talk to the guy who was sat on his other side. I brushed the interaction aside and turned back to Tina. She seemed amused but didn't say anything.

When we walked out of homeroom Sam was there and he didn't look happy. He shoulder checked Chris when he walked out ahead of us. He pulled him closer by his shirt and whispered something to him that I couldn't here. Chris walked quickly away when he was released. Sam looked towards me with a smile.

"Hey, birthday girl! Care for me to escort you to your next class?" he asked me making a big production of holding is arm out for me. I laughed as I took it.

Even though Sam seemed to be his normal joking self to me and Tina, I couldn't help but notice how tense he really was.

The rest of the day went by in the same fashion with Sam coming to collect me at whatever class I had been in and escorting me to whichever class I had next. I decided not to question him. He really did seem tense.

It wasn't long until I was at home and my mum was hugging me and telling me that she loved me 'so much'. Everyone was acting weird today and I felt like I was in a daze. I couldn't remember most of school or the drive home.

I was a bit disappointed that the thing that I wanted wasn't there when I got home. I hope that it came soon though. Or at all.

We were at the party.

I wasn't completely sure when that happened but I knew that I was having fun. Everyone was dancing and the music was pulsing all around us. I could feel its rhythm crawling along the floor.

Tina was in front of me saying something. I noticed that she was wearing a purple dress.

"I thought you were going to wear a black dress!" I yelled over the music, cutting off what she was saying.

"I was, but then I thought that everyone probably would. And you know how I hate being the same as everyone else!" she shouted back.

I knew that Sam was wearing black but I hadn't really seen anyone else dressed in the dark colour. I glanced around to confirm my suspicions and saw only one other person wearing black.

He was this tall Chinese guy that I didn't remember inviting. He had platinum blond hair which made him look really unusual but what I really noticed about him was how good of a dancer he was. It made me want to dance too.

I waved to Tina as I moved further into the crowd and started dancing. The music was so loud that I wasn't even sure what song was playing. I could feel the base though so I just danced along to that.

A couple of the boys from my dance class started dancing with me, taking it in turns to twirl me around. I was having so much fun that I couldn't help but close my eyes as I got lost in the music.

Suddenly there was a new pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I could tell that they were different from the way my whole body tingled at their presence. I had never felt this close to anyone before – which was ridiculous because I had been held by lots of people whilst dancing.

The body pressed against my back was softer than fluffy pillows though and I could help but fall further into their secure embrace. I felt something graze against the nape of my neck and I grazed my hands down the arms around my waist.

It was the feeling of ribbon that snapped me out of my daze. I looked down to the smooth caramel wrist that I held in my hand… and saw – along with a silver bracelet looking impossibly similar to my own – a tag stuck to the ribbon I had previously felt.

I turned around swiftly to my mysterious dance partner. But they were gone.

I hadn't realised that the music had disappeared until it made its suffocating presence known to me again. My previous dance partners seemed confused as to why point I had stopped dancing.

I wasn't interested in them though. What I was interested in was the tag I had just seen. And the person attached to it who seemed to be as elusive and out of reach as ever.

_For Britt-Britt, Soon…_

**Susan**

I had lost track of her. Not for the first time tonight, but certainly this was the longest period without seeing her yet.

I had decided to throw a party that would easily last until well after midnight in an attempt break the deal we had made.

I figured that since she only ever appeared to make herself known to me and Brittany that she wouldn't dare show herself in front of such a large crowd. Now I was starting to believe that she wouldn't let even the armed forces in the way of what she wanted.

I sorely wished that I had spent the last night with my daughter differently. I couldn't even see her.

"She's here, isn't she?" I asked Sam who hadn't left my side all night. He nodded.

"You'll be going with her?" I didn't know if this was a good thing or not. I wanted him there to look after Brittany but at the same time, him leaving would mean me losing two children in the same night. He nodded again.

"You'll protect her from that demon girl, won't you?" I was all but pleading with him at this point; he hadn't looked at me once since I had been talking to him. His face was expressionless and his eyes were scanning the crowd. Unlike me, I don't think that he was looking for Brittany.

He turned to look at me after the last question though, his expression soft.

"No one's going to hurt her mum. Especially not Santana." I really wanted to believe him, but the thought of that girl who had made my whole life a ticking time-bomb being anywhere near my daughter made me feel sick.

I saw a flash of white tail in the crowd.

"It's starting." Sam told me before he grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the rapidly growing circle in the crowd.

It was there. The wolf. The very same one that had been across the street from me every year since Brittany was born. My wrist burned where the paw print was.

It was just sat there, in the middle of the circle looking alert as its head twisted from side to side. Its eyes snapped to something in the crowd adjacent to us, it gaze intense and unwavering.

Then coming out of the crowd, looking directly back at the beast was… Brittany. She seemed almost possessed as she strode slowly, gracefully towards it. She looked like a virgin sacrifice at that moment, with her blank face and white dress floating eerily around her.

The wolf just watched, still sitting, as she approached it. In a daze. Her slender fingers threaded through the thick fur of its neck.

There was some stirring in the crowd and then, another one appeared from the throng of useless onlookers. Its white fur emitting a faint glow in the minimal light. It circled her and the other wolf and was joined by yet another. This one was sniffed at Brittany's feet.

Then there she was. Another snowy white wolf trailing just behind her. She was there, looking no older than seventeen, her black dress displaying just how opposite she was to my pure, innocent Brittany.

Her expression was the very same as the one I had witnessed when I had agreed to her deal: one of pure joy.

The wolves dispersed from Brittany then, all moving to sniff the path that their leader had taken once inside the circle. She was stood directly in front of Brittany then.

It was then that I noticed Brittany's expression and my heart broke a little. It was the same expression that she got every year when she received one of Santana's presents. Whether inadvertently or not – she had asked for this, for her.

"Sam." Was said in that raspy voice that could have only come from the demon herself, although she had yet to tear her eyes away from Brittany.

"I'll protect her mum, I promise." I heard the words spoken into my ear and I felt a squeeze on my shoulder before I was looking at the back of Sam's head as he walked away from me. Until I wasn't…

Where had he gone?

I followed that foreign instinct that always seemed to lead me to make the most horrifying of discoveries.

There, walking away from me in the place of Sam was… a fluffy white wolf.

Oh God.

Brittany was completely oblivious to this new revelation as she was still enthralled by the – admittedly beautiful – girl stood before her, hand reaching out towards my daughter.

The dim glow I remember from that very first night. It was getting brighter the closer her hand reached until – nothing.

The music was pulsing and the children were dancing.

It was as though nothing had changed. No one had stopped. No one knew. I was alone but this time it was worse than ever.

Then I saw him.

He was stood stock still in the middle of the ever-changing crowd of teenagers. His eyes found mine.

He had stopped. He knew.

John.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hi! I had made a conscious decision not to interrupt the stories with my irrelevant ramblings but I just wanted to apologize to anyone who had been confused about the previous chapter. I had meant to make the transition into Brittany's 17th birthday clear but I seemed to have forgotten. Anywho, thank you to the people who pointed it out and also to anyone who asked questions in relation to the content of the story. It helps me know what to write in future chapters and gives me ideas. So thanks! All encouragement is welcome! Also, did anybody notice the thing about Sam? Was I too subtle? Or did you already know? Thanks anyway guys!

We'd left the party early, John and I.

We'd left the party whilst it was in full swing and everyone was up on the dance floor, utterly oblivious.

I had briefly – as briefly as was possible under the circumstances – informed John of the past seventeen years of my life. Starting from the day our daughter was born and that demon had appeared, and ending with her being taken away from us as swiftly and coldly as a snap freeze at precisely midnight on her seventeenth birthday.

I also explained what I knew about the wolves, which was, basically, nothing. I finished off speaking about Sam. Saving the greatest – and worst – surprise until last. I spoke of how he knew the demon, defended her. How that night – before my very eyes – he had changed into one of those creatures that aided the demon. I wasn't sure of their intentions, or if they even had any, but they were connected to her in some way.

He seemed to have gone into a state of shock. I couldn't blame him. I hadn't stopped shaking since it had happened. We hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye.

"What do we do now?" he looked like a zombie, with his distant gaze and dazed words.

"I believe that this is where I come in."

Of course it was her. Who else could it have been? I don't know why I was so surprised. I suppose it was because of the fact that she had Brittany now. What possible reason would she have to communicate with us now? What else could she want? What more could she possibly take from us?

"You!" that was John. He didn't realise that being angry, fighting back – it was all futile.

"As you are now aware, Brittany is mine and I will be protecting her from now on." She spoke as though John had never said anything. She was still wearing that black dress.

I suppose it would have been a bit of a waste – spending all that time making yourself look perfect only to get five minutes wear out of it. Those were only bitter thoughts though. She clearly spent little to no time considering what she would wear and probably hadn't changed because she didn't see the point.

"How- how dare you take our daughter away from us? What gives you the right?" he seemed to be struggling. I realised then that he must be trapped in his seat, just as I had been on that first night.

"I have every right. She is mine." Her voice had an edge to it as she responded to his verbal attack.

"Says who? You? Who even are you?"

"Says your wife. And I don't see how who I am is relevant to this situation." She seemed to be enjoying this, at the same time she appeared restless. I guessed it was because she finally had Brittany after years of waiting and was having to waste her time speaking to us.

"Okay then. You have her now. Why are you here?" I asked calmly, trying to sooth the atmosphere lest John spontaneously combusted with rage.

"I am here because Brittany is currently asleep. And when she wakes up she will have questions. I am not stupid. I realise that she will not willingly live with me blissfully in the dark as to who I am. It is for the purpose of easing her fear that I have visited with the proposal of allowing one person – who is neither of you – to visit her and ease any worries she may feel." She had started that incessant clicking of her fingers again, the fire flickering on and off between her fingers.

"Well of course we'd send Tina." John pondered, knowing that she was Brittany's best friend and the only other person that she was close to besides us and Sam.

There was a knock at the door. We _really_ needed a doorbell.

"If you could answer the door, Susan?" she was looking at pictures again, like she had the last time she was here. Her back towards us. For a moment I considered running towards her and smashing her face against the fire. I knew that she couldn't be taken by surprise though.

I opened the door to find – of course – Tina.

"You wanted me for something, Mrs. Pierce?" she seemed slightly dazed.

"I- yes, I did. Would you like to come in?" she stepped inside and followed me into the living room where Santana was leaning against the wall next to the fire – casually looking as though she was posing for Christian Dior in her black dress.

Tina looked confused when she saw her. In the kind of way that said – _who are you?_ Her memory must have been swiped, along with everyone else who had witnessed my daughter being wilfully kidnapped.

"Hello Tina." The demon girl greeted, somehow appearing mere inches before Tina, her face a cold mask again.

"Who- ?" Tina barely managed to gasp out before her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as her legs gave out from underneath her.

Santana had pressed a hand to Tina's forehead which had incited the reaction in the girl. She caught her around the waist before she could slump to the ground.

We waited for a beat – then two. Then her eyes opened and Santana stepped away casually, as if she made girls faint everyday. She probably did.

Tina's eyes found the demons and I watched as recognition flourished in them. "You!" she gasped, her reaction the same as – yet wholly different to – John's. She seemed scared whereas he was homicidal.

"What did you do to Brittany? Where is she?" she was panicking.

"You have been chosen by her parents, Tina. When the time is right, and she begins to question, it is then that you will find her. Until then, do not worry." Is all Santana said.

I watched as Tina nodded and disappeared out of the living room and I listened as I heard the front door open and close.

"Where is she going?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Home. Do not speak to her about what has happened, she will not remember." She told me, her voice bored as she took a drag from her magically appearing cigarette. I had all but lost interest in _that_ particular trick by now.

"How will she know to find Brittany?" this made no sense.

"She will not. Not until she sees her." her logic was annoying but before I had chance to further question her, she was gone.

**Brittany**

My eyes were still closed. I was far too comfy to even _consider_ waking up. I snuggled further into the comfy blankets. _Hmmm._

I had had the strangest dream last night…

I instantly tensed up as soon as I had thought the words. I had read enough books in my time to know that whenever someone thinks that they had a weird dream; it is _never_ just a weird dream.

"I know you're awake, Britt-Britt." I relaxed then, recognising the teasing voice as belonging to Sam.

I opened my eyes to see Sam stood over me, grinning down at me like a goof. I smiled back until I registered the ceiling above his head. It was definitely _not_ my ceiling. My bed had never been this comfortable…

"Sam, what would you say if I told that I had been hypnotised by a pack of white wolves and then fallen unconscious in the arms of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen at my birthday party last night?" I asked in a bit of a rush.

He looked at me sheepishly.

"I would say that you have a pretty good memory." He said, trepid. I guess my story wasn't the easiest thing to confirm. But he had.

I jolted upright. My head felt woozy though so I lied back down again. I looked around the room to see… darkness. Everything was a dark colour. From the dark wood of the furniture to the deep purple of the curtains and bed sheets. I couldn't help but think that it was kind of comfortable though. It made me sleepy.

I thought back to Sam's response. "Seriously? That's… weird." I couldn't work up the effort to be panicked. Besides, if Sam was here then it couldn't be dangerous, could it? Plus, I remembered the ribbon that I spotted on the girl's wrist as we were dancing, and again as here hand stretched out towards me. It was _her._

"Where are we then?" this seemed like the next logical step in the progression of our stilted conversation. I didn't no why I was thinking so intellectually. I guess it was because of the bedroom I was in. I felt so… regal.

"We're in Santana's home." He seemed uncomfortable sharing information, as if he wasn't sure how much he should divulge. I wasn't too hung up on that though. One particular word in his sentence had me shooting up in bed again.

"Santana? Is that her name, the girl who came to my party last night? Why didn't she come to wake me?" I didn't know why I wanted her to wake me. Was that normal? Wanting the girl who'd, for all intents and purposes, kidnapped you to be there to wake you up? I should be scared of her. But instead I found myself feeling the all consuming weight of disappointment.

"Yes, that's her. Trust me, she really wanted to come and greet you good morning herself, but she thought you'd need some time to adjust. She's trying to make you as comfortable as possible." He assured me. I quickly nodded along with a smile, realising that he'd noticed my disappointment. I shouldn't be disappointed. I should be scared.

Sam gave me time to get ready after showing me where the bathroom was – it was behind a door that was disguised as part of the wall in my bedroom.

He then showed me to the closet where my clothes were behind a similar door. Except, when I stepped inside, I realised that they weren't my clothes. I had never seen them before in my entire life. But they were my size. I decided not to question it, reasoning that it would be unrealistic for the girl – Santana – to have gone to my home and rummaged through my messy bedroom to find my old clothes.

When I was ready I poked my head out of my bedroom door, unsure of where to go. Thankfully, Sam was there waiting for me.

"Come on." He said shrugging off of the wall he had been leaning on and heading down the narrow corridor. I hesitated, remembering that I should be scared. "I bet that you're hungry." He threw over his shoulder. I quickly followed him after that, because I had just realised that I really was starving. I was sure that Sam would protect me anyway, so it was best to stay with him.

I noticed as we walked down the corridor that the only door was the one to the bedroom I had slept in right at the very end. I had ran my hands over the bare, deep purple walls either side of me as I followed Sam to check if there were any ridges that would reveal to me other hidden rooms like the ones in the bedroom. There were none.

After going through a few more, wider corridors with the same decorations as the first with sparse few doors embedded in the walls, we came to a large room. From the four plush red sofas facing each other in a circle around a big square coffee table and the large fire simmering in a corner, I assumed it was a living room. Although it was much grander than any living room I had ever seen.

The chandelier, for example, set it apart as rather majestic. The floors were made of a dark, almost black wood that I couldn't pretend to know the name of; there was a grand piano set apart from everything else. The rest of the space was empty. If there had been lighter colours then the place would have looked cold in its simplicity but instead the dark colour scheme of reds, purples, royal blues, browns and blacks made the place cosy and welcoming. I should have been scared, not cosy, I reminded myself.

Sam led me through to the kitchen, everything was black and chrome. I took a seat at the counter as Sam went to the fridge. I noticed him then.

He was leaning against the counter opposite mine in pyjama bottoms. He had a platinum blonde Mohawk which made him look unnaturally striking. It was the same kind of stark contrast that I had seen somewhere else not long ago, although I couldn't remember where.

The topless man paused in his eating cereal when he saw me looking at him. He smiled. It was weird, usually when boys smile at me it's in a leering way, but he smiled at me kindly, happily. It was not unlike the way that Sam smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back, genuinely. That was until I realised that I didn't know who this man was and that I should probably be scared of him.

He must have noticed my change of demeanour because he cleared his throat, waiting for Sam to turn from the fridge. When he did and noticed both me and topless guy looking at him expectantly he paused for a moment before a look of realisation dawned on his face.

"Oh, sorry! Brittany this is Puck. He's a friend." He told me whilst fixing two bowls of cereal.

"A friend of who?" I couldn't help but say suspiciously. It wasn't a very difficult puzzle to piece together. This was the elusive Santana's house, and the 'Puck the friend' guy was half naked, obviously having stopped over.

I couldn't help but to take an instant disliking to this guy. I mean, he looked _way_ older than Santana. What was he? Nineteen? _Twenty?_ And he was all big and imposing with his bulging muscles, the thought of him touching the delicate girl I had seen last night was just… _inconceivable_.

I guess Sam must have noticed my increase in breathing because he further explained.

"Everyone! He's a real chatterbox when you get to know him." I think he was making fun of him because Puck just raised an eyebrow at him over his cereal. Even though he had smiled at me earlier, I had to admit that Puck was rather intimidating. I couldn't imagine him ever being a 'chatterbox'.

"Oh." Was all I said.

It was silent for a moment before Puck put his bowl into the sink and headed out of the room, smiling at me again and bowing his head slightly as he left.

"Don't mind him," Sam told me as he set my cereal down in front of me, "He really is a good guy. You can trust him."

"Is he Santana's boyfriend?" I whispered in case he heard me. Sam snorted on his cereal.

"No! Why would you think that?" I just raised my eyebrows incredulously. Why would I _not_ think that?

"Oh. I guess I can see your point. But no. Look sis, I don't want to overstep my boundaries. Maybe you should ask Santana when you see her." He told me.

"And when can I see her?" my stomach tensed slightly at the thought.

"Whenever you want." He shrugged.

I had suddenly lost my appetite. Whenever I wanted? Surely, that would be right away. I had a lot of questions, but still, I was suddenly really nervous at the prospect of seeing the girl I had spent the last few months wanting to meet more than anything.

"Now?" I asked uncertainly, but deciding to bite the bullet.

He stopped eating and looked at me. When he saw my expression he nodded, placing his bowl on the counter and standing. "Come on Britt-Britt."

I followed him again through corridors. I couldn't be certain if any of them were the same ones I had previously passed through because they all looked similar. We stopped at a large wooden door in the middle of one of the corridors.

"Here we are." He told me, waiting for me to make the next move. I nodded my thanks to him as I stepped forward to knock on the door.

I stood listening, waiting for a response.

"Come in." I heard called from the other side of the door in the most entrancing voice I had ever experienced.

I was sure that I hadn't heard that voice before. But, somehow, it resonated so deeply within me; shook me so deeply to my core; I felt as though my very soul had recognised it, embraced it.

I took a shuddering breath.

I took one last look at Sam, not sure if I smiled at him or not, and then opened and stepped through the door.

There she was. Sat behind a big desk in a huge leather seat was the girl I had been waiting for – the girl who had come to me last night – Santana.

She was writing something down on a piece of paper. If last night was a hallucination of some sort, then the reality was even better. I couldn't deny that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her dark hair falling over her shoulder as her hand flew across the paper; her plump lips pouting in concentration. My breath caught.

I couldn't tear my eyes away as she rolled up the piece of paper, her delicate wrists twisting and turning as she did so. She stamped down on the paper with something hot before throwing it over her shoulder… where it dissolved into a puff of smoke…

"Hello Britt-Britt." She spoke softly, her mouth caressing my name in a way that made me shiver.

I quickly stopped gaping at the spot where her letter had puffed away and turned towards her, where she was now leaning against the front of her desk casually. I should have been scared – freaked out by the whole situation. But then I saw her smiling gently, almost shyly, at me and I couldn't help but relax against the door I had yet to move away from and smiled back. Just as gentle, just as shy.

"Hi." I all but whispered back. It felt as though there was a secret bubble that we had unknowingly created and anything above shyness and softness and gentleness would burst it.

The smile she gave me next though was so bright that I was sure it should have burst our soft bubble, but somehow, I think that it strengthened it.

We were still stood, the whole room between us. She was so far away that I was still half thinking that she was some kind of hallucination. She was stunning. I was stunned.

"Well then, come over here." She called softly, in that kind of joking way that your grandma says when she hasn't seen you in ages and she starts talking about how much you've grown.

I walked towards her. I felt self conscious under her unwavering gaze.

Once I had reached her she stood up from her desk so that we were toe-to-toe with each other. I realised that I was probably closer than I should have been and was about to step back when I felt her arms around my waist and her head against my shoulder; her satin cheek gliding across my bare skin.

Even in all of the confusion and suddenness of the action, I knew it was her. I would have known that they were her hands around my waist even if I was blind and deaf and the only sense that I actually possessed was touch. I had never before felt this way. The way that she made me feel when she held me. It was a strange thing to think but I had felt the exact same way last night when she'd held me as we danced.

I realised that I had just been standing there, limply as she held me. I hesitantly raised my arms to secure them around her tiny, delicate shoulders. My stomach flipped and my heart swelled when I felt her breathe in deeply before sighing softly, her whole body relaxing into mine as she did so. Her silken hair caressed my cheek as I rested it gently against her head.

I knew that it must have been dangerous to be in the arms of the girl who had kidnapped me. I knew that I should have been scared for my life. But all I could think was:

_So this is what it feels like to have a crush._


	5. Chapter 5

It was strange. I had never had a crush before, but I knew for certain that that was what I was feeling. It wasn't hard to reach the conclusion. My body was reacting strange and jittery at just the thought of her and being near her. I had flushed instantly as she reached out to touch me – she was so warm, it was that kind of cosy, comfortable warmth that seeped into your bones and turned them to jelly.

We were just stood there in this all consuming embrace of velvet fire that caressed us like lovers. I could only gasp in these tiny little shuddery breaths that shook my entire body slightly, little trembles running along all of my nerve endings. Somehow these feelings and reactions all started and ended with her.

At every point that we touched I felt my body change into something that was entirely hers. I wasn't sure if she knew what she was doing, but every little tremble or spark of heat would start from her and flow right through me, changing me in some minute way that I wasn't even aware of yet, and then straight back into her.

I had a feeling that as long as we were connected, the feelings would not stop. _I could live with that._

_This is the person that I have been waiting for._ I thought in a daze as she held me in the charged, everlasting embrace. _This is the girl who has sent me gifts since the day I was born._

"How old are you?" it was a logical question.

But just because it was logical, didn't mean that I didn't regret it immediately. I wanted to know the answer but at the same time I didn't want her to pull away from our spontaneous embrace. Which she promptly did upon hearing me speak.

Her hands remained on my shoulders as she held me at arms length though, so it wasn't a complete loss. I still felt significantly colder as the air pressed against my body where she had previously been, cleansing me of her almost unnatural heat. My cheeks especially, felt colder than usual, I could feel the Goosebumps inching their way up my neck, signalling me to the fact that I was probably flushed. The thought that she could see the evidence of my reaction to her caused me to blush even more.

I wasn't stupid. I knew that she probably didn't see me like that. I guessed that she had some other reason entirely for bringing and keeping me here. Her intentions were probably completely and utterly pure. Unfortunately.

_Stop acting like a perverted teenage boy._ I chastised myself. I had a feeling that my reaction to her was more intense than it should have been for a little crush due to the fact that I hadn't experienced a crush before. Hopefully it would fizzle out and I could continue to act like a normal person.

She was looking at me, her face serious as she scanned my own. Her eyes, as dark and deep as the ocean just before dawn, moved across the skin of my face as she inspected it, raising the flesh in its wake.

"I'm older than I look." She spoke briefly, obviously not comfortable answering the question explicitly.

She broke out into a soft smile as she looked up at me with intense, yet impossibly gentle eyes. "Look at you Britt-Britt." Her voice was as soft as honey, sweetening up all of her words with its rich caress. "You are so grown up now. You're taller than me." She seemed pleased by this and I couldn't help but to smile back, inexplicably proud of myself for inciting this reaction in the girl who had gained my affections five short minutes ago by merely holding me tenderly.

"Come on." She told me, leading me to sit in the big leather chair that she had been sat in when I first saw her. It was comfy.

She swivelled the chair to the side so that I was facing her and sat down on a little wooden chair right next to mine that I was sure hadn't been there before. I blinked as I looked back at her to see her smiling almost shyly up at me from her spot, facing me as we sat on the same side of the large, solid wooden desk.

"I feel foolish. I haven't even introduced myself to you yet. My name is Santana Lopez and it is a pleasure to meet you, Brittany S. Pierce." She told me formally even though her eyes were shining.

"I know who you are." She smiled a knowing smile.

"And I know that you know."

"You're the person who gave me the gifts for my birthdays. All of them." I clarified just to make sure that we were on the same page. I fiddled with the silver bracelet on my wrist, my eyes landing onto the identical bracelet settled against her own slight wrist.

"Yes." She kind of breathed it as though she was relieved that this was how I thought of her – as the girl who gave me presents.

"Thank you. I loved them all." I took a moment to notice the bashful smile that blossomed on her face, a small smile gracing my own.

"May I?" I asked, gesturing to my bracelet's twin.

"Of course." She told me, quickly holding out her wrist halfway between us.

I reached forward with my fingertips outstretched, just that extra advantage to be able to touch her – feel her – sooner. I saw the tiny, fair hairs on her arm rising to meet me. Once contact had been made I let my fingers slowly skim across the delicate surface of her skin until her wrist was fully in my grasp. I could feel the bumpy bone on the side of her small wrist pressing into my palm as I held it.

I looked up at her hesitantly, wondering if she was okay with the touching – _she must be_, I thought, _she'd held me for minutes before we had even exchanged names._ I checked anyway. She wasn't looking at me though. Her eyes were slightly wider than when I had looked into them before. They were alight with what appeared to be wonderment as they gazed at our point of contact.

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch and I pulled her wrist closer to me slowly, cautiously. She didn't seem to mind this either and accommodated me by leaning forward slightly.

I lifted my other hand to lightly trace her bracelet with my fingertip. It was exactly identical to mine except for the words. _And I said what I meant…_

"What does it mean? I swear that I've heard those words before…" I trailed off, thoughtful.

Her hand tensed slightly.

"Have you spoke these words to me before?" I asked after noticing her reaction. She had seemed rather shocked and confused.

"I- yes. Yes, I did." Her dark brow still furrowed slightly as she looked into my eyes, trying to coax the answer from them.

"So we have met before. I thought you seemed familiar." This seemed to confuse her more. Her plump lips turning into a slight pout, the small amount of light in the room glinting against the moisture collected on their silky surface.

"Yes, we have met before. But you weren't supposed to remember…" she trailed off, her index finger coming up to press against her protruding bottom lip.

"Did you make me forget? When was it?" I should have been asking how she _could_ make me forget. Maybe this whole situation was so surreal that I instantly accepted everything that happened.

"You were only three. I came into your room to read you a bedtime story – Dr Seuss. I had brought it for you and I had also brought… I kissed you on the head. You were supposed to forget. I didn't think you would remember me anyway, but I wanted to make sure."

I didn't remember. But those words were familiar, and so was she.

"Why did you make me forget?" again, the question should have been: _how_ did you make me forget?

"You didn't need to remember me. You didn't need to know me until now. I didn't want you to wonder about me." She was still looking contemplative.

"Okay then." I was speaking quietly, I felt like she needed me to.

"What do the words mean?" I felt like once she had told me then we could move on and she wouldn't seem so confused.

"It was just a couple of lines from the book." She was smiling, looking back down at our wrists as she said it.

"Oh. You'll have to show me it some time." I looked down at where we were joined one last time before letting go, regretfully.

She smiled bigger, and nodded. "Of course. I will."

"Do you have anymore questions? Now is your time to ask them." She told me, still smiling as she was perched on the edge of her little wooden chair.

"Is this your home? Only yours?" I wanted to ask where her parents were but I thought that it might have been a touchy subject for her and decided not to mention them. If they didn't live with her or near her while she was still so young, then their relationship was probably strained.

"Yes. It is your home as well now, Britt-Britt. Some of my friends stay over from time to time, but they will stay out of your way if I tell them to."

"Like Puck?" I had to ask. Sam had said that they weren't together but what did he know, really? He had gotten here the same time as me.

"Yes, like Puck." She said nodding her head. She seemed to be waiting for me to continue, as though she knew what I was thinking.

"Are you two- like- together?" my eyes couldn't seem to connect with hers as the thought became a question.

She scrunched her nose slightly, as if grossed out.

"No. Most definitely _not_. We're more like… business partners." She clarified.

"Oh. Are you…?"

"No." she answered me quickly with an emphatic shake of her head.

"Why am I here Santana?" if she really wasn't seeing anyone, then could that mean-?

_Knock, Knock._

My head turned to the door as Santana told the person to come in, but I could feel that her eyes were still on me.

The door opened to reveal the burly figure of Puck – now fully clothed. His face was hardened as he strode up to us, just as it had been this morning. It wasn't as though he was angry, it wasn't an aggressive or scary face at all – at least I didn't think so. It was more of an impassive expression, as though he had been trained to school his features into an emotionless mask.

He held out a role of parchment, a vein visible on the outstretched muscle of his arm.

Santana still didn't turn her gaze away from me as she slowly took the parchment from his grasp. His arm fell back down to his side as he waited. I wasn't sure what for.

Santana held the parchment for a second, closing her eyes briefly before crumpling it up in her palm. When she opened her palm again the letter was no more, instead there were ashes. And when she blew them away, there was nothing. Not even a smudge of soot.

She opened her eyes again and looked at me, her head tilted to the side in consideration before she spoke again.

"Go and get ready Puck." He nodded and swiftly strode out of the room, his mask only breaking once as he sent me the same small smile and bow of the head from that morning.

I turned back to Santana to see her still watching me. She sighed before standing up; she reached for my hand and tugged me up into a hug, only a brief one this time. I barely had time to register it before it was over.

She held me by my shoulders again as she smiled at me in that soft and tender way that I had never experienced before.

"I have to go now Britt-Britt. I have an errand to run. Do you want me to send Sam in here and take you on a tour? Remember that this is your home now, so you can go wherever you wish." She told me before reaching down and squeezing my hand. She hugged me again before walking towards the door.

She had vanished before she had even reached it.

I was still stood there, staring at the spot where she had vanished in confusion and wondering why I wasn't freaking out when Sam found me.

XXX

The apartment had one kitchen; one dining room; one living room; six bathrooms; nine hallways; fifteen rooms (some of which were bedrooms) all on the same floor. There were no stairs, in my exploring I had not even come across a door that would lead me outside.

Looking out of the sparse few windows though, I was able to determine that we were in a city – New York according to Sam.

The rooms in the house which weren't bedrooms were also rather sparse. Santana must have had a minimalist taste. Nothing really caught my interest except for one particular room, a little further down the hall from Santana's office.

It was totally bare. The floors were the same deep dark wood as the rest of the 'apartment's' furnishings and the ceiling was high. The thing that really caught my attention was the far wall; it was covered in a wall-to-wall, ceiling-to-floor mirror.

This must have been a dance studio.

There was only one set back, but it was enough to curb my enthusiasm immediately: there was no stereo. I asked Sam if he knew where one was but he merely shook his head, claiming to never have seen one. No stereo? What about a radio? No? What about a television that had access to music channels? No? Is there a television at all? Really? That's strange.

According to Sam, Santana didn't really have much patience for modern appliances. And besides, she wasn't home most of the time anyways.

It was late by the time I had inspected every room in the house. Twice. I had tried to steer clear from her office, not wanting to overstep my boundaries, but had took extra care when looking at the bedrooms, trying to determine which was hers. None of them looked slept in, except for the one Sam had taken and the one that he told me was Puck's permanent room – a room he did _not_ share with Santana.

I had expected her to be home by that time. She wasn't.

We had dinner in the kitchen. She didn't turn up. We created a new hand clap game. She didn't turn up. I tried to throw ten cheese squares in Sam's mouth in a row. She didn't turn up. Sam tried to throw ten cheese squares into _my_ mouth in a row – successfully. She didn't turn up. I was getting super bored and she _still_ hadn't turned up.

We ended up playing a game that Sam said would help me to find my way around the house on my own. He'd blindfold me and take me somewhere and then tell me to count to thirty, take my blindfold off and make my way back to the kitchen. When I got good at that he would leave me in the kitchen and tell me to find him, telling me where he'd be. Dance Studio. Puck's Bedroom. I found Santana's office straight away every time.

I ended up going to bed that night without seeing Santana. I couldn't help but to be disappointed.

The next morning I woke up and went straight to the kitchen, I didn't get lost thanks to Sam's game last night. Sam was already there and so was Puck. Puck was frying bacon and sausages and putting them on the plate in front of him.

"Hey Britt-Britt!" Sam took a break from shovelling food in his mouth to say as soon as he saw me enter the kitchen. I smiled at him.

As soon as I had taken my seat next to him at the counter a plate was placed in front of me. I glanced from the breakfast plate of a grapefruit in front of me up to Puck and saw him smile at me before turning back to the pan.

"Thank you." I told him politely, grateful – if not a little bit shocked – at the kind gesture from the silent boy. He simply nodded at me again.

I ate quickly, guessing that if Puck was here then Santana would be too. Once I had placed the last mouthful into my mouth I placed my plate into the sink before making my way to Santana's office where I assumed she would be.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard the same response from yesterday and felt that fizzle of excitement begin in my stomach again.

I pushed the door open, again revealing the girl who I was somehow smitten with. Today she was reading a rather large book, intently bent over it as it rested on the table before her.

I stepped inside as quietly as I could so as not to disturb her more than I already had. My bare feet padded across the hardwood floor, nervousness making them stick slightly as I moved. I sat down in the chair across from her on the other side of the desk. (Had this been here when I had walked in?) I knew for certain that it wasn't here yesterday.

I felt panicky for a moment, realising that I didn't actually have a reason to be here other than wanting to see her. I couldn't tell her that. Once she looked up however, I felt my nervousness ooze away and my tense back curved slightly, relaxed.

"Hello Britt-Britt. How are you today?" she asked me in that same gentle voice, looking up to me, giving me her full attention. Her smile was just as soft as yesterday; her eyes just as deep.

"I'm fine thanks. You?" my voice sounded too squeaky for a simple question. She gave me a blinding smile anyway as she answered.

"I'm marvellous!" she gushed, looking straight into my eyes. "I have something for you." She told me before standing and striding towards the large bookcase in the room with a grace that was just… heavenly. (Had that bookcase always been there?) She picked up a book but before I could see what it was it had vanished. It had disappeared over her shoulder just as the letter had the day before.

"Come on." She told me before moving around the desk and to my side. She held out a smooth tanned hand, slim fingers outstretched, to me. I took it instantly. I was yet again overwhelmed by the sheer _heat_ that came from her body. It wasn't the gross sweaty hot either. It was something else entirely that I couldn't quite describe. It soothed me just as much as it burned me.

She led me out of her office and down a couple of hallways until we ended up in one of the smaller rooms I had come across the previous day. Instead of being practically bare as I remembered it, it was instead filled with beanbags, piled and overlapping so that no floor was visible. It looked so comfortable.

She let go of my hand to enter the room ahead of me. I noticed that she too wasn't wearing any shoes. Her feet were tiny. I felt my nose crease as I smiled at their adorableness.

She turned her head back towards me with a smile and gestured for me to follow her. I quickly scrambled into the room. I noticed as I was walking that the bags weren't full of beans but that plush, squishy foam stuff that was super soft under my feet.

By the time I reached Santana, she was reclining against a particularly big heap of plush pillows with her head resting against them, it made me want to hug her for some reason. I didn't. I sat down next to her and reclined back as well. She looked over at me and smiled, eyes sparkling.

"Are you watching?" she whispered so as not to ruin the calm that was palpable in the room and that had already settled over the both of us. The mischievous glint in her eyes made it seem like she was going to show me something secret. I _loved_ secrets.

I nodded my head excitedly and she grinned wider before lifting her arms out in front of her. Her hands firmly pressed together in what looked like a prayer. She brought them apart slowly so that they were parallel to each other and in the gap was thick grey smoke which swirled around in their little space. As her hands grew farther apart the smoke itself stretched and took on a rectangular shape. I watched in wonderment as she grasped the smoke and it solidified until she was holding a blue book in her hand.

"Here you go." She told me, handing over the thin hardback book. I still couldn't take my eyes off her. I could play off all of the other things as tricks of the mind but that was clearly not something that could easily be explained away.

"How did you do that?" I could hear the awe in my voice and couldn't keep it out of my eyes as I gazed at her.

"Magic!" she whispered, shrugging trying to be nonchalant. Her bright smile gave her away though; she was obviously pleased by my reaction.

I looked down at the book in my hands, _Horton Hatches the Egg._

"Is this the book you read to me when I was three?" I said quietly, also not wanting to break our little fluffy haven of quiet.

"The very one." She nodded before reaching over to pluck it back from my hands. "Do you want to see how it ends?" she asked me teasingly, I nodded and we both rested backwards again as she opened the book.

I saw her pause for a moment out of the corner of my eye; she was giving me a sideways glance.

"The last time I read this your head was under my arm… you know, so you could see the pictures?" it sounded like a question and I smiled at the way she picked at the corner of the first page. She looked up at me to see my reaction.

I felt my cheeks turn pink but nodded anyway and proceeded to rest my head under her arm turning to look at the book as I felt her arm fall around my back as she gripped the other end of the book again. I had never felt so comfortable before. It was almost a sleepy atmosphere and yet I had never felt so awake; so alive.

"_Sighed Mayzie, a lazy bird hatching an egg:_

_I'm tired and I'm bored…_" she began to read.

By the end of the story my cheek was resting on her chest and her cheek was against my head. I didn't want to move. There was no sound in the room other than our breathing. She closed the book.

"Did you enjoy it?" she all but whispered. I nodded, feeling lethargic.

I was going to ask her to read it again just so we wouldn't have to move but I didn't get the chance.

_Knock, Knock._

We both sat up slowly, I let go of my grip on Santana t shirt that I hadn't realised I was holding and Santana told whoever it was to come in. It was Sam. Santana stood up and took the letter held out towards her; she held it to her chin almost in thought before crumpling it in her palm just as the day before, there was nothing but dust as she opened her hand again.

She helped me up before hugging me briefly and leaving. I watched her go, disappointed.

I didn't see her again until the next day.

The pattern continued over the next week. I think it was a week. It was hard to keep track. I thought about it.

Friday: Birthday.

Saturday: Introduced to Santana.

Sunday: Santana Read to Me.

Everyday was the same after that. I would wake up; eat my breakfast; go to Santana's office; spend an hour with her; watch her leave…

I was going stir-crazy. On one of the days when Santana was with me I had dragged her to the dance studio. I saw her smiling at me happily in the mirror as I stood facing it, about to show her one of my routines that I had learned in my classes.

"Wow Britt-Britt, that's impressive. You're a great dancer." She enthused patting me on the shoulder as I breathed heavily. I beamed back at her.

"Thanks! It's hard to keep beat without the music though. Plus you don't get the full effect." I explained, trying to down play how pleased I was that she liked it.

"Oh." Her eyes drew together slightly as she considered this. Suddenly she clicked her fingers as if an idea had come to her. I was waiting for her to explain but instead she turned away from me and walked towards the far corner where the stereo was – had appeared. I walked up to her as she scanned the collection of CDs that were piled up beside it.

"Hey San, [I had started calling her that a couple days previously] why isn't there any electrical equipment here?" I asked as I leaned against the wall next to her.

She looked up at me from her crouched position. "We do." She smiled, gesturing to the stereo.

"I mean before I mentioned it. Why don't you have a TV?"

"I prefer to read." She shrugged.

"Well what about music? Everyone listens to music."

"I do not really get the obsession with it if I am being honest. It is all about love and heartache. I do not relate to it." She didn't seem bothered by this fact at all.

"Well, I've never been in love either, but I still like listening to it; dancing to it; singing. Do you like singing?" I wasn't sure why it was so important to me. I suppose it was because these were the things that made me happy. I didn't like the thought of her not finding the release that music brings.

"I do not dance. Nor do I sing." She was looking at me now, confused about why I seemed to be stuck on this subject.

"What do you do for fun then?"

"See you." She smiled and I couldn't stop my heart from swelling. I very nearly swooned.

"What about before I was here?" is this the reason I'm here? Companionship?

"Nothing. I have far too many responsibilities to be concerned with having fun." I couldn't believe this. Her words hardened my resolve.

"Will you dance with me some time?" I couldn't help but sound earnest. I would make her happy.

"Of course. Some time." She agreed before we were interrupted with another one of the letters that she never read.

XXX

Despite the new stereo to help fend off my boredom, there was only so much dancing I could do before I was worn out and missing Santana's company. Plus, I wanted to learn something new. I hated the thought of the kids in my old class getting further ahead of me.

Another day I had asked Santana if she ever played on the piano in the living room. She promptly took me to the living room and demonstrated her piano skills. I was rather awed at her skills to say the least.

"So you play the piano for fun?" I asked her, hoping that she had forgotten to mention this during our talk the other day and that she didn't really live the joyless life I had imagined. She apparently found my question amusing if the small chuckle was anything to go by.

"No. This piano is here for when I become _particularly_ agitated or annoyed. I've lost count of how many I have been in possession of." It took a moment to click.

"Wait. You smash pianos?" I was incredulous.

"Yes. I enjoy the sound that they make when I hit them. You will have to try it some time."

Well, at least she enjoys _something_.

XXX

It was about four days into this routine that I wondered if I would _ever_ be allowed outside. It had never been mentioned to me.

The first time I had asked her about it she had been saved from answering by one of her mysterious letters.

The next day I asked her again and she answered with a 'Soon, Britt-Britt.'

The day after I had impatiently asked (whined) "How soon?" her nose crinkled as she smiled at the face I was pulling. "_Soon_, Britt-Britt."

The next morning I woke up to find my angel captor hovering above me with a sparkling smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Ready for an adventure, Britt-Britt?"


	6. Chapter 6

It took me a moment to take in what she had said… and what she was wearing.

She was wearing a simple mid thigh length black dress with ruffles on the front and a black pin-striped blazer that was three quarters in length – both on her arms and on her torso. She looked amazing…

Then I realised what she had said to me.

"Are we going outside?" I asked, sitting up in bed excitedly, I had begun to feel like a bit of a hermit being cooped up indoors all of this time.

I watched enthralled as she grinned down at me and nodded her head in answer. I hopped out of bed as gracefully as I could with my covers wrapped around my feet. She laughed and followed me into my closet where I began a speedy search for clothes.

"It is sunny today." She told me as I flicked through my clothes quickly.

"What about this?" I asked holding up a summer dress, it was white with red flowers on it. I wasn't sure what we were doing but after a week in sweats I was ready to dress up a little.

"Perfect." She breathed, giving me that one smile that turns my stomach into a butterfly sanctuary.

She told me that she'd meet me in the kitchen and left me to get dressed. I quickly hopped into the shower, impatient to leave.

Soon I was skipping down the halls, the material of my dress fluttering across my thighs as I went. Once I got to the kitchen I saw Santana stood talking to Sam and Puck quietly. I didn't know what it was about but I guessed it was important.

I didn't bother clearing my throat or doing anything else to announce my presence. Santana always seemed to know when I was there.

It was weird seeing them there together, other than brief message passing; I hadn't really seen Santana interact with either of them. The conversation seemed serious, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by.

They stopped.

"Are you ready to go then Britt-Britt?" Santana was cheerful again and, by extension, so was I.

I nodded, smile back in place again. She gestured for me to follow as she started walking out of the kitchen.

"Bye Sam! … Bye Puck." I hesitated before talking to Puck. Despite my early dislike of him and his never speaking, I had actually come to like Puck. He was nice, and I felt oddly comfortable around him.

"Bye Britt!" Sam said back. Puck smiled and nodded.

I hurried up to catch up to Santana as she headed down a corridor that I was sure I had passed through lots of times. We walked up to a door that I didn't remember ever coming across. Santana opened it like it was the most natural thing in the world. And really, it was natural to open doors. Except that this door led outside.

It was strange because we lived high up in whatever building we were located in, having a great view out onto the city. But the door opened right out onto the street. Santana held the door open and gestured for me to walk outside. I smiled in thanks before stepping outside and immediately becoming immersed in a heat that can only be offered by the sun's rays. I couldn't help but close my eyes as I tilted my head up towards the source of heat.

I felt a hand press into mine, a hand warmer than even the sun's caress. Goosebumps rose along my forearm as tingles swept along it from our point of contact. I turned to see Santana smiling at me, the giant ball of gas and fire creating a halo around her head. The contrast of the burning yellow of the sun and the cool black of her hair was beautiful.

"Come on Britt-Britt." She beckoned, using the hand she had grasped my own with to tug me into the busy crowd in the direction she had already mapped out.

I didn't look back to see that the door we had passed through was no longer there.

XXX

We had been walking about twenty minutes when Santana stopped and faced me, completely unconcerned by the crowds still bustling around us. Despite how close the people seemed to get as they strode passed us, they never so much as brushed me.

I had been content, walking along the sunlit streets of New York with Santana holding on to my hand; her grip firm yet somehow still gentle. I realised that it was so she could lead me without the risk of losing me to the hungry sharks swarming around us in business suits, but I still enjoyed it none-the-less.

She looked at me, head tilted to the side in consideration for a moment before speaking. It was weird, we were surrounded by people rushing along the pavement, trying to get to where they need to be, and yet here we were – stood still. Santana seemed to be taking her time looking at me and I couldn't stop my stomach from flipping like it was doing crazy circus stunts.

"Before we go on our adventure, I have to run an errand. You wouldn't mind coming with me would you? It will only be quick, I promise." She told me, looking into my eyes to find out my true thoughts on what she had said.

She must have seen excitement, because that's what I felt. I was getting to go on one of Santana's mysterious errands! If she let me go on this one, then maybe that would mean I could go with her on the other ones and then I could spend all day with her!

"Of course I want to go!" I nodded to emphasise my point.

"Good! Come on then, we don't want to be late." She smiled in what seemed to be relief before tightening her grip on my hand and beginning to tug me through the crowd again.

I couldn't really pick out anything big that could inform me of where we were. Mainly because I had only been to New York once before but also because we were moving so fast I couldn't actually see much passed the hundreds of people surrounding us.

But I recognised the big building we were now walking towards with purpose – it was a court house. There were lots of people in suits outside. Some were entering the building with briefcases; others were milling around outside eating bagels or checking watches or talking quietly, quickly on mobile phones; others, the majority, were grouped together outside of the large double doors, holding cameras and keeping a shifty eye out for something that was apparently about to happen.

I turned to Santana and saw that her impassive expression was in place. I might have been scared by the coldness of if I hadn't still been holding her warm, smooth hand. We began walking up the steps, and the people with the cameras looked at us oddly, as if wondering who we were. As we got closer to them they started shuffling uncomfortably in their spots until they were stepping aside and out of our way.

I glanced at Santana and saw that her face was still looking forward, not even acknowledging the dozens of photographers who moved aside without so much as a words spoken. I tried to smile politely at them in thanks, but they seemed to be avoiding my gaze so I turned my head forward and continued to walk inside the large building with Santana.

Once we were inside I was rather intimidated by how big the lobby was. The domed ceiling was so high that I was almost worried about planes crashing into it. Everything seemed so light, with the sun shining through all of the windows, soft dust motes dancing along their rays. There were people in here too, all dressed in smart clothes, toned-down blacks or greys.

It was at this moment that I realised how inappropriately I was dressed with my bright summers dress. I figured that as long as I was just waiting here then it wouldn't matter too much what I was wearing. Of course, then Santana – who had let go of my hand upon entering the significantly less crowded building – placed her hand on the small of my back as if to guide me further into the building.

I only just managed to hold in my squeak of surprise.

Santana looked at me questioningly then. I wasn't sure if it was my suddenly tensed back that she felt, or if she'd noticed the redness creeping up my neck – or perhaps she could hear the rabbit beating of my heart – _who knew the extent of her powers_? But she didn't take her hand off of me which lead me to the conclusion that she wasn't aware that it was her touch that had made me react so strangely.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit flushed." She reached over with the hand that wasn't almost touching my backside and felt my burning cheek. I felt absolutely surrounded by everything that was overwhelmingly _her_. It was _marvellous_.

"Yeah! I just- I just feel a bit over dressed. I don't want to stand out." I silently congratulated myself on an excellent save.

"Oh. I did not mean for you to feel uncomfortable. Here." She took the hand from my overheated skin and touched her index finger to the large red printed flowers on the wide shoulder strap of my dress.

I watched as she retracted her hand and left a speck of grey in its wake. I was stunned once I realised that the tiny speck of grey was growing, spilling over the flower like ink until it had left a grey flower in its wake. The inky spot continued further down my dress, seemingly missing the white material in between the flowers until my dress was white with grey flowers.

I didn't have much time to look at the new design of my dress when Santana's hand pressed more firmly into my back and began to guide me. I felt the heat of her body close to my side as we walked together up another set of steps.

Santana barely even paused at the sight of the guard or the sign that read 'Court is in Session' and simply glided passed both obstacles and into the room, with me by her side.

It was just like the court rooms that I had seen in the movies. Except that this was real and it seemed to be a really serious case. _Was this the person who the photographers were waiting for?_ I thought as I gazed at the thuggish looking young man currently on the stand.

No one seemed to notice us as we made our way down the isle to a space at the end of one of the long rows of benches where everyone watching the trial sat. I was beginning to wonder if we were invisible. Santana slid onto the bench first, leaving me space to slide in next to her. Our thighs were touching. I swallowed, trying to moisten my dry suddenly throat.

Santana's face was that same impassive expression that I had seen earlier. It was similar to the one that Puck always wore. I wondered what her 'errand' was. She was just watching the trial play out with a disinterested look gracing her stunning face.

I turned to look at what was happening too. The guy on the stand had a really angry looking face. I didn't mean that he _was_ angry. It was more like he had had a hard life and had lived with a lot of anger. He couldn't have been older than twenty and yet he already had frown creases marring his face. His eyes looked cold and distant as if he'd had to get used to shutting bad things out. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Which was really weird considering that he was on trial for murder.

The judge who was proceeding over everything had white hair and a trimmed white beard – it reminded me of Father Christmas. His glasses were so polished that the light glinting off them was almost blinding. His mouth was turned down into a hardened frown as the prosecutor – a tall, lean man with salt and pepper hair – was giving what must have been a very convincing speech if the reactions of the judge and jury were anything to go by.

I craned my neck to look at the defence lawyer to see how he was reacting to the possibility of losing the case. He appeared to be watching the prosecutor's rant with an amused expression, his platinum blonde eyebrows raised in what appeared to be incredulity.

I heard a quiet murmuring from my right. I focused my hearing on this noise instead of what was happening at the front of the court room.

"Come on, sweetheart. Don't be so cold. I know a way to warm you up…" the gruff voice said. It sounded quite close.

I turned my head to see if Santana had heard it as well. She was just facing forward, her face disinterested.

I leaned forward slightly to try and see who was speaking. My eyes instantly made contact with a set of muddy brown ones. They glinted with something I had never quite seen before from their spot next to Santana. Had this person been talking to _Santana_?

My mouth quickly turned into a frown at the thought of him saying those disrespectful things to Santana. I wondered briefly why she wasn't reacting at all. I would have thought that she just didn't want to deal with a confrontation if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't even seem to have heard him.

Before I could say anything to defend her though, he was speaking again.

"I'm friends with the defendant. I taught him everything he knows. We both have a thing for pretty girls. _Especially _vulnerable girls." His gaze turned to me then.

"And _especially_ girls with blonde hair and blue eyes." His slimy smile made me feel gross and dirty, but not as much as his words had.

I saw Santana's nostrils flare, the first sign that she had heard what the slimy man had said.

I watched as she turned – eyes ablaze – towards the skinny man with a grubby face and an even dirtier mind.

I saw her gentle, soft hand grab his ruff, scratchy chin as she turned his face towards her own which was a mere two inches away.

I couldn't see her face because she was turned towards the man sat next to her. I saw his though, as it turned a pasty white and as his mouth open into a pale pink 'o'. His eyes slipped in and out of focus as they widened, the pupils dilating and the whites becoming visible.

Her voice was… _deadly_. That's the only way that I could think to describe it.

"You _ever_ so much as _look_ at her again and I will make sure that my fingers are the last things you see as they tear your eyeballs from their sockets. Am I making myself clear?"

A vigorous nod.

"Good." She patted his cheek before turning to face the front again.

_That was the first time that I had ever thought of Santana as dangerous._

I took one last look at the man – his eyes still dazed, mouth still slightly open – before following suit.

I had turned around mere seconds before a crimson red tear slithered from a dazed brown eye, staining a chalky cheek on its way.

The defence attorney was up now. He seemed to be very friendly and… _chipper_ for someone who was most likely losing a murder trial. He was quite small and appeared at least a couple of decades younger than the other lawyer. His dark complexion was highlighted by his light blonde hair.

I wasn't really following what was happening but from what I gathered, he had killed a young woman who had been on her way home from work.

It was strange how I watched it happen. My eyes kept flicking quickly from the defence lawyers words, to the jury's increasingly shocked and believing faces, then towards the judge, who's face grew increasingly agitated as the jury's grew pleased.

The small man with the blonde hair was tearing the prosecutor's story to shreds. I was utterly shocked at how pathetic it now sounded as the defence explained how this _couldn't_ have happened and how that _must_ be true because blah, blah, blah. I was amazed. And so were the jury.

The only people who didn't seem pleased by this turn of events were the judge and the prosecutor. I could understand the prosecutor being annoyed because he had been made to look like kind of a fool. But what I didn't understand was why the judge looked so disgruntled.

Soon enough, a recess was being called. I saw a large black girl walk up to the defendant and say something to him. I was pretty sure that normal people weren't allowed to walk up to murderers on trial, but no one seemed interested so maybe she was someone important and I just hadn't realised.

When the defendant looked at her he didn't seem so angry any more. He almost looked… relieved.

Everyone was getting up so I stood as well. Santana's hand landed onto the small of my back again as she guided me forward, leaving the still vacant man slumped on the bench.

We were walking towards those little swinging partition things that separated the spectators from the actual case. Everyone else was walking in the opposite direction towards the exit to go and stretch their legs whilst others where milling around in groups, talking to one another about the shocking turn of events in the case; discussing whether or not they thought that the defendant was guilty.

Santana paused just before we reached the gates, turning to look at the bench directly behind where the defendant was sat mere moments before.

Standing up from her seated position on the bench was a small brunette with an oddly large smile on her face considering the situation we were currently in.

"Well hello there Santana. Who's your friend?" her bright eyes seemed to take in everything about me all at once. Her smile had yet to shrink – if anything it appeared to grow the longer I looked at it. It reminded me of the Cheshire Cat's creepy grin.

I felt Santana's hand tense where it rest on my back before it dropped to her side. I felt oddly naked without her comforting, heated touch.

"This is Brittany. Brittany, this is my friend Rachel." The introduction seemed customary and I wouldn't have noticed that anything was wrong with it if Rachel's eyes hadn't widened slightly in was appeared to be shock before she quickly schooled her features once more.

I turned to Santana to see her eyes slightly narrowed and I was really hoping that she wasn't about to do the same thing to Rachel as she did to that creepy man. When my eyes flicked back to Rachel, I noticed the devilish grin that she was now sporting.

"Oh yes. We're the _best_ of friends." I could tell by the way she said it that there was probably some kind of hidden meaning there, but I decided not to question it.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel." I told her, hoping to get the conversation back onto normal tracks.

"You too, Brittany! It's so lovely to see you!" she all but exclaimed, she appeared to be about to rush up and hug me or something, that unnatural enthusiasm tumbling back onto her features. Santana's upheld palm stopped her though.

"Do not even dare. Or I may have to add another couple of hundred years." Her voice was cold and biting.

"I already have a millennia." The girl shrugged seeming unfazed.

I was completely confused by this. But by Santana's harsh stare and the way the girl tripped back a couple of steps made me think that it was some kind of threat, it also made me think that it was worse than Rachel had originally thought.

"Fine then. Shall we go?" she asked, her grin quickly resurfacing as she brusquely trotted through the tiny wooden gates.

"Do you want to stay here Britt-Britt? Because you can if you want." She assured me, her voice back to its soft, caring tone once more. I shook my head; I didn't feel safe without her.

"Okay, come on then." She began to follow Rachel, staying very close to my side as we walked through a door that was to the right of the Judges stand. I had seen the Judge walk through here after the trial had been let out. I realised that this must be what the errand was – talking to the Judge Santa Claus. I still wasn't sure why Rachel was here though.

"What are we doing?" I asked, figuring that the worst that could happen would be Santana saying that I wasn't allowed to know.

But before Santana could answer, Rachel spoke up. She seemed to have gotten over whatever had frightened her earlier.

"We're helping the course of justice. We know that that poor boy on trial is innocent you see." Her tone was too light and happy to be talking about a murder trial. Something about her just… wasn't right. She was unnaturally peppy.

"So you know who did it?" I asked the logical next question, curiosity rearing its head.

She turned to me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course! And we're going to let the judge know _all_ about it." There was something about the look in her eyes and the way in which her teeth seemed to gleam when she smiled at me in an almost predatory way; it sent awful chills crawling up my spine.

We had reached the Judges Office door now and Rachel was leaning against it, smiling at us as we stood there as if she had all of the time in the world.

"Hurry up. I did not come down here just to watch you do your job. I do not plan on spending all day here." She seemed impatient. _So this wasn't the errand?_

"Ugh! Fine!" Rachel rolled her eyes before pausing a second.

I thought that she was purposefully being slow to annoy Santana until I realised that she was changing.

Her hair began to thin out and grow lighter in colour; her features morphed until they we're angular and she grew slightly taller. Once she had finished, she was the blonde haired, blue-eyed girl who I had seen on a photograph being used as evidence.

She winked at me before twisting the door handle and turning her back towards us.

"_I know what you did last Summer."_ was the last thing I heard before the door closed behind her.

Santana abruptly turned towards me as soon as the door had clicked shut, her eyes searching mine.

I knew I was freaking out. Who wouldn't be?

"So, was there anything that you wanted to do when we left here? We can do whatever you want." She told me in that feather-light way that she always seemed to speak to me.

"I'm not sure. Didn't you have anything planned?" she just smiled at me.

"What's the fun in an adventure if it's already planned?" she asked in a teasing kind of way. It made me smile, almost allowing me to forget the creepy girl who had disappeared behind the door in front of us as someone else.

Just then, I head the rattling of a door handle making my eyes snap towards it. I had this horrible feeling of dread, although I couldn't quite put my finger on why I had it.

Rachel emerged from behind the large door then. She was back to being herself and I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad about this. I mean, I wouldn't be sad, that would be weird. But I had one of those feelings between something good and something bad.

She was smiling that same smile again. The way her face seemed so bright and the way her clothes looked too young for her, she should have been cute to look at or someone that would make you want to smile. Instead, I felt strange around her. Like I should be scared but couldn't quite reach the emotion. I think it was because Santana was with me. She made me feel safe.

"You have something on your cheek." I pointed out as soon as I saw it. It was a little black speck high up on her cheek bone. I was positive that it hadn't been there before.

She looked at me slightly startled. She was probably shocked that I had spoken to her after all of the strange stuff she had done, she maybe thought that I was scared of her. I kind of was.

Santana looked like she was about to object to something but before she could Rachel had carelessly swiped at the speck on her cheek, smearing what was apparently liquid.

It wasn't black at all. It was red. A deep crimson red.

Santana mumbled something quietly to herself and Rachel appeared utterly confused for a moment, her eyes darting between my slightly shocked and nauseous gaze to Santana's apparently angry gaze.

"How careless can you be? Today of all days. That is an extra millennia Rachel." Even though I was still unsure as to what a 'millennia' could be referring to, I could tell by the tone of Santana's voice that it wasn't good.

I just wanted to get out of here. My body was heating up in a way that told me I was panicking. I didn't want me or Santana to be here when something bad happened. Or something _worse_ than what had already happened.

_Where had the blood come from?_

Rachel looked defiant, raising a chin as she looked straight into Santana's angry, swirling eyes. "I told you that extra time hardly bothers me." She almost seemed smug; I didn't think that that would play out very well for her. I felt sort of sorry for her. I liked Santana a lot, even though her character was decidedly questionable, but I wouldn't want to be on her bad side.

"I didn't mean for _you_. I'll be sure to tell your little girlfriend about her punishment when I see her. In the meantime, stay out of my way."

I was right. Santana was definitely scary when she was angry. Even though I could see that she was scary, I still couldn't bring myself to be scared _of_ her.

Rachel was scared though. Scared and angry. She didn't say anything, she just clenched her jaw together and nodded stiffly.

"Here." Santana said in an offhanded way as she protruded a brown envelope from thin air.

She held it out just in front of her and waited for Rachel to hesitantly lean forward and grasp it.

Santana barely even glanced at Rachel before turning towards me with a kind smile and ushering me out of the suffocating, dark hallway.

Even as we re-entered the brightly lit court room, I still felt like I was suffocating. I just wanted to get as far away from Rachel and that room as possible.

There was no one in the court room. It was only supposed to be a short recess. I supposed that even though it had seemed like hours to me, in reality we were only stood outside of that door for a couple of minutes. Everyone else must have just left, going to stretch their legs or have a drink.

Santana stopped and so I stopped too, even though I really wanted to keep walking. She turned and looked up at me, her chocolate eyes shining with concern.

I felt bad for making her worried. It was only a speck of blood.

There could be a million other possibilities of how it had gotten there other than the one that my over active imagination was conjuring up. It was just that there was something odd about that Rachel, about the whole situation, that made me want to just _not_ be here. I think Santana knew that.

"Come here." Her voice was so soft that I almost thought I had imagined it.

But then she was tugging me closer towards her. And I was being cushioned against the warmth that was her body.

I found it to be strange that, even knowing that she probably had something to do with what happened back there, I couldn't help but to feel incredibly safe and secure in her arms.

"Do you trust me Britt-Britt?" I felt her lips brush against my shoulder when she spoke; I knew that it was because her cheek was super squished against me as she held me.

I just nodded.

"Thank you." I thought that was weird, having someone thank you for trusting them. Trust was something everyone took for granted.

The next thing I knew, Santana was taking this jerky step back and I was being tugged along with her.

I almost flinched when an explosion of sounds pressed down on my eardrums. I opened my eyes which I hadn't realised had been closed and I realised that we were outside on the pavement again; with endlessly busy people brusquely marching passed us.

I loosened my tight grip on the back of Santana's jacket and stood up a little straighter, stepping away from her comforting embrace at the same time.

I looked at Santana to see her smiling sadly up at me. I think that she was disappointed about how our day had turned out. I wished that I could forget about what had happened so that Santana wouldn't be so sad. But it was really hard to. Maybe it was a little belatedly, but I was beginning to wonder just what Santana _was_.

I knew that she wasn't normal. But even admitting that opened a door to a lot of other questions, so I was trying to keep that door as firmly shut as I could. But the weight seemed to be building up against me; I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep pushing for long.

"I tell you what, Britt-Britt. How about we get some smoothies from this stand that is around the corner and drink them on our way home. We can have an adventure there instead." She was trying to sound chipper. It made me feel even worse, I was spoiling our adventure.

I nodded my head in agreement.

I stepped fully away from her then, dropping my arms to my sides. I felt a small tug at my left wrist as I did so. I looked down to see a ribbon type string tied there. One of the ends from the bow was long and was pulling up towards the sky. I followed it with my eyes until I realised that it was attached to a balloon. The balloon was big and yellow and in the shape of the sun.

That was my first smile since we had left the court room.

I turned to Santana to see an almost bashful smile on her adorable face. I had to trap my bottom lip in between my teeth to try and prevent my smile from overtaking my face.

"Thank you, 'Tana!" I wasn't sure where the nickname had come from, but I think it suited her. She seemed to like it too, if the way her eyes sparkled was anything to go by.

I hesitated slightly, but quickly leaning over and brushing my lips against her smooth, warm cheek. I didn't know what had come over me. She had just looked so adorable.

I pulled away before she had a chance to react, my bottom lip quickly placed in between my teeth again as I waited for her reaction. I knew that it wasn't just the heat from the sun that had made my cheeks tint pink.

She looked slightly dazed, her lips parted in what looked like a mix between shock and awe.

I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

"Which way is the smoothies stand?" I decided not to mention the kiss; I was still blissfully floating in the after effects of it, my lips tingling.

She blinked before turning to walk before pausing, turning around, and walking in the opposite direction.

"It is this way." She sounded weird; I was worried that she was mad at me. But then she glanced at me before quickly looking away, her bashful smile back in place.

I was still a bit shaken up by what had happened earlier, but Santana proved to be a great distraction from all bad thoughts.

We walked down the street, closely side by side. There weren't as many people as there had been earlier, but I still wanted to hold Santana's hand.

I looked at her to see her walking gracefully next to me with a light smile on her face. She was so beautiful. I decided to be daring. It had paid off earlier with the kiss.

I reached out my hand and caught hers mid swing. I was determinedly looking forward so that I didn't have to see any questioning looks that she might throw my way. I just had to pretend that it was perfectly natural, and in a way it was.

I felt her hand tense slightly before relaxing again and swinging both of our hands back and forth. I felt those same tingles shooting up my arm; it was like I had hit my funny bone, except that instead of pain jolting up my arm there was electricity.

I felt almost giddy knowing that this time we were holding hands because we wanted to rather than as a method for us to not lose each other.

Once we reached the stand Santana squeezed my hand to gain my attention, which was pointless seeing as she was the only thing that my attention was focused on.

"What flavour would you like, Britt-Britt?"

I smiled at the kind looking vendor man as he waited for us politely. I twirled my finger in front of the board before stopping randomly to land on a picture of a smoothie.

"I'll have that one." Santana laughed at my choosing method before nodding along and asking the vendor for two.

Once they had been paid for – I had no clue where Santana had procured the money from – we continued along down the street, casually strolling as though we had all of the time in the world. I certainly didn't have any prior arrangements.

"What are we going to do when we get home?" I wondered allowed between sips of my drink.

I glanced over towards Santana, who was holding her own drink in a secure grip; I could see the condensation that lightly covered the plastic slowly rolling down the sloping side of the cup to coat her fingers. She didn't appear to realise but my eyes didn't seem able to move away from the sight.

"Whatever you want." Her voice snapped my attention back to her face. She was still looking forward.

I felt my shoulders shrug. There wasn't really a lot to do at Santana's house. But I could admit that I would feel much safer in the confines of those dark walls than in the open air surrounded by sunshine where people like Rachel could easily brush by you without you ever knowing.

"We will think of something, I am sure of it." I liked the sound of that 'we'.

Once we got back to the door that Santana had led me out of that morning she opened it and again, ushered me through. I couldn't believe how relieved I was to be back here. It was strange how the large empty apartment felt so much like home to me after one short week.

The thought made me think about my parents and how I missed them. I was sure that they were doing fine though. I was sure that they knew Santana, at least my mum did. They should know that I was in safe hands. I wondered briefly if they knew about Santana's… 'oddness'.

When we were inside, I glanced around but couldn't see Sam or Puck. Before I could think about it too much Santana was asking me what I wanted to do.

I thought about it whilst looking at her patient expression. What could we do in a big, empty house with multiple rooms? The answer was _so_ obvious, I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it before.

"Hide and Seek!"

She looked at me for a moment. Then another. Then, "What?"

I rolled my eyes playfully at her dumbfounded expression. How could she not know what hide and seek was?

I explained the rules quickly, excited to start. Once she seemed to have grasped the gist of the game I told her to count while I hid.

I practically sprinted away from her, kicking my shoes off so that I wouldn't make a sound. I knew where I was going to hide straight away.

I pushed the door to her office open quietly and slid inside before slowly pushing it closed. I did a weird mix between a tip-toe and a skip around her desk. I was going to hide in the foot space under her desk. I smiled proudly at myself for my own genius.

Just as I knelt down, my eyes level with the desk, I spotted something that made me pause. I looked at it more closely. And sure enough, resting on top of Santana's desk facing her chair was a photograph of me. I was only young and I was smiling at the camera from my spot on the sand. How had she gotten this?

I heard footsteps and quickly put the framed photo back before scrambling under the desk.

I waited. I heard the footsteps paused. I heard the door open. I stopped my breathing. I heard more footsteps. My face was turning red by the time I heard the sound of something being lifted from the desk. _The photo_, I thought.

There was a pause and then I saw dark hair slowly being revealed from above the desk. Then a tan forehead came into view; then her sparkling eyes. They were creased at the edges in a way that let me know she was smiling. She must have been laid on the desk because she was looking at me upside down.

I released the breath I had been holding, my cheeks deflating. I was grateful really, and my lungs were too. I could not hold my breath for any increased length of time.

"Finders Keepers." She sing-songed. I pouted.

"That's not what you say in this game." I told her. Her eyes pinched in thought.

"Oh." She said before disappearing and reappearing in front of me, helping me up.

"You stay here and count, and I'll hide this time." She said before swiftly moving out of the room.

I started counting. I looked around her office as I did so.

The picture was gone.

XXX

We played for a while longer. The first time Santana hid I couldn't find her for about half an hour. Then I was getting bored and shouted her name. She was by my side in a second making me jump.

After that she hid in places where it was easier to find her. I knew that she was making it easy for me but I think that if Santana really tried to hide from me then I would probably never find her.

After a while I was getting tired and so when it was my time to hide I went and got ready for bed. When she found me I was hiding under my covers, half asleep.

"Are you sleepy Britt-Britt?" she cooed, tucking me in.

She turned to leave but I caught her hand before she was out of reach. She looked at me, confused.

"Could you stay here until I fall asleep please?" I didn't want to admit it but I was scared that as soon I was left alone to sleep then all of the events of the day would catch up to me.

I really wanted to believe that I was overreacting to the sight of that blood on Rachel's cheek. But something deep inside of me told me that the blood had belonged to the judge.

I watched through droopy lids as she nodded slowly before sitting down in a plush armchair that appeared at the side of my bed. I could only just make out her outline in the darkness of my room.

I let go of her hand and snuggled deeper into the fabric of my pillow.

I felt a warm hand gently stroke aside my hair and a feather light finger delicately trace the side of my face.

"You are safe with me Britt-Britt, I promise." Her words were so quiet, almost as if she was breathing, but I could hear the conviction in her voice load and clear.

"Safe and Sound." She told me as her finger slipped from my face. I didn't open my eyes. I knew that she was still there. I had never felt so safe before.

It was kind of a good job that we didn't have a television and that I was in bed at that moment.

It was at that very moment, just as I was drifting into a wonderland of dreams, that the rest of the world was made aware of the tragic death of Judge Julian Watson.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **I am really sorry about the delay! I hope this chapter is okay, I'm not really too sure about it :/ Let me know what you think? Thanks for all of your reviews! I am completely overwhelmed by the response to this story!

XXX

**Santana**

This was the first night that she had asked me to stay with her.

It wasn't the first night that I _had_ stayed with her, but this was the first time that I was able to look over my little angel with her permission.

The first night that she had been here, slept in this bed. Slept in _my_ bed. I had needed to speak to her parents.

It had been _excruciating_. I had known that she was here. Finally, after all of these years, I had her close. And yet I was wasting my time speaking to her parents, listening to them tell me what a monster I was and how I would only harm their daughter.

The thought alone made bile crawl up my throat. _Harm her?_ I was trying to do the opposite. But I could not tell them about that; the less that they knew the better.

Anyway, I could almost _sense_ her, curled up in my sheets, alone and vulnerable. It was my need to protect her, I am sure, that spurred me quickly through that particularly aggravating meeting.

As soon as I had gotten home I had bypassed the wolves who were milling around in the kitchen catching up with Sam. None of them spoke to me, they knew that it would not be a good idea to further deter me from reaching her. My skin had tingled at the anticipation of being near her again; being able to physically protect her; see with my own eyes that she was safe.

She was finally mine. _My Britt-Britt._

Oxygen ceased to exist in my mind – _I_ ceased to exist in my mind as I pushed open the door, the heavy, sturdy wood feeling feather-light under my palm. Physical barriers could not keep me away anymore.

My senses had been instantly immersed in all that was Brittany. I almost cried at the sight of her, slumbering like a princess, destined to sleep a dreamless sleep for a thousand years in the highest tower of her castle.

Her cheeks were rosy; her brow smooth without the burden of earthly worries; her hair a golden halo, protecting her from sinners and evil.

I brushed it aside as I appeared beside her, cradling her delicate, cool face in my heated palm. If I had been breathing, then I was certain that the sight of her would have made my breath catch in my chest, somewhere near my dormant heart that appeared to swell to life after a lifetime of nothingness.

She was _beautiful_.

I quietly sat down in the armchair that I had unconsciously created and gazed upon with a reverence that I had not experienced since that night that had changed the meaning of my existence a short seventeen years ago. A short seventeen years that had felt like a long seventeen millennia. That was how torturous time was when I was apart from her.

I had meant to watch over her, just for that first night. Just to soothe my hectic nerves and to assure myself that she was safe. That I had so far succeeded in my task to protect her.

I had stayed until morning light was just breaking through the window, claiming her for the day. The hours had passed like milliseconds and I had not yet managed to soothe my nerves. My chest still felt tight when I looked at her and my stomach would randomly clench whenever I noticed something new about her. Each miniscule marking upon her features would leave its imprint on my useless heart.

I knew that I had to leave. Even though I assumed that the feelings pulsing through my frozen insides were warning me of a danger that I was not yet aware of, I knew that it could not be anything of immediate importance. Besides, I was sending Sam in to help ease her into her new life.

It was only supposed to be for the first night…

But the next night I could not help but think of her soft face, and how fragile she had felt in my arms that day, despite the fact that she now towered over me with her awkward, gangly form. Then there was that strange, unfamiliar sensation coursing through my insides every time I gazed upon her perfection.

I was almost certain now that the feeling was not a forewarning of some invisible danger, but I was curious to find out exactly what it _was_.

I returned to her room – _my_ room – that night to try and satiate my curiosity. If anything, it further fuelled my desire to see her, _protect_ her.

So I returned again, secretly. And again. Until today, when she had asked me to stay.

She had asked me to stay because she was scared. She was scared because of me, even if she didn't see it like that.

_Stupid Rachel._

I had sensed Brittany's growing boredom. But more so, I had felt the growing sense of helplessness; uselessness. I had had Brittany for a week and I was _wasting_ my time with her. After the annoyance I had felt with Susan over wasting her own time with her daughter, I was doing the exact same thing. I could almost physically _feel_ my time with her slipping away from me.

_It is not fair. Susan had her for seventeen years. How long will I have her for?_ I thought petulantly to myself.

Susan did not realise how lucky she had been.

Now I had to make Brittany want to stay with me. I thought about this as I watched her sleep. The room we were in was dark, the only source of light coming in the form of the pale whispers of silver moonlight bathing her in its other worldly glow. Despite the minimal light, my view of her was not hindered in the slightest. I could see her innocent beauty clearly and was awed by it. The way that she was cloaked by the woolly darkness surrounding us, it gave me a sense of peace knowing that she was safe in the midnight haze of her dreams.

I had thought that gradually revealing who I am to her would mean that she would be more comfortable with me by the time that she was to ask that one particular question that would propel that Tina girl into our lives.

I had hoped that I could get her to want to stay by the time she found out the truth about me. I had assumed that today would be a small step to revealing that I was not out doing bad deeds on my errands. I had also assumed that by satisfying her curiosity, I would have bought myself some time before she would summon her friend.

Rachel had done an excellent job of halving that time.

Now she was probably as curious as ever, and assuming that I was dangerous.

_How can I protect her if she is scared of me?_

I would have to take a new approach. The wolves would be back today from their 'trip'. Hopefully if Brittany grew attached to them then she would find it harder to leave.

I studied her as she lay before me. Her hair splayed around her slim shoulders and her mouth opened in a small pink 'o'. She was cute – adorable.

Every time I looked at her, I saw her as the little girl who had snuggled up to me when she was three and had showed me her toys with that kind of excitement that could only be expressed by a child. I remembered her small weight as she had sat on my lap.

It was comforting – having her close and seeing that she was safe.

I looked at her now and saw that same child. She was still a cute little baby in my eyes.

I was not sure where this protectiveness had come from. I had never felt it before with anyone but her.

I would sacrifice my existence so that she could live.

Even if I didn't know why, I was positive that it was important that she lived.

It felt odd, knowing that I was in charge of another beings life. It was different with the pups. I did not allow them to show weakness. If they could not protect themselves, then they died. It was as simple as that.

I watched as the sun clawed its way up my bed towards her slim form, ready to take her from me for another day.

I stood up and moved towards the curtains, physically closing them with my hands rather than manipulating them shut.

_You cannot take her from me. Not yet._

I was not ready to give her up to the light of day. I wanted her to rest peacefully with me for a while longer. I turned back to look at her slumbering form nestled into my unused covers.

I was able to sleep but hadn't enjoyed the luxury in centuries.

She was beginning to stir despite my efforts.

I almost wept as I disappeared from her room, once again allowing the lightness to steal her from me.

XXX

**Brittany**

When I woke up that morning it was to my empty room.

I hadn't assumed that Santana would be there but there was still a slight tingle of disappointment that I couldn't wake up and stare straight into her honest, brown orbs. there was this strange lingering feeling, some strange tinge to the air that told me that maybe she hadn't left straight after I had fallen asleep. I knew that that was stupid though.

I blinked my eyes sleepily before slowly sitting up in my still dark room. I looked over towards the curtains; they were quite thick so it was difficult to tell what time of day it was with them fully closed. I usually opted to keep them partially open. I must have forgotten to last night, what with Santana being here. A lazy smile stretched across my face at the thought of my day with her yesterday. It had been amazing to spend the day with her, even if there had been a couple of creepy points. She was really great and super sweet.

I lifted my arms up in the air, my back bowing slightly as I tried to touch the ceiling in an attempt to work all of the kinks out in my back. Once that task had been accomplished I swung my legs out of bed and sluggishly shuffled across my room towards my wardrobe, the fluffy socks coating my feet allowing me to shuffle with as little friction as possible along the hardwood floor.

I took my time getting changed, ready for a relaxing day inside whilst I waited for Santana to come home from wherever she had probably ran off to this time.

Soon I was shuffling through the hallways, my fingers trailing along the walls to either side of me, as I made my way to the kitchen.

Just as I was outside of the kitchen, I heard a collection enthusiastic voices. that was weird in itself as the only enthusiastic person other than me was Sam. Besides, Puck never spoke so it couldn't have been him and Santana was only ever enthusiastic when it was the two of us. I don't think that she liked the thought of people thinking she was a softie. She let me see that side to her though.

I decided to go into the kitchen, my resolve strengthening when I heard that one of the voices definitely belonged to Sam.

The first thing I noticed were the large dogs. I mean, they were huge. There were two of them – fluffy, snow white dogs. More like wolves really. Maybe they were cross bred.

Before I even thought to be scared of them they were stood in front of me, wagging their tails. I put my hand out to pet the larger one's head and the smaller one – who seemed more enthusiastic – started trying to put his head in the way of my hand. I laughed as I stuck my other hand out to give the small one equal attention. The big one was already sat down by then, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in a kind of dopey looking way. I giggled again.

"Hello, you two. What are your names?" I sing songed in that way that everyone seems to talk to dogs. I couldn't help it though, I thought they were adorable.

"Hey Britt, you're up!" I heard Sam call out to me, making me look towards where he was standing.

He was leaning against the counter talking to this Asian guy with blonde hair. Puck was cooking breakfast, sans shirt as per usual; I was used to that by now though.

I looked at Puck's platinum blonde Mohawk and then back to the lanky guy's equally bright blonde hair. then my eyes travelled to Sam's mop of blonde hair; it wasn't striking like the others because of his fair skin but it was just as blonde. A thought came to me then as I flicked my own blonde hair behind my shoulder whilst I straightened from my crouched position.

Was this a cult?

The thought was discarded as soon as it entered my mind. _A cult Brittany? Really?_

A strange blonde haired cult was the oddest thing even for my mind to come up with. It was the closest thing to a solution that I had come to about why I was here. I shook myself slightly to stop myself from carrying on down that particular thought track, I didn't want to think about why I was here.

"Hey, Sam." I said as I walked over to the island and sat down in my usual seat. Puck placed a plate of sliced up watermelon in front of me. "Thanks Puck!" I told him, receiving the same smile that I always got in return.

"Britt, this is Mike." Sam told me, gesturing towards the guy he was talking to.

"Hi Brittany, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mike said to me. It was there again. that same smile that I got from Puck and Sam that seemed to trickle into their eyes and shine through a message of protection. I couldn't help but smile back at the friendly boy.

"Hello. it's nice to meet you too, Mike. Are the dogs yours?" I asked, noticing that the dogs were now seated on the floor, either side of me. The little one seemed to give out a little huff as if trying to answer my question.

"No they aren't mine." he and Sam appeared to be amused by the assumption. "I suppose you could say that they're Santana's." He told me gesturing with his head towards the door just before it opened to reveal Santana gliding in looking completely fresh faced despite her disinterested expression. I didn't understand how she could wake up in the morning looking perfect whilst the rest of us looked groggy and lifeless.

Her cool mask broke when she saw me and my heart fluttered slightly out of balance as she sent me a warm smile.

"Good morning, Britt-Britt. You slept well, I hope." she queried as she came to a stop at the end of the kitchen island, about a foot away from me. I noticed that one of the dogs was sniffing around her feet before sitting by her legs. the smaller dog walking around the back of my chair to sit next to the big one.

"Yes thank you. I didn't know that you had dogs. They're really big." I said, and it was true. Even the smaller one was bigger than basically all of the dogs I had seen.

"Yes, well they are not really my... dogs. I do not own them, but they do stop by every once and a while. Mike has just taken them on a trip to this little cottage which he owns."

As she explained she reached down towards the dopey dog sat by her feet and brought her hand to rest under his muzzle, raising his face towards hers as she bent down slightly so that their faces were closer together. She used her hand to slowly twist his face from side to side as if inspecting him. Her penetrating eyes however, remained firmly locked with the dogs gaze. The other dog didn't bustle forward like it had done with me, but instead stayed sat in his spot almost as if he was being respectful towards Santana.

She broke gazes with the dog and blinked slowly as she stood straight, petting him on the head as she did so. I watched as the dog also blinked slowly as if coming out of a daze. Santana then moved passed the dog and petted the other one that remained seated still as she moved towards Sam and Mike.

"How was the trip Mike?" she asked as she took his chin gently between her forefinger and thumb.

My stomach clenched in a horribly sickening way as my heart pounded in my temples, blood rushing in my ears as my cheeks burned. Where they going to- ? _She said she didn't have a boyfriend._ I told myself to calm down, I was completely over reacting. So what if she was with Mike? _So what?_ It wasn't as if she liked me any way.

I looked back over to see Santana turning Mikes head from side to side, just like she had with dopey.

"It was fine." He said, voice almost monotone as he stared back into her eyes. Not lovingly, they weren't looking at each other lovingly.

I sighed, stuffing watermelon in my mouth to cool my flaming cheeks as the nauseous feeling subsided. I was slightly worried now that my little crush for Santana was quickly growing stronger rather than lessening. _Great,_ I thought sarcastically. _Unrequited feelings were definitely what I needed right now._

"Good." Santana's voice brought me back out of my thoughts and into the present where watermelon juice was dripping down my chin.

I quickly wiped it away whilst trying to swallow the mouthful of watermelon without choking.

"Hey Britt-Britt, what do you think about going out today? When you have finished your breakfast, of course." Her slender arm came around my shoulders to squeeze me into her side. I didn't know how she had gotten to my side so quickly but it was enough of a shock to leave my speechless for a few moments as I turned my head to look up at her shining face.

Her smile seemed to grow as she gazed down at me. She brought her thumb up to her mouth, soft lips parting to allow access to the awaiting heaven. I couldn't tear my eyes away as her thumb reappeared out of the mysterious cavern, gleaming in the sunlight shining through the windows. I watched, enraptured, as it slowly descended – inch by inch – towards my chin, coming to a rest just below my bottom lip before gliding back and forth.

All my mind could think was: _Santana's saliva is touching me_. In my apparently hormone riddled brain, this was supposedly a good thing.

If I had looked at the situation from an outside perspective I would have realised that Santana was in actual fact, treating me like a child. Something which I became aware of as she pulled back and ruffled my hair.

"You had some sticky watermelon juice on your chin." She told me in an amused tone, nose crinkling as she smiled.

I felt my cheeks getting hot again.

"I'll go and brush my teeth." I said as I slipped off of my chair and began shuffling towards my room. I paused realising that I was still in sweatpants and a tank top. "Where are we going? What should I wear?" I asked, turning around at the door.

"What you have on is lovely, Britt-Britt. And I cannot tell you where you are going because that would spoil the surprise." She told me, seeming almost proud with herself about something. She was adorable.

XXX

It didn't take me long to be ready. Soon enough we were heading out of the door.

And by we I meant me, Santana... and Mike.

He was strolling beside me as we walked down the sunny street, Santana was walking closely to my other side, our arms brushing with every other step we took. I kept my gaze forward and continued to walk even through I had no idea where we were going.

Mike was wearing a similar outfit to me, except that he was wearing a t shirt instead of a vest top; it made me feel better about dressing so casually. Santana was wearing black jeans and a baggy red vest top under her leather jacket. This different style of clothing should have been the first thing to tip me off to the fact that Santana wasn't staying with us, wherever we were going.

I didn't mind that I was going to be left with Mike. I had barely spent any time with him but already I felt safe with him, comfortable. I liked him with the same ease and familiarity that I liked Sam and Puck. It was strange. I was glad that Santana seemed to have good taste in friends.

Anyway, I didn't mind that I was going to be left alone with Mike. But I was again disappointed that I wouldn't be spending time with Santana.

I looked over towards her now, from where we were walking. I was struck again by how beautiful she was. I wondered what other people thought when they passed her on the street. Where they stunned? Did they wish that they were in my place, walking next to her? I am almost positive that if I had seen her in the street that I would have stopped dead in my tracks just to watch her walk passed me. I felt so lucky to have her walking beside me, close enough to touch. I tentatively reached my hand out towards her own as it swayed at her side, looking forward as our skin grazed.

I didn't see her turn her head towards me but I felt her squeeze my fingers as they wrapped around her small, heated hand.

"So are you excited to find out where we're going Britt?" Mike asked as he strode beside us, an easy smile on his face.

"Yup! Why? Are we nearly there?" I asked excitedly, tugging on his shirtsleeve as I did a little hop.

"Maybe..." He sang, deliberately darting his eyes around to look shifty. He laughed when I hit his arm.

"Mike don't tease her." Santana chided playfully as we turned to head into one of the many tall buildings surrounding us. It looked quite posh, just like the rest of the buildings in this area did.

"This place looks pretty." I noted as I looked around the golden lobby. Everything was cream trimmed with gold. I was pretty sure that my sweats were not regulation wear for somewhere as nice as this.

"Come on." Santana beckoned, tugging at my hand as she stepped into the elevator, Mike following us.

Santana pressed a button and the doors slid closed. The ride up was short, Mike pulling a different face every time I looked at him making me try and mirror him. I felt Santana playing with my fingers as I giggled at a particularly funny face that Mike had pulled.

We stepped out and into a reception area. Santana walked straight up to the receptionist and began murmuring to her. The girl had seemed quite startled when she had looked up to see Santana looking down at her. I wasn't surprised, I guessed that this was the reaction that Santana got wherever she went.

Whilst we were stood back a bit waiting for them to finish their conversation Mike started to jump up and down on the balls of his feet slightly. I looked at him curiously but he just smiled and pushed me lightly in the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I tried to push him back but he jumped out of the way. He put his finger to his lips in the universal sign for being quite.

"C'mere." he gestured for me to follow him and started to half walk, half tip-toe away. I followed suit.

We ended up in front of these big glass doors. We looked in and what I saw made my heart leap in happiness._ Dancing! People were dancing!_

"Awesome, huh?" he said as he gestured towards them. I nodded.

"Is this what we're doing? Dance class?" I asked with increasingly mounting excitement.

"You guys ready then?" I heard her voice from behind me, causing me to turn around and see Santana stood there looking at me with a small smile playing at her lips.

Mike answered 'yes' for the both of us and we entered the room behind Santana who swept in like she owned the place.

The dancers stopped at the intrusion and looked up towards Santana as she strode up towards the dance teacher with her natural confidence.

I watched their faces as they tracked her progress across the room. The average age of the students appeared to be nineteen or twenty. Seventeen year old Santana should have been intimidated by their intense stares; I knew that I was. But Santana had told me that she wasn't seventeen, so I guess that that was the reason that she paid the 'older' dancers no mind. I couldn't really say the same about myself when they looked at me, I had to admit that I did shrink into myself slightly but I was too excited about dancing to truly care about the twenty-two dancers looking on appraisingly at us. Already judging.

Mike slung his arm around my shoulder as we followed Santana up to where the teacher was stood at the head of the class. He was one of those typical grey hair and spectacle types that carries a stick to keep the beat but could still dance like a pro.

"Miss Lopez! How absolutely charmed I am to see you again!" he spoke in a foreign accent just as I had expected. This was obviously an expensive school and people always felt that they got an authentic, better quality education in the arts if their teacher was European.

"Jaques." Santana said with a nod of her head. "I trust that you will treat your two new students the same as you treat the others." she spoke softly looking down at a wristwatch that hadn't been there before. "I really have to go, I will be back for the end of the lesson." She started waking away before she finished the sentence and smiled and winked at me as she spoke the second half. I think everyone was watching her as she strutted out of the room.

We all snapped to attention at the loud clapping of Jaques at the front of the room.

"Alright you two introduce yourselves. Name, Age, Where You Come From!" he pointed to the both of us before curling his finger in a 'come hither' gesture.

I looked over to the rest of the class as we approached the centre of the room. They were all huddled into a group in the middle of the room where they must have gathered to converse during the little break that they were allowed.

"You go first." He pointed towards Mike.

"Mike. Nineteen. New York." he said, not in a friendly way but not in an unfriendly way either. He simply said them as the facts that they were.

"You." A hand was flicked in my direction.

"Brittany. I'm Seventeen and I come from Ohio." I told them smiling. My smile shrunk slightly once the objections started.

"What? Seventeen?"

"Jaques, she's seventeen and she's from Ohio! What training can you possibly get in Ohio?"

"This is an advanced class."

"Half of us are attending Julliard for Christ's sake!"

"Enough!" everyone stopped as Jaques spoke. I had held onto the bottom of Mike's shirt as he had started to move towards them. I saw his neck muscles jumping.

"They will both have auditions just like everyone else. I will decide who is good enough or not in this class."

We were told that we would take it in turns dancing to a piece of music that would be randomly selected. I was excited again. As much as I wanted the other kids to like me. I wanted to dance a whole lot more. This was why I was here. I couldn't wait to freestyle for someone other than the wall length mirror at home.

Home.

The thought brought me up short. I had thought of Santana's house as my home... The thought made me want to see my parents even more.

Mike was up first. It was a classical piece. He was really good at free styling, he would do all of these awesome hip-hop moves but to the slow rhythm of the piece. He got appreciative looks from both Jaques and the rest of the class. I noticed the looks on the girl's faces, they _definitely_ appreciated his moves. Mike didn't seem to notice though, he just gave me a thumbs up when he was finished before bounding up to me and giving me a high ten.

"Good luck." he said, patting my back as he nudged me forward.

I stood at the front of the room and looked to the floor as I waited for the music to start so that I wouldn't be distracted by anything.

It began. I smiled. I remembered this being one of the many songs that I had danced to whilst in the mirrored room. It had a slow build up of string instruments until the big bang of a beat that started the rhythm.

I remembered my ballet lessons when I was younger before I had started branching out into other styles of dance. I remembered the pirouettes I used to do with practised ease. I did a small one to make sure I had the hang of it still. Once I landed I heard a scoff. I ignored it though, smiling to myself as I set out to do another one, keeping my head lifted for perfect balance. I twisted, this time when I saw the spot on the wall that told me I had completed a full circle I barely stepped my foot down before setting off into another. My spins slowly built up with the violins and cellos until my second foot wasn't touching the floor at all. I felt like a tornado.

Then there was the big bang that I had been waiting for. I felt it more than heard it and my body moved with it. I turned into hip-hop as I faintly heard the guys in the song rapping. I was more concentrated on the beat, I just let my body take over, not thinking about a move until I was already doing it. I never felt more free than when I was dancing. It was especially refreshing now that I always seemed to be cooped up.

Before I knew it, the song had ended and the weightless feeling in my chest became slightly heavier without the strange in-between-ness of dancing to distract from it. I realised that I was breathing heavily and that my hair had landed in front of my face after the final spin. I took in a large breath and used it to blow my hair out of my eyes.

I turned to look at the other students. The boys seemed impressed so I guessed that I had done something right, but the girls just looked disgruntled. Mike was holding his thumbs up making me smile. Mike was a great dancer, if he thought that I'd done well then I must have. I glanced at Jaques as I made my way back over to where Mike was standing. His expression was controlled but when I reached the others he spoke to everyone.

"Okay then class we have two new members! Let's get back to work." he clapped his hands twice and everyone but me and Mike got into their positions.

"You two can watch for now and then I expect you to join in after a couple of run-throughs." he told us before starting the music and hitting his stick against the floor in rhythm.

After one run though I had gotten the gist of the routine, it was repetitive in places and clearly focusing on certain moves that the class must have recently learnt. I glanced over to Mike as Jaques was just starting to count the beat with his stick again. He was looking back at me and when I caught his gaze he smirked and raised his eyebrows in a challenge. I smirked back and we both stepped forward at the same time and into the dance routine. It was really fun having to focus my mind on specific steps rather than simply doing whatever like I had been doing for the past week. It felt like I was truly testing myself again.

Once we'd run through it a few more times Jaques showed us a new move to master before adding a new section to the routine.

It wasn't long until the lesson had ended and we were all reminded that the next lesson would be later this week.

"Hey. Brittany, right? I'm Lana." I turned to see a light brown haired girl smiling at me happily.

"Yeah, hi. I saw you dancing in class. You were really good!" I told her. It was true, I think she was possibly the best dancer out of all of the other girls in the class.

"Thanks. I was nowhere near as good as you though." she told me smiling somewhat shyly. She leaned closer before whispering. "I just wanted to tell you not to bother about the other girls in the class if they seem stand-offish. they were like that with me when I first started coming and they realised that I was better than them. It takes them a while to stop being jealous but they'll get over it. Oh! And the fact that Mike is a hunky piece of dancing man meat." she winked.

I looked over to where Mike was getting some water. Half of the girls were over there talking to him but he seemed completely disinterested. I turned back towards Lana to see her wiggling her eyebrows at me. I frowned at her.

"What does Mike's... hunkiness have anything to do with the fact that they don't like me?"

"Errr... because you're dating? Wait. You are dating aren't you?" Now we were both confused.

"No. God no!" I wasn't offended or anything, I was just kind of shocked that she had reached that conclusion.

"Oh! Sorry. Everyone just assumed... Is he dating that outrageously pretty, intimidating girl then?"

"No!" Okay, that was more intense than I had anticipated answering. "Sorry. I mean no, they aren't going out. We're all just friends. Like family." I added, trying to salvage the conversation.

Fortunately she just seemed amused.

"I'm sounding ridiculously weird right now, aren't I?" I sighed.

"Kinda. It's cool though. We'll be friends, you and I." she said knowingly. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I hadn't messed up with my rambling. I had made a friend.

I just nodded in response. Trying to play off my happiness.

"Hey Britt!" Mike called to me, beginning to walk over. I saw the dance girls throw me the stink eye. I looked back at Lana and she just nodded in confirmation, mockingly solemn. It made me laugh.

"Britt we should probably go now. Santana's outside." Mike stopped next to me whilst still drinking his water.

"Sure!" I said, immediately excited to see Santana again.

"I'll come down with you. My mum should be outside by now anyway." Lana said as she took a gulp of her own water.

"Where's everyone getting water from? I'm thirsty!" I couldn't help pouting slightly.

Mike just rolled his eyes and handed his water over to me. I took a greedy gulp and we started walking over to the elevator.

"Oh, Mike this is Lana. Lana, Mike." I gestured between them both as I introduced them to each other.

"Hey." Lana said politely.

"Hi." he held his hand out, bending down to seem less intimidating. "It's nice to meet you." he smiled once she took his hand and shook. I noticed that his eyes looked really open and innocent when he smiled genuinely. Not that he ever smiled un-genuinely. Mike seemed like the type of person who didn't bother smiling if he didn't want to. Lana was blushing prettily.

When we reached the lobby I speed walked outside, impatient to see Santana.

The brightness of the sun outside hit me as soon as I stepped through the doors. I blinked rapidly, my head spinning from side to side as I looked for her. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light, I saw her.

She was looking all kinds of sexy, leaning against the wall of the building with big sunglasses shading her eyes. She pushed herself off when she noticed me.

"Hey Britt-Britt." She said softly, happily as she walked over to me.

"Hi 'Tana." I let the giant grin spread across my face as I all but pounced on her.

I don't know if it was the endorphins from the exercise dancing around in my body or the fact that she looked really pretty stood waiting for me, but I couldn't stop myself from squeezing her extra hard as I hugged her. I hoped that I didn't smell of sweat. I felt her arms around my back and felt inexplicably complete. I let out a breath that I didn't realise I had been holding, feeling suddenly lighter as my body melted into hers.

"Hey Santana." Mike said, announcing his arrival. I reluctantly pulled away.

I noticed that Lana was still standing with him and was happy that I got to introduce my new friend to Santana.

"Lana this is my friend Santana." I left my hand on Santana's shoulder wanting, no needing, to feel her still. To make sure that she was still there next to me. Santana pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head.

I saw Lana give her apparently ever-ready smile and hold her hand out towards Santana. "Hi!"

Santana's face seemed impassive, appraising even, as she looked over Lana as though she was some form of competition that she was preparing to fight. I squeezed her shoulder.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lana." She reached out and grasped the other girl's hand, giving her a blinding smile.

"You too." She seemed flustered.

"Lana honey! Be quick dear! I still have to pick your brother up!" A women who I assumed was her mother shouted from her car window.

"Coming!" Lana shouted back.

"I guess I'll see you next class. Bye!" She darted off towards her mum's car, brown ponytail swaying in her wake.

"How did your dance class go?" Santana asked as we started walking down the street.

"Great!" Mike and I both said at the same time. Santana chuckled.

"Good. Come on you two, we can get a treat. I know a place where the lollipops are 100% fruit juice." She said, guiding us both down the street.

My hand found it's way into her smooth, warm one again as we walked.

XXX

A little while later and we were back home again. Santana had put a movie on via her newly acquired flat screen television. It was inside one of the many empty rooms that seemed to magically have new items inside when Santana was the one to open the door.

We were sat on a cushy sofa as the television that almost took up an entire wall began playing whatever movie Santana had picked out. I could barely see her face in the flicker of television light. I snuggled closer to her under the pretence of being cold. She didn't seem to mind though, she simply put her arm around me and allowed me into the little nook that felt as though it was created just for me.

I rested my head on her chest, feeling my entire body heating up from the constant warmth that she emitted and at the thought of being this close to her. I was aware – just as I was when she had read to me – of the utter silence that I experienced whilst resting my head against her chest. It was that kind of feeling that you get when you place your ear against a sea shell and can hear the ocean. Only this time, what I could hear was more like a deep rumbling of fire in the hollow space where her heart should be beating. I chose to ignore it, just like most of the things that I found odd about Santana. I knew that I couldn't handle the truth right now.

"Hey, is this Twilight?" I asked, amused at noticing the girl I had seen on all of the movie posters now occupying the screen in front of us.

"Yes. Why, have you seen it before? I had heard that this was the 'movie to watch' for teen girls. And what with you being a teen girl I had assumed that you would enjoy it. We can watch something else if you would like." She seemed really apologetic.

"No. It's fine. I haven't watched it but I'm sure that it's fun to watch. I might as well see what all of the fuss is about." I assured her, settling in to watch the movie.

Once it had ended, the lights in the room slowly turned on. I sat up to turn to look at Santana. She seemed rather confused.

"What did you think?" I asked, wanting to know what the confused expression meant.

"I am... not sure. Granted, for the most part the acting was terrible. I mean, I have only seen plays and even that was a while ago but I am certain that acting could not have become that stiff." She paused, seeming to grasp for the reason why she was so confused but it seemed to be evading her.

"I suppose that I found the plot to be aggravating. This Edward character appears to be completely selfish to me. He created a romantic entanglement with this girl whilst knowing both the risk to her and potentially to his clan members. Not to mention the fact that he was around one hundred years her senior. Also, other than physical attributes, I really see no reason why the Bella girl appears to be so taken with him, he is essentially evil." Her gaze seemed to drop as she said the last word. "How could anyone like him. Let alone trust him." She spoke mostly to herself.

"Well, personally I think that if a person looks and acts young then it is silly to put a number on things. Besides, he was really sweet to her. No one can fight love when it's your soul mate." I was really trying to get her to warm to the idea of maybe liking me the way I liked her. But her being so age conscious was not helping my case. I was guessing by the way that she talked - among other things - that maybe she was quite a bit older than she looked.

"I suppose. If you believe in soul mates." She didn't seem convinced and I suspected that she was trying to not hurt my feelings.

"Hey, let us get you to bed. I will tuck you in when you are ready."

What?

How could her wanting to 'tuck me in' frustrate me and excite me at the same time?

On the one hand: she must really think of me as a little baby. Whilst on the other hand: her hands will be touching me, _whilst_ I'm in bed.

XXX

Once I was ready and lying down in bed waiting to be 'tucked in', I realised that if I wanted Santana to see me as a potential- what? Girlfriend? Partner? Mate? _Lover? _

Hell if I knew. I just wanted to kiss her.

Anyway, if I wanted her to be my _anything_ then I would have to get her to see me as an adult. A sexual being. I was going to be sexy and alluring and completely hot. So hot and sophisticated that she won't be able to keep her hands off of me.

Operation: Be Sexy And Get Santana's Hands On Me And Not My Bed Sheets – is a go.

"Hey Britt-Britt, are you all ready?" Santana asked in her soft, raspy voice as she brought my covers up around me, tucking a midnight curl around her ear as she gazed down at me softly.

I nodded, trying to make sexy eyes but they just ended up being droopy. I was really tired.

I felt Santana's warm, soft lips press to my forehead and I smiled up at her.

"Hey Britt-Britt, I was wondering if you would want to go to the circus sometime soon?"

I gave her a blinding smile before nodding my head vigorously and drifting off to sleep.

_Damn it. Well sexy just flew straight out of the window._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I blame course work for the delay. Sorry :(

It had been a couple of days since 'Operation: Be Sexy' had been implemented. Unfortunately, I hadn't gotten the chance to actually do anything about it yet.

Santana had been absent, save for a few minutes here and there. And anytime we had been together long enough for me to even _try_ to test the waters, I had lost my nerve.

It was no secret that she was absolutely beautiful. Don't get me wrong, I had seen tons of beautiful girls – granted they weren't as stunning as San – but still, none of them had had the same effect on me. The mere thought of her had my heart racing, my head spinning, and every inch of my body over-heating.

But she was so much _more_ as well. There was this mystery to her. This deepness that told me I could talk to her for hours on end and only just begin to scratch the surface of her innermost self. The way she _smiled_. Gosh! And that penetrating gaze that she would pierce me with. It reminded me how less of a being I was in comparison, how little I knew. Whilst at the same time, it was able to tell me that, without exception, I was the most important, amazing thing that she had ever witnessed.

I don't think even _she_ realises the way that she looks at me sometimes…

I was thinking of this as I lied in bed that morning. I didn't see the point in rushing through my morning routine with the usual enthusiasm that I possessed. I was almost certain that I would reach her office and be sorely disappointed as I had been the last two mornings when I found that Santana wasn't there.

However, the tiny slither of hope that I still held was what forced me to get out of bed and set out to prepare myself for the possibility of seeing Santana.

Santana. The girl who was quickly coming to mean everything to me whilst I remained nothing but a child in her deep, expressive eyes.

I pulled up some jean shorts and pushed my head and arms through a v neck t shirt, deciding to play it simple seeing as I was probably staying inside all day.

As I entered the kitchen it was to see Sam, Puck and Mike sat at the kitchen counter eating whilst _she_ was stood leaning against the fridge facing them.

_Santana_. I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face at the sight of her. I took a seat next to Puck and dug into the juicy fruit that was waiting for me. I sent a sneaky glance towards Santana only to realise that she was already looking at me, smiling lightly. Her smile only grew as she caught my gaze.

I flushed and looked back down to my bowl as I popped a grape into my mouth.

I listened to the comforting scraping of spoons against bowls as Sam, Mike and Puck continued to eat their breakfasts next to me, completely unaware of my sudden shyness. I couldn't help but feel content sitting there next to them. They were like my brothers now. All of them, not just Sam.

The thought of family brought back that pressure on my heart at the reminder of my parents. I missed my mom, the way that she would wrap her arms around me at the most random of moments and squeeze me as though she was afraid that I would vanish. I missed the relaxed nature of my dad, how he was always so silly, making me laugh in the moments that I felt most like crying. I didn't want to say anything to Santana for fear of upsetting her.

_But surely she would understand that I wanted to at least speak to my parents. Wouldn't she?_ It didn't mean that I didn't want to stay with her, because I did.

"Are you okay, Britt-Britt? You are pouting." Santana informed from beside me. I didn't even flinch from her sudden appearance. I was used to it by now. I was unsure of how to respond to her question though. Was I okay?

"I'm fine… Just thinking about my parents." I decided not to tell her that I missed them, not wanting to hurt her feelings. But the way I felt Puck tense next to me and the soft, clinking symphony of spoons halt.

"What about them?" Santana spoke softly, lightly. It seemed like a kind of forced lightness.

"I was just wondering when I would see them. They might be worried about me." I looked up to see her reaction as I spoke. Her expression was caring and open as she looked down at me. Her eyes though… well they were a different story. I saw panic and a kind of raw pain that I had never witnessed before.

"You can see them soon, Britt-Britt. Do not worry." She said quietly, after only a small hesitation.

I smiled in relief, my gaze returning to my fruit. If Santana told me that there was no reason to worry then I wouldn't.

I missed the quizzical and disapproving looks that Santana received and ignored.

"Today we are going out, Britt-Britt!" Santana exclaimed, brightening the atmosphere, and temporarily making me forget about any discussions of my parents.

"Where?" I beamed, excited by the surprise.

"To the circus, of course." She told me as if it was obvious. I suppose that it kind of was. She had told me before that we would be visiting the circus. I was happy to know that this time when I went out, Santana would definitely be with me.

XXX

The circus was set up in a huge field.

As we walked towards the large arching, banner-type sign that marked the entrance to the circus. I was all but bouncing in excitement. I had never been to a circus before. I could see the giant rainbow tents towering above us as we approached and hear the loud music coming from the various stalls.

I felt so bubbly and eager to see and do as many things as I could. I glanced over at Santana to see her chuckling at my excitement. I suddenly remembered my mission and snapped my head forward as I thought.

I would be spending a whole day with Santana (and Puck and Sam and Mike) – but my attention would be focused on Santana. I had an entire day to get her worked up. I was sexy, damn it! Lots of people wanted on this fine body! All I had to do was make _Santana_ realise it.

I didn't know to _act_ sexy though. I had never felt the need to attract someone before. People had just somehow wanted me with no effort on my own part. Maybe that was the problem. I had never wanted anyone before. Not before her. I just seem to be so conscious of my actions all of the time around her and my body gets all overheated and awkward.

I wish that I could just switch my brain _off_. Maybe then I could get her to be attracted to me like I did with everyone else.

I guess that the first step to getting her to want me was to tease her. I glanced to the side of me. She was facing forward as she walked, her arms swinging slightly at her sides. Her hands looked so warm and inviting. I wanted to hold it.

Time to put step one of 'Operation: Be Sexy' to the test.

I reached out my fingers towards her slowly. Once I felt the tips of my fingers connect with the warmth of her forearm I slowly dragged my fingers, feather-light, down her arm until I reached her hand and grasped it firmly in my own.

I felt her turn to glance at me as the goose bumps that had risen on her arm began to slowly melt back into her flesh. I turned my head to look right back at her, gazing into her chocolate coated eyes through my lashes, a sly smile playing at my lips. I turned back quickly after we had made eye contact.

I may not have known an awful lot about being sexy. But I did know that no one ever got anywhere by being timid.

If the small tremor I felt vibrate from her hand through to my own was any indication, I would say that my plan was working.

XXX

Everywhere I looked there were bright, colourful tents and stalls and stages. There were so many activities and people rushing around that I could hardly focus on any one thing. The grass was springy beneath my feet as I walked with my friends; my eyes wide as I tried to capture it all within a glance; my hand tingling from where it was connected to Santana.

"One dollar for three games!"

"The mystical, magical maiden! She will answer your questions! She will learn your deepest desires! She will tell you of great fortunes in your future!"

"Artie the Acrobat! Watch in amazement as he flips through fire!"

"Knock the bottles over and win a prize of your choice!"

There was so much going on that I barely had time to register what people were calling out to me.

The last yell stuck in my mind though as we were about to walk passed the stall with a man stood with his forearms resting against his make shift counter, giving us a toothy grin as we paused. What really caught my eye was the big fluffy white wolf toy that was hung amongst the menagerie of other stuffed animals hanging around the frame of the booth.

"Hey, San! It looks just like your dogs." I pointed out, squeezing her hand to gain her attention rather than tugging at her arm like I would have usually done.

She looked to where I was pointing, her eyes contemplative, before stepping up to the counter.

"One ball please." She told him as she placed her money on the counter.

He had stood up as soon as he had seen her coming towards him and I saw the lustful gleam in his eyes. My stomach clenched. He looked to be in his early twenties and I mean sure, I guess he was _okay_ looking. But Santana had _standards_, surely. It was so obvious that she was way out of his league – she was way out of _everyone's_ league.

He still tried though. I guess that I couldn't blame him really; he was only human after all.

"Sure thing, darling. For someone as pretty as you, heck! I'll throw in a second ball, free of charge." I wondered if he realised how slimy his voice was as he spoke. Note to self: Never use _that_ voice whilst trying to seduce Santana.

"That will not be necessary." Santana seemed unfazed. Maybe she wasn't aware that he was trying to flirt with her. Maybe _that_ was what the problem was, Santana couldn't read signs. Maybe I had been doing everything right and she just hadn't realised it.

"Ya sure? For someone with dainty wrists like you, I don't think ya'll be able to knock 'em down, first time." He was leaning in closer as he said it, resting his elbows on the table again, right in front of her.

"One ball. If I lose, then I will pay for another. Thank you." She pushed the money forward and held up her hand behind her.

I looked to see why she had made the universal 'wait' sign. I realised that she was telling Mike not to beat this guy up. At least, that's what I assumed when I saw Puck's hand on his tense shoulder. He didn't move, but he also didn't look happy at all. I turned to Sam who was on my other side to see a disapproving look on his face, also aimed towards the man. I was glad that I wasn't the only one annoyed by his slimy behaviour.

I placed my hand onto Sam's clenched fist and felt relax under the pads of my fingers. I gripped his hand to ensure that he wouldn't try anything either.

The guy must have realised what was happening too, because he stood up abruptly and placed a ball into front of Santana, before stepping aside to let her take the shot.

I watched as she flipped her curtain of silky hair over her slender shoulder, the light from the sun reflecting off of it in almost blinding flashes, dancing along like stars in the night sky. She gracefully threw the ball up into the air, changing her stance slightly as it began its quick descent. Then, as sharp and deadly as a lightning flash, her arm swept out. The very next thing that I heard was a _crash!_ And I blinked my eyes in confusion until I realised that the bottles had been knocked over.

"I would like the white wolf, please." She requested in a cheerful voice, from the stunned – and slightly confused – looking man stood behind the counter.

Slowly, cautiously he reached up to gingerly retrieve the fluffy toy as if it was going to hurt him, before passing it over to her with the same mechanic movements.

"How did you-" he began to say but Santana had already spun around, her hair almost swiping across his face, and glided towards us. Towards me.

"Here you go Britt-Britt." She handed me the wolf with an almost shy smile.

I smiled so big, I couldn't help it. I held the animal in one hand as I threw both of my arms around her, holding her to me tightly. For the second time since I have known her, I felt the wondrous, awe inspiring sensation of her cheek beneath my lips. I felt my breath catch at the silken feel of skin caressing my lips before I reluctantly pulled them away, burning.

I continued to hug her afterwards and felt the naturally warm flesh of her cheek that was pressed against the thin, sensitive skin of my ear heat up further. I pulled back and noted, smugly, that she was blushing deeply at my reaction.

"Thank you." I spoke softly before releasing her, the seemingly cold air hitting my body as I did so. I held my wolf toy closer to me as I watched another shy smile appear on her face, her eyes twinkling prettily.

"Should we get going then? I don't want to stand around _this_ stall all day." Mike spoke up, breaking me from whatever Santana induced trance I was in. I looked to see him still glaring at the bottle man.

"Yes. Lead the way." Santana told him, seeming to come out of her own little daze.

We began walking again, avoiding the people rushing passed, having fun with their friends and family. I didn't really pay attention, trusting Mike and Sam to lead us somewhere fun. Puck was walking silently beside Santana, his usually stone-like expression was open and seemingly care-free.

I glanced at Santana to see her looking back at me. She smiled happily once she caught my eyes and tentatively reached for my hand, the one that wasn't holding my wolf. I had caught her expression before though, the one that seemed to be contemplating something, something too serious to belong at a circus. I decided to ignore it though once I had felt the comforting, yet electrifying, caress of her hand against my own again.

XXX

We had been going around the circus for quite awhile when we decided to take a break and have a snack that came in the form of ice popsicles. I was sat on the bench with my wolf in my lap. I had decided to call him Sam much to everyone's apparent amusement. Santana was sat next to me with a big cuddly duck in her grip that I had won in a game of 'hook-a-duck' and presented to her with a beaming smile on my face.

I was happy that I had managed to win, but I was mostly beaming because of the adorable look on her face when I had told her that I had won him for her.

Puck was sat on the bench with us too and Mike and Sam were sprawled out on the grass in front of us, attempting to build a tower out of the large amount of popsicle sticks they had accumulated through their savage eating ways. I threw my stick into their pile, happy to add to their collection but then looked over again at Santana's hands; they were empty save for her duck which she was fiddling with. She had said that she didn't want a popsicle. I was starting to think that something was strange with Santana's eating habits. Although maybe I was just never around when she did eat, I mean there _are_ large chunks of time when I don't see her. I was acting silly.

I pressed my face into wolf-Sam's fluffy fur as I was thinking; I found some inexplicable form of comfort in the feel of the white tufts of fur tickling my cheeks. The way I could squeeze it extra tight in my hands, the fluff moving in its encasement, displacing itself to accommodate my actions, and then feeling it coming back to life as I relaxed my grip. It was all so familiar.

"I think I had one of these before." I said, more to myself than anything, looking at the wolf's cute, cuddly face. I heard the light trickle of the sticks falling to the grass as their tower spilled over.

"Really?" I glanced up, confused, looking towards Santana's almost shocked face.

"Maybe…" her extreme reaction had made me second guess myself. "I mean, I'm sure that it's not that uncommon."

Santana seemed to shake herself slightly at those words and smiled at me.

"Yes, you are right. Maybe you did." Her eyes leaving mine as she glanced around the circus to look for something that we hadn't done yet. I decided to do the same.

That's when I saw it. It was a small tent very much like the others we had been to today and the various tents currently surrounding it. But the thing that caught my eye about this one was the sign outside of it.

_The mystical, magical maiden! She will answer your questions! She will learn your deepest desires! She will tell you of great fortunes in your future!_

"Ooh! Let's go there!" I said, pointing to the tent, drawing everyone's attention to it.

"I don't know Britt…" Santana started to say but I was already up and weaving through the crowd.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" I shouted at them, before locking eyes with Santana. "You aren't _scared_ are you?" It was a childish taunt, but I couldn't help but feel smug as I saw her cheeks colour in a blush and her brow drop in indignation before she stood up to follow me.

She only took one step before vanishing and reappearing in front of me, tugging me along in the direction of the tent.

"We will see who the scared one is." She told me in a huff. "She is probably not even a real psychic." She muttered the last part to herself.

XXX

"You may enter." Came a deep, mysterious sounding voice. I turned to Santana to see her rolling her eyes. I giggled before tugging her through the parting in the curtain.

The inside of the tent was shielded in a comforting darkness; only the soft glow from a few scattered candles gave light to the woman who was shrouded in the cover of shadows. From what I could see she was probably around thirty, her presumably dark hair hidden beneath a midnight veil and the rest of her body concealed by heavily layered robes the colour of rich plums. Her skin tone was darker than my own, but shades lighter than Santana's. Her expression was impassive as she looked at the table.

I stepped forward towards the small circular table, sitting down onto a little wooden stool that was drawn up to it. I looked back at Santana, smiling in amusement at the untrusting expression that she was eying the woman with. She was stood just behind my shoulder with her arms folded across her chest.

"How can I help you, my dear?" I heard the deep voice again and turned to look back at the woman. She was looking at me now, her coal-like eyes piercing through me.

I just shrugged. I hadn't really thought this far ahead, I had just wanted to see what would happen. To be completely honest, I didn't believe that someone could tell my future by reading a crystal ball or something silly like that. I just wanted to see if she could guess anything right about me.

"Anything, I guess." I saw her mouth twitch slightly at my words, breaking character for a split second. I leaned forward then, as if imparting a great secret.

"You know, I don't really believe in any of this stuff. Not that I'm saying that you're a phoney or anything like that. What I mean is that you don't have to keep up this act because I figure that if you really can tell the future and read souls and all of that stuff then I would probably be more impressed if it didn't seem like part of an act." I wasn't sure if she was insulted or shocked by the way she drew her head back and raised her eyebrows.

I could hear Santana's dry chuckle from behind me.

"I just thought that it would be pretty annoying to keep up this act for an entire day without any breaks." I added, trying to soothe whatever emotion she was experiencing.

I waited as she studied me for a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly before her shoulder relaxed and she broke out into a light smile.

"Okay then, how about I read your palms. Free of charge." She told me in her normal voice, pushing the veil back off of her head so that it came to rest around her shoulders.

I was right. Her hair was a deep, glossy brown.

"Okay," I smiled, nodding my head. I stretched my palm over the table towards her and she reached out her own slender hands to grasp it.

"You ready?" she asked as she brought my palm closer to her face to inspect it.

"Yup!" I replied, despite my beliefs, my stomach still began to flutter in excitement and anticipation.

"Okay," she took a deep breath, her eyes almost burning holes into my hand, before speaking.

"I am reading that you are a long way away from your home, despite your young age. You appear to be surrounded by a protective force, a great circuit of support that shields you from danger. However, despite this the danger appears to be imminent and unrelenting. Whatever the danger is, be it great or small, will not disappear until it has inflicted itself upon you. It is unavoidable. There is also a layer of worry and fear coating you, not your own or your protectors', but a worry linked by blood – family perhaps?" she broke from her stream of low, thrumming words to question before sinking back into what appeared to be a state of dazedness that was apart from herself and wholly connected to her link with my palm.

"You are the key piece of a large puzzle. You have a large part to play in deadly game. The fact that you are heavily protected is the sole reason for which you are targeted."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I heard Santana's sharp voice but it went ignored by the mystical woman in front of me, gripping onto my wrist as though it were a life-line. I barely felt the pain of her nails burrowing into my flesh for refuge. I was enthralled by her horrifying words. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were closed tightly as she concentrated.

"And as for your soul…"

There was a pause. My breath was trapped somewhere inside of my body, refusing to release itself into the icy air surrounding us. Her eyes snapped open and pierced through me in a bewildered, almost accusatory tone, as if I was tricking her. Santana seemed just as frozen as the air around us had become, I couldn't even risk looking around to check that she was still there.

I knew. For some inexplicable reason, _I knew_ what she was going to say before she even said it.

"Well. It isn't _there_…" she finished, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she looked at something that no one else could see.

"That is it, Brittany. We are _leaving_." Santana reached over swiftly to retrieve my hand from the mystic's harsh, shaking grip.

Before either of us had time to react though, the woman let go of my wrist and latched onto Santana's, forcefully drawing it up to her face as her nails scraped along the lines of her palm, mumbling to herself as though she was reading words from a page.

Santana finally recovered from her shock and ripped herself from the woman's grasp, lifting me up with her hand under my armpit and began to half push, half carry me towards the exit when the woman's voice stopped us. It was spoken in the same dreamy, rushed speech which was used as she had read my palm.

"You're existence is defined by the darkness for which you are the epitome. You will very soon be faced with an ultimatum which will decide the definition of your being resolutely. Despite the darkness of which you are, you have been touched by a lightness that will be the cause of both your redemption and demise. And as for your soul…" I couldn't help but turn around as she spoke the words that should have been enlightening if I had understood a word of it. All I knew was that I felt sick as I looked into the whites of her eyes where they were still rolling in their sockets.

"You have many souls, Santana. Though none of them are your own." I was thrust into lightness.

I felt myself taking in huge gasps of air even though I hadn't been aware of not being able to breathe. I felt like I was trying to stop myself from throwing up. Despite the woman's words being confusing, I didn't need to be a genius to realise that the things that she was saying meant danger for everyone involved.

I pressed my burning palms into my knees as I hunched over, trying to regain my grasp on reality. I felt as though the world was spinning and the only thing that could stop it was Santana.

But I didn't know where she was.

I couldn't feel her presence near me and I didn't dare move from my position to look for her out of fear of falling onto my back from vertigo. The last time I had remembered her hand on me was when she had push-carried me out of the small, claustrophobic tent.

I slowly stood up when I didn't feel like I was going to collapse. I looked around and saw that Santana was stood next to me. She wasn't looking at me, her eyes scanning the steadily streaming flow of people as they passed, barely even noticing our presence. She seemed composed, her expression impassive as she stood up straight, her arms dangling at her sides.

I could see the underlying tension though, in the taut muscles of her face and the subtle bunching of her shoulders.

Once I had stood up she looked over to me. I felt my eyes prick with sudden emotion when I saw the core-aching, heart-breaking sadness and the absolute _fear_ that I found swirling within the depth of her eyes. She wasn't even trying to hide it, or maybe she was and it was just impossible to mute the intense emotions that she was feeling.

I went to speak but suddenly her head snapped to somewhere behind us. I was only just able to catch the slender swish of a long, sleek, inky black tail before it vanished behind one of the tents. Before I even had the time to react I felt the air shift towards two sprinting figures in the form of Puck and Mike. The oxygen particles that had been drifting lazily in the air suddenly rushing to follow them like magnets needing to attach themselves to the bright beacons of energy.

Then I saw a shock of blonde hair before I was lifted into Sam's muscular arms and being carried in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, my confusion at its peak.

"Carrying you, silly." He teased lightly, smiling down at me. I wasn't fooled though. I could feel the way that his muscles were strained in an attempt to control himself. He was my brother, I could tell by even the smallest little changes to his face what emotions he was feeling. At the moment he was anxious and angry.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried into a huge tent. I mean, it was gigantic.

_This must have been where the main, exciting stuff happened_, I thought as I looked down to the centre of the circus ring. The floor was sandy and huge.

Sam placed me onto a bench in the front row before sitting down next to me, hunched forward, his eyes scanning around at the other people slowly filtering in to the other seats and rows placed around the ring.

Santana sat by my other side. Her thigh pressed firmly against my own. Maybe I would have been flustered by the action if I wasn't so confused about everything that was happening. Besides, I had a feeling that the close proximity was for comfort – hers as much as mine.

"Are you excited about the acts, Brittany? This is the main part of the circus." Sam was still trying to sound carefree and relaxed. I would have been insulted that he thought that I would fall for it if it wasn't for the fact that I knew that he was only doing it to stop me from worrying.

"Yeah, I guess." I was still too wrapped up in everything that had happened a moment ago to try and sound more enthusiastic.

I guess that the mystic could be explained away by her obvious mental health issues – it was very plausible. And maybe the flash of what appeared to be a big wild cat's tail could have been imagination and dizziness on my part. But that didn't explain why Puck and Mike had gone sprinting in that very same direction.

"Where did Puck and Mike go?" I decided to leave out the part about the tail; if it was true then I would probably be able to tell by their expressions.

Santana looked up to me from her hands that were surrounding one of my own, tracing patterns. I felt a sudden burst of heat shoot up my forearm at the realisation that her skin was in contact with my own. I must have been really deep in thought before to not notice.

"They just went to get some snacks for the show." She spoke softly, her voice warm and quilted as it enveloped me; her expression smooth and her hands soothing, yet searing.

Everything about her radiated comfort and reassurance.

And yet, as I looked into the burning embers of her eyes, I witnessed the sharp dilation of pain in her pupils as she spoke the words to me. The only sign that she was lying.

I looked away. I trusted Santana, with everything that I had; everything that I was. But deep down in the place where bad things were hidden and covered with a layer of secrecy, I knew that she was lying to me. I knew that there was something that she wasn't telling me. It hurt – that knowledge that she could so easily conceal herself from me when I was unable to do anything but lay myself out bare to her.

I felt her squeeze my hand tighter, almost hugging it to her stomach, as she tried to cure the craving feeling I knew that we were both experiencing deep in our beings. I had a feeling that there was only one way to cure that type of craving. But I wasn't willing to give even more of myself to her. Not now, at least.

Still, I felt my entire body set ablaze at the sensation of her stomach muscles twitching against the back of my hand.

"Hey, guys. We got the food." Mike said as he held out a toffee apple towards me, minus the toffee. Basically, it was an apple on a stick. I took it gratefully and watched as a bucket of popcorn was passed over to Sam as Mike sat down next to him. Puck sat down on the other side of Santana with his own bucket of popcorn.

Santana didn't let go of my hand. I felt a buzz of relief at the fact that I would not be forced to let go of my only source of security anytime soon.

The flood lights that had been spread out around the edge of the large tent cut off, leaving only one source of light shining down onto the centre of the ring that would be the stage for the performers.

Despite my reservations about earlier, I couldn't help but be excited that the show was starting. I watched, enraptured, as I saw a man step into the centre of the ring. He was wearing the typical red ringleader's suit that I had seen in all depictions of circuses. His black top hat sat proudly atop his curly red hair, his face almost completely taken up by his large orange moustache. He was very unique.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" his voice boomed out around the giant tent, reverberating against the material walls.

"Welcome to Thatcher and Sons, Masterful, Magical, Marvellous Circus!" There was cheering from all around the domed tent, little sticky children jumping up and down in their seats, hitting anyone within a one-seat radius with their lollipops and candy floss. I let out couple of _Woo's_ instead seeing as both of my hands were occupied.

"There is really nothing else to say except: Let the Show Begin!"

XXX

The show was nearly over and I had almost completely forgotten about what had happened earlier.

I had been absolutely awed by all of the tricks and death defying stunts that had unfolded before my very eyes. I couldn't understand how human beings could juggle fire on a unicycle whilst being chased by pie-throwing clowns and _not_ be dead. It was insane!

Despite all of that, I was waiting with baited breath for the last act of the night. Being the headline of the show, it was bound to be the best.

"And now, for the final act of the night, the Amazing, the Athletic, the Absolutely Awesome… Artie the Acrobat!" Was yelled by the ringmaster before, descending from the roof of the tent, a slender man came into sight wearing a white leotard. His pale skin tone was highlighted by his jet black hair.

There was a scattering of cheers.

I couldn't really say that his appearance was that impressive but I assumed that they used the fact that he was skinny and nerdy-looking as a way of making it even more impressive as he performed his stunts.

I was right.

He was halfway between the ceiling and the floor when he leapt into the air and caught onto a rope that had seemingly just appeared from nowhere. He did some impressive twists and turns in the air before executing a complex flip into the air again, this time landing on a box in the middle of the ring.

He leaned over in a deep bow once he had landed and the crowd once again erupted into applause – this time more enthusiastic than the last.

He was then tossed a large ball from somewhere in the sidelines which he placed onto the ground in front of him where it reached up to his waist. He played with the crowd a bit. Placing his arms on the ball in an attempt to lift himself onto it only to have it roll away from him drawing _Ooh's_ from everyone watching.

He then took a few steps back before running up and leaping onto the ball, landing on his feet on top of it, his arms spread out to his sides as the crowd cheered again. He did a few more tricks on the ball, even rolling around on his box platform with his hands balancing on the ball.

After a while he threw the ball out of the ring whilst everyone was still clapping and then stood up straight on his platform, placing a finger to his lips.

I had noticed throughout the show that there were three different types of performers. There was the crowd pleasing type, who spoke to the crowds and explained the steps of their tricks to show just how hard they were or joked around with certain members of the audience.

There were the stupid performers, who didn't seem capable of talking except for little whiny noises and head scratches. These were there to be laughed at and were usually there for the children in the audience.

And then, there were the silent performers. They never uttered a word, their faces void of any emotion and it made their acts even more intense. These were definitely the performers to take seriously.

Artie was definitely the third kind of performer. Which explains why when he pressed his strong, coarse finger to his thin lips, everyone obeyed almost immediately.

There was absolute silence. The air snapping and crackling with electricity as we waited in intense anticipation for what was about to happen.

Then it came into view. There were gasps rippling throughout the crowd as the sleek, inky Black Panther came into view. Stalking into the centre of the ring towards the slim acrobat, its wild eyes were wide and unblinking as its head swung from side to side, surveying its surroundings.

Everyone was frozen in place; the fear of the unrestrained animal was very real. I glanced over towards Artie only to see that he was completely relaxed.

This must be a part of the act.

_Then why has Santana's whole body suddenly tensed?_

I could feel Santana's grip on my hand tighten and her thigh almost overlapping mine with its proximity. Sam was pressing in on my other side, his body coiled as if he was going to physically pounce onto the untamed creature if it were to make a move towards us.

I turned back to see the beast circling the acrobatic boy where he stood on his platform. His face was still expressionless as his eyes followed its path. On its third circle the panther paused. Its blue eyes piercing my own shocked gaze. I wanted to convince myself that my eyes were playing tricks on me, but it's very hard to do when the creature was still staring at me, unwavering in its intense glare.

The animal seemed to gesture towards me with its head, a huff being released from its gaping mouth as it did so. If I was able to tear my eyes from the panther, I would have seen the subtle nod that came from the boys head in response to its silent command.

Everyone took in another sharp audible breath as the daring boy stepped down from his raised platform and onto the sandy, dusty, hardened floor that the panther was occupying. He began to walk with slow, measured steps, towards me. His entire was body oozing confidence. The panther was loping along by his side.

I didn't know what to do. Now both of their eyes were fixed on me, locking me into place in fear. I felt my hand shake in Santana's own, the movement bringing her into action.

"Do not worry Britt-Britt. I will not allow them to harm you." She spoke softly, the honey-sweetness of her voice soothing me in a way that nothing else ever could.

The people occupying the seats around us began to shift nervously as the dangerous duo approached. Santana and the boys all shifted forward ever so slightly, almost unnoticeably into a defensive position.

He stopped about a foot away from us. His arm rose slowly to point a long, calloused finger directly at me. Then he took another couple of steps forward to where we sat, his hand changing into what was similar to a handshake gesture, he wanted me to take it. Even if I was able to move, I would have been too scared of what the repercussions could be to take the proffered hand.

The Black Panther had moved with him, close enough to touch.

There was a moment of pause. I could help but stare into his strikingly blue eyes as they grew in excitement and anticipation. It was as though he was on the precipice of some great revelation – and it had everything to do with me.

The moment was broken when a hand reached forward to grasp the strange boy's.

It wasn't my hand.

My gaze snapped towards Santana once I realised that delicate, caramel hand gripping the sickly pale, yet strong hand of the acrobat was hers. Her expression gave nothing away as she looked directly into the boys eyes, her jaw clenched slightly.

The boy turned to look at the panther that was stood slightly behind him, its tail swishing in happiness. He turned back to Santana, a smug smile stretching across his face. He looked as though he had won some game that no one else realised we had even been playing.

Santana's nostrils flared and I noticed the look in her eyes. I wasn't sure how I knew what it meant, other than the fact that I seemed to instinctually know all of Santana's emotions, but I knew for certain that I was the only one who could see the feeling that was swirling in the depths of Santana's soul. Because she _did_ have a soul, no matter what that woman had said.

It wasn't fear or anger. Well, maybe a little bit, but not fear for her self. It was the feeling you get when you just had realised that you have made the worst mistake possible, and that there is absolutely nothing you can do to change or undo it.

The boy didn't know this though; he was too busy rejoicing in his victory. He tugged on her hand so as to bring her with him. She stood up instantly, walking through the barrier separating the crowd from the circus ring as if it wasn't there. If the rest of the crowd had noticed this, then they probably assumed that it was a part of the act.

The boy raised their joined hands and gestured towards Santana with his other hand whilst looking around towards the spectators. He was telling them to applaud, which they did.

Everyone was getting back into the swing of the show now that they had gotten over the shock of having a real life panther walking around.

Santana and Artie were both stood on the platform now the Black Panther still circling them. Artie made a sign for the panther to jump on stage, which it did. He then stood behind Santana and tapped her shoulders making the panther stand up on its hind legs and place its paws there. Everyone laughed and applauded at this.

I watched as Santana stared unflinchingly into the animals eyes, her expression never changing as the panther moved in the motion of dancing, making everyone cheer again.

After a few more minutes of this Santana was able to leave, but not before she spoke a few words to Artie, his expression betraying him for a moment with a flash of fear.

Santana didn't return to her seat like I had expected her to though. Instead I watched as she continued walking passed us until she had exited the tent completely. The next thing I knew, Sam was getting me to stand up and we were following Mike and Puck outside.

We found Santana stood outside, a cigarette stuck firmly between her lips. I frowned; _I didn't know that Santana smoked_. Despite the hotness of this bad girl side to her, I didn't like the thought of her breathing in those dangerous chemicals.

She saw the look on my face and sighed before crumbling the cigarette in her palm. I didn't even blink, that didn't even come close to being the weirdest thing I had seen today.

"You okay?" Mike spoke up first, his shoulders visibly tense. "I swear if he threatened you, I will rip his face off." _That was a creative threat_, I noted.

"Calm down Mike. He did not threaten me. In fact, it was the other way around." Santana told him.

"Great! So things are fine then?" Sam asked, perking up.

"Things are so far from 'fine' right now that it is almost laughable." Santana scoffed.

"What do you mean? I mean, you stopped him from getting to Brittany. You protected her."

"Which is the worst thing that I could have possibly done!"

Everyone looked at her in confusion. I had to admit that I was slightly hurt by that statement.

"You do not understand." She started; she appeared to be annoyed – at herself more than anything else.

"The fact that I protected Brittany… The fact that I just showed that I care about her, her safety… well, I have just told them exactly what they needed to know."

_Well that didn't sound too great._


	9. Chapter 9

**Santana**

We left the circus straight away after my revelation. It was too late to undo what I had already so foolishly done, but I felt better knowing that she would be safe within the confines of the apartment. I knew that I would be unable to keep her in that safe haven for the entirety of her life, but if I could I most definitely would.

Nobody spoke as we entered the apartment. No one dared uttered a word as we stood in the living room, waiting for Brittany to get ready for bed. I did not notify the others as I silently walked to Brittany's room when I knew that she was in bed. Nothing more than a softly mumbled 'goodnight' as I tucked her in.

I was about to walk away when she caught my wrist, very much like she had a few nights ago. I felt my heart clench when I saw the pleading look on her face.

"Wait until I fall asleep?" she asked, her usually bubbly voice was small and squeaky.

This was my fault. _Again_.

"Of course, Britt-Britt." I sat down once again in the chair that I was now so used to procuring. I watched over her as her worried expression smoothed out and she released a heavy sigh that seemed to deflate her entire body, her limbs seemingly sinking into her cottony bed.

"Everything will be okay, Britt-Britt. I will do everything in my power to make sure that it is. I promise." The moment that the words left my lips I was certain of their accuracy.

I knew in that moment that I really _would_ do anything in my power to make sure that she would be okay. And that was exactly the reason that she was in so much danger. I _wish_ I had realised that sooner.

But if that was the reason, then why did I feel so drawn to her? Why had I felt the inexplicable need to protect her in the first place?

I gazed down upon her perfection, but not with reverence that I had gazed upon her for so many nights. No, this time I gazed at her critically.

Her arm peaking out of her covers, resting on the pillow in front of her, it was gangly to the point of being almost stick-like. Fragile. Breakable. They made her clumsy and reminded me of the awkward, boisterous pups that would crash into walls whilst attempting to turn corners. It was cute. Maybe it was her especially lanky, sometimes awkward limbs that made me want to protect her.

I looked at her face, her pale skin and fair hair, easily susceptible to sunburn. That was ridiculous. I wanted to protect her from the sun? Well, I _was_ the embodiment of darkness. But still, it was highly unlikely that her fair complexion would be the reason. I had never felt this way about any of the wolves with their platinum blonde hair though.

My eyes focused on her mouth then. It was open in the form of a small pink 'o', just like it always was. It was adorable and reminiscent of when newborn puppies would yawn so big that they would tumble backwards in a squeak of confusion. My dormant heart felt as though it was thumping in my chest as I took in her form.

How could something so precious be so vulnerable? There were so many small things that could happen, tiny insignificant little things. Those things could _harm_ her – beyond repair. It was inconceivable to me whilst at the same time such a real possibility that I found myself worrying about it every second of every day.

Still, I could not figure out what one thing it was that had made me feel the need to protect her; what it was that had made me feel her presence before she was even born.

Perhaps it was because she reminded me so much of the wolves. Even as I thought those words I knew that they were incorrect.

_She_ did not remind me of the wolves; the wolves reminded me of _her_.

For the millions of years that I had been in contact with the wolves, the amount of time I had raised them, it was still _them_ that reminded me of _her_. It was as if I had known her all of this time.

_How is that even possible?_

XXX

I left Brittany's room shortly after my revelation.

I did not want to. I _really_ did not want to.

But I had to calm the wolves. Their anger was hard to control at the best of times; it would not be a good idea to let their imagination get a hold of them. They could tear the house down in their restless state.

They all but pounced on me as soon as I came into view.

"What was that all about?" That was Sam.

"If they're threatening you or Brittany, I say that we rip them apart until they're unrecognisable." _Obviously_ Mike.

"We are not going to do anything." I told them, as I stood in front of them. I glanced at Puck; he was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his bulky chest.

We held a silent conversation before he nodded and shrugged off of the wall, walking down further into the house to sit outside of Brittany's door. Guarding it for me until I came back. I did not want to leave her alone even for a few moments.

"What do you _mean_ we aren't doing any-" Mike started only to be cut off by me.

"My word is final!" I snapped, my eyes flashing. He stopped talking immediately, dropping his head in submission.

I knew that he was only doing what he was taught to do. But I could not have him thinking that he could talk back to me. I had simply come here to give them the order to not act recklessly; I had not come out here to argue.

I was about to return to Brittany's room, not in the mood to stick around here whilst I felt that she was vulnerable, when I remembered something.

"Mike." I called, watching his head lift to meet my gaze, his eyes guarded. He was expecting further reprimand.

"I will not be here tomorrow. Brittany's next dance lesson is in the morning, is it not?" I asked, receiving a nod in return.

"Do you think you can handle that?" It was a genuine question. I was not simply being patronising, I had to know if Mike could handle being in an open environment with Brittany. Especially after what had happened today at the circus, I knew that Mike was the least in control of his temper, and once he was in protective mode, I was concerned that he would be unable to stop himself from doing something foolish.

Mike knew what I was referring to as well. He stood up straighter and nodded his head more vigorously.

"I can handle it, Santana. I promise." He assured me vehemently.

"Come here." I told him softly.

He walked over to me slowly, stopping just in front of me. I took him by the back of the head to guide him down to my level so that our eyes were connected.

"I trust you Mike. Never question that. But you realise how important Brittany is, and I just want to ensure that she is safe." He did not make any movements; he simply looked into my eyes, knowing that I could read the expression in them.

"Good boy." I told him, bringing his head down further to place a kiss on his forehead.

I released him after that and patted his shoulder as he stood up, towering over me once more. He smiled at me, nodding his head before disappearing down the corridor.

I returned to Brittany's room without another word, wondering when I had become so soft.

XXX

**Brittany**

I awoke that morning expecting to see Santana there. For some reason, I always felt this indescribable feeling in my chest when I woke up, as if I had only just been separated from something that was imperative to my survival. As if a vital organ had been ripped out of my body…

I got out of bed. Not wanting to stay in the place where the feeling of loss still lingered. I couldn't escape it though, not when it was still inside me.

My morning routine was mechanical. I barely even registered what I was doing. All I knew was that one minute I was walking into the bathroom with my hair a mess and sleep in my eyes and serious pillow crinkle lines on the side of my face and then the next minute I was entering the kitchen feeling fresh-faced and humming a happy tune to myself.

As I had expected, Sam was there along with Puck. But I found no signs of Mike. My face crinkled in confusion as I sat down. Maybe he was somewhere with Santana…

A plate was placed in front of me and a surprisingly gentle thumb was placed in-between my eyebrows, smoothing out my confusion lines. I looked up at Puck once he had retracted his hand and smiled in thanks.

It was odd – because he looked so moody all of the time – but Puck was really caring. He seemed to be everyone's cool older brother that they could look up to and respect. I always felt so comfortable around him.

I dug into my breakfast and listened as Sam started talking about this run that he and Puck were going to go on today.

"It would be cool if we all went to the park one day, don't you think Britt?" he asked me around a mouthful of bacon. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah. That sounds great! Maybe tomorrow? I'll see if Santana's busy when I talk to her." I said, already excited about all of the things that we could do on a fun day out. If we took Santana's dogs then we would be able to play fetch with them.

"Yeah! You won't be able to ask Santana until she gets back though. Don't worry, it'll probably be around the time you and Mike get back too."

"Why? Where are Mike and I going?" I asked confused, again looking around to see if I could spot Mike lurking around in some hidden corner of the shiny, gleaming kitchen.

"To the dance studio! How could you forget?" Sam spoke playfully to me.

"Oh yeah! Well where's Mike then?"

"He's getting changed. You should probably do the same." He gestured towards my jeans that were definitely too restricting to dance in.

"Right. Be right back." I told them, finishing the last bite of my breakfast whilst hopping to my room.

XXX

"You ready then, Britt?" Mike asked as he stood by the door in his Basketball shorts and baggy t-shirt along with Sam and Puck who were dressed in similar outfits. I was wearing a vest-top and short-shorts for maximum flexibility.

"Yup! Are you two going running now?" I asked Sam and Puck as they stretched. Well, Sam was doing some ridiculous wriggly movements clearly not taking it too seriously whilst Puck simply cracked his neck to the side, trying to ignore Sam bouncing into him.

"Yeah, we'll walk out with you." Sam told me, bringing me into a light headlock and playfully tickling me, making me giggle as I tried to wriggle free.

I heard a low growl.

Sam stopped his attack on my ribs and loosed his grip around my neck, leaving his arm hanging around my shoulders as he squeezed me to his side. I looked around, assuming that maybe Santana's dogs were back. I hoped that they were, that would mean that we could take them to the park after all.

I couldn't see them though.

"Remember what Santana said." Sam's words tore me away from my thoughts.

I looked and saw that he was talking to Mike who was sporting what appeared to be a defensive expression. _I wonder what that's all about._

Puck placed his hand on Mike's shoulder, squeezing it lightly before using his hold to steer him out of the apartment.

Just like all of the other times that I had stepped out of the apartment, I was hit with the sudden brightness of the soothing sun, its face smiling down on me as I tilted my head up towards its pleasing warmth.

I heard another crack and turned towards Puck to see him stretching his arms above his head as he looked around in disinterest. I shuddered slightly at the sound, but couldn't help but chuckle when I noticed that the noise had also drawn the attention of a group of girls who were huddled nearby.

They were trying to act nonchalant as they checked him out with blushes coating their cheeks.

I looked back towards Puck, trying to see what it was that they saw. He was attractive, I guess. His blonde hair contrasting strikingly with his dark, even skin tone and his body was definitely in shape. I guess that the bad boy look that he embodied didn't hurt him either. He definitely had many appealing qualities.

I would never get the tingles around him that I got around Santana though. Or any of the other feelings.

"We're gonna head off then." Sam said, pulling me into a hug.

"Okay. See you soon. Bye Puck." I spoke as Sam released me, only to be shocked by Puck pulling me into a quick hug afterwards. My senses momentarily overwhelmed by the rich earthy scent that I had come to link with his presence.

I saw the girls now shooting me glares when Puck stepped back. I found that to be quite silly seeing as they probably didn't stand a chance with him anyway. Puck was too good for them.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay Mike?" Sam spoke as he and Puck began jogging off, raising his voice slightly to be heard as the distance between us grew.

"Yes. Of course I will!" Mike yelled back to Sam's retreating figure, slightly exasperated.

We began walking slowly down the street in the direction of our dance class.

I glanced at Mike and noticed that his face had taken on the impassive mask that Puck usually wore.

"Are you okay? What was Sam talking about?" I asked, concerned at the expressionless face that Mike was wearing. It was such a contrast to the bright, open expression that he usually wore that it made me worried.

"Hm?" he hummed, snapping out of his mood slightly to look down at me. "Oh that was nothing. I'm fine." He assured me. I wasn't convinced.

We walked a couple more steps when I felt Mike's arm encircle my shoulders, hugging me closer to him as we walked.

I glanced up at him to see him looking forward, his previous hard expression relaxing into a contented look. I grabbed onto the back of his shirt with my hand for balance – it was extremely hard to walk with your legs super close to someone else's. I saw his expression soften further.

I would have questioned the sudden contact but I somehow knew that this was what he needed. It was obviously connected to whatever Sam was talking about and I was happy to help him feel more secure.

We carried on walking the short distance to the studio, Mike's arm tightening around me anytime someone came a little too close to us – I felt this odd rumbling vibrating through Mike's chest and into my arm whenever that would happen.

Once we reached the building we went through the same routine as the last time that we had been here: walking through the lobby, riding up the elevator, signing in at the reception desk, getting ready to dance. And all the way through these activities I could feel the slight tug at the bottom of my vest-top where Mike's forefinger and thumb pinched the material in his grip as he kept close.

It would have reminded me of a toddler holding onto their mothers t-shirts so as not to get lost as they followed them around. It would have, if not for the fact that Mike had overwhelming ripples of protectiveness rolling off of him in waves. I didn't mind though, it was comforting – for the both of us I think.

Mike had brought a bag with him this time. It had water for the both of us and towels to dry off with. I was glad, I hated being all sticky after dancing.

"Hey, Brittany!" I heard my name yelled. I turned towards the sound of the familiar voice, feeling Mike's hold on my top tighten reflexively for a moment before he too registered who it was.

"Hey, Lana. How's it going?" I asked her as I turned to face her completely.

"Great!" she replied happily. "I'm glad to see you two here again. I was afraid that the others might have scared you off." She joked. "Hey Mike." She said politely, turning towards him.

I nudged him to get him to respond. He had been giving everyone a cursory glance as if looking for signs of danger.

"Hi Lana. It's nice to see you again." He told her, his eyes studying her face as if expecting her to turn around and stab him – or me.

"You too." she replied. Her eyes darted down to his arm where it disappeared behind my back. Her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion before her gaze darted back up to my face.

I wasn't sure what she was going to say – she didn't know that he was holding on to the back of my shirt in a completely platonic way. She might have thought that his hand was resting on my lower back in a show of intimacy. Before she _could_ say anything though, our attention was brought to the front of the room where Jaques was banging his stick onto the polished hardwood floor.

I reached my hand behind me and took hold of Mike's wrist I felt the tendons in it move as his grip on my t-shirt immediately released. I pulled his hand back to his side, squeezing it before I had to release it to walk to where all of the others where getting into their positions. I doubted that either of us could dance properly with his hand attached to my top.

"Okay everyone! We will be starting a new dance today. This will most likely feature in our upcoming showcase. I would like to bring everyone out of their comfort zones. That means that you will _not_ be dancing with your friends. Now, everyone to the far wall, I will call you each forward and assign you positions within the piece. Ready?"

XXX

"Okay, one more time from the top!"

I pushed my hair out of my flushed face as I tried to regain my lost breath. I was so sweaty from all of the non-stop dancing I had been doing. That's not to say that I didn't absolutely love it though. Because I seriously _loved_ dancing.

We had been all assigned our roles. For some that meant background synchronised dancing and for others that meant a bigger role – either dancing with a partner or dancing solo.

I was lucky enough to get a bigger role. I was pleased to get to dance the more complicated stuff because it was nice to be challenged but it didn't stop me from seeing the hard stares that I still got from some of the girls who were dancing back ground.

I was happy to have made a new friend though so it helped me to forget about those girls. At least, I _think _that he was my friend. His name was Jake. He danced with me for part of the routine and lifted me up as well. He was nice enough, with his green eyes and easy-going smile. There was something about him though. Something that made me not want to trust him.

Maybe it was the way he had smiled when his name had been called after mine. It wasn't really friendly. At least, not in the typical sense. Or maybe it was the way that his friends had clapped him on the back as he made his way over to me. It made it seem like I was some kind of prize that he had just won.

Or maybe it was the ominous sound of a growl that I could have sworn I had just heard.

"Hey Brittany, do you think you can handle it?" he had teased me when we were about to do our first run-through, standing a little bit too close.

It wasn't like the way that Santana did it. The way that would make my whole body feel alive. Or the comforting way that Sam or Mike would walk closely by my side. Or even the calming way that Puck had hugged me this morning.

"Of course I can. The real question is whether you can keep up." I joked back, trying to ease the tension that I suddenly felt, before getting in position.

Now after two run-throughs of the entire dance he was bent over slightly and panting lightly, his heavy hand resting onto my shoulder for support that I wasn't entirely sure that he needed. I was still stood straight, ready to go again. I couldn't help but smirk down at him. Maybe he just had boundary issues. He could be a perfectly nice person.

"So Britt." He said to get my attention, standing up straight and turning to face me. I didn't like the way the nickname oozed from his mouth.

"What are doing after class? Me and some of the guys and girls are gonna hang for a bit. You up for it?" I think that when he said 'guys and girls' he meant the girls who didn't like me and the boys who ogled me in a similar way to what I had caught him doing what seemed to be multiple times.

"I don't think so. I'm just gonna head home." I told him, thinking of how Santana would be there when I got back.

"You sure?" he asked, stepping slightly closer before I could answer. "Think about it." He winked.

I wasn't sure what to make of him.

I looked over to Mike to see him glaring at Jake, his entire body tensed. He didn't even look like he had broken into a sweat yet. Lana was stood next to him talking away. I would've thought that she was talking to herself if I didn't see Mike nod his head every so often and his lips move. His gaze never tore away from Jake though.

"Positions people!" everyone scrambled back into their starting positions.

Jake lifted his thumb up at his friends as we walked passed them. I wasn't sure what it meant but I assumed that it had something to do with me by the way they all looked towards me after they had seen it. Their faces were contorted into a similar grin as to what he had worn when he found out that I was his partner.

Mike was the first to dance, followed by Lana with a slight overlap of them dancing together. I looked over to Jaques to see him nodding his head in approval. Then there was a group of backing dancers who danced onto what would be the stage if it were a real performance. They were quickly followed by another boy and a girl who did their section of the choreography before blending in with the backing dancers.

Then it was me and Jake.

I came out first and immediately became lost in the music. My body moved in the rhythm that it had already mastered and I simply let myself go. I felt like I was flying. And then I _was_ flying as Jake lifted me in the air within a spin. His large hands were sturdy on my body as we moved.

After that there was more dancing but I couldn't pay attention to the routine and time when I let myself go to the feel of being completely lost to something. I was drifting through a dream. A dream that never progressed passed the stage of pure bliss.

Soon, too soon after, it was over.

"Needs improvement. But good work." Jaques said in a non-committed tone before leaving the room. I would have been concerned but by the eye-rolls that I saw pass across other peoples faces; I assumed that this was something he did regularly.

I gave Jake a polite smile before turning to retrieve a bottle of water from the bag that Mike had brought.

Whilst I was bent over rummaging in the bag I felt the warmth of breath dampening my ear. I felt the hairs rise from my skin almost painfully; it was as if the little tiny hairs on my neck were trying to rip themselves from my skin in an attempt to escape the intrusion.

"Remember about my offer. I'm always free if you are."

And then I felt it. His hand somewhere that it definitely should _not_ be. My whole body tensed into an almost painful rigidity in the shock of it all. Then there was a squeeze.

Before I could even think about reacting, the hand was gone and there was an audible _whoosh!_ of breath followed by the squeak of rubber along the polished floor.

I quickly turned around in time to see Jake skidding along the hardwood floors of the studio with Mike on top of him.

I wasn't sure what was most shocking, the fact that Mike had managed to pin a stunned Jake in a matter of seconds or the look on Mike's face. He looked enraged. I really didn't think that he was in control of anything that he was doing.

There was a pause as everyone watched them skid to a stop before all of Jake's friends leapt forwards trying to pry Mike away from him. The girls just squealed a bit pathetically.

Mike didn't pay any of them any attention. Even to those who were tugging, pushing and even hitting him. His was shut down to everything except for the boy who was lying under him who he was currently shouting at.

"Touch her again! I _dare_ you to touch her again. I would love a reason to rip you limb from limb. I will fucking _annihilate_ you! Nobody touches Brittany, nobody!" Mike was visibly shaking with rage as he shook Jake around like a rag doll, his hands gripping bunches of his shirt in his white knuckled fists.

The sound of my name shook me out of my shock, but not quick enough to stop what happened next.

There was a sickening _crack!_ throughout the room as Mike's fist connected with Jake's face.

"Mike!" My voice came out as more of a squeak than anything else.

Fortunately it was effective.

Mike stood up immediately at the sound of my voice, stepping away from the now bloodied nosed Jake. Everyone stepped back with him in either confusion or fear.

I was instantly reminded of Sam on his first day of school and how he had mysteriously stopped as soon as I had touched his shoulder. Everyone hesitated, unsure of how to react to the seemingly calm Mike. I wasn't too convinced that he was as calm as his external appearance would allow everyone to think.

"Come here." I spoke out to him again, wanting him near me, not trusting him to not surrender to the anger inside of him.

Everyone else looked on in shock as he swiftly turned from them all to walk towards me. His face was impassive but I saw the fury burning in his eyes.

As soon as he reached me I stretched my hand up to rest on his shoulder, feeling it relax under my grip. His eyes turning softer the longer that he looked at me.

"What did you do that for, hm?" I asked him in the way that a mum spoke to her offspring when it fell over. In that soothing voice that told them that they were being silly for overreacting and crying.

He shrugged, moving my hand up and down along with his broad shoulder before dropping his head. The anxiety I had felt in my stomach began to loosen as I saw his chastised face.

"I could have sorted it out on my own, you know." I told him. Maybe it was the wrong choice of words because his head snapped up then, the fire rekindling in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have to." He bit out in the direction of Jake and the rest of the class who I realised were still looking.

Before I could answer, Jaques came back into the room, his eyes darting about in confusion, assessing the situation before his eyes hardened, landing onto Jake and his friends.

"Whatever has just happened here will not happen again. Am I understood?"

He received fervent nods in return.

He looked over at Mike and me with a quick nod before retreating into his office.

I quickly bent down and grabbed our bag before moving my hand to the collar of Mike's shirt and tugging him along behind me as I made a hasty exit.

The elevator doors where just closing when a small figure leaped through the gap to land in front of us.

"What was _that_?" Lana asked as she looked between the two of us.

I just shrugged and shook my head. Everything was a blur.

I released my grip on Mike's collar and let my arm drop to my side. I felt Mike's hand immediately come up to rest on my shoulder as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator, taking deep breaths.

Lana looked between us again, that same look that she gave us earlier that made me feel like I was under a microscope.

"What?" I asked, too tired to consider whether I sounded rude or not.

"Nothing. It's just… are you sure you guys aren't dating?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

We both raised our eyebrows at the suggestion.

"No. Definitely not. Why would I lie and say that we weren't if we were?" I asked incredulously.

She shrugged, lips pursed.

We left the elevator then and walked outside together in silence.

She was there.

Just like she had been the last time I had walked out of this building. Only this time she didn't seem as calm as before. The air around her seemed to crackle almost dangerously.

She still smiled when she saw me though. Opening her arms expectantly as I came closer. I felt Mike's hold on my shoulder release as I buried myself in Santana's warmth. I instantly felt better, like I had been reunited with a part of myself. She was what I needed right now.

"Hey Britt-Britt." She spoke softly as she rubbed my back.

"Erm… Mike? Are you okay?" It was Lana who spoke.

I released Santana to turn and see what she was talking about.

Mike was crouched down, his head bowed, forearms resting against solid thighs. It was the same way that someone would crouch if they had to catch their breath or felt like they were going to be sick. Santana stepped towards him. He didn't raise his head.

"What were you thinking Mike?" Santana spoke softly down to him. She wasn't scolding him. She was genuinely asking.

She stretched a caramel hand forward before threading her fingers through his bright hair. She used this grip to slowly pull his head up to face her. His expression was hard to read, his eyes stared straight into Santana's though. It was like he couldn't look away, that he needed her to see the emotion in his eyes.

I looked at Santana's face, to see if I was able to read her emotions. The expression in her eyes flitted quickly from calmly critical, to methodical, to a burning anger that was so severe and sudden that I almost stumbled back a step, then there was… a look of pride?

She let a small smile pull up the corners of her mouth.

"Good boy." She mumbled softly, releasing her hold on his hair before patting him lightly on the head.

He grinned brightly at this and lurched to his feet suddenly, his chest puffing out slightly as he stood at his full height.

"It is lovely to see you again Lana." Santana spoke in her polite voice, smiling as she nodded over at the confused girl whose presence I had just remembered.

Her face grew even more shocked for a moment at being acknowledged by Santana before she cleared her throat and her face returned to its usual bright openness.

"You too… Santana." She returned, confused by the whole situation.

"Well I mean, it's been… fun and everything but I've gotta, you know…" she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, making a clicking noise in her mouth. Before taking a couple of backwards steps and smiling at us, turning around to skip away in the direction which I assumed her mum to be in.

"Come on Britt, Mike. Shall we go home?" Santana asked, taking a hold of my hand automatically as we began walking down the street. I couldn't help but smile at how natural this was becoming.

XXX

**Santana**

Brittany was asleep now. I could not have left her had she been awake. I found it increasingly hard to leave her whilst she was asleep so it would have been impossible to do so whilst she was looking at me with those expressive, trusting eyes.

I wouldn't have left at all but I had to do this.

The streets of New York at twelve o'clock at night were exactly how you would expect them to be. Especially in this part of town.

The boarded up crack-houses and the homeless drunks sleeping in newspaper beds created a certain peaceful ambiance in the generally chaotic street. The only light afforded to the restless traveller was the flickering of the odd streetlamp and the blood red sweeping flash of the police cars, their sirens muffled as they passed through neighbouring areas where there was more hope of catching the criminal.

I lit a cigarette in my palm as I walked, just to use my hands. I needed to distract myself from the restlessness that I felt upon seeing the destruction in the streets. It hit me deep in my gut, twisting deep down inside my stomach like a scorching metal cattle-brander, leaving its mark deep inside of me where I could not reach it but still felt it's presence with everything that I was.

It wasn't even the destruction of the man-made living structures and shops. It certainly wasn't the cracked, dirty pavement that I was treading on. No, it was a deep rooted _anger_ at the destruction of what was there before. How was it possible that humans could believe that _this_ was better? Why did they wish to replace lush greens and bright oranges and yellows, citric pinks, warm, earthy browns? Why would they replace that _richness_ with a never-ending, insipid _grey_?

It was a physical pain that hit me whenever I experienced this… _death._

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as I grew closer to my destination.

I saw them stalking back and forth along their territory, they bodies visibly scrawny due to lack of prey. Their eyes were shifty, anxious for that one customer that could make their week.

She-wolves. _Prostitutes. _

I took a long drag on my cigarette before allowing it to disintegrate in my palm. They had seen me approach and were unsure of what to do, their wild eyes regarding me in hungry contemplation. They were foolish. I was not their prey. I was not a rabbit that they would slowly stalk in the hopes of not scaring it away. If anything, they were my prey. Did they not know that their name originated from my own?

I singled out the girl closest to me, dirty brown hair that could have been blonde in a past life. She froze under my gaze.

"You. Take me to your boss." She didn't defy me. I knew that she would not. She simply nodded cautiously and turned around, ankles straining with the movement, leading me into the _Lupanar._

The walls were dirty and the floors were dusty. The cement created a kind of sub-arctic atmosphere that instantly raised the hairs on a person's arms. My own hair did not stir.

We passed through two empty, derelict rooms before she paused outside of a door.

I watched as she hesitated slightly before raising her hand and knocking once, twice on the door. She shifted nervously from foot to foot, glancing over at me before quickly turning back around once her eyes connected with my own disinterested pair. A pale lip was taken between surprisingly clean teeth. I suppose it was hard to get dirty teeth when you did not eat.

"Who is it?" Came the soft voice from the other side of the polished wooden door, looking highly out of place in the dilapidated building.

"It's Jenny. Erm… there's a girl that wants to see you?" she spoke it as a question, clearly uncertain as to whether or not she was right to bring me here.

There was a small pause.

"Bring her in." Was the only instruction that was received. She glanced back towards me again before twisting the doorknob in her frail hand. I was concerned for a moment that her thin wrist would snap under the pressure. The door opened and we stepped inside. 

"That will be all Jenny. Get back to work." Was spoken just as softly as before.

The girl nodded her head quickly and left, closing the door quietly.

"To what do I owe this immense pleasure, Larentia? Are you perhaps looking for a job? A vacancy has recently opened up."

I quirked my brow. Not rising to the bait.

"You realise that it was your giving my name such negative connotations that landed you in this position. Do you not? I would appreciate it if you referred to me as Santana Lopez. That is my name now." I received an eye roll in return.

"Fine then, _Lopez_. I suppose if we are re-familiarising ourselves again then I will introduce myself to you in return."

A hand was extended in my direction.

"It is lovely to see you again, Santana Lopez. I am now known as Quinn Fabray."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **I wasn't really happy with the lack of Brittana interaction the last chapter so when Rosetoast suggested some cuddling and froggy reiterated the need for Brittany/Santana cuteness I couldn't help but incorporate the idea into this chapter. So thanks! :) Also, huge thanks to everyone one who Reviewed, Favourited and Alerted this fic. It means a lot.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own anything…

**Santana**

I rolled my eyes at her impertinence, ignoring the hand which was extended in my direction.

I was well aware of her name, just as she was well aware of mine. Quinn, similar to me, was far older than she looked. It was her father Quintus Fabius Pictor that had first come to despise me…

_Flashback…_

I was gliding along the sandy, dusty roads of Rome, the powdery dirt muting my footsteps as I moved.

I had noticed with little to no interest the glances of men and boys as I walked by, leering and crude. I also noticed the glance of a select few women, shy and cautious. It did not affect me either way; I did not share in their interest of sexual pleasures.

I reached up to my shawl draped over my silky hair, pulling it further forward to better shield myself from their intense stares. At this time in society there were very few who had thick, sleek hair such as mine. Those people where rich, something that would not be appreciated in these streets.

Also, there were very few people who were as beautiful as I was said to be and wished to flaunt it. Again, there were rich people who had all of the time in the world to look as beautiful as possible, it was expected of them to look presentable at all times in the hopes of securing a husband of a higher position than themselves. Next there were the prostitutes; they had to look as appealing and exotic as possible in order to attract clients. Lastly, the one which most closely resembled myself, and perhaps the most dangerous one to be identified as: the mystic.

It is a natural conclusion that someone as 'physically appealing' as I must be a supernatural being. And that type of conclusion will only lead to trouble – something that I did not need.

I looked around at the budding civilisation. The buildings which were in this area were assembled of simplistic and cold, unwelcoming stone were already the source of much heartache and pain for me. I remembered when the dirty, ugly roads were once blossoming flowers rising from a sea of green grass. It was magnificent.

I could not help the white hot anger which coiled in my gut at the thought that it was my own pups that had started this. They had betrayed me with their greed and selfishness. Their only concern was to create a name for themselves at the expense of everything I held dear. The only comfort I received was in knowing that their betrayal had ate at them like a parasitic worm writhing in their intestines until they destroyed each other in an attempt to right their mistakes.

I continued walking past the inquisitive people with their concentrated eyes and towards the street which would be a deciding factor in something which, at the moment, I had no solid knowledge of. I did not worry about my lack of information, I often gained hunches or feelings and would follow them blindly, willingly. There was always a reason to the little thoughts that were planted into the back of my conscious.

And this hunch seemed more important than any other I had experienced before.

As I turned the corner, I realised instantly where my feet had taken me. This was the corner upon which the prostitutes would await business. There was a man who was currently stood there, tall and regal, his eyes appraising as he studied the selection before him.

My feet instinctively took me towards where the sandy-haired man stood.

His eyes landed upon my own form as I drew closer. I was able to infer from the delighted look in his eyes that the thing which he had come here in search of – he felt that he had found upon seeing me. He could not be more wrong.

"Your price?" he asked once I was within hearing distance. The women who had previously been stood forward with their predatory gazes suddenly recoiled backwards. They knew who I was and respected my superiority. They respected me in a way that they were not prepared or inclined to respect royalty and noblewomen. They shot cautious glances between myself and the tall man who had mistaken me.

They were wondering how he would be punished for his disrespectful act of misrecognition.

"I do not sell my body." I replied shortly, now standing a foot away from him and wondering why he was important, wondering in which way he would contribute to Fate's plans. My head tilted to the side slightly, dark eyes narrowing as I considered him.

He did not seem fazed by my answer. He had now set his sights on having me. In his mind, that was all that mattered.

"That was not what I asked." He told me.

"And yet that is your answer nonetheless. I do not sell my body. For any price." I insisted, my patience already running thin with the mortal but realising that I had to let this play out in order to find the meaning behind my need to meet this man here today.

"You clearly do not know who I am. Or what I am willing to pay." His answer was cocky, and on the threshold of aggressive.

"Enlighten me on whom you are. But rest assured that I find no use for your human currency."

"I am Quintus Fabius Pictor, the patrician senator of Rome." He raised his body to its full height at this.

"Reveal your face fully unto me." He instructed me causing my eyebrow to travel up towards my hairline, behind the shawl still shielding most of my face from prying eyes and the unrelenting sun.

"Your commands hold no influence over me." I could not help but to be indifferent at this point. If it was not for the tingling in my limbs which told me that this man was somehow important, then I would have left already. Or killed him.

He _was_ ridiculously annoying and arrogant.

"Now listen here _slut-_" he began, ripping my shawl from my head and gripping onto my hair.

I instantly grabbed the wrist of the hand gripping onto me and calmly dug the nail of my thumb into his flesh, releasing dark energy into his body.

His whole body went rigid for a moment before he collapsed to the ground. I vaguely heard the scuffling sounds of the surrounding street women running away.

My attention however, was focused solely on the man's twitching hand which was now firmly in my grip. More specifically, I was focused on the ring which adorned his marriage finger. There was a spark in my head which told me that this was why I had come here.

He had a wife.

It was her who I must see.

I left the unconscious senator, crumpled on the dirty streets outside of the prostitutes dwelling without a backwards glance.

XXX

I walked along the long winding path that led to the large building which belonged to the senator. I knew that his wife would be there.

The grandness of his abode was, to me, worse than the dilapidated slums from which I had just come from. The thought that all of this land had been destroyed, ravaged in an irreversible act, all for the comfort and the… the _ego_ of one family, it disgusted me.

I held the cold wedding band comfortably in my grasp and knocked upon the large, heavy door at the entrance.

There was a skinny slave man who answered the door, his head bowing respectfully in his assumption that I was of nobility.

"I have come to speak with Lady Quintus Fabius Pictor." I did not know her name but assumed that my request would be sufficient through using her retched husband's name.

"I am afraid that my Lady is not well. She will not be taking visitors today." He told me, sneaking quick glances at my face before quickly diverting his eyes.

The next time he looked up I caught his gaze, rendering him unable to look away. His eyes glazed over momentarily before focusing on me again.

"I have come to see the Lady of the estate." I was more forceful this time.

"Of course." He replied straight away. "Please follow me."

He swiftly turned and entered the house, walking towards the marble staircase. I passed him, easily climbing the stairs and, not wishing for him to follow me, I told him to retreat which he readily did.

I easily found her sleeping chamber, knocking politely upon the door and sweeping into the room upon her strangled acknowledgement.

"Good afternoon my Lady." I spoke as I came to stand by her head.

She looked up at me in startled confusion from her position in the middle of her enormous bed, looking small and fragile in comparison, her blonde hair sticking to her skull as she breathed unevenly through chapped lips.

"Who are you? Who let you in?" she asked, panic lacing her feeble voice.

"I am known as Lady Larentia. And one of your slaves showed me to you. One of my own servants seemed to have gained possession of a rather expensive ring; they claim to have found it. Of course I have punished them for their withholding something which does not belong to them. I am of the belief that it is the ring of your husband, Quintus Fabius Pictor." I spoke to the semi-lucid woman with a confidence that disguises all lies.

"Oh, I see. May I have it?" her palm opened slightly on the surface of her bed sheets.

I gently placed the ring in her palm, closing her fingers over the item as she seemed incapable of doing so. She looked up at me with murky hazel eyes, misting in a way that I had experienced multiple times. Her breaths were shallow, I watched as her chest barely rose to accommodate the small bursts of air that did manage to crawl down her trachea.

I felt impossibly close to her at that moment. Not because I was stood next to her, gripping her hand, but because I could sense that she was reaching out for my help, my guidance – whether subconsciously or not.

I heard a whimper from across the room. I glanced up.

There it was, in a cradle. I glanced back at the ill woman again; the slight sheen covering her cheeks was a tell-tale sign of what was to come.

"Is this your baby? May I see her?" I spoke softly to the drained woman.

I received a weak nod in return. I swiftly turned and approached the cot to find a lifeless bundle in the cradle, cheeks pallid and forehead smooth. I lifted her out of her bed, cradling her limp form gently in my arms as I walked back over to her mother.

"Is she well? She has been poorly." Judith told me, eyes managing to focus with a will that can only be harnessed by mothers.

I looked down at the form in my arms. I felt the presence of its soul floating somewhere near me. This baby girl was the key to something important. I looked at the already plentiful locks of blonde hair that sprung from the motionless child's head.

I needed this child for something. And I needed it _alive_.

I grazed my thumb against the girl's smooth forehead, feeling a surge of warmth travel through my thumb and into her being.

A breath passed through her parted lips. The first one in minutes.

"Of course she is well. She is a fighter." I told the mother.

I gently placed the now slightly wriggling baby onto her chest, my hands resting on her sides so as not to put her full weight on her frail mother's chest.

Lady Judith's hazel eyes opened the widest I had seen them during my time in her room, trying to take in all of her small daughter at once. Her eyes held a look of pure joy and love and, most importantly, contentment. This is what she had been fighting for, to see her daughter alive and well.

"Good." She responded simply before letting her eyes drift shut, her expression calm in a way that belied the true nature of her slumber.

Lady Judith had passed away with a smile of contentment upon her face.

I felt it – when her soul passed through me and onwards to what was next. Usually I do not even notice when it happens. Souls pass through me so often that I forever have a low thrum of energy reverberating throughout my body. It was only with special souls, or when I had experienced a passing, that I felt the glowing energy heat my own form.

I picked up the child again, rocking her side to side to sooth her even as she showed no signs of being upset.

I was unsure of my steps from this point. I had instantly known that this girl was the one whose soul had refused to pass over, leaving it to cling to me, waiting to be given back. However this was a transaction that I had performed plenty a time and yet I had never felt the same sense of… urgency that I had when I had been led to find the girl's father and then again when I was taken to her mother.

There had to have been a reason for the way in which I had found her. And in the way I felt the need to stick around now. I just wished that I knew.

_Why was this child so important? _

Someone burst through the door at that moment.

I glanced towards the sound in an uninterested kind of way, already knowing who it was.

"Quintus." I acknowledged his presence. He was panting and his face was red with fury.

His eyes flicked around the room in order to make a clear assessment of the situation. His calculating, icy blue eyes froze on the lifeless form of his wife.

"You!" he seethed turning back towards me.

"I did nothing. I was simply _here_. Which is more than I could say for you." I responded coolly.

"How dare you, you… you _whore_!" I could not help the raise of my eyebrow at the irony of his choice of words.

"I will make sure that everyone knows exactly _what_ you are. You and your little friends." He ranted, whilst I stood calmly holding his peacefully sleeping baby.

"And what is that?" I wanted to know what his warped mind had come up with.

"A… a _she-wolf_. I asked your friends. They call you _Lupa_. The name fits. You are nothing but a predator, preying on weak men." I must admit that I was slightly surprised that he was in the possession of my real name. I was not fazed by his threat however, I was aware that this was happening for a reason. Fate had its ways of working and I was not the one to question it.

"Very well. I wish you luck on your crusade and in raising your child. Good afternoon." I put the baby in the cot before exiting, feeling the anger rolling off of the senator as I passed him.

I exited the house and continued on, wondering idly of what importance that tiny baby would possibly serve…

_End Flash Back_

XXX

And that was how my former alias of Acca Larentia was soiled. Quintus went out of his way to pollute the minds of those around him into thinking the same way as him. And that is also how his young daughter, Lucy also came to despise the very thing which had saved her life.

It did not affect me in the least. I was not the least bit concerned with ridiculous human trivialities. My name was easily altered to escape any suspicion and was I only slightly upset with the linking of my original name, _Lupa_, with the skinny girls who roamed the streets and sold themselves for money.

Eventually his hate for his supposed nemesis drove him to an early grave when his daughter was but eighteen.

And that was when I came back into her life. This, I sensed, was what I had been waiting for. I saved her from a marriage to a troll of a man who was thirty years her senior and she had no choice but to follow me.

She and I travelled apart from one another for several decades and then one evening as I stood by, observing the death of an innocent which needed special attention in passing through, she returned back to me. She had realised that she was not aging. She demanded that I gave her the answers to her questions.

That night we sat for hours as I gave her all of the answers that she needed.

Soon she learned to trust me and that was when I told her that she would begin to work for me in order to repay the debt which her father had left. His hatred of me had created quite the disturbance in my life for a while, I had told her. Of course, the real reason that I had kept her with me was something that neither of us knew.

She was not concerned by my placing this responsibility upon her as it seemed that having eternal life had left her with too much free time and she was therefore in need of some form of distraction.

As a result, Lucy, or Quinn as she had named herself a few decades ago became probably the closest thing that I had to a friend in my existence.

But she still insisted on the same greeting every time I had not seen her in a while.

"I do not have time for games. I have more important places to be right now." I told her, hoping to get directly to the point.

"And do these places have anything to do with a certain blue-eyed, blonde mortal?" The question was asked lightly but I saw the intense look of curiosity in her stare.

"I see that Rachel has spoken to you of my visit with her?" I knew that I was avoiding the question. Quinn was aware of this too, but she seemed to be letting it slide for now.

"Sure. We _do_ talk from time to time, you know. Why would she not tell me of this interesting development in your life?" She was being aloof, as she always was in relation to Rachel. I did not know the nature of their relationship, nor did I particularly care, but I was aware that they were… _intimate._

"Perhaps because then she would have had to tell you that her insolence has lead to an extension of a millennia being added to your time of service." My voice was blank as I said this, I was not particularly pleased that I had to punish her, nor was I upset about the fact. I simply had no feelings on the matter at all.

"A millennia hardly matters to me, Santana. You know that." She was leaning back in her leather chair, looking as disinterested in the matter as she probably felt.

"I am aware of that fact, but Rachel is not." I could not stop the small smirk that spread across my face as the last half of the sentence slipped past my lips.

There was just something about the small girl that aggravated the souls out of me.

"Who is the girl then? I am guessing that she has a connection with Sally?" she ignored my dig at Rachel.

"Sally… is she the vacancy that you were alluding to?" I asked, thinking back to her earlier comment.

"The very same. Funnily enough she was quite tall – lanky, you could say; her complexion was rather pale, although that could have been the drugs; and her hair was blonde – dirty blonde, but still. There appear to have been a lot of similarities between her and the girl Rachel described to me a few nights ago. Of course, she did also mention that Brittany – that was her name was it not? – that she was _quite beautiful_."

"Enough." I stopped her from speaking any more of Brittany's similarities to some dead prostitute. The implications of what _that_ entailed almost making me tear this office apart.

Quinn leaned forward, her forearms pressing onto her desktop, obviously catching the look on my face before I had been able to mask it.

"What is this about Santana? Who killed Sally? And what was their purpose?"

I took a deep breath, collecting my unusually hectic thoughts.

"They were foolish to kill that Sally girl. But the fact that they did could be seen as desperation on their part. I am not so naïve however. They killed her to send a message to us, a message saying that they are capable of working right under our noses. They are close."

"Who?"

"The rogue and his minions." I answered simply, watching as her eyes cleared in understanding.

"So, the judge? He is working for the rogue?" she questioned for clarification.

"He _was._" I confirmed.

"I still do not understand what this Brittany girl has to do with this."

I was glad that I could speak to someone about this; Quinn was the closest thing that I had for an equal. Besides Mercy, but we rarely spoke.

"I never told you why I saved you when you were a baby." I stated.

Her attention was focused on me alone now, her eyes narrowed.

"No… you did not." She spoke slowly, obviously wondering where I was going with this.

"Well, that is because I never _knew_. I simply knew that I had to. However, a revelation has occurred very recently and I now know what purpose you will serve to me. I know why you are so important, Lucy." The use of her name seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she was falling into.

"And this purpose… it has something to do with Brittany?" She looked suspicious, but I wasn't sure why.

"It does." I agreed, not giving anything else away.

"Why is a human so important?" She seemed incredulous and I guess that if I was in her position then I would have the same reaction.

I sighed.

"_That_, I do not know. Well, in concerns to _me_ I do not know. However, concerning the _rogue_ it is quite obvious. Now, you must swear to agree to everything which I tell you. Do you understand? You must _swear_."

She seemed a little taken back by my intensity but I had to make sure that she understood gravity of the situation that we had currently found ourselves in.

"Yes. I swear."

XXX

I was tired by the time I arrived back at the apartment. I had not slept for over a millennia, I had not _needed_ to sleep, I was still able to run circles around the wolves, my brain speed was through the roof and I could do at least a billion vertical press-ups right now if I wanted. Yet somehow I was _tired_. Maybe it was the conversation I had just had with Quinn and what it would mean for me in the future, what it would mean for _Brittany_.

I felt like I needed to sleep. I was mentally drained for the first time that I could ever remember.

I made my way down to Brittany's room. What I _really_ needed right now was to see her. It was strange; I had only known her for a measly seventeen years and yet, I only felt content when I was around her. I do not even know how I had survived before.

I felt the cool, polished floorboards soothing the soles of my feet as I made my way down the dark corridors. I did not need lights to see where I was going – I knew my surroundings like the back of my hand.

I stopped suddenly, immersed in the inky darkness surrounding me before raising a steady hand and pressing it, palm first, onto the hard material of the door. I took a breath as I often found myself doing these days. I did not merely swing the door open and march into her room in a wild impatience as I had done the first night she had been here.

No.

Now I would savour the moment before my eyes would once again rest upon her perfection. I felt my entire being almost vibrating in anticipation. I would let no one know it; I would kill anyone who found out. But the hours that I spent in here with _her_ were amongst the darkest of my existence.

Even as I told myself that I was simply watching over her, protecting her from dangers, I knew that there was an ulterior motive on my part, I was aware that I received something more from watching her sleeping, at her most vulnerable. Yet the most frustrating thing was that I didn't know _what_.

The thought of there being something that I did not know was worse to me than knowing the most terrible secrets in the world.

Once the thought of being separated from her became too much I was through the door almost instantly.

I had never felt as… _good_ as I did when my eyes would first land on her bundled up form. My lungs never felt quite so full, my head never as light. My eyes never felt as bright as they would once I saw the movements of her inhalations and exhalations and my stomach was never as happy.

That was another of the things that no one could know about. I was not supposed to feel different around her; my body was not supposed to react.

I slowly approached her bed, the one which looked like a burrow for small, cute creatures and held the most beautiful one of them all.

She was sleeping with her mouth wilting open yet again and her rosy cheeks flushed with slumber. Her brow was creased in a way that made my dormant heart clench. I wanted nothing more than to smooth the worry from her head with my thumb, but I feared that she would wake if I made such a move.

I was about to summon a chair to sit in so that I could observe her from a closer distance, wondering what new thing I would find on the canvas that was her face today. But she did something that she had never before done whilst I had observed her in her sleep.

She stirred.

I should have vanished there and then and not returned to her room ever again as punishment for watching over her without explicit permission.

_That one time that she asked you to stay does _not_ count as explicit permission, Santana._

I _should_ have vanished, but I did not. I _could_ not.

Maybe I wanted her to punish me for watching her sleeping like a 'creeper'. Maybe I wanted her to tell me to leave her alone and never return to her room again. Maybe I just wanted to see the cerulean blue of her eyes so badly that I would have gladly risked the first two.

Nevertheless, whatever the reason was, I did not disappear. I did not run away or hide. I do not fully understand why, but I just new that I could not bear to be away from her.

And when she slowly blinked open those stunning eyes of hers, in her sleepy cuteness; I knew that no matter what the consequences were, I had made the right decision.

I could not help but smile as her warm – if slightly unfocused – gaze landed on me.

She blinked a couple more times, her gorgeous eyes adjusting to the night time's darkness. When she finally realised that it was me there, her mouth lifted lazily into a half a smile, droopy yet still more radiant than any other person's smile I had seen in all of my years on this earth.

"Mmmm….. 'tana…" she mumbled, electricity slicing through my organs at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, Britt-Britt?" I spoke so softly that I barely even heard myself.

She shuffled under her covers a bit before the corner of her blankets flipped open, revealing half of the bed to me as well as half of Brittany's slim body encased in large, crumpled pyjamas. A t-shirt and sleep shorts.

My latent heart seemed to melt and speed up at the same time upon the sight of her delicate form.

She looked up at me with her precious, bleary eyes and I stopped breathing. I did not know why I had stopped breathing; I simply knew that air was, at that moment, a distraction that I could not have.

"…'tana….snuggle…" was then mumbled in that same woolly voice as before, inciting the same reaction within my being.

Once I had registered her words my stomach seemed to drop in the depths of the earth where it is fabled that I had derived.

"I really do not think…" I began, holding my hands up in a gesture that I had never needed to use before, taking half a step back.

But any response I could have thought to give would have been futile. She did not even seem to realise that I had reacted at all.

She merely rolled over so that her back was facing me, her crumpled t-shirt rising to reveal a sliver of pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight sneaking in through the gap in the curtains. I watched, enraptured as little bumps of skin rose from the surface as the cool air hit it.

I stood there, arms dropping to dangle by my sides as I contemplated what to do. Brittany was obviously not interested in carrying on the discussion.

I was unsure whether she turned around expecting me to get into the bed or in acceptance of my reluctance. I looked up, hoping that the answers were written somewhere above me. They were not.

I decided that, seeing as she had left the covers turned down, she must expect me to get into the bed… with her.

It was then, as I approached the inanimate object, that I experienced a very _human_ emotion that I had never experienced before.

I was nervous.

My knee touched the plush mattress. I paused, staring at her back for long moments. She did not seem concerned so I quickly, yet carefully, slid into the bed.

As soon as I was fully under the covers I paused again, waiting for some kind of movement. I was frozen completely as I waited for any sign that she would move or suddenly jump up and scream at me to get out.

She did nothing.

I relaxed into the pillow that my head was resting on it and was instantly overwhelmed by the smell of _Brittany_. It was part fruity, part floral, part indescribable freshness, _and __all_ _Brittany_.

I could not help but to sigh as my senses were overwhelmed by everything Brittany. This dark, warm haven was my new favourite place in the universe.

I was almost completely relaxed when she turned around.

All I was able to register was a flash of blonde hair and pink skin and pouty lips before I was engulfed in a blanket of soft warmth and I felt a heated, squishy weight pressing down onto me. I had not been caught off guard in centuries and yet here I was, completely stunned.

I felt my breath shudder and break as I took in her body, its comforting presence pressing down into me. My lips parted to catch the breath that had been stolen from me as I felt her forearm graze across my ribs.

She had settled down almost straight away and I felt her gentle, rhythmic breath blowing over my neck as she snored lightly. I however, was more awake than I had possibly ever been before.

My eyes were wide open as I stared at the ceiling and tried to calm down my suddenly hectic senses. All I knew was that I had never been as awake as I had in that moment when Brittany was laying almost on top of me, her lithe form pressed against mine, heating me in a way that nothing ever had before.

My entire body felt alive with something that was not normal. I tried to get my breathing under control with a deep breath but all that did was push the protruding bones of my ribcage into something that was soft and most definitely _not_ something that I should be thinking about whilst we were so closely pressed together.

My eyes became impossibly wider before I screwed them shut, hoping to stop my mind from thinking things that should just not be thought.

I concentrated on her breathing, the soothing inhaling and exhaling that allowed her to press into my body rhythmically. Soon I was relaxed enough to slowly raise my arms and place them around her, my forearms were resting against her shoulder blades and back, my palms pressing her into me.

I felt her snuggle further into me and I could not help the smile that spread across my face.

_Snuggling is awesome._


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **I'm so sorry about the long wait! I had exams that I had to revise for etc. But they've finished now :D So I should be posting regularly again. This is slightly longer than usual if that makes up for anything… Big thanks for all of the Reviews. It means a lot. Also everyone that Favourited and stuff. Nothing much to say really. Hope you like it!

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up to feel something under me that definitely _wasn't_ the mattress I had dozed off on the night before.

I tried to recall what could have happened between then and now but a stirring underneath me interrupted my sleep-clouded thoughts.

I slowly opened my eyes, lifting my head up at the same time to discover that it was _her_ who was underneath me. I couldn't stop the small smile that played along my lips, too shy to become anything more.

Dark eyes opened to look directly into my own, their gaze piercing despite the hazy sleep that flushed her cheeks. Even now, with her clothes crumpled and hair splayed across my pillows with the wild richness of a forest's waterfall, she was the most beautiful creature that I had ever laid eyes on. My smile grew.

"Hey." I spoke softly, too entranced by the sight of her looking up at me to even consider moving.

"Hello Britt-Britt." Her eyes crinkled at the corners as she beamed up at me, moving appearing to be the furthest thing from her mind at the moment as well. Then her forehead crinkled in what appeared to be confusion. "Was I asleep?" It seemed like an absurd question to ask but I nodded anyway. She seemed to consider this for a moment before shaking whatever thought she had away and looking back at me.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked quietly, hand moving to lift the collar of my t-shirt back onto my shoulder from where it must have slipped during the night.

"Yes." I responded, my cheeks staining red at the feeling of her fingers brushing against the bare skin of my shoulder. "Did you?" I asked quietly, watching her eyes slowly drag from the movement of her hand on my shoulder and neck to my shy eyes.

I noticed a hint of confusion swirling within the depths of her eyes as her stare once again flicked towards the action that was causing countless electrical jolts to zap through my body.

"I- " she started before pausing, looking back to my shoulder where goose bumps had risen and then merely nodded her head, allowing her hand to drop to the pillow beside her head with a muted _thump_.

"Good." I smiled softly, biting the corner of my lip to prevent it from growing at the sight of her dazed expression as she looked up at me.

Her eyes followed the action, brow furrowing slightly.

I slowly released my lip as I watched her confusion seem to mount. She took in a deep breath, body pressing up into mine. This only seemed to make her more confused, her body freezing beneath me, muscles tensing. I watched as her eyes darted again towards my mouth.

I suddenly realised what was happening. She was looking at me in _that way_. All of the wasted efforts spent on 'Operation: Be Sexy' and it turns out all I needed to do was get her into bed with me!

She still looked confused though, like she wasn't sure _what_ it was exactly that she wanted – that she was craving.

_I can help her out there._

I looked down towards her luscious looking lips and decided that it was now or never. I braced myself and leaned in, anticipating the pure heaven that I was about to come into contact with and my lips landed onto the soft luxury that was… my pillow.

_Okay… what the fudge?_

I lifted my head and was overcome by an overwhelming sense of confusion upon realising that Santana had vanished!

I didn't have to look far to see that Santana had somehow managed to transport herself across the room. I would have chalked up what had just happened to a disappointingly vivid dream, but the blush coating her cheeks and the very familiar look of confusion clouding her features told me otherwise.

She realised that I was looking back at her and quickly composed herself.

"Guess what we are going to do today Britt-Britt!" she spoke in an almost convincingly cheerful voice; I noticed the slightly hysterical tremor though.

I slowly moved my head from side to side indicating that I didn't know; my face more than likely showing that I was still dazed by her fast disappearing act.

"To the park, of course!" she enthused, still overly cheerful and adding to the confusion I felt painted all over my face.

"I will leave you to get ready then." She spoke quickly before disappearing out of the door.

It was when I was left alone that I let the disappointment crash over me, my face dropping back into the mattress where it muffled my groan of frustration and embarrassment.

XXX

When I had walked into the kitchen it was to find everything as it normally was. Puck was cooking; Sam and Mike were chatting; and Santana was there, bright smile in place and offering me the seat next to her.

So now, as we all walked to the park, Santana's hand in mine, I couldn't help but to wonder if I had really imagined what had happened this morning. I mean, I'm not crazy. I knew that Santana had been in bed with me when I woke up. What I meant was: were the looks that we had shared, the current running through us as we floated in that bubble of early morning bliss – was it all imagined?

Was she holding my hand now because she loved the way it felt in her own? Or was she just making sure I was able to safely cross the road?

I _really_ hoped it wasn't the second option.

The sky was clear and bright, the sun smiling down on us and making my inner turmoil seem almost inconsequential. I was glad because it allowed me to concentrate on other, more important things. Like enjoying the way Santana would squeeze my hand slightly every now and then, as if she was subconsciously checking that I was still there next to her. Or the way in which she would turn to me at random times and smile. She never said anything, I doubted that she even had anything on her mind; she simply smiled at me because she wanted to.

Puck was walking next to me, carrying a large picnic basket on his shoulder whilst Sam and Mike were throwing a tennis ball back and forth as they walked in front of us. It was really quite amazing how they seemingly flung at each other without looking and managed to catch it just as seamlessly.

"So, Britt-Britt. What do you wanna do when we get there? Do you wanna play catch with us?" Sam asked, walking backwards with a huge smile on his face as he talked to me. He caught the ball that Mike had flung at him mid-sentence without missing a beat.

I remembered all of the times we had played catch on our garden, I was sure that he wasn't this good then. I could've sworn that he had at least dropped the ball a couple of times. Maybe he just hadn't wanted to show off.

"Sure." I answered his questioned, suddenly determined to see if I could catch one of them out.

"Are you guys playing to?" I asked Puck and Santana, tugging on Santana's arm to get her attention.

"Sure Britt-Britt." She agreed easily. Puck bowed his head in acquiesce as he strolled alongside us, looking completely relaxed.

"Great!" Mike grinned before setting off into a run once the park came into sight, ducking under a hanging canopy and out of sight, shouting back to us that he was going to find a good spot to set up the picnic.

We made it to the canopy a couple minutes later and ducked under it and into the park. I couldn't help but grin at the peaceful sight that greeted us. There were all kinds of people taking advantage of the sunny day and long stretches of green grass. The grass separated by a few pathways that led to a large fountain which resided in the middle of the park making the whole scene look picturesque.

I took in a deep breath, filling my lungs with the fresh, homely smell of cut grass and trees in full bloom. This place was magical.

I felt Santana tugging my hand in her own, coaxing me to follow her as everyone made their way to where Mike was stood waving his arms in the air like he was flagging down a plane. She interlaced our fingers once I began walking again, sending a river of warmth all the way down to my toes.

By the time we reached the others Mike and Sam seemed to be in a mini wrestling match, attracting the attention of the families surrounding us. Santana simply ignored them and threw a blanket out for us to sit on as Puck set about placing the food down, equally uninterested by the curious looks from the other park goers.

Once the large blanket had settled I was tugged down by Santana who was already reclined backwards, resting on her hands, her face shielded by her large sunglasses. I sat down next to her, leaning my elbows on my crossed legs. I looked down to where our bare thighs were touching – a stark contrast of smooth caramel and creamy white – and wondered if she was experiencing the same butterflies that I was.

I looked over at her, dressed in a simple red vest top and dark denim shorts and looking as stunning as ever. I wondered what she thought of me; if she ever looked at me in my yellow t shirt and denim shorts and had to catch her breath afterwards like I had so many times with her already.

Probably not. I couldn't explain it but, every time I was near Santana I couldn't do anything but stare at her, I always wanted to touch her, hold her, _kiss_ her. But she didn't seem to want the same thing. Especially if the way she reacted this morning was anything to go on. Maybe 'Operation: Be Sexy' was a complete waste of time. Maybe I was kidding myself that I could get her to see as anything other than a child.

But then… she looked at me in that way that she always seemed to do, her whole face lighting up as she catches my eyes. Her hand reached out to catch mine and quickly changed my train of thought. _Nothing's_ impossible, after all. I just had to be patient.

XXX

"Oh come on Santana! At least _try_ to catch it!" Sam complained whilst Santana stood rolling her eyes with the ball in her hands.

"I _did_ catch it." She insisted, waving the ball around to demonstrate her point.

"_No_, you didn't. You _got_ it, you didn't _catch_ it." Mike emphasised, equally as annoyed as Sam.

To an outsider, the argument would have seemed completely strange. Well, to be honest, when you knew what they were arguing about it was completely strange as well. I decided to break it up, excited to have my turn.

"San, throw it!" I shouted, waving my arms in the air to catch her attention.

She looked over at me, a smile forming on her face as she appeared to completely forget about their argument.

"Okay!" she shouted back before throwing it to me. Santana really wasn't playing the game right at all, she didn't catch the ball properly and when she threw it to me all I had to do was hold my arms out in front of me and wait for the ball to land in my hands.

I heard groans coming from Sam and Mike as the ball fit snugly into my palms with little effort on my part. I decided to aim for over Sam's left shoulder as I threw the ball to him, hoping to catch him out. He caught it with ease, grinning widely at me.

"I remember that trick Britt. Nice try." Before turning to throw it to Puck.

The game went on until it was Santana's turn again.

"Okay. _Try_ and catch it this time, right Santana?" Mike told her, getting ready to throw. Santana just stood looking at him with her arms crossed and a bored expression on her face.

Mike sighed before sticking his tongue out in concentration and throwing the ball as hard as he could over her head. She remained motionless for a couple of beats before making a catching motion with her hands in front of her. Mike and Sam again groaned in frustration upon seeing the ball in Santana's hands with little effort on her part.

Whilst they were annoyed I looked at Santana in wonderment. Sure, I had seen her do lots of strange unexplainable things in the time that I had known her. But none of them were as obvious as this blatant show of power.

I once again interrupted their bickering, shouting for Santana to throw the ball in my direction. I wanted to test something out. She complied with my wish straight away, allowing the ball to settle easily in the palms of my hands. I played with the ball in my hand for a moment as I contemplated what I was about to do. I would have to do it quick, so as to make her react on reflex.

"Hey San, catch!" I yelled, turning so that my back was facing her and throwing it as hard as I could into the water fountain that was a little way off from where we were stood.

I watched its progress intently and saw as it landed in the fountain with a splash. I was slightly disappointed that it didn't disappear and end up in Santana's hands. Maybe it was just a nifty trick that she'd learnt from a magician's book of something.

But when I turned back around it was to see Santana gingerly holding the soaking wet tennis ball between her thumb and forefinger. My eyes widened at the realisation that this wasn't a trick. That meant that everything else she had done was probably real as well. Had her actions been so unconsciously done that she didn't realise that she had been doing it all along. I couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't actually meant for me to see any of it at all but was just so comfortable that she had forgotten.

By the look on her face at this particular moment it was easy to see that she definitely didn't want me to realise the extent of her powers to _this_ degree. Sure it may not have been the most complex 'power' out there to be able to catch a tennis ball with out being anywhere near it but it certainly wasn't in the realm of _human_ ability. It lead me to ask the question I was sure she was dreading – even if it was just in my head.

The only thing stopping me from asking the question out loud was the look on her face that told me that she wasn't ready to divulge that piece of information just yet. So I settled for voicing my confusion inside the silent cavern that was my mind, hearing the remnants of the question echo long after it was thought.

XXX

"Come on, Britt-Britt." Santana spoke cheerfully as she stood above me.

I was currently lying on the picnic blanket, suddenly too tired to be bothered to move. I kept my eyes tightly shut despite wanting nothing more than to look up and gaze upon the angelic perfection that was Santana Lopez wearing the sun as a halo.

"No." I mumbled instead, tired out from all of the food we'd eaten and the tug-of-war that me, Sam and Mike had all had against Puck on his own. We lost. Pathetically.

I heard the heavenly trill that was Santana's laugh before feeling a warmer than warm hand enveloping my own that was resting on my stomach. I made myself relax, hoping that my dead weight was too heavy for Santana to tug up.

I contemplated for a nanosecond, the possibility of using our attached hands to tug her down into me, using my lips as a cushion for her own. That would mean that she would have no choice but to accept that our lips are perfect for each other and that our hands should never separate and that we should never move from our cuddled position for as long as we both shall live.

Of course none of that happened. Instead Santana used a strength that I had never experienced before and tugged me up without warning. The suddenness of the movement made all of my blood rush to my head in a dizziness that was only partially a result of getting up too fast. I fell into Santana, my chin resting on her shoulder and her arms around my waist were the only two things that were keeping me up.

I had never felt so warm and snug. Except for maybe this morning in bed…

The thought had heat rushing to my cheeks and I couldn't help but move my arms to wrap around her small frame, holding her closer to me. Partly so that she wouldn't move back and see my flushed face but mostly because it just felt so good to hold her. She was so warm and soft, like the best cuddly teddy bear that money could buy and I got her for free.

"If you are tired Brittany, then perhaps we should postpone going out dancing tonight." She said it in a teasing way, but I didn't react to her tone of voice. I barely even registered it. All I could think about were the two most important words I had ever heard uttered from Santana's amazing lips: 'we' and 'dancing'. As in, dancing _together_.

It was a good job that I was resting almost all of my weight on Santana at that moment because otherwise I might have fallen over with the sudden jelly legs I had received at the mere thought of Santana and I moving together so intimately with a pulsing beat surrounding us.

I couldn't help but sigh in awe of the imagery that was flickering through my brain like a colourful kaleidoscope. I wished that I could have said something equally as playful in return but of course the confidence from this morning seemed to have left me.

"Dancing?" I squeaked instead. At least I couldn't feel like a complete fool when she gave my waist a small squeeze for my efforts. I felt a heat rush through me again, starting at the place were her arms were resting on the slight flare of my hips.

"Yes." She spoke with that honey laced voice of hers caressing my ear. "I have only seen you in our little dance room at home. I wanted to see you in your natural environment." I didn't know what excited me more. The fact that she referred to the dance studio as 'ours' as she spoke in her rich voice so close to my ear, or the way she said 'natural environment' as if I was some wild animal that she had tamed. I _hope_ that she sees me as a wild animal. _That's sexy right?_

I think the thing that had me breathing just a tad too deeply for a normal conversation between a girl and her captor was the way that our bodies were almost completely moulded together, only separated by two thin pieces of fabric. I could feel the rhythmic press of ribs against my own and our stomachs rolling into each other with every breath we took.

"Okay." I finally breathed out, my chin brushing against her delicate shoulder as I did so.

There was another pause until finally, we pulled apart. Santana held my hand firmly in her small grip and tugged me closer to her so that as we started walking her arm would brush against mine, sending pleasant shivers shooting into my stomach insistently.

As we were walking, our long shadows evidence of the length of time we'd spent here, I noticed just how far ahead the others were walking. It made it clear that Santana and I had been clung to each other in our intense embrace for quite some time.

However, only one thought passed through my mind as Santana's grip on my hand tightened.

_I could have happily stayed in her arms forever._

XXX

We didn't speak the entire walk home, content to merely bask in the others presence. The boys had waited for us as we reached the entrance of the park and then took up their previous positions, seemingly without thought. Puck was walking alongside me and Sam and Mike in front, throwing the now dry ball back and forth to each other.

Once we had returned home again I was excited to go straight into my room and get ready for tonight, hoping to be able to impress Santana with more than just my dancing. I stopped at the living room though upon seeing a bulky figure sat on one of the sofas. I didn't know what to do. Everyone else had gone to the kitchen. I contemplated sneaking out again but he looked up.

His eyes seemed kind and his hair was a platinum blonde, leading me to believe that he was one of us. If none of that tipped me off then the almost submissive way that he bowed his head, reminding me of Puck in the process, would have.

But still, he was a stranger and seemed big enough to kill me will his toes alone so I couldn't allow myself to relax fully. The fact that he hadn't yet moved but was still just sat staring at me didn't help ease my anxiety either.

"San." I found myself mumbling, hoping that it was enough to bring her to me. She _had_ been able to find me easily enough during all of those games of hide and seek after all. But I guess she had known to look for me then…

I didn't have to worry for long though because I suddenly smelt the overwhelming scent that was everything Santana, before seeing her in front of me with almost no clue how she had gotten there so fast. I just put it down to the same way she had vanished from my bed this morning.

I felt myself relax completely, knowing that she was there and that it was her hand wrapped comfortingly around my wrist as she faced the stranger, especially upon sensing the presence of the three boys behind.

The tense atmosphere changed into one of relief in less than a second. Santana's hand didn't loosen its grip on my wrist though, apparently not experiencing the same relief as everyone else.

"Dave." She said in what I had come to learn as her business voice. It was the same voice that she had used when talking to Rachel, and she used it often when she was having a private conversation with one of the boys. I was glad that she never used that voice with me, it was quite intimidating.

"Hey Santana." He said before nodding to the three behind me. His eyes kept flicking to me and it made me quite nervous.

Not for long though as a comforting arm was wrapped around my shoulders and I turned my head to see Sam next to me, guiding me out of the room. I felt a slight sense of loss once Santana's hand slipped from my wrist. I turned back to see her hand clench slightly before relaxing as if she was trying to grasp onto the tingles I was sure that she felt too every time we touched.

"Come on, Britt. Let's find you something to wear." He said, squeezing me to his side as we made our way to my room.

"Who was he?" I asked once I was sure we were out of hearing distance. I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him. He seemed okay but it looked like he was kind of dreading whatever it was that he was going to talk to Santana about.

"That's Dave. You don't have to worry Britt, he's one of us." He gave my arm a reassuring squeeze as we entered my room.

"He looked kinda scared about something." I voiced my earlier thoughts. I heard Sam sigh as he lied down on my bed, feet still touching the floor. I lied down next to him, my head cushioned by his outstretched arm.

"Yeah, I guess he had a job to do that he messed up or something." I felt his shoulder shrug, almost in nonchalance. It was weird, what with Sam being my brother and all, feeling like he was keeping something from me.

"Sam?" I said to get his attention as we both stared up at the ceiling.

"Hm?" he hummed in response.

"Is Santana a drug dealer?" it was just about the only thing that made sense. I mean, I thought she was an angel and everything, but I couldn't deny that she was pretty shady.

"No Britt." He chuckled, obviously amused. "Do you really think that I would allow you to be a part of something like that? I wouldn't be doing my job as a brother if I did. I swear that none of us are involved in anything illegal." I could tell that he was telling the truth and I was immensely relieved that by wanting to be with Santana I wasn't about to become a mob wife or something like that.

"Okay. But you have to admit that Santana is kinda like a mob boss." I said, much to his apparent amusement. I however, couldn't help but think of the Godfather movies that I had insisted that Sam and I watch when we were younger and then made Sam sleep in my room for the next three weeks, checking my bed for horse heads before I got into it.

I smiled, thinking of how Sam hadn't complained once about sleeping on the floor with a baseball bat in case Al Pacino came bursting through the door.

"Yeah, I guess she kinda is." He agreed before getting up, dragging me up with him. "Come on, Britt. We need to find you something to wear." We both entered my closet and he began looking around with his best critical gaze, tapping his index finger against his pursed lips.

"Okay then. What would you recommend?" I smiled, slipping into the character of a rich woman asking a fashion designer for help.

Sam jutted his hip out and rested his forearm on it as his eyes appraised me.

"Well darling, you have a wonderfully slim figure so you can handle risqué without being…" he pretended to look around for eavesdroppers before leaning in closer and whispering "slutty."

I laughed at his impression before pretending to blush in a flattered manner.

"Well thank you, sir. Is there a particular risqué outfit which you had in mind?" Wondering how far this would go before Sam would get into overprotective brother mode.

"As a matter of fact, I know the perfect thing." He told me before stooping down to retrieve an article of clothing and holding it up to my face.

"A turtle neck jumper? Really?" I raised my eyebrow at his antics. "I'll be boiling dancing in that."

"Fine." He sighed, dropping the piece of clothing along with his act. "But nothing risqué, okay? I couldn't handle it." He said seriously.

"I promise. But really, what do you think I should wear?" I guessed that Santana had meant that dancing with other people and having loud music coursing through me was my natural environment because I knew that going to a club to dance certainly wasn't. I had no clue how to dress.

"Hm. I suppose… something dressy yet _conservative_. And something easy to move about in so that you can dance, I guess." I noticed how he emphasised 'conservative' obviously wanting me to know that he was being serious before about the whole 'nothing risqué' thing.

"Okay. So you have no idea either then." I surmised by the uncertainness painting his words. He rolled his eyes, looking around before stopping, a devilish smile creeping onto his face.

"I don't, do I not?" he asked before grabbing one of the hangers and holding it out in front of him for me to see. We both looked at each other with matching smiles.

Perfect.

XXX

I walked out of my room once I had gotten completely ready. Sam had already gone to his room to get dressed as well. I decided to go to the living room, figuring that everyone would probably still be there seeing as that was the last place I had seen them.

And sure enough, as I got closer to the room I heard voices. It wasn't until I was just outside the open doorway that I realised that it was only two voices – and they weren't exactly talking.

I watched on as Santana and Dave stood less than a foot apart, facing each other and talking about something that I perhaps should not have been privy to but couldn't seem to force myself to stop listening.

Santana's back was facing me as she spoke.

"I gave you one simple task, Dave. I am finding it really difficult to comprehend how you failed to succeed in completing it." If the venom lacing her words wasn't enough to tell me that she was furious, then the rigidity of her shoulder and the trembling of her hands definitely was enough.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise that it _was_ so important that I should risk dying just to complete it when it might have been easier to do another time. If you had told me _why_ it was important- "

"I do not have to explain myself to you! It was important because I _said_ it was important. Maybe you have spent too much time with that rogue that you have forgotten how to respect those who created you. I _really_ hope that you have a better excuse for why you have disappointed me than your lack of knowledge in things that do not concern you."

I think the scariest thing about it was how she didn't raise her voice, not once. She merely spoke in this serious tone which made her seem way angrier than yelling could have. No, actually the scariest thing was that I wasn't scared at all. I knew that she would never use that tone with me. And even though I could see that he was scared, somehow I felt that Dave was deserving of his punishment.

Dave did something really stupid then. He raised himself to his full height, over a foot taller than Santana, in defiance. Looking down at her in what almost seemed like arrogance. I felt my stomach knot.

"I just don't see why I should put myself in harms way for something that seems so," he paused for a moment, searching for the right word, "so _trivial_."

The next thing I knew he was pinned against the wall with Santana's hand to his throat, slouched down so that his face was mere inches from her own.

"Do I look like Mercy to you?" a slight shake of the head. "So then _why_ do you seem to think that I will be _merciful_ of your insolence? _Why_ do you seem to think that you can speak to me as an equal? No, not even that. You spoke to me as though you were my _superior_. That task seemed _trivial_ to you because you are an idiot. If you dare to think that you are above punishment then think again." I saw her fingers flex.

"Don- Don't kill me." He whimpered.

His eyes went blank.

"I will not kill you." She spoke softly now, staring into his vacant eyes. "I notice that your allegiance has changed, that means he is getting stronger. I also see what task you have been given. I do not question the fates, so I will release you from your service. Your punishment will come in due time." She released her grip on his neck and stepped back from him as he stayed rested on the wall, waiting for his senses to come back to him.

"You have been released from your service, Dave. Do not attempt to find me again. Seeking forgiveness will only end in death for you." She spoke in an almost detached manner.

He blinked a couple of times before scrambling up and out of the door without a backwards glance. I didn't know what to do, what to think. What I had seen seemed so surreal to me now, I could do nothing but stand there and try to let it sink in.

"Everyone else is in the kitchen Britt-Britt, if you would like to join them whilst I get changed."

My entire body tensed up at the sound of her voice addressing me. I looked at her to see that her back was still facing me. Before I could attempt to conjure up some kind of apology or excuse for my eavesdropping, she turned to face me.

I was shocked by her expression. I expected her to be angry or scandalised that I had been listening in to her private conversation. Or maybe upset that I had seen this side of her. But instead, the emotion embedded deep into her eyes was beseeching. She was pleading for something very specific and somehow, without her even speaking, I knew what it was.

She wasn't pleading with me to not judge her or run away – she probably knew that I already wouldn't do either of those things. She wasn't pleading that I forget what I saw here. No. It was the exact opposite actually. She was pleading that I never forget this encounter, that she had known that I had been witness to the whole thing and that I could not forget its importance.

The only problem was that I didn't know _why_ the encounter was so important. I felt, for some strange reason, that I could not ask her either. Like the reason that she had to show me was because she couldn't talk about it.

So instead of questioning it, I simply nodded my head and went to the kitchen to find everybody sat waiting. They were all dressed smartly with black trousers and shirts on. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't think what. I felt as though I had seen them dressed this way before.

I sat down on my stool, making sure the dress of my skirt was smooth so that it wouldn't crease as I sat on it. The dress that Sam had picked out for me to wear was yellow, 1950s style, with a swishy skirt just above the knee that it would flare out as I danced. My mind was too stuck on what I had just witnessed to think about dancing though.

"Hey Britt, you okay?" Mike asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him from where I had been absentmindedly tracing patterns on the countertop to see his concerned gaze fixed on me.

"Yeah." I told him nodding my head and attempting a smile. I could tell he didn't believe me, whether it was because of the shaky smile or the way my voice rose slightly with my lie I didn't know. I was just grateful that he didn't question me further.

It wasn't long until Santana came into the kitchen wearing a dress similar to mine with the swishy skirt but hers was shorter and had a different style neckline. She looked beautiful, and it was enough to stop me from thinking about the whole Dave incident – even if for a moment. There was another difference that I noticed that seemed to be problematic. Her dress was black.

"I'm the only one not wearing black." I pointed out with a frown. They all looked themselves and then me as if this was the first time that they had noticed.

"Oh well." Sam said good naturedly as if it didn't matter.

Santana walked up to me then and traced the strap of my dress with a soft finger, raising goose bumps in its wake. "You deserve to stand out." She spoke softly for only me to hear. I almost melted in my seat from the sheer honesty in her eyes as she spoke.

"Thank you, Santana." I spoke equally as soft and twice as shy. I let her take my hand and help me down from my seat even though I could have easily gotten down on my own. Everyone else has already left the kitchen, leaving the two of us alone.

"You look beautiful." I told her, truthfully. The way her eyes shone and her cheeks tinted made me want to tell her hundreds of times more in as many ways as possible just to get the same reaction.

"Not as beautiful as you." She told me before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my heated cheek.

Before I had time to react I was being pulled out of the kitchen and out of our home.

XXX

The queue was long by the time we had gotten to the club that Santana had assured me was the best for dancing. I didn't really care which was the best for dancing, I figured that any would be the best if Santana was there dancing next to me.

Thankfully, Santana seemed to know the doorman so we were allowed in straight away. As soon as we walked inside the sound of the music hit my eardrums so hard that it felt as though all of my other senses had somehow dulled. All I could concentrate on was the feel of the music pulsating through my body. It felt great and I couldn't stop the smile spreading along my face as I embraced the familiar feeling.

I felt my hand being squeezed and I looked over to find Santana smiling at me before leaning in close to my ear. Those tingles came back just as strong at the feeling of her breath on me.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked her voice low but still somehow clear against the music. I paused for a moment, wondering if she meant alcoholic or not. I had no desire to drink alcohol, I wasn't sure why but I guessed that it was the same reason that I only ate healthy food. I didn't want her to think that I was lame or – horror of horrors – even _more_ childish than she already thought I was.

"Orange juice?" she clarified before my inner turmoil could progress much further. I felt my shoulders relax and smiled gratefully at her before nodding my head. Our faces were mere inches apart and I could feel her breath ghosting against my cheek. I wasn't sure what constituted as good breath – whether it had to be minty – but all I did know was that her breath smelt awesome.

_I wonder how it tastes_. I thought with a blush.

Before my thought was even finished she was gone. I didn't get the chance to feel too bad though because then Mike came up and asked me to dance and I really never could say no to a dance.

Within seconds we were immersed in a crowd of sweaty, grinding bodies and began our own little dance. That's the good thing about these types of clubs – no one judges you on how well you can dance or how good of a routine you have. You're simply allowed to close your eyes and dance to the rhythm that you feel at that particular moment.

Mike and I were attached by our clasped hands so that we wouldn't lose each other in the heaving crowd, the other hand free to move in the air as it pleased. It was so fun just trying to out dance the other and showing each other different moves. Mike kept tried to put me off by pulling funny faces making me laugh so much that I almost didn't here my name being called.

"Brittany!" I heard from right behind me. I turned to see Lana stood behind me and smiling widely.

"Hey!" I shouted back over the music, keeping a firm grip on Mike's hand in case he got carried away by the sea of people. That would probably be pretty impossible anyway considering that he's like a rock.

Lana, I noticed, was looking at our hands again with an almost exasperated eye roll. I'm sure I would have been offended if I hadn't seen the good natured smile on her face. Well, that and I'm pretty certain that Lana has never offended a single person in her entire life. She's just not that type of girl.

"Is it just you two here?" Code for: is this a date?

"No, there are others as well." I responded with my own eye roll. "How about you?" I found it very hard to believe that she was here on her own.

"Yeah, I'm with a couple of friends too." she said, before getting jostled by some dancers nearby. Her eyes suddenly sparked with what seemed to be an idea. "Hey, why don't you and you friends come and join us, we're in a booth over there." She told us, gesturing to somewhere over to the other side of the club.

I was about to respond when Mike cut me off.

"Actually, we're in the VIP area," he pointed to the upstairs area that I hadn't noticed until just then, "so why don't you and your friends join us?" he asked stepping closer to me to be able to talk to us better. Another action which Lana's eyes followed.

"Sure! That sounds cool. I'll get my friends and meet you up there, okay?" she said excitedly before spinning around and darting off.

"I didn't know we were in the VIP area." I said to Mike as he began guiding me through the crowd.

"Yeah, well Santana doesn't really like crowds and she's not much of a dancer so she thought it would be best to stay out of the way." He told me as we reached the stairs leading up to the balcony looking out over the rest of the club.

That explanation made me frown slightly. Had Santana never intended on dancing then? Well, I would certainly change that before the night was over. My main goal had been to dance with Santana and sex her up with my awesome moves after all.

When we reached our section of the VIP area, I realised that Santana wasn't even there. Puck and Sam were sat across from each other on either side of the knee high mahogany drinks table playing what appeared to be paper football with a beer mat. Apparently it was some kind of drinking game, if the way Sam would groan and take a shot every time he lost was any indication.

The set up was pretty much like our living room, except with three long sofas instead of four, they were set out in a 'U' shape around the table. I decided to sit down on the only free sofa on my own in the hopes that Santana would come and sit next to me. Mike sat next to Puck. I looked down at the table and noticed that a tall glass of orange juice was sat on it.

I smiled lightly to myself before picking it up and taking a sip.

"Hey again!" Lana smiled, coming up to us with two other girls in tow.

She came and sat down next to me, which I wasn't too bothered by because there was still space on my other side for Santana to sit. Her friends looked very similar, they were both very pretty and could be told apart by their hair – one was a brunette whilst the other was blonde. They sat together on the same sofa as Sam.

"This is Jessie and Monica." She told everyone who was wearing their best welcoming faces; even Puck was trying to look less antisocial. "Guys this is Brittany, from dance class and her 'friend' Mike." She didn't use the air quotes I think that everyone heard them. I rolled my eyes, again.

"It's nice to meet you. This is Puck, and my brother Sam." I said gesturing to each in turn. I was amused to see their reactions to Puck's simple nod in their directions.

"We've heard a lot about you Brittany." Monica said. I was thankful that she didn't see everyone's eyes snap to her at the possibly mean phrase. "Lana says that you're the best dancer in class." She finished with a smile.

"Oh. Well, I'm okay I guess." I felt my cheeks tinting at the compliment.

"Don't be modest Brittany, you're awesome. And Mike too." she gestured towards Mike who was already participating in the drinking game. Upon noticing this she lowered her voice. "You two looked great dancing together, by the way." She smirked, winking at me.

I looked over at her friends only to see them sporting knowing looks as well.

"I can't believe you told your friends! Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you that nothing's going on." I really couldn't see why she was so adamant that I was lying.

"Do you see that girls? Denial." She spoke to her friends who both nodded solemnly.

"You're all crazy." I said shaking my head.

"Whatever. Where's Santana? I would have thought that she'd be here." She wisely changed the subject before my head exploded in exasperation.

"I don't know. She should be here somewhere." My stomach fluttered with butterflies when I thought of her.

"Ooh! The mysterious Santana!" Jessie whispered before her and Monica started giggling.

"Seriously? God, two drinks and you're making me seem like some nutty kind of stalker." Lana reprimanded her still giggling friends. Her ears tinted pink.

"It's okay. I'd find it weird if you didn't mention her." I reassured. I didn't feel the need to further elaborate seeing as it was pretty obvious what I meant. Santana always left a lasting impression. Lana smiled at me gratefully for understanding.

"Thank you! They don't believe me when I said how insanely beautiful she is. It's just something that you can't help but notice!"

I felt a hand coming to rest on my shoulder and the tingles shooting down my spine made it pretty obvious who it was. And if it didn't, then the almost stunned looks on Monica and Jessie's faces were definitely enough.

"Hello Lana. What a wonderful surprise it is to see you here. And with friends I see." Santana spoke in that way that made it seem like she was welcoming someone to her eight storey manor and not the VIP area of a dance club. I don't know why, but even that made me melt inside.

"Yes. These are Monica and Jessie. My friends from school." She turned to give them a smug look. Santana sat down next to me, her body angled to face them. I felt goose bumps rising again as our bare legs brushed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. I am Santana." She extended a hand to both of them in turn, which they shook.

Sam turned towards them then, trying to get them to join his team seeing as he was losing so badly to Mike and Puck.

"Sorry that I was not here when you came. I had something that I had to do." She whispered in my ear, her hand resting on top of mine to get my attention. The way her voice sounded so delicious and the way her hand moved so tantalizingly over my own ignited a heat that spread all the way through me, fizzling my brain in the best way possible. All thoughts seemed to vanish from my head at that moment, all but one: Operation: Be Sexy and Get Santana's lips off of my ear and onto more desirable places. How to do this? Dancing.

"That's fine." I all but purred, turning my head so that our eyes were locked, only centimetres apart. Her eyes seemed to widen as she realised just how close we were. "But you'll have to make it up to me." I told her, my voice still coming out sultry in a way I never realised I could do.

"How?" her voice was a whisper, but I swear that had it been any louder it would have been a squeak. Her eyes looked at me in a way that said that she'd do anything to make it up to me.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a question. I mentally patted myself on the back for saying it in a way that left no room for discussion.

She nodded her head just the smallest bit.

She stood up, using our joined hands to pull me up to and began leading us down to the dance floor without another word.

"We're gonna go and dance." I told everyone over my shoulder, and saw Mike asking Lana if she wanted to dance as well.

All I could concentrate on was the feeling of Santana's warm hand in mine as she led me through the mass of gyrating bodies.

And then suddenly she turned to face me.

All I had was a moment to take in her utter perfection before her body was pressed against mine, her hands resting on my lower back, pulling me into her. I barely had time to gain my senses and place my hands on her shoulders before she rolled herself into me and I lost my grip on reality once more.

Once I had managed to regain my lost senses, it was to find my whole body tingling as me and Santana moved as one and it was to find breathless words being whispered into my ear.

"Is this right?" her cheek slid against mine as she spoke to me.

"Perfect." I breathed back as I felt her body move expertly against mine.

All I could think about was not caring if I ever kissed her as long as she could dance with me every night. I couldn't imagine a feeling that was better than this.

"It feels weird." She mumbled. It came out as a question, as if she couldn't name the feeling.

"It feels good." I told her. There was a small pause in the conversation before I felt her nod, moving more firmly against me so that I could feel every inch of her body bury into mine for one delicious moment.

"Yeah." She vocalised her agreement.

I hugged her to me more firmly, my palms flat against her back. We danced a moment longer before I felt her beginning to pull away; I wanted to hold her to me even more tightly but knew that I couldn't. I dropped my arms.

"We should go." She told me, grabbing my hand before leading me out to the front door. Once we got outside I was suddenly hit by the cold air, it felt like the equivalent of a cold shower, like I had been waken from a bad drink. I realised that the boys were already there waiting for us.

"Where are Lana and her friends?" Just then remembering about my friend.

"They left awhile ago." Mike shrugged, as we began walking home. Santana draped a coat over my shoulders. I didn't bother asking where it had come from, or since when did she own a black fur coat. It smelled like her and that was all that I was bothered about at that moment.

XXX

I was currently in bed and waiting for Santana to come in so that I could 'put the moves on her' as it were.

I heard her coming through the door and waited until she appeared above me.

"Hey Britt-Britt." She cooed in that dreamy voice that always seemed to make me feel instantly tired. I fought to keep my eyes open.

"'Tana, I'm cold." That's right; I was pulling out the big guns.

"Do you want me to get an extra blanket?" she asked, still using the magical hushed voice. I shook my head and took her slender wrist in my grasp.

"Can you stay and make me warm?" I asked tugging her towards me slightly.

She looked slightly worried about what to do but eventually answered with an: "Okay."

Step 1: Completed.

She crawled in next to me and I instantly lay against her, just like I was this morning.

Step 2: Completed.

Okay, so now all I had to do was rest my head on her comfy chest for a moment before kiss-attacking her.

Step 3: …

XXX

We were sat having breakfast at these tables outside of a fancy restaurant. Santana had thought that it might be a nice break for Puck from cooking.

To say that I was annoyed for falling asleep before kissing Santana last night would have been a huge understatement. I wasn't as annoyed as I might have been under normal circumstances though.

Last night I had the strangest dream that I could ever remember having. It was a montage of all of the strange things that I had witnessed Santana do interwoven with flashes of Black Panthers and White Wolves. It was as if someone had dove into my dream and was screaming at me to connect the dots between these weird things but I couldn't.

There was only one question that remained in my mind; one question that kept resurfacing.

Only one person could answer that question and she was sitting right next to me.

"Santana?" she turned to me with that amazing smile on her face that I knew was just for me.

That smile made me sure that, whatever the answer to this question was, it couldn't possibly change the way I felt about her.

"Santana, what are you?"

The look of fear and dread on her face instantly made me regret asking the question.

But before I could take it back and tell her that it didn't matter, something else happened.

I heard the voice of the very last person that I had ever expected to see here.

"Brittany?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Santana's POV**

I suppose that it is true when they say that one's greatest fears stem from the unknown.

That would definitely explain why Tina's arrival was my greatest fear; greater than what I _knew_ was going to happen far sooner than I wished. It would certainly explain why this young mortal girl was able to instil such fear and dread within me whilst I almost _welcomed_ the other thing with open arms.

Because even though I could not stop the other thing from happening, I knew that it definitely _was_ going to happen, and therefore I had had the time to learn to accept it. _This_ however, _this_ was like a ticking time-bomb. I had no idea what was going to happen once Brittany found out who I was; I simply hoped that I had done enough to show her that, despite everything that I am, all I have ever tried to do is make her happy.

I am not entirely sure when her happiness became my main priority, but it was. It must have been at the same time that I realised that it was becoming more and more difficult to see her as that little girl who sat on my knee showing me her toy cars.

I sighed.

I could think about that later. Right now I was moulding my face into one of impassivity, watching as Tina's eyes slowly regained the glow of knowledge which I had taken from them when we had last seen each other. She gazed upon me, first with confusion; then with recognition; then finally, with anger tainted with flecks of fear.

I watched this progression with cool features but inside I was doing something that I had never done before. I was begging for Mercy to take pity on me; to not let this girl's view of me change Brittany's.

Thankfully Brittany was too stunned at this moment to notice her friend's emotional journey.

"Tina! What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly, jumping up to hug the girl.

"Oh! I uhm, came with my parents to watch a show." She said after some thought, still seemingly quite dazed.

"That's great! Where are they? What show are you seeing?"

"Uhm… I don't remember." She said slowly. Brittany pulled back from their embrace at this.

"Are you okay, Tina?" she asked uncertainly.

Tina nodded in response, her eyes darting around as she tried to recollect memories which she did not have. Her parents were not here. She did not have tickets to a show. She had only appeared in New York mere moments ago, when Brittany had asked that fateful question.

In her search for answers, Tina's eyes landed on me. Her gaze hardened suddenly and she pointed an accusing finger.

"You!"

Still, I remained motionless.

"I remember you. Did _you_ make me lose my memory? Who are you? Why did you kidnap Brittany?"

She asked good questions. That would be a good skill for her to employ over the next few moments. I would not answer any of her questions though. I could not.

I did not fully understand why it was that could not reveal my true identity to any human. I was somehow physically incapable of doing it. This was why I needed Tina, an old friend who is not connected to me, here. She will be there to soothe any of Brittany's worries that she is trapped with no one to speak to but those who she may fear.

Hopefully it would not come to her fearing us. This is also the reason for Sam; he will be the one to explain things to her. The fact that her brother is a part of this should help her to accept it and to listen and believe what he has to say to her. I am almost certain that the fact that her brother and best friend are the ones around her will stop her from freaking out.

Right now I needed to speak to Tina. I looked over at Sam and he seemed to get the message, steering a now confused Brittany inside of the restaurant to get a table where the friends could 'catch up'.

_Brittany looks adorable when she is confused._ I thought wistfully, looking at her retreating form.

I sat up straighter in my seat when I realised what I was doing and turned to face Tina, offering her a seat which she reluctantly took.

"I am sorry for any inconvenience which your trip here may have caused, Tina. And despite your rudeness in approaching me, I do believe that you deserve answers to your questions because you are, inadvertently, helping me out." I paused here, in case she had anything to say. She did not.

"My name is Santana Lopez. I _did_ in fact, erase your memory. And, I did not kidnap Brittany; I think you will find that it is incredibly hard to kidnap someone who is already yours."

She still did not speak. I carried on.

"I feel like I must remind you why it is that you are here, Tina. You are here to ease Brittany's fears. You are not here to make her fear me. I hope that you realise that despite anything you may say to Brittany in an attempt to persuade her to go home with you, she belongs here and it is here that she will stay. The best thing that you can do as her friend is soothe any worries that she may have and let her know that her parents are doing well and that, although they miss her, they understand that her life is here now and are very proud of her. Do you understand me, Tina? I would very much appreciate a response now."

"Yes. I- I understand." She forced herself to maintain eye contact with me and I had to respect her for that.

"Very good. In that case, I will now escort you to Brittany and Sam."

With that I stood up and helped her out of her seat. I opened the door to the restaurant for her before heading inside afterwards. We walked side by side until we reached the table where Mike and Brittany were sat. Despite what people may think, I did in fact have impeccable manners, but I would be lying if I did not say that I was hoping that Tina would be more inclined to help me with Brittany if she saw that I was not some classless brute.

"While I would love to join you, I am afraid that I have something that I need to do. I will see you soon though, yes?" My eyes landed on Brittany at this question, I tried to mask the pleading in my eyes but I was finding it harder and harder to control my emotions, especially where Brittany was concerned. For once, I actually did not have anywhere to go. It was probably for the best, I would not have been able to concentrate on what I was doing anyway.

I felt my whole body relax in relief when I saw her smile at me. Her smile had never seemed more beautiful than when it was directed at me just now. "Of course." She told me as though I seemed silly to her. I smiled at these words and left them with one last farewell. I made a promise to myself not to look back.

And promptly broke it.

XXX

**Brittany**

It was so surreal to see Tina sat across from me after all of this time. I couldn't believe how much I had missed her. I had so many questions to ask her that I wasn't sure where to start.

We were waiting for our drinks to arrive and I briefly wondered if Tina or Sam found it awkward that no one was talking. They both seemed to be nervous and I figured that seeing as I was the only person who was not nervous then that probably meant that I was the reason that _they_ were nervous… if that made sense.

I took a breath, about to ask why they were both looking at me as though I was a bomb about to detonate, when the drinks arrived. They both leaned back in their chairs at this, making me aware that they had been leaning towards me in anticipation of something.

I thanked the waiter, smiling gratefully up at him. He seemed really chipper in the way he grinned back at me, giving a little bow in return. He looked vaguely familiar, but before I could place my finger on where I had seen him before he was on his way back to the kitchen, blonde head bobbing as he moved. Sam and Tina barely acknowledged him, too busy watching me.

I took a breath again, and again watched them lean forward. This time however, I did speak. "Can you stop doing that please? It's kinda creepy." They both sat back, confused.

"Doing what?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"Watching me. You haven't taken your eyes off of me since we've been here. You both keep acting like I'm about to turn crazy or something." I explained, although I really didn't feel like there was any need to explain, it was pretty obvious what they were doing. And by the guilty looks they were sharing, I guess that they realised that they were being obvious as well.

"Sorry. I guess we were just waiting for you to start asking us questions." Sam revealed.

"Questions? About what?" I mean, sure I wanted to ask Tina why she was here and everything. But that didn't seem to be the type of thing that someone would be anticipating so ardently.

"Brittany," Sam began tentatively; I focused my attention on him as he spoke, "do you remember what you asked Santana before Tina arrived?"

I thought back to just before I had heard Tina calling my name. I remembered the look of fear on Santana's face and I felt my stomach tighten at the knowledge that I had caused it. I also remembered the question I had asked and couldn't help but be overcome by guilt and shame at being so thoughtless.

"Yes." I said, looking down at the table. There was nothing about Sam's tone that suggested that I was in trouble but I felt as though I should have been.

"What was it?" I looked up at him and frowned, unsure of why I had to repeat something that I felt so ashamed of.

"You know what I said. I don't see why I should say it again." I traced the outline of my glass with my finger, just to have something else to focus on instead of the rope that seemed to be connected to my stomach and my heart, tugging them towards each other and making me feel sick.

"I don't." Tina finally piped up, bringing my attention to her. "Brittany, whatever it is that you said, it's the reason that I'm here now. I think that there's something you need to find out and Sam and I have to be here when you do. What was it, Brittany."

I sighed, feeling my lip jut out petulantly. "Fine. I asked her what she was." I said it quickly, just wanting to get it over with. I quickly glanced at their faces afterwards to see their reactions to my words but I couldn't quite read the emotion.

"Okay. Then why don't you ask what's on your mind. She told me I was here to ease your worries, which must mean that she _wants_ you to know about her, she's just scared of how you'll react. She must really care about you." Tina said the last part slightly reluctantly; her eyes were looking up at the ceiling in a way that suggested that this was really painful for her.

I decided to ignore her expression and look at more serious matters.

"Okay. So I just… ask you something that I really want to know and you'll answer it? Truthfully?" Is it bad that I really wanted to ask if Santana had ever mentioned whether or not she liked me? You know, in _that_ way.

"Yes. Fire away. But just remember that Santana really does care about you, remember all of the good times we've had. She was never faking anything." He almost pleaded, and I wondered just how bad the truth was going to be.

"I will." I promised him nevertheless, I went into my mind then and tried to shuffle through my thoughts, wondering what to ask first. I suppose I should just start with the question I had asked earlier.

"Alright then, what is Santana?" Now I felt myself leaning forward in anticipation for what was to come. I would finally have my questions answered.

I felt quite giddy all of a sudden.

"Hmm. That's a tough one to answer." Sam said his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Oh come on Sam! Shouldn't that be the easiest thing to answer? What did you think she was going to ask anyway? Did you think she was going to ask what cookies were her favourite?" Tina seemed to have lost her patience slightly.

I rolled my eyes at her ridiculousness whilst making a mental note to ask Santana about the cookies later.

"Okay Tina, calm down! It _is_ a tough question because Santana is a lot of things. It's quite confusing and I was trying to think of a place to start."

"The beginning's always a good place to start." I offered. I wasn't being sarcastic or anything. I was genuinely trying to help him collect his thoughts. I think he knew that to because he smiled gratefully at me before taking a deep breath.

"So. The beginning. It's literally the place where Santana begins. People always assume that God is the creator of everything but that's actually not true. The creator is – well _are_ the Creators. That is how they are known to us. They made everything and when they were done they created order. That came in the form of life and death.

Over the years it has been complicated and jumbled and people take a lot of other things into consideration. Like good and bad, black and white, big and small. Everyone has their own moral compass that they live by and they believe that this is order. But the most sacred order of things, the original order: is Life and Death.

To ensure that this order was kept, the Creators then created two beings, two _embodiments_ of these two things. They created Mercy, the one who nurtures life; and Lupa, she who brings death. They lived on the earth amongst the creatures who roamed at the beginning of time and then the humans as they came into existence. They both worked to keep order – not always together, but never _really_ apart. They shared the bond of sisters, and respected each other immensely.

They each had a sacred animal, Mercy's kin was the Black Panther, and Luna's was the White Wolf. You would think that it would be the other way around but it was used as a reminder to each. Both were reminded that they could not keep order without the other. Whilst Mercy managed to stay invisible through the years, it was much harder for Lupa. People began to notice how the wolves she aligned herself with could change to men. They saw how wherever death was, she appeared not far behind. And as the people grew more suspicious, she found it harder to stay unnoticed.

That was when she changed her name. She became Acca Larentia. This of course only fooled people for so long and they began to give her names of their own. Names like Satan, Devil. They believed she was evil. You see, the worst thing to a human is death. Therefore, when one becomes known as the dealer of death they are then aligned with all that is bad in the world.

She travelled further then, to get away from suspicion and rear her pups in peace. It worked, as the further she travelled and the less superstitious humans became, she became less something that people feared and more of a fable, a grotesque Halloween costume. It was then after many name changes that she settled on one, half a century ago and has used that name ever since. She became known as Santana Lopez."

He finished and took a drink from his milkshake, seemingly parched after his long story. I stared at him unblinkingly, my own strawberry milkshake left forgotten.

"So it's Santana as in… Satan?" Tina spoke up, reminding me of her presence. I looked over to find her just as stunned as I was.

Sam nodded before speaking, "And Lopez as in…"

"Lupa." I finished, slightly dazed.

I'm not sure what was harder to grasp: the fact that Santana was so important that the order of the world rested on her shoulders; the fact that, despite me thinking that she was slightly older than she was letting on, she is quite literally older than time itself; or the fact that I, an insignificant human, a blip on her timeline, could be so important to her.

"This is freaky. I kinda believe it though." Tina said, leaning back in her chair as if the story had drained her.

I looked at her. I knew that I believed it. Not only because of all of the things which I had witnessed, but because Sam was my brother and he would never lie to me – especially about something this big. But I wasn't sure how Tina could believe something this insane so easily.

She seemed to notice my train of thought and so explained her reasoning.

"Your birthday, remember?" I didn't. I shook my head.

"It was at your birthday when I first saw her. The party was in full swing and the dance floor was packed. But then suddenly there was a commotion in the centre of the floor. I asked you what was happening, thinking that it was a surprise or something, and when I didn't get an answer I looked over at you but you were already gone. You were moving through the crowd as though you were in a trance and so I followed you."

I was enraptured by her story. I didn't remember any of this and couldn't believe that I hadn't thought about the fact that my memory of my birthday was missing before just now.

"When I got to the edge of the crowd I saw that you were in the middle… surrounded by white wolves. You were just stood there, motionless. They were sniffing at you but you didn't seem bothered or scared by it at all. You were just there. It was like you were waiting for something. And then she came. She practically glided towards you, and when she was stood in front of you she reached her hand out. There was a blinding white light and then… nothing." She finished, her gaze was far away as she pictured it.

"I still don't remember." I was disappointed, it was our first meeting and I couldn't remember it.

"Do you have any other questions?" Sam asked seeming quite relaxed now that it was clear that we had taken the news of what Santana was relatively well. He slurped at his straw, apparently finished with his milkshake.

"Yes. What do you have to do with all of this? I mean, all I know is that you were a gift to me." I told him, I couldn't understand what power Santana had over all of the boys, what jobs they did for her.

"Yeah…" he looked like he was preparing himself to answer the question, trying to pick out the right words to use in explaining to me.

"I don't know how to say this without freaking you out. Just – remember that I'm here to protect you, okay? We all are." He seemed to be waiting for a response, some kind of acknowledgement. I nodded, although I was unsure what they were protecting me from.

"Well, I guess that I should say that that day – when I arrived on your birthday – it wasn't the first time that we had met. We had actually met when you were three. Santana had come to visit you and brought me with her. She had read that Dr Seuss book to you. Do you remember?" I was about to respond in the negative when my dream came back to me vividly. I remembered sitting next to Santana, listening to her soothing voice as she read the story to me.

I couldn't remember any blonde boys being there though. I did recall a warm ball of white fluff on my lap, however.

"I do remember… but I can't remember seeing you there though." I told him apologetically.

"Don't you? Think about what I've told you." I tried to recall anything about that night.

I remembered Santana reading the book; stroking the fluffy ball – was it an animal then?; showing her my toy cars; her clicking fingers and the magical fire. I remembered her asking me what I wanted to call the fluffy ball. I had said Sam…

"You were the ball of fluff!" I gasped, pointing my finger at him. He smiled, big and toothy.

"Yes. I was only a puppy then, but that was me."

"Wait, what? Sam was a puppy? As in a _dog_?" Tina asked incredulously.

"No, as in a _wolf_." Sam explained, apparently offended by the mistake.

"So were you one of the wolves at my party?" I asked, piecing the story together.

"Yes I was." He didn't add anything, wanting me to figure it out on my own.

"That means that the other wolves would have been… Mike and Puck!" I gasped. It was so obvious now. Mike always growling like a guard dog and Puck's penetrating gaze.

"Wait. No, there were more than three wolves there." Tina pointed out.

Sam nodded. "You're right. There are others, but Santana didn't want to introduce them all in case you became overwhelmed. And besides, they had other jobs that they had to do and she was worried that that might raise your suspicion and lead to you asking incriminating questions much sooner than you did." He explained.

"Why did she want to avoid me asking questions?"

"Because she thought that the answers would scare you off." I understood then, the look of dread on her face and the uncertainty as she bid me farewell. She thought that it was the last time that she was going to see me. My stomach clenched at the thought of that ever being true. I couldn't handle never seeing her again.

I couldn't help but wonder what made me so special. Why would she be so concerned about never seeing me again? Why is it that she had to keep me protected? What purpose did I serve?

"Do you remember how you said that you were here to protect me?" I paused, waiting for confirmation. When it came in the form of a nod, I took a deep breath, preparing myself to ask the question.

"Why? Why am I so important?" I didn't mean it in a self deprecating kind of way, I just wanted to know.

Sam sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"That, I cannot answer. I'm not one hundred percent sure that Santana knows. And if she does then she wouldn't share that information with me. Santana's will is not to be questioned."

_Well, that doesn't seem foreboding at all._

XXX

After talking to Tina for a while longer and having her assure me that my parents were fine, we said our goodbyes and parted ways. Sam and I walked back home then. Sam led the way, seeing as he seemed to have a kind of sixth sense, knowing which pathways led to the house even though it never appeared to be the same one twice.

Once we stepped inside I noticed how it was eerily quiet. There was no sign of movement from within. I was just starting to wonder if maybe they weren't in when Sam called out into the silence.

"Guys! _We're_ home!" he emphasised the 'we', a grin etched into his face. I didn't understand why until I was suddenly lifted into a hug by a joyous Mike.

"I knew that you wouldn't leave us!" he twirled me around in the air, making me giggle as my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah sure. Is that why you were pacing a mote into the living room?" Sam joked.

"So I was nervous. Sue me." He shot back, setting me down.

I turned to Puck then, he was stood a little bit away from us, smiling. I smiled back.

He bowed his head in a way that told me he was glad I was still here too. I smiled wider, comforted by his apparent shyness blending with his stand-offish attitude. I decided to take matters into my own hands and stepped forward to wrap him into a hug. His arms instantly wrapped around me and I felt so safe and protected in the way that only family could make you feel.

"I couldn't leave my brothers, could I?" because that's what they were, they were all my brothers now. I trusted them with my life.

They all beamed, seeming proud of themselves.

"Santana is waiting for you in her office." Mike told me, gently pushing me in that direction.

I nodded, my heart rate picking up instantly at the thought of seeing her. I felt as though I should have so many questions to ask her and yet couldn't think of a single one. All I could think about was seeing her. I wanted to reassure her that it would take more than her supernatural status for me to want anything other than to be with her. She was all I ever thought about.

The way I felt about her… I couldn't describe it.

The way my heart would race and my lungs would ache with my erratic breathing. The way my eyes would widen ever so slightly as though I was trying to take in every beautiful thing about her at once and never succeeding. The way my mouth suddenly felt dry and my legs felt weak. It was all because of her.

Everything she did seemed perfect to me. _She_ was perfect to me. Yet I still couldn't seem to place my finger on that feeling.

That was, until I knocked on the door of her office, as I had done many times before. I felt the anticipation build, anticipation to see her, to reassure her. I realised it then, I was wanting, more than anything, to ease her fears. I didn't care about me or my feelings in this moment; all I cared about was her. I cared about _her_. It was more than a crush.

As the door moved open in my grasp and revealed her form to me, the realisation was confirmed. My feelings had developed way past a crush, and perhaps this was partially the reason that I had been able to deal so much more easily with everything I had heard today.

_Of course I wouldn't leave her. I love her._

As soon as the words entered my mind I froze. I was stuck there in the doorway, suddenly unable to breathe, or do anything but watch. I watched as Santana's head rose up from where it had been staring blankly at a piece of parchment with no writing upon its smooth surface. Her forehead crumpled in some form of inner despair. She looked defeated in that moment. Her body, somehow frailer than I had ever seen it and the whole room was heavy and thick with a depression so acute it felt like a physical pain.

But then, as quick and fiercely as I had felt it, it was gone. Replaced by elation. I watched in wonderment as Santana, the woman I _loved_, rose from her seat. Her smile blinding as it lit up her entire face. I had never seen such joy before, certainly never directed at me.

"Brittany." She breathed happily, a tint of relief colouring her words. "I did not think you would return." She told me, somewhat ashamed of her lack of faith in me but that was almost completely drowned out by her joy at seeing that she was wrong.

"I wouldn't leave you Santana. It's almost impossible to think about." I told her truthfully, knowing full well that I wasn't ready to tell her that she meant so much more to me than she'd ever realise.

Her smile then was breathtaking, I almost had to look away it was so beautiful. Instead, I began to walk towards her, with every intention of taking her into my arms and never letting her go.

It appeared that she had similar ideas however. I had barely made it three steps when she appeared in front of me, enveloping me in her all encompassing warmth and heavenly scent. I didn't care what Sam or anyone else told me, Santana was my angel and nothing could ever change that.

We stayed that way for a length of time that seemed to stretch out for eternity whilst at the same time, appeared shorter than a second.

Somehow, we managed to separate and I ended up sat in Santana's chair with Santana herself kneeling in front of me, holding my hands and gazing up at me as though I was the most precious jewel in the world and she was given the honour of protecting it.

"I am so glad that you are here with me Britt-Britt. I hope you realise that you being here means everything to me." She sounded so serious that I felt myself being released slowly from my Santana induced high.

I nodded in answer to her question.

"I really hope you do." She emphasised her last point, squeezing my hands as she did so.

I just looked into her eyes then, watching different emotions flicker through them as she gazed up at me and not recognising even one of them. Santana was so difficult to read, but at the same time I knew that she was always truthful to me. It almost didn't matter that I couldn't work out her emotions, because she made the ones that mattered clear in her speech.

"Brittany… I want to show you something." She told me almost nervously.

At that sentence, my gaze turned sceptical. My mind thought about all of the things that Sam had told me about and a part of me was actually convinced that Santana was about to turn into a wolf.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously. She must have realised along which lines my mind had wandered and was quick to reassure me.

"Do not worry, Britt-Britt. I promise you right now that I will never do anything to harm or scare you." She appeared to be almost desperate for me to believe her.

"I know that." I assured her, gripping her hands more tightly in the hopes that the reminder of our connection would allow her to realise that I wasn't going anywhere.

She nodded her head in acquiesce.

"I would very much wish to take you somewhere." She rephrased her earlier question.

"I would love to go with you."

She smiled her most dazzling smile to date. And whilst I most certainly did swoon at her limitless beauty I found that, unlike usual, my entire mind was _not_ filled with uncomprehending mush. No, there was small part of my mind which was filled with another thought.

_What will this place tell me about Santana?_

XXX

Puck had been driving for a while now. We were outside the city limits, that much I was sure of. What I wasn't sure of was where we were going. Anytime I would ask, Santana merely stated that it was a surprise.

The weirdest thing about this road trip was probably the fact that Santana was sat in the back seat. I had shot her a questioning look as she had ushered me into the passenger's side, but all she had said was that she wanted to give me the full view out of the windscreen so that I could try and guess where we were going. I told her that I would have no idea because I had never been here before, but she merely gestured for me to look forward and so I did as she said and took note of the things we passed. Except, we had passed the last shop about and hour ago and now all I saw was wilderness on one side and sandy nothingness on the other.

Still, I kept note of things. A weirdly bent tree here and an odd looking boulder there. I was getting antsy, knowing that when we finally did come to a stop Santana would show me the surprise, something that was beginning to seem like a really big secret.

I saw a bar then, it was old and worn and had definitely seen better days. It was called _'The Howling Moon'_ and reminded me of the type of bar that you would see in old cowboy movies. I was expecting a tumble weed to go by and two cowboys to come barging out of the doors, demanding a duel.

I thought that this had to be the place where we were stopping. The link of the name to wolves did not slip my notice. But as we got nearer and nearer to the bar, I realised that Puck wasn't slowing down. In fact, he drove straight passed the bar without even a glance in its direction.

_Okay, now I'm really confused_. I thought, turning back forward to see that nothing but nothing greeted our eyes as we drove down the seemingly never ending road.

I looked at both Puck and Santana to see them staring out of the window, perfectly content to drive into what appeared to be complete and utter wilderness.

XXX

We drove for about another mile when Puck came to a stop.

I saw nothing to indicate that we had arrived at some kind of destination. There were no buildings in sight. The same two things greeted us from either side: stretching desert and some kind of forest. The only distinguishing feature which made this spot stand out from the rest of the road was the large boulder that stood at the edge of the stretch of desert, it appeared to have something carved on its face, but I was too far away to distinguish any words.

I wasn't sure what to do, but then I heard Santana getting out of the car and so I prepared to do the same and began to unbuckle my seatbelt. Before I could even reach the handle to the car door I heard it click open. I looked up to see Santana's hand extended towards me.

I smiled up at her as my hand found hers and I was tugged out of the car and closer to her. Once I was stood up I felt Santana reach around me to gently push my door shut, her other hand never leaving my own.

I expected to hear the sound of a third – Puck's – door opening and closing with the soft clicks that I had come to relate to the vehicle. Instead what I heard was the sound of an engine starting up again and I turned around just in time to see Puck driving off in the direction we had come.

"Is he not coming with us?" I asked although the answer seemed petty obvious.

"No." Santana answered simply. She kept her grip on my hand and began to guide me towards the forest.

As we got to the edge I noticed a thick tree trunk, with carvings just like the bolder. Although these too were unintelligible. Not because they were far away but because the words were written in a foreign script.

We barely paused here though as Santana continued walking with me in tow, into the forest.

I was aware that this would be the time when my faith in Santana would be tested. It was hard to trust anyone though, when they were leading you to a place that each and every one of your instincts was screaming at you to run as fast as you can from.

XXX

We had been walking for little over an hour now.

Santana's comforting grip had remained firm and steady throughout, for which I was grateful. Despite the scary connotations which the woods provide, the walk has so far been pleasant. The sounds of the woodland creatures were soothing to my frayed nerves and the sunlight trickling in through the softly swaying trees was also a great source of comfort.

Still, the sense of unprecedented dread was building up inside of me, so gradually at first that I barely registered it. But the closer we appear to be getting to our destination, the greater that feeling becomes.

I also cannot help but notice the path which the soothing sunlight is taking. It will be night time soon and I have no idea of how we will get back to the road. And even if we did manage to find our way back, would Puck be there waiting for us?

It was thoughts like these that made me squeeze Santana's hand tighter, my breathing uneven. I had to remember that Santana wasn't just a normal girl – she was a powerful being. She would certainly know a quicker way home and be able to get us both there safely.

_Then why did she make us walk all of this way?_ The negative part of my brain questioned.

The answer was simple: I didn't know.

I saw a clearing a little way ahead of us and, although it seemed like a perfectly normal clearing in the forest, I couldn't stop the feeling of dread that rose far beyond the limits of my comprehension. It was suffocating.

My legs were seizing up and refused to walk properly. Santana looked at me, and although I could see concern painting her features, it was not the most prominent emotion. No, the most prominent emotion was acknowledgement. She seemed to understand why I was so close to breaking down.

She didn't stop moving though. She didn't even ask me if I was okay. Instead she squeezed my hand that little bit more tightly and gave a monumental _tug_ at my arm, propelling me through the hanging branches and tall, unkempt grass and into the clearing. My mouth opened in a silent cry as I was consumed by the feeling of terror. My emotions reaching their chilling crescendo.

And then… nothing.

Even quicker than it had built up and overwhelmed me, the feeling was gone. It was replaced by a peacefulness and tranquillity that had my heart stuttering and aching as it tried its best to slow down to match my current mood of absolute calm.

Once I had calmed down I allowed my senses to focus on external matters rather than my internal breakdown. It was only then that I realised that my eyes were closed and that I could feel the tough material of denim under my palms.

My eyes opened to see the grass that I was stood on swaying slightly in the dying breeze, as well as my hands resting on my thighs. I blinked a few times to regain my senses more fully and then straightened back up so that I was able survey my surroundings. As I rose, I felt the weight of a warm hand resting on my back and knew that it was Santana.

I turned to her. "What _was_ that?" I asked, clearly referring to the raw emotions that had assailed my body mere moments before.

"It was a… protection – a way to ward off anyone who may accidentally stumble across this place. Anyone walking in the forest would begin to feel a sense of danger the closer they got to the clearing and would subconsciously alter their path to avoid it. I am sorry that you had to experience that Brittany but I am afraid that it was necessary for you." She informed me, her dark eyes begging for me to understand.

"Why was it necessary?" I kept the focus of my eyes on her, not yet wanting to succumb to the sight that would greet me if I were to turn around. If people were subconsciously warned not to come here then it must be pretty bad, mustn't it?

But Santana just smiled and cupped my chin in her soft grasp. "Everything perfect has to be protected." She used her grip on my chin to guide my face towards the clearing. I felt my breath catch as I gazed upon what was truly the definition of perfect.

The sun was just passing behind the trees in the far distance, but in the dying light I was able to clearly see the beauty surrounding me.

In front of me, no more than a few metres away was a large lake, the shade of a deep purple as it reflected the sky's transition into night. The surface was flat, still, clear, reminding me of a sheet of glass – cool and smooth. I longed to touch it, but could not bring myself to disturb its calm.

Surrounding the lake was grass, the very grass which I had first opened my eyes to. It was currently a much deeper green than it perhaps would be in the crisp early morning light. Everything here, at this moment, was muted by the dull, woolly light blanketing us. The harshness of the sun faded; the sharp slice of cool air unable to reach us; the hunting call of animals too far in the distance to ever reach us.

I felt safe here, sheltered by the wall of trees encircling this paradise, stood tall and intimidating to the outside world. But here the trees offered the promise of protection, their arms spread far and wide, blocking out the dangers of the world outside of this haven which Santana had brought me to.

No words were exchanged between Santana and I as we both softly fell to sit on the grass. Its texture was warm and soft, cushioning me perfectly. It was not like the itchy, tall blades that resided just outside of the clearing. This grass was perfect, just like everything else here. Just like Santana, who was now holding my hand within both of hers, looking at me in a way that makes me shy and proud all at the same time.

"I brought you here Brittany, to explain who I am." She told me softly; knowing as well as I did that anything more than a hushed whisper could break the atmosphere.

"Sam already told me." I whispered to her, sure that she already knew this.

"He told you how I came to be. He did not explain who I _am_." She corrected.

I nodded my head to show my understanding.

"This lake," she gestures at the lake in front of us, now an inky black as the sun has completely vanished. Dotted around however, are little beacons of light shimmering upon the surface of the lake – stars, creating an ethereal glow.

"It is the best way to describe who I am Brittany." I glanced at her, to show that I was listening before returning my gaze to the lake.

"Imagine the rain Brittany," I do just that. "Imagine each single, individual droplet as they fall to the earth, the journey they take. They may land in different places, experience different things, but in the end they always come here. They must come through this lake to pass through to the other side. Do you see what I am saying, Brittany?" she asked me. I answered truthfully with a shake of my head, still looking into the depths of the lake.

As she had been speaking, I had felt the wetness – drops of cool hydration – landing on my cheeks and outstretched legs, watched as they rolled down the bank we were sitting on and into the lake. Despite this, the lake did not ripple, merely absorbed the raindrops.

"What I mean Brittany, is that I am the lake. And the people – or rather their _souls_ – are the raindrops. They must all pass through me to reach the other side. But raindrops are _frequent_." She said it in a way that almost seemed as though she was defending herself, although I wasn't quite sure why.

"They are all so frequent and similar that it is difficult to distinguish one from another. Billions will pass through and you cannot possibly do anything more than absorb them, you absorb them until you are practically made up of raindrops and you barely even register when more are added. It is hard to feel sympathy for anything when everything is so similar and lacks uniqueness. Do you know what I mean?" she pleads with me again to understand her and I think that I do get it this time.

She finds it so hard to connect, or have sympathy for humans because of how small they appear to her lake. She has to look on the grander scheme of things; there is no way that it is possible to be able to care about something as short lived as a raindrop when you consist of so many. It would be like me, caring about a single atom in the billions that make up my body.

"I do." I replied softly to her earlier question. I looked at the lake for a while longer, taking in the serenity it provided.

"What are the stars?" I asked, thinking about how they reflected across its surface.

I looked at her to make sure she heard my question and saw that she was smiling at me.

"The stars are the souls that refuse to be forgotten." She tells me with a twinkle in her eye, happy that I am listening to her.

"I have many abilities Brittany. But one which I do not have is the power to save lives. I can only guide people to their death. However, some souls simply _refuse_ to pass over. They play along the surface of my being, making themselves known to me until I place them back into their bodies. My earlier statement is still true however. I cannot save lives, and when I _do_ bring souls back it is because they will serve a purpose to me. Sometimes I do not know what that purpose is, whilst other times it is very obvious. Such as in the case of the wolves." She pauses here, letting that piece of information sink in. I feel her thumb passing back and forth over the hand which she holds and it is comforting to know that she is with me.

"So the wolves are dead?" I ask, unsure of whether or not I had heard correctly.

"In a sense, yes. This is why they do not age once they reach maturity."

"They don't?" This is news to me as well.

"No, they do not." She confirms.

I turned to look at her fully then, only to see that she was already watching me. Her eyes remind me of burning embers as they seem to smoulder into my own cool blue gaze. I intertwine my fingers with hers, aware of how close we are, how close our mouths are. Neither of us seem concerned by the rain as it slowly soaks into us. I ignore the way my hair sticks to my forehead and just watch in awe of how impossibly amazing Santana looks as her forehead and cheeks glisten with moisture.

"What am I, San?" I ask softly. But now my whisper isn't out of fear of disturbing the peace of the clearing, instead it is because I do not want to disturb the small bubble we have created for ourselves. I watch as her mouth forms a small smile, eyes even more gentle than before.

"You are a snowflake." She whispers and I feel her breath caress my lips as she does so. "You are unique, special. You float gracefully until you land upon the surface of the lake, resting there softly for a few moments, gently hugging the warmth of the lake until you blend together and become one. I saw you being formed Brittany. I knew that you were different to the boring rain. I knew that you were special. I knew that I had to have you."

She speaks to me in that soft deep voice, using it as a magnet to draw me in closer. She barely speaks over a whisper, but we are so close that I can hear her words loud and clear. I can feel something building up inside of me, it's almost dizzying as it reaches the surface.

Our noses brush together. Her eyes are still dark and penetrating as they stare into mine, but mine are becoming itchy and watery so I have to close them. Our noses press together more firmly and I can hear blood rushing in my ears, my head burning. I close the final hairbreadth of distance and pressed my lips softly against hers. And for a moment I am in heaven. My nose twitches slightly, tickled. I move my lips slowly, relishing in the fire that burns through me as I take in the sensation of her softly cushioned lips pressing against my own.

I gasp for a breath and suddenly realise what is happening. What the earlier sensations were warning me of.

I barely manage to move back in time.

"Achoo!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Brittany**

I have spent the last three days hauled up in bed. Which most people – including me – would think was unbearable. However, I can now tell you without a shadow of a doubt that what is even more unbearable is the way in which the person that you discovered not too long ago that you loved; the person who you kissed; the person that you wish would see you as an adult, is treating you like an poorly three year old.

All I could manage to do in my sparse moments of coherency was curse whoever it was who gave me this damn flu. It has caused me nothing but grief.

**Flashback**

I was looking sheepishly and embarrassedly at Santana, wondering if her stunned expression was due to the brief – but nevertheless mind-blowing – kiss we had just shared or the fact that I had just sneezed in very close proximity to her face. I hoped to any higher beings – which I guessed was Santana – that nothing had landed on her.

Before I could do anything in the way of controlling any damage I may have caused, another sneeze racked through my body. Thankfully, this seemed to have snapped Santana out of her daze and her eyes focused back onto me instead of looking through me as they had been doing before.

Although I wasn't entirely sure that this was a good thing as Santana's eyes widened in panic and concern and she instantly reached out to press a palm against my forehead. I thought it was weird that her palm seemed normal temperature rather than the toasty warmth which I was used to. "Oh no! Your temperature appears to be increasing!"

"I'm fine." I tried to tell her, but the sound of my now nasally voice increases both her panic and my embarrassment simultaneously.

"Do not lie to me Brittany." She told me sternly. "You clearly are not fine at all."

As she spoke she somehow managed to lift my larger frame into her petite arms and stand up, mumbling: "This is my fault entirely. Of course humans should not be exposed to such harsh weather conditions. Fool!"

I tried to tell her to stop berating herself but my head was throbbing too much to even get an idea of where she was carrying me let alone to make any form of articulate speech other than, "Ugh!".

I had just about managed to summon the strength to tell her that I am fully capable of walking on my own when I felt the soft cushion of a mattress under me. It was then that I realised that the rain had stopped hitting me with its consistent wetness against my skin.

I breathed in trying to get a scent of the place where we were to smell if it was familiar. My inhalation didn't get very far however and so I let my lungs deflated, longing for the breath of air they had been promised.

Santana must have read the question in my furrowed brows because she spoke to me then, in that calming voice that makes me sleepy.

"We are home now, Britt-Britt." Although my insides squirmed at the nickname I couldn't help but feel disappointed that she had reverted back to the name she had used when I had first arrived here and it was obvious that she had thought of me as a child rather than an adult.

"M'kay." Seeped from my mouth tiredly. My mind worked sluggishly as I worked to think. I wondered if this tiredness was the result of my sudden illness or if it was one of Santana's influences. I hoped that she wasn't using her powers to manipulate my body but I guessed that she would probably be doing it for a good reason.

There was a long stretch of silence and I wondered if I had fallen asleep and Santana had used the opportunity to leave and freak out without the possibility of me overhearing. I forced my eyes open to see if I could see her.

As soon as my eyes had opened I had spotted her. She was stood at the foot of the bed with a look of despair and helplessness on her face. She was just standing; looking down at me where I lay sprawled out over my sheets.

"What're y'doin'?" I mumbled as I fought my eyes to keep open. If I wasn't in love with her I'm sure that I would have found it pretty weird that she was just stood at the foot of my bed staring at me.

At the sound of my voice her eyes snap up to meet mine making me realise that they weren't there in the first place. What was she looking at?

"I- I just-" she let out an annoyed huff, rubbing the back of her neck. Her eyes flicked down my body again before returning to my droopy gaze again. She sighed before speaking again.

"You need to get out of these wet clothes, Brittany." She almost whined as if she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Maybe it was my groggy mind but I didn't understand why she would feel like this.

"Ok." I mumbled around a yawn.

I moved to grab the bottom of my t shirt, ready to lift it over my head when I realised that my limbs hadn't moved.

_Since when did my arms turn to lead?_

It was with great effort that I lifted my arms and gripped the bottom of my t-shirt. I glanced at Santana and notice that she had her back turned to me. I was glad to be honest; because that means that she probably didn't see my fumbling. I attempted to brace my trembling arms as well as I could before giving an almighty tug to the hem of my t-shirt.

My dazed mind was easily confused by the darkness surrounding me and it took me a couple of seconds and the recognition of the feel of dampened fabric on my face to realise that my arms had given up halfway through and were now laying limply on either side of my head.

I tried to remove the wet material from my face but found that my lethargic limbs lacked the strength to move in this position. I was becoming increasingly aware of the goose bumps rising along my stomach in reaction to the cool air chilling my rain soaked skin. I felt the pathetic whine bubble in the back of my throat but was helpless to stop it.

"Brittany? Are you okay? Have you finished?" I could tell by the slight muted quality in her voice that she was still facing away from me.

I am by no means proud of what I did next.

"San? I'm stuck." I whimpered pathetically, unravelling all of the hard work I had done in an attempt to make her see me as an adult in a matter of three words.

In my defence, I couldn't really control what was coming out of my mouth at that moment. I felt cold and uncomfortable and _helpless_ in the darkness that I had created for myself. I was a dancer. I worked tirelessly to control my body's movements and now I was unable to perform the simplest task. Not to mention the fact that Santana was about to see me almost naked for the first time and it was not at all how I had imagined it. I felt completely vulnerable.

"Oh _Britt_." Santana cooed, tugging my top back down so that she could see my face. I think that made me feel even worse and instantly regret my earlier utterance.

Santana wasn't awkward or anything as she stroked my hair. She didn't seem fazed at all by the fact that my stomach was still on show. And why would she, she thinks I'm just a little kid who feels sick. Great.

"Okay, Britt-Britt. I will slowly lift you so that you are sat up, okay?" she told me softly, grabbing onto my wrists and doing as she had said.

My head instantly throbbed with pain as blood rushed through it. It felt heavy and I did nothing to stop it as it rolled back slightly. I swayed a bit in my place and I did nothing but watch as Santana placed my hands on each of her shoulders, pausing slightly to ensure that I had a firm grip.

"Ready?" she asked me, her fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. I hummed, forgoing any head movement. I saw her eyes close and her lips move for a couple of seconds, mouthing words that I would never hear, before she pulled my shirt over my head. The goose bumps were back, although I think that this time it was due to the way the backs of her knuckles grazed along the skin of my ribs and the sensitive underside of my arms rather than the cold.

As soon as my head popped free from the shirt I fell back to the bed, exhausted by the effort it took to simply stay sat up. I looked up at Santana and noticed how white her knuckles were as she gripped my shirt in both hands. Her eyes were looking up at the ceiling and she murmured something along the lines of, "Mercy, give me strength."

I closed my eyes again, simply wanting to sleep at this moment. I hoped that Santana would join me. I found that I slept better when she was there. Not that I slept bad before, it's just that when she lies with me it's the most comfortable I have felt in my entire life.

"We have to do your jeans too Brittany." She spoke softly, but it wasn't the coo from before. It was more like she was speaking in a way that suggested that she was reluctant to speak any louder for fear of making this moment more real and then it would bring into question whether she should really be undressing me. I was aware that if she only saw me as a child that she was taking care of then it shouldn't be a problem. The fact that it seemed like it could be a problem gave me hope that she saw me as more than that.

As soon as my sluggish mind produced these thoughts however, they were simply cast aside in tiredness. In response to her question I merely made another humming sound that would express my consent.

She must have understood what it was that I was trying to say because the next thing I knew there were millions of tingles and shocks coursing through my body as Santana's timid fingers brushed against my abdomen as she attempted to undo the button trapping me into my jeans.

There was a brief pause containing a sigh once this task was completed. Then there was the slightest pressure as my zip was pulled slowly and carefully down.

"Britt?" was whispered. Although I heard it, my mind refused to give me the information of how to answer the quiet words and so I remained silent.

"Ugh! What is happening to me?" Santana asked of no one in particular that I was aware of. Her voice had taken on a pleading quality that made want to reach out and sooth her. Unfortunately my body would not respond to any such command and I lied there, prone, as Santana worked at removing my jeans.

"All done." I heard Santana murmur.

I felt a hand sweeping my hair back from my forehead and soft lips pressing to the skin there as a warm, woolly blanket was pulled over my body. It wasn't the right kind of warmth though.

"Stay." Was all I managed to mumble, with heavy lips and a sluggish tongue.

The hand in my hair stilled. I was drowning fast, sleep taking me under far too quickly. I fought the current though, needing to know the answer.

I got it when I felt a familiar heat wrap around me.

XXX

Despite a promising end to the previous night. As I awoke the next morning I was instantly made aware of the lack of something – or rather _someone_ – from my bed.

I wasn't left wondering for long however as a cheery Santana came in with vegetable soup on a tray for me. She helped me sit up and allowing the covers to drop in the process, bringing to my attention that I now had a large t-shirt covering my torso. As I was propped against the several large and extremely fluffy pillows which magically appeared behind me I couldn't stop myself from feeling disappointed when Santana sat on a chair next to me rather than sitting beside me on the bed.

I really didn't want to eat the soup but I didn't want to offend her – or rather _Puck_ – with my lack of appetite so I tried to force some of it down.

Over the next couple of days Santana had been great. She had an excellent bedside manner and rarely left my side unless it was to go and get me something else that I needed. I had a feeling that she could have just made it appear in front of her like she did with so many other things but was aware that I needed the time alone. Not because I didn't want to sit with her, but because I was self conscious of blowing my nose in front of her.

Which was why whenever she left the room I took out huge piles of tissues and frantically blew my nose in order to still maintain some of my dignity around her. Still, dignity was wearing pretty thin when I was coughing and hacking in front of her for ninety-five percent of the time that I was awake. I was glad that she was there to sympathetically rub my back though.

XXX

So here I was on day number three and I was almost positive that I had gotten through the worse of my illness and that I should be up and running in no time. Although I couldn't be sure.

All I did know was that Santana was reading Dr Seuss to me and I had had _enough_. Not of Dr Seuss – that guy's a literary genius – but of Santana seeing me as a child.

"Santana." I interrupted her reading, my nose wasn't blocked anymore but I had lost my voice after all of those coughing fits so I merely spoke in a hushed rasp.

She paused in her reading and looked up at me, eyes expectant as she waited for me to proceed. I decided to get straight to it.

"Do you see me as a little kid?" I looked directly into her eyes, trying to gouge her reaction. She simply smiled playfully at me.

"Of course not, Brittany. You are taller than me and I know for a fact that you are not a baby goat." She joked, taking my words literally.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the slight twinge of pain I received from my swollen sinuses for my efforts.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." my voice whistled and squeaked with the effort to make itself known.

"Brittany, what is this about?" she asked, placing her book down and looking at me with furrowed brows.

I shrug, picking at one of the many blankets resting on my lap.

"I dunno. I guess it's because I know that you're a lot older and maybe have _experienced_ more things than me but that doesn't mean that I'm completely naïve and immature just because I'm only seventeen. I mean, seventeen is considered quite mature and I think that I am more mature than most people my age what with everything that has happened lately. I just don't want you to think that I'm that three year old that you saw before, because I've _changed_. I'm older now." During the course of my speech, Santana had leaned her elbows on the edge of my bed as she watched me intently, giving me her full attention.

I wasn't sure how much she had caught of what I had said, I was aware that my voice vanished completely at some points, but I think that she got the main gist of things.

"Brittany, I must admit that I am slightly confused. What is it that you mean exactly when you say that I have '_experienced_' more than you?" I feel my cheeks heat up instantly at the fact that she had picked up on _that_.

She must have taken my tinted skin as an indicator because before I even had the chance to formulate a response she broke the silence with I soft 'oh' of recognition. I glanced at her to see her watching me before quickly looking away, wishing that I had never said anything at all.

"Brittany, listen to me." She instructed, taking a hold of my hand to gain my attention.

I looked back at her to see her watching me with imploring eyes, making absolutely sure that I was listening before beginning to speak.

"Maturity is by no means whatsoever linked to sex. Of that, I can assure you. Nor is it necessarily in direct correlation with age. It comes from responsibility and how well you handle it. Do not worry about this whole sex business." She dismissed it as if she was frightened that I'd suddenly run away and sleep with the next random person that I came across.

"Don't you think sex is important at all?" now that we were on the subject, I wanted to know why she was so quick to dismiss it. I mean, it must have _something_ to do with maturity if there's an age limit on it.

"I am afraid I would not be the correct person to answer that question as I have not engaged in sexual intercourse. But from what I hear, sex is a key factor in any healthy relationship. So of course, to some people, it matters a great deal I would assume." I was glad that she had put aside the Dr Seuss book; I didn't think that Thing 1 _or_ Thing 2 had any place in this discussion.

As soon as I had gotten over that thought, and the thought that Santana sounded very much like a school teacher right now, I realised what it was that she had said.

"Wait, you've _never_ had…?" I couldn't finish the thought. I wasn't implying that I thought she was slutty or anything. It was just that she had been alive for a _long_ time, and I bet she wasn't short of offers. I found it strange – and very relieving – that she hadn't gotten around to doing it yet. Especially with the way everyone says how amazing it is.

"No, I have not. Do you remember how Sam told you that there was another who is the opposite of me?" she asks, I nod in reply.

"Well she is the one who nurtures life and everything included in that. That includes love and sex. Which is, I suppose, the reason why I have never had the desire to copulate with another. It does not concern me, as I have never had the desire." She states this all so matter-of-factly and I am left with my jaw slightly open in the face of being stricken completely dumb.

"So you've never had the urge to kiss someone?" It's the closest we've come to discussing what happened that night at the clearing and I can see it in her eyes that she's thinking about it too.

"Not before…" she trails off, uncertain of how to finish the sentence.

"Before what?" I prompt.

"Simply… before." She finishes.

I changed the tactics, seeing that I wouldn't get any answers if I kept pushing that subject.

"You never answered my question before." I told her, watching the patterns which she was drawing on the bed sheets she was still leaning on. She looked at me, waiting for a clue.

"Do you think that I am a little child still?" I looked her dead in the eyes, waiting for the answer. She looked away before looking back at me, resignation in her eyes. She sighed.

"You are not a child, Brittany. But you _are_ still only seventeen." She told me evenly.

"That's old enough!" I shouted in frustration and anger, which only heightened further as my voice came out squeaky. Santana was understandably taken aback by my outburst and placed a hand on my forearm in a placating gesture.

"Old enough for what?" she asked gently. But I didn't answer her, I couldn't talk anymore. I would only be further infuriated by my nonexistent voice and Santana's apparent clueless-ness.

Instead, I reached forward and grabbed her face, leaving her with no chance of escape as I brought our lips together. The kiss was soft despite my anger and my frustrated outburst. As soon as our lips came into contact it was everything I could do to stop my heart beating out of my chest and into her's. Her lips, which were frozen at first due to shock, became softer under the insistence of my own. They became pliable as I moved my own against her's and I felt a shiver run down her spine from where my hand was currently place at the nape of her silken neck.

I felt her own hands move to hold my wrists, but instead of prying me off of her like I suspected she would, she used her grip to pull me closer. I followed her silent command willingly, eagerly and used my hold on her neck to drag her further into me. I felt a shuddering gasp against my lips and relished in the taste of pure _Santana_ on my lips. My tongue creeped out hesitantly, hoping to find more but not wanting to push things too far.

My fears seemed to be unwarranted as my tongue was eagerly taken into a hot cavern of sweet deliciousness by Santana's plump lips which then fervently sucked at the muscle it had captured. I felt like I was melting in the best way possible. Before I could stop to think about the consequences I moaned lowly. It came out as more of a squeak but either the sound or the vibration was enough to tip Santana off and to bring her out of her apparent daze.

All movements slowed down until Santana was loosening her lip's grip, allowing me to collect my tongue from inside of her mouth – although I really didn't want to.

We parted completely until I was once again resting against the fluffy pillows and Santana was sat in her chair – although I really hadn't even been aware that she had gotten _out_ of her chair.

I watched Santana move. She seemed to be dazed. I wasn't entirely sure if it was in a good way or not. Her fingers slowly came up to touch her lips and my stomach knotted at the sudden thought that I had kissed those lips. I felt a lazy smile sprawl across my face as I remembered the kiss, and all of the sensations that it had brought.

_I have kissed Santana Lopez._ I thought dreamily.

"What have I done?" the sound of the panicked voice snapped me back to reality.

Santana was sat looking at me with wide eyes, fingers still touching her lips. Her eyes glanced down to my lips, which I was pretty certain were swollen, before looking quickly across the room, as far away from me as possible.

"San, it's okay." I began but was interrupted.

"I am so sorry, Brittany. _So sorry_. I am supposed to protect you, not… _this_!" she was turning frantic and I could sense what was about to happen and so I grabbed her hand quickly before she could disappear again like she had that one morning we had almost kissed.

She turned back to look at me with wide apologetic eyes and I looked at her with a pleading stare of my own.

"Don't leave, San. Just, whatever you do, promise that you won't leave me." I couldn't handle _that_ kind of rejection mere moments after our first big kiss. I knew that she wouldn't want to do that either – she just needed reminding.

She seemed to calm under my stare and took a shuddery breath before nodding shakily.

"Okay. I will not." She assured me and it's all I needed. I smiled at her gratefully before tugging on her hand.

"I'm tired. Come and cuddle me." I told her, not giving her the chance to say no. She still hesitated though.

"Please? I'm more comfortable when you're here. You're nice and warm." I told her and she relented with a smile, crawling under the covers with me.

I tugged the hand that I was still holding until it wrapped around my waist and then I rested my head against her chest, listening to the soothing sound of silence. Her nurturing hand rubbing my back soothed the pains of my chest infection and I was able to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

XXX

Although I would love to say that after that day Santana and I got together and talked about our feelings and had awesomely hot make out sessions ten times a day. I can't say that though because it would be a lie.

Actually the last couple of weeks have been pretty busy for the both of us. I had my dance show coming up and so Mike and I had been going to the studio everyday for rehearsals which were as gruelling as they were fun. I wasn't entirely sure what Santana was doing. She told me that she had a lot of things to catch up on after she had spent that week with me not doing anything. And I guess that I believe her, but it also feels a lot like she's avoiding me. When we do see each other it's usually when other people are around meaning that we can't talk about the one thing that I really want to be talking about.

That isn't to say that we _never_ see each other alone though. Santana sleeping in my bed has become a regular occurrence and although we cuddle all of the time, there seems to be some silent agreement that we don't talk about the fact that we hold each other more and more tightly each night or about anything else for that matter. And although I _do_ want to talk about it at some point, I am glad that we have one place where we can just _be_, without any talking or awkwardness.

I love cuddling. Almost as much as I love Santana.

XXX

I'm breathing heavily as Jaques calls for a break after the fifth run through of the day. Luckily for me Jake has stopped coming to dance classes now so our duet piece has now become a solo meaning that I don't have to deal with him touching me and Mike has been able to calm down somewhat. Unfortunately, this fact hasn't exactly gained me favour with any of the other dancers. Either because they were friends with Jake and blame Mike and I for his disappearance or simply because of the fact that I have a solo which they feel like they too should have.

It doesn't really bother me all too much. Mike doesn't care who likes him, and that way of thinking seems to have rubbed off on me. Also, my friendship with Lana is as strong as ever. I can't help but to notice however, that she will look at me confused sometimes as though there is something that she just cannot work out about me.

On the plus side she has stopped asking about Mike and me, never giving us those knowing looks any more, for which I am grateful.

As she moves towards me now panting heavily, making tiny wheezy sounds, I have to laugh at the look on her face that screams 'kill me now'.

"You doing okay over there?" I ask as she collapses to the floor next to me, taking huge gulps from her water bottle.

"You should probably slow down; otherwise you'll just throw it all back up again." Mike said, strolling up to sit next to us looking completely relaxed and not as if he's been dancing for five hours straight.

Lana gave a grunt of acknowledgement in response before dropping her bottle to her side and letting it roll, empty, away from her.

"How are you not dying right now?" she asks us, looking completely put out. We both shrug in answer and she grunts again, trying to sit up.

"My mouth tastes of blood." She says, wrinkling her nose.

"That'll be the iron pumping around your body." Mike informs, guiding her into a sitting position.

"Or the result of my vital organs rupturing." She suggests with a shrug. I laugh at her weirdness, taking a slow sip of my own water, very aware of what Mike said earlier and not wanting to be sick.

"How many more times do you think we'll run through before we get to go home?" I ask, hoping Santana will be waiting for me when we do.

"Only a couple hopefully. He won't want to tire us out too much what with Friday being the big day and all." Lana has only been here a bit longer than me and Mike but that's still long enough to have done a couple of shows so I trusted her judgement on these things.

"Why, are you feeling okay?" Mike asked, feeling my head with the back of his hand as if this held all of the answers to my well being.

"I'm fine Mike." I told him, brushing his concerned hand away. Lana was wearing an amused smile but it was clear by her expression that she didn't see anything more in Mike's actions than brotherly concern. I wondered what had changed.

"Are you positive? You weren't feeling too great not that long ago." he persisted.

"I'm _sure_ Mike. It was a minor flu. I'm over it now."

He sighed, still seeming unsure but knowing that there was nothing he could do about it.

"So anyway, you guys gonna come to the beach party this Saturday to celebrate? You can bring your other friends." She informed.

I looked to Mike for confirmation. I wanted to go but I wouldn't feel comfortable if he wasn't there. He seemed to register this and so smiled, answering the question for the both of us.

"Yeah, sure we'll come. I think the guys are free too so we'll all be there." I was happy to know that there was more than just me and Mike going but was unsure as to whether 'the guys' included Santana or not. I really hoped that it did.

"Alright people, from the top!" Jaques shouted, making us all scramble back into our starting positions.

As the routine began again and I was waiting for my turn, I wondered whether this beach party would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Santana. With so much going on it should be easy to distract the others and corner her. I just really hoped that she'd be willing to listen. And that she wanted me in the way that I wanted her.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I realised that my part was coming up. As I began to dance I decided then and there that I would talk to Santana no matter what the consequences were. I also decided that if Santana had been able to kiss me the way that she had done then there was almost no doubt in my mind that she did feel the same way about me.

I would simply have to wait for Saturday to come. Right now though, I would focus on dancing. I _really _wanted to impress Santana with my moves.

XXX

**Santana**

I was nervous.

It may seem silly for me, the bringer of death, to be nervous about attending a dance recital but I was. I seemed incapable of feeling anything _but_ these nerves at the moment and felt the pressure of it consuming me.

I was unsure of _why_ I was currently so anxious. It was merely the prickle of something indescribable at the base of my neck and the tightness in my stomach that made me so. These were the fates signs, there forewarnings to me to be prepared for something monumental. I had felt them only a handful of times, the most memorable being the night that Brittany was born, but this alone indicated the significance to me.

There was a stirring in the atmosphere, in the fundamental matter of the earth that told me that the outcome of tonight would be a determining factor in the Creators plans for the future.

Yet as monumental as this all was, I could not get passed the tingles rushing through my body at the knowledge that I would be watching Brittany dance. That thought alone being bigger than any world changing matters.

Puck and Sam were walking either side of me in their tailored suits, as I strode ahead in a deep red dress. The dress code on the invitation had stated formal and we had come dressed as such. It was this fact as well as the large dance hall in which the recital was to take place that hinted at the prestige of the event. It was true that I had chosen the best dance studio in New York for her tutelage as I had been aware that Brittany had been a talented dancer since a young age and she deserved to be taught as such.

Of course this was why the studios recital gathered a large crowd; these young dancers were as good as the professionals, if not better in some cases. Despite my own wealth, I could only look around in disdain at those around me. They were far too material for my liking and their gaudy lifestyle would only send them into my hands sooner. I was disgruntled by their snobby behaviour, disgusted at the thought that this was what the world had turned to. These people did not deserve to witness _my_ Brittany dance. She was too good for them.

She was too good for _me_.

Before I was able to glare at them even more, I was being ushered into my seat by an excited Sam. He was almost vibrating with his enthusiasm to see his sister dance. This thought brought me back to the self loathing and confusion which I had been drowning in over the passed two weeks.

How had I let myself kiss her? It was wrong on so many levels. She was but a child, a _baby_. Had I not spent years training the wolves to protect her from danger, including making sure that no one would make _that_ type of advance towards her? Had I not praised them when they had succeeded in doing so, making the white hot anger that coursed through me at the thought of someone touching her more bearable?

Now it would seem that I had only trained them in this way to make sure that no one but I could touch her in this way. But that was not true! I told myself that the twist in my stomach was that of repulsion at such an idea and not anything else. _Never_ anything else.

I loved her, of course I did. But I loved in the way that a person loves their kin, nothing more or less. I have only ever wanted to protect her.

The way I had behaved towards her that day was unforgivable. It was so much worse than the way I had watched her sleep. The guilt I had felt then was almost incomparable to the guilt I feel now. It almost makes me laugh at the way in which I had described those hours watching over her peaceful form as the darkest of my existence. That thought could not seem more foolish now, in light of what terrible sin I have now committed.

It does not matter though. It does not matter now what I did or why I did it. I would make certain that it did not happen again. Brittany was young and innocent and I would fight with every fibre of my being to make sure it stayed that way. She was the little baby I had held in my arms, the small child with her overheated bundle of a body curled into me as I read to her.

I did not see her any other way. I _could_ not. It was not right or even possible. She was a child and I would view her as such.

The lights dimmed, letting us know that the programme was about to start and I made myself comfortable, dismissing any previous thoughts from my mind. Brittany was a child, I knew that. I smiled in relief, feeling as though my problems had been solved.

There were a few different groups before Brittany and Mike's, and so we waited patiently for their class's time slot. I was excited to see how much my Britt-Britt's abilities had grown in the time she had been learning. I knew that she would be fantastic and was impatient for her turn so that I would be able to shower her with praise once the show was over.

Puck tapped my arm gently twice with his index finger and I knew this to mean that Brittany's group was going to be dancing now; I nodded my head in acknowledgement not taking my eyes off of the stage.

The dance progressed, as did my nerves and anticipation. Mike was dancing at the moment and I made a mental note to praise him as well once the show had finished.

Just as my impatience was growing too great to handle, Brittany entered the stage.

My breath caught.

She was beautiful. There was no other way to describe it, she moved with the born grace of a dove. She simply _glowed_ with an inner light that was brighter than anything I had ever seen before.

I watched as she moved with precision, her soft lips pursed slightly in concentration. I could almost remember the exact weight and texture of them as they had moved against my own.

_Wait, this is not right._ I thought to myself, shaking my head and moving my sight to something else.

Her hands.

The way in which they flicked and twisted and _spread_ with her flowing movements. I remembered how those long, delicate fingers weaved through my hair as she pulled me desperately closer.

_No, she is a child._

I quickly moved my eyes, trying to settle on something that would not lead to _those_ thoughts.

Her heaving breasts, almost feeling the way they pressed against me so deliciously as we slept.

_Wrong._

Her stretching, straining stomach, it must feel heavenly under my lips and tongue, under my _teeth_.

_No!_

Her legs. Tensing with each step, leap, spin; stretching in impossible directions. Oh, to feel those legs around me as I held her to me, making her whole body pulse and shake with want. I would-

_Stop!_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Puck gazing at me in concern and something that looked too much like understanding. Did he know what I was thinking?

I shook my head, turning back to Brittany as she flowed around the stage, an unstoppable river. I could not deny it. No matter how much I wanted to. Brittany was not a girl any more. And I _certainly_ did not see her as one.

_Oh._ I thought as she rolled her hips and I felt a pang of desire.

_Oh Shit._


	14. Chapter 14

**Brittany**

I couldn't stop grinning as I was sandwiched between Mike and Lana in a big bear hug. We had just finished the show and it was a complete success – we received a standing ovation and everything! I was so high that I didn't think that I would ever come down.

The feeling of dancing in front of thousands of people was so exhilarating. But I think the fact that I knew that one of those people was Santana excited me even more. I couldn't wait to see what she thought. Her opinion meant more than anyone else's.

"Good job. I shall see you bright and early Monday to give a detailed review of the routine so do not be late and for most of you, be prepared to cry." Jaques told us, before leaving to converse with the rich people outside.

We all simply rolled our eyes at his mini speech; I for one could not take a word he said seriously. I mean, sure he was a great teacher, but most of what he said was to heighten his own self-importance. Even the thought of his upcoming lectures couldn't bring me down though.

"So what are you guys gonna do to celebrate? My parents are taking me to dinner." Lana told us. I shrugged in response, unaware that we were doing anything other than going home, which was absolutely fine by me.

"We're going out to dinner as well." Mike informed Lana, the information being news to me also.

"Are we? I didn't know." Mike nodded his head towards me.

"Yeah, we're going to Palitos de Pan." He elaborated. I had no idea what that meant.

"No way! So are we! Do you have reservations?" she enthused as we began walking out to where our families would be waiting.

"No, Santana knows the owner." He shrugged before a light bulb seemed to light in his head. "Hey, we should sit together. It seems silly to all be in the same restaurant but eating at different tables."

"Would they have a big enough table? I mean, my brothers here as well. And I don't know how many of you there are. Besides we only have a reservation for four." She said, looking disappointed.

"That's fine, Santana will fix it." he waved a dismissive hand.

Lana raised a sceptical brow but before she had a chance to say anything else she was tackled into a hug by who I assumed was her mom. I felt a small pang of regret that my own mom wasn't here but I guessed that Santana was right. It was a long way to travel just for one night, and there would be plenty of other shows they could come to.

I cast that thought aside quickly, not wanting to ruin my good mood. I quickly scanned the crowd of milling families waiting for their children to come out when I spotted her. She looked breathtaking in her red dress and I was almost dumbfounded by the way it complimented the rose of her cheeks. It was strange; she looked like she was blushing.

I didn't give myself the chance to consider that thought further though. Instead I felt myself leaping towards her, my enthusiasm back with a vengeance. She barely had the chance to notice me before I was on her, hugging her tightly. I could have sworn that I heard a strangled squeak coming from her mouth but quickly brushed the thought aside – Santana was far too composed to make such noises.

"Sorry." I apologised. We had all taken showers after the show and then dressed up in 'suitable attire' for walking back onto the stage for a standing ovation. That meant dresses for the girls and suits for the boys. Unfortunately I didn't have time to dry properly. "I'm a little wet." I looked at the moisture I'd left on Santana's arms as I had hugged her.

When I received no response, I looked up to Santana's face to see that she looked almost ready to faint.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. I had never seen Santana like this before and it freaked me out a little bit.

"Ye- ahem. Yes, of course I am fine. You were amazing out there Brittany. Truly spectacular." She complimented, her voice breaking slightly at the beginning.

"Thanks!" I said, hugging her again, and this time feeling her arms wrap around me too, holding me back just as tightly. I felt the breath exhaled in her sigh dance slowly across my shoulder and down my back. I didn't think that it was possible to feel more at peace than I did in that moment.

We slowly released each other and it was then that I was swept into an enthusiastic hug by Sam and I couldn't help but giggle as he spun me around.

"Well done, baby sis! You were great! I'm so proud of you." He told me setting me back down again. I couldn't stop grinning.

I turned to find Puck waiting with his arms open and a big smile on his face and he bent down to hug me close to him. He stood up with me still in his arms, making my feet dangle as he swayed me from side to side. He pressed a light kiss to my cheek before setting me down.

When I turned from him I realised that Lana's parents were stood conversing with Santana and Sam was congratulating Mike and Lana on a good show.

Upon some signal that I didn't notice, we all began moving towards the exit, Santana and Lana's parents in front, then the boys walking after them with a tall boy with hair the same as Lana's who I assumed was her brother. Which left Lana and I to bring up the rear.

"I guess we are all eating together after all then?" I said, turning to Lana who was sporting a pensive look on her face.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, I think we are."

"What's got you thinking so deeply?" I teased, noting how her face scrunched up slightly as she looked ahead.

"Me? Nothing. It's just… I just noticed how all of your friends' hair is blonde. Apart from Santana's, of course." I followed her line of sight, seeing what I already knew to be true.

I had never really thought to ask why their hair was blonde and merely assumed that it was due to their wolf forms having white fur that led to such a contrasting hair colour to their skin tone.

To Lana however, I merely shrugged. "Yeah, you're right." I conceded, not delving any further into the topic.

The question had confused and worried me more than I had let on. Something had changed with Lana recently, and I didn't just mean the fact that she didn't question mine and Mike's relationship anymore. I had noticed that she would look at us with this pensive stare sometimes. It was as though she knew something and was trying to fit all of the pieces of the puzzle together.

I wasn't too worried though. To be completely honest, I think that the truth is too far fetched and outlandish for someone to just guess. But the fact that she seemed to know that _something_ was wrong, meant that she would keep asking questions. Hopefully she wouldn't ask the right one. I had faith in Lana to know that she wouldn't tell anyone else. I just hoped that that faith was justified.

XXX

Our two parties had travelled separately to the restaurant and upon arriving had entered together. Santana had briefly spoken to the owner and we had been given a large table to accommodate our group size. I was happy to be eating with Lana although I had to admit that it was weird being in the company of adults again after so long.

Her parents seemed pretty cool though, they had asked us to call them Harold and Sarah and didn't seem uptight like the other dancers' parents.

Lana was sat opposite me, her brother, Daniel, next to her and their parents next to him. Mike was sat on the end of the table, next to me and Lana and Santana was on my other side followed by Puck and Sam. We had all given brief introductions before ordering our drinks and meals. I was glad that I had been made to change at the Dance Hall now because this place was super posh and I didn't want to be all gross and sweaty in my dance outfit.

Mike seemed to be thinking the opposite though, his top two buttons undone and his bowtie hanging, unfastened around his neck. He clearly wasn't comfortable in the restricting suit. He managed to pull the look off though, seemingly relaxed with his spiky hairdo and unbuttoned waist coat, jacket left forgotten on the back of his chair. I looked at Sam and Puck and saw that they weren't fairing well either. Sam's jacket was still on but his waistcoat was also unbuttoned and I had no idea where his bowtie had gotten to. Puck was doing the best of them all, his restraint obviously greater as everything still appeared to be intact, but he was clearly uncomfortable, tugging on the collar of his shirt subconsciously.

It was a stark contrast to the men in Lana's family, still looking perfectly intact and comfortable in their attire. Lana's father was a slim man, his age betrayed by his greying hair but still appearing quite young in humour and stature. Her brother, Daniel, looked rather a lot like Lana, the same shade of brown hair and the same kind brown eyes. Her mother seemingly just an older version of Lana herself, the only noticeable difference being her hairstyle, cut into a classy bob.

It was obvious that this family was rich, but they were also lovely people – they had to be, having raised a daughter such as Lana.

"So then, Mike is it?" Harold began, addressing Mike who immediately sat up straighter in his chair at being spoken to.

"Yes sir." He responded only to receive a tutting noise.

"I told you before, call me Harold." He mock scolded, amusement shining in his eyes.

Mike looked briefly towards Santana before turning back, obviously having been granted some kind of permission.

"Of course Harold. And yes, my name is Mike." It was weird hearing Mike speak so formally, but I supposed that living with Santana, he was able to pick up on a few things.

Harold smiled, obviously impressed with his manners as well.

"Well then, would you be able to tell me how it is exactly that you became interested in dancing? I simply ask because, call me old fashioned, but I always assume that a strapping young man such as yourself would be more into sports."

Mike shrugged as he thought, "I am also into sports. But I guess that I really got into dancing because… well, because Brittany enjoys dancing." I smiled at him, flattered by the answer. It did seem plausible, if his job was to protect me, then it made sense that he would learn to dance in order to watch over me in that environment.

I must admit though, that I still found it very strange to think that so many people's lives revolved around my own.

"Oh really?" Harold questioned with a jovial laugh. "Trying to impress her, were you?" he teased, leaning back to allow the waiter to place his starter upon the table.

I felt myself blush at the insinuation and watched, along with everyone else as Mike lifted an amused brow. "Not at all. I've known Brittany since she was born, if anything I was trying to beat her at something." He told him with a challenging smirk in my direction.

I laughed, turning to Santana to see her looking back at me, her eyes glowing in a way I had never seen before. My smile softened as I watched her watch me.

Before I could even think about the consequences I reached over and took her hand, the one resting in her lap – the other currently swirling a spoon around the slowly, magically vanishing soup in her bowl. I raised a questioning brow at her, wondering why she wasn't eating the soup, but she wasn't looking at me anymore. She was gazing down at our linked hands, a tenderness in her smile that made my heart twinge with love.

"And do you think that you have managed to beat her?" the conversation carrying on around us with Sarah now joining in. However, my mind seemed to have been frazzled and all I was able to pay attention to was the softness of Santana's hand as her fingers interlinked with mine and the beauty of her eyes as they looked into my own. I was unable to comprehend the fact that those awe-inspiring eyes, which were alight with something strong and bold but at the same time timid and questioning, were directed at me.

"What do _you_ think? Did you see her tonight? She was on fire!" I heard Mike exclaim somewhere in the background. All I could manage to do though was notice the way that Santana's smooth, rich skin seemed to be getting deeper in colour, taking on a red tint in texture. All I could think about was the way in which Santana's mouth, plump and moist was slightly open and wholly inviting.

I wanted to kiss her so badly, almost feeling the way in which her lips had once moved so in sync with mine, making the most hypnotising dance known to man. I couldn't kiss her though, the muted sound of the voices at our table making me aware of this fact. Still, I wanted to be closer to her, to inhale her intoxicating scent.

I leaned in, brushing my nose against her cheek as I went, feeling the heat radiating off of her. "You look beautiful." I whispered, my lips tickling the delicate, paper-thin skin of her ear. I felt the reverberating shiver from my actions in our still linked hands. I smiled at the shaky breath that danced along the now warm flesh of my neck, raising goose bumps in its wake.

I wasn't entirely sure what my next move would have been. But at that moment the only thoughts pervading my mind were ones of ripping Santana's amazing, figure-hugging dress from her delectable body and getting down and dirty with her on the dining table. My body gave one large, heady pulse at the thought.

I wasn't given time to act on my desires however because Mike's hand on my shoulder brought me back to the reality where everyone was sat around a large table at a busy restaurant looking at me and Santana, waiting silently for us to realise that the conversation has turned to us.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, blinking my eyes rapidly to get rid of the darkened lust that I knew was inked within them. I hoped that no one noticed the crack in my voice as it returned to its normal octave, looking around the table to determine if anyone had recognised the intimacy of our position.

Glancing at the two men opposite us who were smiling pleasantly and somewhat amused – apparently at the fact that we had been caught not paying attention rather than anything else – I was relieved to note that they were unaware of what had passed between Santana and I.

However, upon observing the knowing look Lana was giving her mother and the look of surprised acceptance on the other woman's face, I conceded rather embarrassedly that they had been privy to the fact that whatever had just happened certainly wasn't innocent.

Was this what Lana knew? Was this the reason for the looks? The reason she had stopped questioning mine and Mike's relationship? But then that still didn't explain the question about the hair earlier.

"I was just complimenting you on your performance earlier. You were really amazing." Lana's brother Daniel told me, snapping me out of my reverie. I sensed Mike tensing next to me.

I turned towards Daniel, to see his boyish smile lighting up his face as he spoke to me. I felt myself blush at the compliment, still sensitive after my encounter with Santana moments before. I felt Santana's hand tighten around my own and glanced at her to see that she did not look impressed by his compliment.

"Well thank you, but honestly, I don't think that I was any better than the other dancers, they were all so good." I looked at Santana again, hoping that my refusal of the compliment would somewhat satiate her apparent jealousy. I felt quite giddy at the thought that she was jealous and found myself smiling bashfully.

I couldn't quite believe that Santana had such an effect over me. Or that I had a great enough affect over her that she would be jealous over a compliment from an admittedly good-looking guy. Maybe she too was still feeling overly sensitive to her emotions.

I saw Santana turn to me, her face changing from one of masked annoyance at Daniel to one of defiance at my rejection of his praise, clearly about to dispute my humility. Before she had the chance though, Daniel cut in.

"Don't be modest, you were flawless. I had never seen anything so mesmerising. I mean, the way you moved…" he trailed off, realising what he was saying. I watched as his face flushed, turning the same shade of red as my own had become during his little speech.

I felt Lana and her parents' eyes moving swiftly between the two of us and that made my face heat further. They were expecting a reaction from me. What was I supposed to say?

'_I'm sorry but I am currently head over heels in love with a demon who brings death and I'm not one hundred percent sure but I don't think that she has a very strong hold on her jealousy at the moment so please forgive her if she kills you.'_

I didn't think that saying _that_ would help me out at this particular moment. I didn't know what to do. I somehow knew that the wolves were currently staring at Daniel, waiting for the order to strike. Their previously relaxed positions a thing of the past as they sat alert, like dogs sensing an intruder.

Did they really see me as their territory? Or was I the owner they had to protect? I was pretty sure that Daniel wasn't about to attack me though.

Thankfully I didn't have to think of a way to break the tension because at that moment Santana stood up. It was so sharp and swift that I almost jerked forward, assuming it was Sam about to leap over the table and that I would have to place myself in his path.

But it wasn't Sam, or any of the wolves. It was Santana. The realisation came to my cold hand at the same time that it came to my eyes.

The wolves stood up in response. I wasn't sure if it was because they were being gentlemanly or because they were anticipating an order. Daniel and Harold obviously assumed that it was the former as they hurriedly stood up as well, not wanting to appear ill-mannered.

"If you will excuse me, I must use the restroom." Santana broke from her hard stare at Daniel's chest – probably thinking about stopping the organ encased within – to smile politely, eyes sweeping across the rest of Lana's family before leaving.

Harold sat down, his son taking the cue to also return to his seat. However, it took me clearing my throat to get the wolves to stiffly move into a sitting position. And then it took me clearing my throat again, to get them to stop staring at Daniel. I felt sorry for him; all he had done was compliment me and in return had a pack of mythical creatures out for his blood.

Thankfully, at that moment the main course arrived and everyone concentrated their efforts on eating, waiting for the tense atmosphere to disperse. My thoughts were stuck with Santana, wondering whether or not she was okay, but then knowing that it would appear weird if I were to follow her into the restroom.

"You danced really well too, Lana." Mike was the one to break the tension, eliciting a small smile of acknowledgment from Lana. After that, the conversation began to flow freely again, Sarah asking Puck what he did as a job and Sam answering for the both of them, saying that they both worked for Santana.

"You work _for_ Santana?" Harold interjected, "What does she do, she seems very young."

"It's quite complicated to explain, you should perhaps ask Santana when she returns." Sam informed him.

"Yes, I will be sure to do that." Harold must have realised that Santana's 'work' was not simply a lemonade stand or the manager of a fast food store, as the sheer luxury of the place we were currently eating in and the way she carried herself indicated towards much more.

"I wonder what is taking her so long. She did seem to get up in a rush; I hope she is not feeling ill." Lana's mother exclaimed, sympathetically.

I sensed this as my opportunity to follow Santana without looking suspicious and jumped at the chance.

"I'll just go and check shall I? I don't want for her to be alone if she is in fact poorly." I said hastily standing up, the men at the table quickly following suit.

I hardly paid attention though, already swiftly walking away from the table and in the direction which Santana had disappeared.

Once I had found the door to the ladies restroom I paused, catching my slightly erratic breath and straightening my shoulders before heading cautiously in.

As I stepped inside I instantly saw the form of Santana, palms flat against the sink counter, leaning forward to look at herself in the mirror.

I gulped.

She was magnificent. Even now, as her forehead was crumpled with some emotion that I could not place, and her nostrils slightly flared in apparent frustration, I could not help but feel my heart swell and my temperature rise, simply from being in the same room as her.

"Santana." I decided to make my presence known.

She didn't flinch, she showed no signs of acknowledging my sudden appearance which made me realise that she had already known that I was here. She had probably sensed me before I had even stepped into the room.

I stepped further towards her.

"What is wrong with me?"

I would have carried on walking had she not spoke again, stopping me in my tracks a few feet behind her. I watched her face in the mirror, watched as it set in guilt.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you." I told her honestly.

"Then why am I doing something that I know to be wrong?" she turned to face me, leaning back against the counter. I shook my head, about to speak again but she cut me off.

"I know that it is wrong yet I cannot help myself." She scoffed, obviously thinking of something. "Then again, I _am_ darkness. I have earned a name of being _pure evil_. They call me 'Devil'. Perhaps it is time that I did something to deserve the name. Perhaps I should stop playing by the rules all of the time. Maybe I should simply take what I want and forget about the consequences. What will possibly happen to me if I do? Yes, maybe it is time that I was selfish, that I openly take what I want. No, what I _need_. No! What is _mine_! Screw the order of things!"

I just stood there, lost and shocked – and a little turned on – by Santana's outburst.

Santana was stood in front of me, panting softly after her speech and pacing. Her eyes were stormy with a whirlwind of emotions that both frightened and exhilarated me.

"Santana. Are you okay?" it was a stupid question, but it was the only thing that I could think to ask. The way that her eyes flashed dangerously at the sound of my voice, made me realise that maybe me speaking wasn't the best thing that I could have done at that moment.

She slowly nodded, stalking towards me. I moved away, unsure of this new side to her, she really didn't seem like she was okay. But as I watched the predatory gleam in her eyes intensify with every step I moved away from her I became increasingly aware that I was making this a game for the animal that resided deep within her. I should have stood still and let her walk up to me.

Before I could think of any way to stop this turn of events, I bumped into something. I looked behind me and realised that it was the counter which Santana had been leaning on earlier now digging into my lower back. As soon as the comprehension had reached me I was being lifted into the air by two surprisingly strong hands on the backs of my thighs.

I squeaked at the suddenness of the movement and before I could get a grasp on what was happening, I was being put down onto the counter.

Santana's hands gripped possessively onto my bare thighs as she stood between them, my dress having ridden up at some point that I was unaware of. I felt my stomach lurch at the intimate touch.

I tried to reason with her again, wanting to soothe the animalistic fire in her eyes, but before I could Santana was lunging, a possessive growl of 'Mine!' bursting through her parted lips.

My shoulders hit the cool surface of the mirror behind me, the shock of the sudden contrast in temperature momentarily dulling the feeling of teeth sinking into my shoulder _hard_. I gasped, pain and pleasure and something I couldn't quite describe rolling through my body with the uncontrollable force of a tsunami.

My hands gripped onto Santana's waist as her arms slid around to cradle my lower back, holding me as close to her as physically possible. Her whole body slumped, resting against mine where I was reclined against the mirror, her teeth finally releasing me and leaving her mouth to rest against the abused area. I felt her breath gush out in a sigh and realised that my fingers were combing through her hair softly. I scratched her scalp and felt her whole body shiver from its resting place upon mine.

"I apologise. I truly do." She spoke quietly, I could hear the shame in her voice and I couldn't help but feel annoyed by it.

"Stop saying you're sorry." I snapped, frustration taking over. I lifted her head from my shoulder, cradling it in my hands, forcing her to make eye contact.

"When people say sorry it means that what they did was a mistake and that they are never going to do it again. I don't want either of those things to be true. It makes me feel like you regret kissing me – or biting me," I mumbled the last part, still unsure of _how_ that had happened. "And I really hope that that isn't the case because I really like kissing you and I would never think of anything we do as a mistake." I continued, hoping that she could see where I was coming from.

"You are right. I do not regret kissing you." She admitted making my heart soar. "I _do_ regret biting you though. It was wrong of me to mark you in such a barbaric way. It appears that my emotions are too raw at the moment to behave like a normal human being. I hope that you can forgive me." Her eyes were imploring and my answer died on my lips as I was once again hit by how gorgeous she was, and that she was basically admitting her own feelings for me.

Instead of verbally answering I merely nodded, before using my grip on her face to pull her forward into a soft kiss.

"Brittany? What's taking so- oh." The sound of Lana's voice pulled us away from each other, my head jerking back into the mirror behind me.

"Lana what's the hold up?" Sarah asked, walking into her daughter as she too entered the restroom. "Oh dear!"

We all seemed to be frozen in our current position – which in mine and Santana's case was very compromising.

Santana was the first to move, slowly sliding off of me and back onto the floor, straightening her dress before reaching out for me and lifting me off of the counter, her hands gripping my hips. My legs were wobbly as I attempted to put my weight on them. Santana straightened my dress out as well before taking my hand and turning back to Lana and her mother who were both stood still, shocked by what had happened.

"We will see you back at the table Lana, Sarah." Santana said in her usual voice, acting as if nothing had happened. She then interlaced our fingers and tugged me passed the two women and outside of the bathroom, I glanced at Lana as we passed them and noticed the smirk on her face. Once the doors had closed behind us, I pulled Santana to a stop.

She looked at me concerned and I gestured to my shoulder. "San, is there any way you can get rid of this? It's really visible." I asked her, looking at the redness already blossoming on my shoulder from where she bit me.

"Sorry, I cannot. I do not heal things, remember." She told me remorsefully, but when she looked over at our table I could see a triumphant twinkle in her eyes which told me that she wasn't really sorry at all that the mark was visible.

I rolled my eyes at the fact that she could be as petty as humans when it cam to jealousy.

As we sat down it was to have Lana and her mother following closely behind.

"Finally! I was beginning to think that you would never come out of there. What is it that you women do in restrooms anyway? You all travel in, in your little groups and don't come out for ten minutes!" Harold exclaimed, his empty glass obviously having played a part in his loose tongue.

I felt my skin heat up as he spoke, Lana and Sarah both quickly glancing at us before Sarah's own cheeks coloured, Lana still having that same smirk stuck in place.

I looked at Mike when I noticed that he had paused in his annihilation of his food. He was looking at me – or more specifically my shoulder – his fork still halfway to his mouth. He looked up to meet my eyes and a smirk spread slowly across his face. He knew what had happened. He gave a little chuckle, shaking his head slightly, before continuing to shovel his food into his mouth, smile not once leaving his face.

I heard Santana saying something in answer to Harold's question and heard his laugh. I was far too embarrassed by having being caught doing something highly inappropriate to contribute to the conversation. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face when Santana's hand came to rest on mine though.

I wasn't sure. But in that moment, it felt a lot like we were dating.

XXX

"I had a great time tonight. We should do this again sometime." Harold exclaimed, patting Puck on the back.

"We most certainly should." Santana responded with a smile of her own as we headed out of the restaurant.

"Hey." I heard from next to me as I followed the others. It was Daniel. He was smiling, happy about something. "I'm glad I caught you before we all part ways." He told me.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just smiled at him as we carried on walking behind the others.

Lana passed by us on her way to Mike, "I knew it!" was whispered smugly into my ear, before she was gone.

"Listen, I don't know if you're going or not, but there's this beach party tomorrow…"

"Yeah, we're going." I told him gesturing to Santana and the wolves. His face broke out into a grin at the news. "Why?" I asked.

"Great! It's just that I'll be there and I was wondering if, maybe you'd want to dance with me? You know, show me some moves." He joked.

"Sure, I guess." I answered, not seeing the harm in it and not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Awesome!" he grinned, seemingly pleased with himself.

I saw something catch his eye as we walked and glanced over to see him looking at my shoulder. "Hey, what's that?" he reached out to touch it, his finger barely coming into contact before quickly drawing back.

"Ow! Your shoulder's burning!" he told me, shaking his hand in an attempt to cool it.

I looked down confused at my shoulder, noticing that he had touched the bite mark. I reached a tentative finger up to my shoulder and pressed down, the skin was only slightly warmer than my own. It was closer to Santana's warmth and that thought made my eyes quickly find her. Her amused eyes were on Daniel, who was now sucking his blistering finger into his mouth.

I shook my head, confused by what had happened.

"Well, I'll see you at the party then." I told the confused looking boy. He nodded, smiling again as he bid me goodbye, his finger flexing at his side.

I touched my shoulder again. It was still the same temperature.

_Well, that was weird. _

XXX

**Santana**

Brittany was getting changed. I was sat in the living room with the wolves. It was awkward.

Those were three facts; three things that I knew. Another thing I knew was that I was not going to be the first one to speak. Mike was.

"I knew it!" Mike exclaimed, proving how well I knew him.

"What did you know?" I asked coolly, relaxing into the sofa I had decided to sit on to wait until I was allowed in Brittany's room. Sam and Mike were sat opposite me, and Puck was sat, equally as relaxed as I, on the sofa adjacent.

"Oh come on! Don't avoid the subject. It's _so_ obvious. You made sure that we protected Brittany, made sure that no one made any untoward moves on her. And why? Because _you_ wanted her! You marked her tonight!" Mike had moved to his feet halfway through his rant, pointing wildly, eyes alight with triumph.

"You marked her? Are you insane? You aren't even dating!" Now was Sam's turn to get his two cents in.

"I did not know that I was going to do it. I only realised tonight what my feelings towards her truly were. It just… happened." I shrugged, bored with this conversation already. I did not need to explain myself to them; I wanted to be with Brittany now.

"You didn't know that you wanted Brittany? I don't believe you!" Mike was incredulous, eyebrows almost disappearing beneath his hairline.

"Even _I_ knew that." Sam told me.

"I do not feel like discussing this with you now. All I know is that… I love her. I did not even know that I was capable of such emotion. I doubt that it is some little fling. I doubt that I will ever _stop_ feeling this way. She is the first person that I have loved. It is not likely that I will love another. Therefore, I do not think that marking her was a mistake. I do not ever intend for either of us to be with another."

I stood up, sensing that Brittany was in bed.

"You love her? I didn't think that was possible." Sam said, Mike nodding along with him.

I sighed, walking passed Puck who seemed completely unaffected by the whole situation. Sometimes I wondered if he knew more than even me.

"Neither did I." I responded to Sam, walking towards Brittany's room. I sensed that she had questions that she wished to ask me.

XXX

**Brittany**

I laid waiting for Santana to join me like I knew she would. I didn't have to wait for long.

"Hey Brittany." She greeted softly, walking towards the bed. She had changed out of her dress and into sleep shorts and a t-shirt. She looked stunning.

"Hi." I lifted the covers up, inviting her in. She took less than no time in accepting the invitation.

I felt her arms slip around me and felt the heat that seeped into my limbs at her touch. I rolled onto my back, taking her with me until she was lying down on top of me. I sighed in pure bliss as I felt her comforting weight pressing down into me. The look in her eyes as she gazed down at me made me melt further into the plush mattress beneath me, truly content.

I watched in rapture as her eyes travelled down my neck and towards my shoulder, her lithe, delicate finger meeting her eyes as they reached the spot she had sought out.

I felt the tingles spread through my body, a slow hum, as her finger slowly traced around the outside of the area which she had bit in her jealous possessiveness.

Her eyes were glowing with what appeared to be wonder as she watched her finger's trail. She paused for a second before slowly placing the tip of her finger directly in the centre of the mark. The result was instantaneous, my whole body jerking foreword, hands gripping onto her shoulders, as a jolt of desire raced through my body, zinging my nerve endings before slowly seeping out, leaving my entire body in a state of blissful inertia.

"What _is_ that?" I mumbled deeply, feeling far too relaxed to attempt anything more.

"It's where I marked you. No one can touch this part of you. Except for yourself of course, and then you do not feel any difference. And me." She added, looking smug as she returned to tracing the outline of the mark, allowing the pleasure to continue circulating my body.

"What does it mean?" my eyes were now closed, through no intention of my own.

"It means that you are mine, and that I am yours. Forever." She whispered the last part, speaking it as a secret to my sensitive lips as her own plump cushions of skin brushed against them.

All I could do was hum in response, allowing the sleep that had been lapping at the edge of my conscious to take over. There, I allowed myself to have a smug thought of my own.

_I knew that 'Operation: Be Sexy' would work._


	15. Chapter 15

**Lana**

I was at the beach party early.

Well, it wasn't necessarily early but it _was_ earlier than I usually arrived at these shindigs. Part of the reason was because Daniel was too excited about seeing Brittany to stay at home and wait – he wanted to be the first to greet her as she arrived which meant, in his mind, that he would then be able to monopolise her attention for the rest of the night. The other reason that I was here early – other than the fact that Daniel was my ride – was that I too wished to speak to Brittany, hopefully before Daniel.

I really needed answers.

The whole thing had started at that club the other week – the one where I had found Brittany dancing with Mike.

I had been _so_ sure that they were secretly getting it on. I mean, seriously? All of the signs were pointing to that conclusion and who was I to think anything different?

I had told Monica and Jessie all about Brittany and Mike… and Santana. I couldn't help myself. It seemed that all I could do was analyse everything that I had witnessed about _her_. And really, who wouldn't? She was the strangest, most mysterious person I had ever met. I told them about their interactions with each other, the way in which the other two seemed to revolve around Brittany, and how Brittany seemed completely oblivious to it all.

I told my mother as well. She pretty much thought that I was crazy and exaggerating when I described them to her. So did my friends. That was why I was so pleased to see them that night. Well, that and the fact that they're really cool. And Mike might just be a _tiny_ bit hot.

But back to the story, I was literally ecstatic to see them there. And the way that they were dancing, hands clasped tightly together, just proved my suspicions correct as far as I was concerned.

When I had gotten back to my friends I was practically jumping with joy. This would stop their teasing and prove that I was not insane or exaggerating in my claims. Also, it would give me a second opinion on Mike and Brittany's relationship – not that I needed one.

"So this is where all the good looking guys are." Monica whispered making me roll my eyes. It was true though, Brittany seemed to have some kind of magnet, attracting all of the sex gods to her. I ignored the dreamy hunks though and headed straight towards Brittany, not being able to stop the smile on my face as I drew nearer. I doubted that anyone could help smiling around her; she was just that type of person who made you instantly happy just from being in their presence.

I looked back and saw them smiling too looking at the ray of sunshine that was Brittany Pierce, my own smile turning into a smirk as I gave them a knowing look. So far, it was clear that I wasn't exaggerating.

Of course, to prove categorically that I wasn't being overly dramatic in my descriptions, I had to introduce them to Santana, who didn't appear to be anywhere in sight. And asking turned out to be a big mistake, my friends' reactions embarrassing the life out of me. But fortunately that whole ordeal was over before Santana actually came. And then I was able to relish in the fact that my friends were shocked into silence.

Of course that whole part of the night had nothing to do with what made me start questioning things; I just really like reliving the moments in life where I am proven to be right.

The actual moment that things started to really click together was when I met Monica and Jessie in the bathroom, as requested via text.

"This had better be good guys; I was really getting my groove on out there." I had told them. I didn't want to tell them that I was annoyed that they had interrupted my dancing time with Mike because I was determined not to like him in that way. Especially if what I thought about him and Brittany was true. I am most definitely _not_ that kind of friend.

"Trust me, this is way better than getting your 'groove on'." Jessie informed me, looking positively giddy. I simply raised my eyebrow, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Okay, so you know how you said that you thought that Brittany and Mike were together?" Monica could barely get the sentence out she was giggling that much.

"Yes. And?" I was getting impatient.

"Well seriously, and I mean _seriously_, you could not be more wrong." Jessie told me, she was a bit more composed than Monica in this moment but I still really wanted to slap the smug smirk off of her face.

"What are you even talking about?" at this point I was planning to get someone to hit me in the face with a shovel, just to put me out of my misery.

But to add to my increasing frustration, neither of them answered me! Monica was still giggling manically and Jessie just shrugged her shoulders and looked at her watch.

"Listen, we have class in the morning so maybe we should call it a night. You should go and say goodbye to everyone and come meet us outside. Make sure you say goodbye to Brittany." She smirked at the last part before dragging Monica out of the bathroom and leaving me to growl in frustration.

I had gone up to the VIP area to say goodbye to Mike and the others, and asked where Brittany was. Both Mike and Brittany's brother looked towards the big guy with the Mohawk, as if waiting for instructions. He simply nodded and Mike turned to me with a smile and told me where she was, quite specifically. There was no way that I could _not_ find her with how precise he was.

So then I was walking through the crowds of gyrating bodies, trying not to puke at some of the sights that abused my poor eyes. Then I noticed a small parting in the crowd. It wasn't very hard to notice them then and I instantly wanted to shield my eyes from the sheer _intimacy_ of what I was seeing. They were dancing so close, so in sync.

Brittany and _Santana_.

Wow, I definitely felt stupid for not noticing that one.

But even that wasn't what had shocked, or should I say _confused_, me most that evening. No, it wasn't the sight of Brittany and Santana dancing so closely that I seriously questioned whether the availability of oxygen in their small area was enough to sustain the both of them for much longer. It wasn't _them_ at all. It was what was surrounding them, something that they both seemed oblivious to.

There, writhing and weaving around them was some strange black smoke. They were like tentacles, or snakes. Something that slithered and coiled. They were like arms, twisting around their bodies to pull them impossibly closer and then spreading out to the surrounding area, slowly twisting and turning as they ensured that no one else came near the two girls they seemed hell bent on protecting. It made sense then, why there was a gap between them and everyone else in the cramped club.

What didn't make sense was what I was witnessing. Where was the smoke coming from? I looked back to my friend and her apparent lover. Santana.

Her eyes were open now, gazing almost passively at the coils of blackened fingers surrounding her and her dance partner. Then her eyes flicked to mine. I watched as they flashed with what looked like actual fire. I felt myself stumble back a step.

I quickly turned on my heel and left, finding my friends waiting for me outside with matching grins on their faces.

"Oh my god!" I remember exclaiming, quickly trying to recall and project the emotions I had felt when I had first stumbled upon Santana and Brittany dancing together in a way that friends certainly did not.

I knew that I could not tell them about the other thing I had seen. I didn't even know what that was.

"I cannot believe I didn't see it before. It actually seems so obvious now." I carried on speaking as we began to walk.

"I couldn't believe it either when I first saw it; I had to get Monica to check just so I knew that my eyes were working." Jessie rambled.

"It was so hot." Monica drunkenly supplied, making us both roll our eyes.

"Well, at least you know that Mike is free." Jessie nudged me, winking.

"I don't like Mike." I was adamant to not let either of them get their hands on that piece of information; otherwise I would never hear the end of it.

"Whatever." I could tell that she didn't believe me but hoped that she wouldn't push things.

I was too busy trying to erase the memory of those tendrils of black air from my mind, wanting nothing more than to forget that I had ever seen them.

But then I remembered that look in Santana's eyes telling me that I had always been destined to bear witness to what I had seen. No, what she had _shown_ me.

Then of course was the fiasco of last night's dinner party, and the confirmation that Santana and Brittany were together. I had told my mother about the recent revelations at the club – minus the spooky stuff – and of course, she still remained adamant that I was exaggerating. Of course that was quickly resolved by a trip to the restroom.

What neither of us had anticipated however, was my brother's apparent infatuation with Brittany. I mean, _I_ couldn't blame him for liking her but it sure as hell looked like _Santana_ could. And what with my growing suspicion that she is some kind of sexy sorceress, I had every right to be scared for his well being.

It's not even as though we could discourage him. He was gushing about her all the way home and telling us how she said that she would dance with him tomorrow which in his eyes meant that they were going to get married by the beginning of next year at the latest. Mum didn't have the heart to inform him that she was jiggying it up in the restroom with Santana and, despite my best efforts to dissuade him, it was impossible to talk someone down when you are almost certain that they have no flaws. Plus, I wasn't going to embarrass him by being all _'Listen bro, I get that you like Brittany, but there is no conceivable way that she is going to pick you over her bodacious girlfriend who could probably annihilate you with a flick of her dainty wrist. Sorry, but it just ain't gonna happen.'_

So now I have two reasons to talk to Brittany and I have to get to her before Daniel does, otherwise I probably won't get to talk to her all night. Either because Daniel will not let her out of his sight, or because I will spend my night at the police station, attempting to identify the bits and pieces of his mangled body when Santana decides that enough is enough.

Thankfully, I had told Monica and Jessie about last night and my plan today, so they were currently distracting Daniel over by the campfire. But I could still see him routinely glancing over his shoulder. He had just looked which meant that they had a window of three minutes to get here before he looked again.

_Perfect!_

They had just arrived and I all but sprinted to make sure that got to them before Daniel noticed. I had to walk fast because Brittany was wearing a playsuit that revealed her ridiculously long legs – something which I am sure everyone digging on the female persuasion would appreciate – and also meant that Daniel would probably move just as fast to be able to bathe in her beauty that much sooner.

_Well, too bad sucka!_

I spared a brief moment to swoon over Mike as I passed by him. _'Hot damn. Hello Love Doctor, I think I need an appointment.'_ I didn't say that to him, _obviously_, instead I smiled and moved swiftly on to the target of my mission.

"Hey Brittany." I greeted, smiling happily as the first phase of my mission had worked. I had gotten here before Daniel. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you real quick. It's kinda important." I mentally crossed my fingers whilst externally I looked totally calm.

I could tell that she seemed a bit worried and knew that I was going to talk about what I had seen last night but I gave her a reassuring smile and she seemed to relax.

"Yeah sure, okay." I let my shoulders relax; knowing that now she had accepted there was no way my brother could steal her away before I had spoken to her.

Not that he wasn't willing to try apparently.

"Brittany! You're here! I've got us a place by the fire if you want to come and sit." I felt sorry for him. I'm pretty sure that everyone in this group knew that Brittany and Santana were an item except for him. And everyone also knew that he was clearly crushing on Brittany. Apart from probably Brittany.

"Maybe in a while. Lana wants to talk to me for a minute." She answered, swinging her and Santana's joint hands back and forth. Daniel was either oblivious to this action or just saw it as platonic. I was guessing the former by the way his eyes seemed to be glaring at me. I raised my eyebrow at him, daring him to challenge me. Brittany was _my_ friend after all. If anyone got to call dibs then it was me.

"Sure that's cool. Find me after though, yeah? You owe a dance remember?" he smiled at her, wisely backing down to my superior eyebrow movements.

"Sure see you in a bit." Brittany smiled happily, squeezing Santana's hand before letting it go and walking passed me, clearly wanting me to follow.

As I walked behind her I saw Daniel try to say something to Santana only to have her completely blank him, shoulder checking him as she strode passed. The others followed her, also ignoring him. I winced, tough break. At least Daniel had my friends to hang around with.

"What's up, LaLa?" Brittany asked, sitting down on a boulder-like rock and patting the space next to her. I would've totally punched anyone else who called me that but Brittany made it sound cute so I simply smiled and sat down.

"I think you know why I want to talk to you." I told her, deciding to get this issue out of the way first. It was easier than talking about what I assumed were _Santana's_ freaky powers.

She sighed, looking towards where Santana was sat, listening to Sam talk animatedly to her. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her playsuit before turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry you walked in on us yesterday. It was totally awkward and I have no idea what your mother must think of me." Her cheeks were colouring as she spoke.

"Oh she doesn't care. And like I said, I totally knew anyway." I reassured her, not wanting her to feel embarrassed.

"How did you know anyway? I mean, one minute you were convinced that Mike and I were together and the next thing I know you're smiling knowingly at me after catching me and Santana in the bathroom!" she exclaimed, obviously confused.

"It was at the club that night. I went to say goodbye to you and Santana when you were dancing together and I mean, it was pretty obvious that you were more than friends." I explained, leaving out the swirling black tendrils from my story.

"Oh." Was all she said. She looked back towards Santana and gave her a little wave when she caught her eye.

"That wasn't _exactly_ what I was talking about. Although I do like to gloat when I know I'm right. What I really wanted to talk to you about was Daniel." She turned back to me, confused.

"You're brother? What about him?" she asked, giving me her full attention again.

"He really likes you Brittany." And when I saw her smile, thinking that I meant in the friend kind of way, I added, "As in, he thinks you're gonna be the mother of his babies likes you."

She seemed to find this really amusing if the way that she was bent over laughing was any indication.

"Are you serious? He just thinks that I'm a good dancer. He wanted me to teach him some moves." Yeah, moves in the _bedroom_. "He's harmless." She concluded.

"You may think that _he's_ harmless, but I can bet that _Santana_ certainly isn't." I told her, gesturing over to the ridiculously attractive girl who seemed to have gained the attention of some of the male dancers. Something that she seemed quite annoyed by. Apparently Mike had said something to get them to back off if the way that they were all now scampering away was anything to go by.

"Okay, so she maybe gets a little jealous sometimes." She conceded, rubbing her shoulder whilst still looking at Santana.

"Great! So you'll make it clear to him as gently as possible that you're with Santana? And let Santana know as well?" I asked hopefully.

"I will. But I still don't think that he has a crush on me." I rolled my eyes at her reluctance to accept the truth.

"Either way, he'll know." She nodded in acquiesce, allowing me to relax as one problem appeared to be solved. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Go ahead." She encouraged when I hesitated. I took a deep breath.

"When I saw you and Santana dancing that night in the club," I waited for a nod, even though she knew which night I meant. I just needed the time to gather my thoughts. "Well, when you were dancing there were these… _things_ swirling around you and Santana. It was weird. They were like tendrils and it was all mystical and whatnot. Do you know what they were?" I asked, I had noticed her eyes grow a fraction wider as I was speaking and knew that she probably hadn't noticed them as I had previously assumed. But she did know something.

"I don't know what to say Lana. If you have any questions then I guess you can ask Santana. It's not my place to tell you." I nodded, my heart thudding at the realisation that there _was_ something going on and I hadn't been crazy and exaggerating like everyone always says.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Should we get back then? And remember to make it clear to Daniel, okay? Boys don't understand things unless it's shoved in their faces." I joked, happy to have done what I had set out to do.

I was honestly considering not speaking to Santana due to the fact that she looked like she could be really scary when she wanted to be, but I had a feeling that my curiosity would get the better of me.

As we walked back towards the beach fire I saw Daniel standing up, having spotted us approaching. He looked extremely happy to see Brittany and I hoped that he would be able to take the rejection well.

"Brittany! Hey." Is all he said when we reached him. Brittany smiled at him and then proceeded to walk towards Santana and her other friends. He followed her eagerly, reminding me of a lost puppy happy for attention.

"I got you a drink." He said, holding out the red paper cup with some alcohol in it.

"I don't drink." She informed him apologetically. "Thanks though." The drink was then thrust into my grasp as he continued walking along side her, trying to gain her attention. She didn't even register him at this point because Santana was close. The dark girl remained seated, smiling as Brittany drew closer.

"I have gotten you some orange juice." She told her when Brittany was within hearing distance, holding out her own red cup.

Brittany smiled gratefully, dropping to her knees in the sand and retrieving said cup.

"Thanks 'tana. You know me so well." She said, taking a sip and placing a hand on Santana's knee.

I looked over to Daniel to see him staring daggers at Santana. But it was more in the _'you outdid me and are taking Brittany's attention'_ kind of way rather than the _'you stole my dream woman'_ kind of way. I didn't expect him to get it from that though, I doubted that that was even part of Brittany's plan to make Daniel realise.

"Hey Brittany, do you mind showing me some moves now? This is a good song." he said trying to get her attention again. She glanced at him briefly and smiled, apparently making his week by the way he grinned back.

"Yeah sure." She said before leaning in and kissing Santana's cheek. Santana seemed to be satisfied by the gesture but I for one wasn't. Was this Brittany's way of clueing Daniel in to her and Santana's relationship? Where was the big make out session? _Friends_ kiss on the cheeks!

Brittany was standing up then and ready to follow Daniel to a good spot to dance that he had found. Before she joined him where he was waiting several paces away, she turned to me, lowering her voice with a smile. "I told you that he didn't like me, he didn't even _flinch_ when I kissed her."

I watched her walk away, completely confused.

"You should sit down Lana. The boys were about to participate in the game of football." Santana spoke, gaining my attention. I looked at her to see her looking back at me, a completely friendly expression upon her face. The boys also turned to look at her, apparently uneasy.

"Go on." She told them, to which they reluctantly got up and stalked away. She patted the space next to her in the sand.

"Did Brittany seriously think that what she just did would be enough to ward my brother off?" I asked, still in disbelief. Santana chuckled, smiling lightly.

"Of course she did." She answered simply, seemingly unconcerned.

"I thought that you would be a bit more annoyed at my brother." I told her, sceptical of her cheery disposition.

"You thought correctly. I am livid with his behaviour towards Brittany but I am able to easily keep my emotions in check. Unfortunately I cannot say the same for them." She gestured a thumb backwards towards her three friends who were now pummelling the football players whilst periodically looking back to check on Brittany.

"That's not what it looked like yesterday." I said, meaning the bathroom shenanigans.

"My emotions were really raw yesterday. I have had a day to regroup now and am completely in control again." She told me, completely unfazed by the fact that I had mentioned the compromising position I had found her and Brittany in yesterday.

"I would just really like it if no one beat my brother up." I told her, somehow knowing that she controlled the boys.

"As long as he keeps his hands to himself then it will not be a problem." She replied casually, kicking her legs out in front of her and leaning back on her hands. Her legs were equally as revealed as Brittany's in her black high-waisted shorts. She had a white vest top tucked into them in an obvious attempt to appear ordinary and fit in which was laughable really because I highly doubted that Santana would ever _not_ stand out.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"So… how's it going?" I knew as soon as I said it that it sounded awkward as hell but I tried to pretend that I could really be that casual around her. The way that her lips twitched told me that she wasn't buying it for a second.

"Everything is fine Lana, thank you for asking." She replied shortly, not really giving me much to work with.

"Are you going to ask me your questions?" she asked and I looked at her quickly to see that her eyes were somewhat amused.

"How did you know I wanted to speak with you?"

"I know many things. I know that you want to know who I am; who the boys are; why we seem so protective over Brittany; and of course, what that black mist was at the club. Correct?"

I was slightly taken aback by her forwardness, her openness. I had assumed that I would have to dance around the subject for ages, lulling her into a sense of security before going in for the kill. Instead she just stated everything that I was about to ask and then asked me if I wanted the answer. _Heck yeah I did!_

"Yes." I kept it short and simple, to the point. I was totally eager to have my questions answered after what had seemed to be years of built up curiosity – but in actuality was only a matter of days. I felt myself leaning forward slightly, wanting to catch absolutely everything that she said.

"Well, unfortunately for you that is none of your business." She informed me, I felt my face drop.

"What? You have got to be kidding me! You can't just leave me hanging like this." I all but screeched. I couldn't believe it. Never had I been so disappointed in my entire life!

"You can ask me one question and if it is the right question I will answer it." she informed me, it was strange to see that she was enjoying herself. Santana always struck me as the serious type.

I thought about my question. What else would I want to know? I thought back to that night that I had figured out that something was definitely _not_ right. The black tendrils weaving around their bodies in an intricate dance; the way they danced close together seemingly oblivious to the world around them. Except that they _weren't_ oblivious. Or at least Santana wasn't. I remembered the look she had given me, her charcoal eyes flashing with fire.

"Why did you want me to see you that night at the club?" I asked her, curiosity building again.

She smiled at me, the kind of sad smile that told me her little game was over and that what came next wasn't fun.

"Because I wanted to have this conversation. Where you knew that there was something different about me." She explained cryptically.

"Why?" was all that I could think to say.

"There are three things that you need to know Lana. And you would not accept them if you were not suspicious of me." I was getting more and more confused.

"What do I need to know?" I all but whispered. I couldn't find the strength in my voice to speak any louder.

"The first thing is that I am not human." I had assumed that she was a witch or something, but not human? She looked pretty human-like to me.

"Does Brittany know?"

"She does." She looked over to Brittany with sad eyes and I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like what she had to say next.

"She doesn't know the second thing though does she?" I could tell that she didn't, just from the guilt that seeped through Santana's form and into my own at being told a secret that Brittany wasn't aware of. Santana merely shook her head in answer to my question.

"The second thing which you must know is that… I am going to die. Soon." I felt my heart drop into my stomach, everything suddenly becoming very hot in that way it always seems to do when you're devastated beyond belief. Everything seemed to slow down and noise became muted as I registered this.

It didn't matter that Santana and I weren't close. I _knew_ her, and I liked her. And more importantly than that, I was pretty certain that Brittany loved her. I suddenly felt angry at my brother for trying to steal Brittany's remaining time with Santana away.

"Are you going to tell Brittany?" it seemed like the most important question at the moment.

"No. She may try to prevent it from happening." She said with a firm shake of her head.

"It can be prevented?" there was still some hope then.

"I do not wish to stop it." That made no sense. But I could see from the way that she was looking at me that any other questions I asked would again be 'none of my business'.

"Okay." I relented. She turned to me then, legs crossed, no longer in her relaxed pose.

"Now this is of upmost importance." She informed me, placing her hands on my shoulders and squeezing them to make sure that she had my full attention. I nodded my head to show that I understood.

"The third thing…"

XXX

**Brittany**

Daniel was funny. And teaching him to dance was hilarious. I didn't understand how he could be related to someone as graceful as Lana and be so terrible at the simplest of dance moves. Perhaps it was the liquid in the red cups that he seemed to inhale.

"This is too hard Brittany. How about we try something easier." He asked, breathing deeply.

"This is the easiest level. I don't think you're trying very hard." I laughed at the disgruntled look on his face.

"I'm sorry if my mind isn't in it, but you can be very distracting." He told me, smiling cheekily.

"I'm not doing anything, what do you mean 'I'm distracting you'?" I was confused; all I had been doing was showing him what to do and then instructing him as he did it. Or _attempted_ to do it.

He ignored my question though, changing the subject.

"When you said that you would show me how to dance I thought you meant that we would be _closer_." He told me. I found that statement strange in itself. _He_ was the one who had suggested that I teach him to dance. Not the other way around.

"We're pretty close now." I told him, confused as to what he was referring to.

"No Britt." He smiled and shook his head, taking a step closer to me. "I mean like this." he placed a hand on my cheek making me jerk away and take a step back.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to kiss you." He shrugged as if it was obvious. He seemed to be reaching my level of confusion now.

"But I'm with Santana." I told him like it should be obvious. And really, I thought that it was.

He laughed. "No you're not." He seemed to think that I was joking which was slightly frustrating. At least he hadn't come forward again.

"Yes. I am." I stated as firmly as I could, assuming that he might be too tipsy to recognise anything that was short of being hit over the head.

"Does Santana know that you're 'with her'?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm making this up?" I crossed my arms over my chest, getting annoyed by his drunken behaviour.

"All I'm saying is that if you were _my_ girlfriend, I wouldn't let you out of my sight." He held his hands up in surrender, making me drop my own into a less disgruntled stance.

"Santana isn't that controlling. And she _is_ my girlfriend." Although we hadn't discussed labels yet, I assumed that her marking me and saying that we would be together forever would be enough to certify that level of commitment at least.

"Nope. She can't be." He was shaking his head like a stubborn child, seeming absolutely adamant that he was right.

"And why not?" I asked in exasperation, about two seconds from walking away from him.

"Because you're _my_ soul mate." Before I could tell him that my soul belonged to Santana, he was leaning forward, hands on my shoulders. I turned my head quickly to the side and as his lips barely grazed my cheek I felt a whoosh of air as he was torn away.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on her." Mike seethed, from his spot in front of Daniel who was elevated, dazed, in mid air with Sam's hands gripping his arms tightly from behind.

"Mike, its fine. He's just drunk." I told him, trying to calm him down.

"That's no excuse!" Sam told me, shaking the boy he was holding off of the ground.

"Put him down Sam." I told him firmly. I could see in both of their eyes that they were torn between obeying the command and beating the guy up for daring to touch me.

I stepped over to Sam, placing a hand on Mike's tense shoulder as I passed him and feeling it relax under my palm. Then I rested a hand on Sam's own, imploring him with my eyes to release him, which he finally did with a sigh.

Unfortunately, I had forgotten to tell him to release Daniel slowly which resulted in him dropping the drunken boy unceremoniously in the sand, not sparing him a glance as he stepped back.

"Santana, you said that he would be fine!" I heard Lana's slightly distressed voice as her and her two friends from the club that night approached our group. Santana was slowly strolling towards us, just a few short paces behind.

"I recall telling you that as long as he kept his hands to himself that he would be fine." She drawled out, the last to reach our group, Puck next to her. I felt her hand slip into mine, making me realise how cold I was as the sudden rush of heat poured into my body making me shiver at the temperature change. I squeezed her toasty hand; glad for the comfort it gave me.

"We didn't hit him or anything." Mike told Lana, eyes wide in innocence.

"What's wrong with him then?" she asked, kneeling beside him as he lay in the sand.

"He is drunk. He needs rest." Santana told her, crouching over his head and placing her index finger against his forehead. I watched as it smoothed out, and his eyes fluttered a moment before shutting completely. "He will be fine when he wakes up. And, I dare say, rather embarrassed. Take him to the fire Puck."

Puck lifted the boy easily, carrying him towards the fire with everyone following shortly behind.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, her hand still firmly encased in my own.

"Of course I am. Are you? I thought that I had made it clear to him that we were together." I told her, hoping that she would understand that I had never envisioned that things would go as far as they did.

"I know Britt-Britt. Everything is fine as long as you are okay." She informed me, making me smile shyly back at her.

"Good."

"Would you allow me the honour of accepting my invitation to dance?" she smiled as she said it, obviously satisfied that we had some time alone together now that Daniel had gone.

"The honour would be all mine." I rested one of my hands on her shoulder, the other still entwined with hers at our sides. Her arm wrapped around my waist and I relished in the feeling of completion at having her close to me again, her body fitting so well with my own.

It wasn't like that night that we had danced together at the club, where the base reverberated through every inch of your being and it was all that you could do to keep in rhythm, grinding and sweating as the emotions of the song passed forcefully through your body and into your partners. This time, the song was slow; the sand was soft, pliant under our shoeless feet; the movement of our bodies less rushed as they ebbed and flowed together with the gentle consistency of ocean waves, the rhythm dictated by the silvery glow of the moon caressing our backs.

I felt the tingles spread through my body as Santana rested her head gently on my shoulder, her breath soothing my mark and sending me further into my current state of bliss. I clung onto her tighter, the sounds from the party and the feel of the wind blowing softly around us melting away into nothingness, leaving things as they should be, just the two of us.

XXX

We were sat around the fire now, the sky had transformed into blackness; the stars all but invisible against the light of the bonfire that was roaring in front of us, crackling every now and then like its own special form of firework, tiny embers shooting out from their source in bursts of orange energy.

One of the guys from dance class was telling what was supposed to be a scary story. It might have been scary to me if Santana wasn't scoffing at every little detail of the boy's werewolf tale. I eventually had to start pecking her lips every time she looked as though she was going to say something. I think that after a while she was just pretending that she was going to interrupt just to have me kiss her again. I knew for a fact that she had stopped listening to the story and therefore had nothing to dispute. Not that I cared as long as I got to feel those cushiony lips against mine.

We were both wrapped around a big fluffy blanket that Santana had made appear, its heat nothing compared to the warmth that oozed from Santana, her arm wrapped around my waist burning in the most delicious way, her thigh pressed against mine melting my whole body in the best way possible.

No one paid us any attention as we sat inside our encasement of warm contentment, or if they did then we didn't realise or care. I never felt as safe as when I was with Santana, her caring chocolate eyes resting upon me so protectively, so lovingly. I knew that I would never be hurt when she was near. She would never let that happen.

It was this feeling that allowed me to close my eyes, leaning further into her delicate shoulder and wrapping my arms securely around her warm waist, one hand still gripping my edge of the blanket and allowing us to be cocooned together in our soft embrace. I felt Santana's other hand wrap around me, her edge of the blanket sealing us together completely and securely. I sighed in contentment, relaxing my body completely into hers, knowing that she would never let me go.

"I love you." I whispered against her neck, breathing in deeply before nuzzling back into its comfort once more.

There was a short pause as I sank further into unconsciousness.

"I love you too."

XXX

**Santana**

If I had fooled myself previously with notions of merely caring deeply for the one I was destined to protect, then my universe had definitely imploded when I had heard those three words slip out of _her_ soft pink lips and then again upon hearing my own whole hearted response.

There could be no denying it any more. Somehow I, the one creature fated to never be touched by the emotion of love, had in fact fallen so deeply and disastrously for the one person whom I was supposed to protect. How could I protect her from the darkness when it was what I am? How can I save her from myself when we are so intimately linked?

I had no knowledge in the ways of the heart; other than bringing one to an untimely stop, of course. That is why I must seek her out. I could barely count the years that have passed since we had last spoken. I knew where to find her of course, I would always know that. Just as she would always be able to locate myself so acutely in a world of billions.

To say that I was currently disgruntled would be ludicrous. I was _far_ more than that one word could ever describe. I was seeking _help_. Something which I had never done before. The thought alone made my skin crawl and disgust wrinkle my nose. Had it really come to this? Had one child truly had such an effect on me that I was unable to do anything other than seek guidance from the one being that had the ability to mock me? She was also the only one who could possibly help me, understand me. I had no choice but to come here.

The street was rundown. Litter sweeping at the dust in feeble attempts to clear it as the hardened wind snatched it away, dragging it further into the town where the bright lights would perhaps be more forgiving to its unwanted presence.

I could hear it as I approached the old building, stain glass windows cracked and dirty almost obscuring the faces painted upon them. As I drew closer I felt my own mood darken upon hearing the joyous singing from within. Voices harmonising in the most powerful of ways, so full of love, so full of _life_, it drained me.

I pressed on through, allowing the door to open before I reached it, not wishing to touch the soft, worn wood. As I stepped over the threshold I let out a shuddering breath, annoyed that I had to come _here_ to speak to her. I had the intense feeling of not belonging, of being unwelcome. This was not my home and it mattered more here than it ever would anywhere else.

The singing was louder now that I had stepped inside. It surrounded me, reverberating from the walls, the high ceiling joining in with the festivities, echoing back their voices slightly softer than the originals.

I stayed hidden. It was darker back here, under the lower roof. The support beams enabling me to shield myself. I did not wish to reveal myself until it was necessary. I walked slowly, but with a purpose, my eyes set on one particular member of the choir. Her face was different since we had last spoken but I knew that it was her.

I noted how she was in the middle, everyone else looking to her for guidance whether they were aware of it or not. I watched as they all smiled just that little bit brighter than before when her eyes would settle on them for even the briefest of moments.

They loved her, as easily as that. They gave their hearts to her as quickly as she looked at them. And she loved them back just as easily. As though love was the simplest emotion in the world to them.

I walked along the side of the room, candles flickering to life as I passed. I breathed in and I could smell them. I knew that they would be close by. I had worn my black fur coat. Not because it was cold, but as a reminder to them of what I was capable of if they were to cross me.

I sat down in one of the pews in the middle of the room, just at the edge of the shadows. I sat waiting, knowing as I felt the buzz in my body at the feel of her presence that she knew that I was here.

I waited.

Their happy song was coming to a close and I knew that it would not take long now until we were alone. I would simply retrieve the answers which I had come for and leave, back to Brittany. I sighed at the thought of her, asleep in her bed, unknowingly waiting until I returned to fall once again into the deepest of slumbers where I could join her and watch over her.

The only thing that annoyed me more than their song was the fact that I too had the urge to sing. I had the need to tell Brittany how I felt in every way possible.

They were hugging now. Smiling and laughing and promising more fun at their next get together. Yet again, she was in the middle of their great farewell scene. She was the first and last person they wished to gain a goodbye from.

"Aren't you walking?" someone asked her, slowly heading towards the exit.

"No, I think I'm gonna stick around awhile." She grinned as she waved them away.

Once they were gone her eyes sought out mine, smile growing impossible wider when our gazes connected. She began walking towards me, down the steps of the raised platform she had being singing on.

"Long time no see, Santana." She sidled up to me where I remained in my seat, arms crossed. I allowed her a brief smile in return.

"Still the same bubbly person I see." She joked, bending down to hug me rocking us both side to side as she squeezed.

"It is good to see you Mercy." I relented, if only in the hopes that she would release from her vice like grip.

I heard her tusk as she held me out at arms length, hands resting upon my shoulders.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Mercedes now."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** I would just like to quickly respond to the recurring question in the reviews from last chapter. I don't want to give anything away really, but just know that Santana is the Master of Death… so I'm sure that she will find a way around her little predicament. I am certainly not one to write anything too angsty so do not worry :) That being said, this chapter _does_ have angst in it lol! So I apologise in advance! Also, I am not sure when but this story may be changing ratings to M soon, just to be safe. So if you don't see it in a while, you may want to check :D Thank you… Your Reviews, Favourites and Follows mean an awful lot to me.

**Santana**

I sighed as I watched her sit down next to me.

Of course I was telling the truth when I told her that I was glad to see her, but it was draining sitting next to someone so full of life when you yourself are full of death.

Also, despite how pleased I was to reconnect with her, being near her meant being near _them_. Their stench drawing closer as they began to appear, slinking in between the church pews as they made their way towards their master.

Their mouths were gaping as they breathed in my own scent, and hopefully that of their brother's fur which rested upon my shoulders. I glared at them and they wisely kept their distance.

It may appear strange, that the panthers and I are so alike and yet do not get along. But the darkness in them is not the same as the darkness which resides within me. I do what I do because it is my job, whereas these creatures embraced darkness simply because they revelled in the power it brought them. Unlike my wolves, who were good souls that had passed away and refused to cross over, these animals were born with a seed of darkness inside them which eventually throws them into the path of Mercy.

"You look different." I pointed out, to start the conversation again and to get her to stop looking at me in the strange way that she was.

"Yes well, I decided to be reborn into a different ethnicity. As much as I wish it wasn't true, it is impossible to get everyone to listen to you when you're a pretty white girl. I'm thinking about coming back as an Asian in my next life. Do you think it will suit me?" despite her being black, she had blonde hair much like my wolves. Her eyes were a light green making her even more striking. Despite the darkness of her skin, the light shone through in small ways.

"Blonde hair seems to suit Mike well enough." I told her shrugging, not particularly invested in the conversation.

"Ah. Mike, one of the new wolves designed for a specific reason?" she asked, gaining my full attention once more.

"What do you know?" I responded, not liking that she knew more about me than I wanted her to.

"What do _you_ know?" she returned rhetorically. Of course, the answer was _everything_. We both knew everything without even trying, which meant that we knew things about each other as well.

"You look different too." she changed the subject. I scoffed.

"I look the same as the first day that I was created." Which was true. Whilst Mercy, the nurturer of life, was reborn every few lifetimes, I never died. I was constantly on the precipice of death but never taking the step over onto the other side.

"Not in appearance. I mean on the _inside_ you are different. This is what you have come to talk to me about, is it not?"

I looked at the panthers, tails swishing as they skulked up and down the aisle where so many women had walked in their white dresses. They would glance at me every now and then, quickly averting their gaze once they realised that I was looking directly back. If I was so tempted, I could rip their souls from their bodies with a simple look in their eye. I would force their souls to pass on. It would not kill them instantly. Their bodies would survive but a few hours unable to do anything until their hearts would finally give up.

I respected Mercy too much to do that however.

"I do not wish to speak in front of them." I told her, giving the panthers a hard stare. "I do not trust them." I added. I knew that she was aware of my reasoning, but I wanted them to know it also.

Mercy nodded towards them, turning my request into a gentle command. I watched warily as they began to retreat.

"I do not know how you can handle being in their presence." I spoke of them with disgust colouring my tongue.

"They have souls the same as everyone else." She reasoned, always seeing the good in everyone.

"Their souls are tainted in the worst possible way. If I had my way then they would never pass through me."

"Then they would never die." She countered, bringing a growl from deep within my chest.

"Your intolerance for them seems much stronger this visit than any that I remember before." She pointed out, studying my face once more.

"Well what do you expect when they always seem set on taking my place and you never do anything about it?" I snapped. We both knew that I would not be here if another one of her panthers had not gone rogue.

"You know that there is nothing that I can do about that." She was not angry. That is perhaps the only thing which annoyed me about Mercy, she never became angry. She would never fight back in an argument. She was also too forgiving; especially to the panthers. I suppose that I could not blame her. It was how she was made to be.

"I apologise." I relented. She seemed stunned for a moment before quickly regaining her composure.

"Is this another change that the girl has brought? You show compassion?" Mercy queried, seemingly bemused.

"Her name is Brittany." I told her, feeling the fire dance through my fingers as I clicked them; a nervous habit.

I did not look at her as I spoke, suddenly very shy when speaking of the girl who had shaken my foundations through to the very core of my being.

"I am aware. I too, was alerted to her being formed again. Although I harboured no thought that her existence would bring such change, I really did not believe that you would sense her. It is truly remarkable what the fates seemed to have designed. But to what end?"

I barely paid attention to the rest of her thoughts. My mind stuck stubbornly on the first.

"Formed _again_? What do you mean? There is no _again_."

What I said was true. Once a soul had passed on, there was no coming back. The only way to survive after death is to linger with the stars, and I would have certainly noticed a star as bright as Brittany.

"It is impossible to be reborn again. Only you hold that power. And that is because you are without a soul. Brittany most definitely has a soul. It is with me." It told her, placing a hand to my chest where I was able to feel its presence.

"Do you remember what happened when she was born?" it was a prompt. She was telling me that if I were to go through that night again then I would find the answer.

I instantly flashed back to that night, remembering in great deal what had happened.

"I remember that it was getting closer to the date of her birth. I could feel myself running out of time. I knew that he would attempt to take her as soon as she was born. I could not allow that. I remember the night that they were driving; I had sent Puck to crash the car but leave everyone inside healthy, not trusting anyone else with the job. I remember that the force of the crash had caused the umbilical cord to sever, meaning that she was alive.

I took her soul in that moment so that I could claim her as mine. It was strange. There was a bright flash of light when it happened, and I could feel that her soul was… cold? Colder than the other souls, it was distinctive and… familiar. She was still alive, I had never intended for her to die, not even for one moment. Because then I would have had to bring her back to life in the only way that I was able, which would result in her immortality, something that I did not wish for.

Instead she was born, weak without her soul; something that I was aware would help me to make the deal with her mother. I remember setting my eyes on her little body for the first time. She was beautiful. I knew at that moment that the effort I had made was worth it. She was worth all of the effort in the world.

As I held her small body in my arms, feeling her so close to me, I knew that I had made the correct decision in protecting her. I felt that she was my responsibility. The Fates had set this burden on my shoulders but it was not heavy in the slightest. I remember leaning down, preparing to pass her soul back into her fragile body, for a moment worrying that it would be too much. 'How could such a tiny body hold so much light?' I had thought to myself.

I did not merely press a finger to her head as I had done with many before, whose souls I had placed back into their bodies. No. Instead I leaned down, kissing her tiny baby mouth, seeing the bright light that appeared again; even through my closed eyelids it was visible. And even as I placed her back down, even as I closed the lid, even as I left the room I was aware of it. That little tingle of cold where her soul had been that jolted my body in rhythmic bursts. All I could remember thinking was: 'I have felt that once before'."

I had finished my story – my recollection of that night – and yet I had no further knowledge as to what Mercy's earlier statement was alluding to.

"I still do not understand." I told her, turning to her once again. She seemed shocked by my story in some way. "What is it?" I asked, referring to her stunned expression.

"Nothing. I did not think that you would find anything about her familiar. You were never supposed to remember." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"What do you mean? What are you keeping from me?" I was frustrated beyond belief. How could she know something that I did not?

"I am not keeping it from you purposefully. You are keeping it from yourself. I am not able to speak her true name to you. All I can say is that her real name can not be revealed to anyone except those initiated to her mysteries."

"You are telling me that you are initiated into her mysteries and not I? That is preposterous. Am I supposed to believe that Brittany is keeping secrets from me?" the whole idea was impossible. Brittany would never do such a thing.

"No, that is not what I am saying. _Brittany_ is not keeping secrets from you because she is as oblivious to her past identity as you are. You _were_ once told her secrets. In fact, you were the first. But then you made yourself forget." I was getting more agitated by the moment, how could I not know something? The mere thought of it was infuriating.

"Why would I do such a thing?" being lost in the complexities of a tale was not something that I was used to.

"I will explain..."

**Mercy**

**Flashback**

Humans had not roamed the earth for long, meaning that mine and Lupa's jobs were easy. I would do my best to nurture the small populations of humans as well as the land, and Lupa would work to help them come to the end of their lives, thus completing the circle and keeping order.

Things were simple. They were easy.

There was nothing much to do that particular fateful day, so I had convinced Lupa to come and rest with me in a nearby field. The land was in full bloom which would mean particularly cushiony wheat to lie on and allow us to be shielded from prying eyes.

We had flopped down in the middle of the field, a tree nearby in case the blissful sun became too hot and we were to seek its shade. Lupa was stretched out on her back, her dress and hair fanning out around her, hair long in soft ringlets, eyes closed as she relaxed into the earth, skin glowing under the sun's brilliant rays.

I was laying on my front beside her, propped up by my elbows as I made a lace for my neck out of the flowers nearby. I lazily kicked my shoeless feet in the air behind me as I worked, humming softly to myself. I saw Lupa's brow furrow on the outskirts of my vision.

"Stop making noise." She mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"I do not understand why it vexes you so. It is such a wonderful sound when done right." I told her, pausing in my task to give the conversation my full attention.

She opened her eyes then, hand coming up from its resting place at her side to block out the sunbeams from her vision.

"The most beautiful sound that I have ever heard is _silence_." She informed me before taking up her previous position once more.

"Nonsense. I am positive that you would enjoy the melody if you tried to produce it yourself. I think that you must have a magical voice. Do you not ever get the urge deep inside you? When you are overcome with such emotion that there is no possible way to describe your joy, other than in melody?" I heard the earnest undertones of my voice as I spoke, unable to grasp how someone had never experienced such an emotion of overwhelming joy.

She looked at me for a moment, truly considering what I had said.

"No."

I sighed as I watched her once again resume her position.

"You should not be in this heat openly. Do you forget the way that your skin overheats? Your pale complexion will be tainted, pink and sore by the night time." She spoke softly, already relaxing again.

"It does not last as long as the other ladies I have met with red hair such as my own." I informed her, not wanting to leave the sun so soon when its effects over me were minimal.

We lied in silence for a short while longer, enjoying the free feeling of having no burdens to concern us.

I had finished my task, placing the flowers aside and resting the side of my face on my forearms as I too lied down. I listened to the wind rustling against the wheat and blades of grass as it passed over them with its soothing touch, offering relief to their sun warmed forms; I heard the winged creatures above us, tweeting their own melodies as they passed. It seemed as though everyone was enjoying the beautiful day the Creators had given us.

As I listened to the sounds of nature I heard something that was most certainly _not_ a part of the harmless environment surrounding us. The rustling was _not_ the wind's breeze; the soft humming_ not_ a bird's song.

Lupa reacted before I did, sitting up quickly, head turning as she looked around her. I went to sit up also, but her hand on my shoulder stopped me.

Her eyes had that intense look that meant that she was deadly serious. I stayed in my position, waiting for her next move. We did not have the usual fears that two young girls had at the thought of being found in a deserted field. We could easily defend ourselves but were obviously reluctant to do so unless absolutely necessary, not wishing to draw attention to ourselves. Well, more attention than what was already surrounding the two mysterious beautiful girls that were so close despite their opposing personalities.

She stood up then, her face a mask of concentration as she began to tiptoe towards the lone tree in the field, its pink blossoms softly falling to the ground. Sometimes the wind would catch one mid-fall, carrying its beauty away with it. Dancing like two lovers connecting after a century of separation.

I followed stealthily two steps behind, our bare feet making minimal sounds as we drew closer to where the intruder was concealed.

There was a giggle – a distinctly feminine giggle. This allowed my shoulders to relax in relief but Lupa's seemed to bunch up further – perhaps at the thought that the carefree laughter was aimed at her. If there was one thing which Lupa did not like, it was the thought of being laughed at.

I was looking to Lupa for direction – I could tell the she was on the brink of demanding that the girl reveal herself. But then her expression shifted so quickly that I had to take a swift step backwards, confused at the sudden change in her whole demeanour. Her face had transformed from one of annoyance and wariness to one of surprise and… wonderment? Her lips parted as though the air was suddenly evading her; her eyes bright and sparkling, as if reflecting the beauty that she was witness to. I had never before seen her so stunned, her usually strong, serious manner completely upturned. Her shoulders had sagged in surrender to these feelings, arms hanging loosely by her sides.

I turned to see what had made her so helpless and hopelessly dumbfounded. And when I did I saw her, the girl who had been giggling. She was still laughing joyously as she glided through the falling blossoms, leaping and twirling as she went, arms outstretched and ready to grasp at the evasive buds of colour not seeming to care whether she did or did not catch them.

Her cheeks were rosy, highlighting her silvery complexion. Her hair the shade and texture of honey as it flowed around her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were the brightest thing that I had ever seen, and bluer than the skies themselves on this clear sunny day. Her soft pink lips spread in a constant smile, joy oozing from her long, lithe limbs. Her delicate, yet strong body revealed for the world to see, the suns caress gracing her glowing, soft flesh, her most intimate parts scarcely concealed by patches of lush green that looked to be the very same moss that grew upon the tree around which she frolicked.

She had yet to see us, eyes closed as she leapt in the air spinning, golden dust motes collecting in her mini whirlwind, surrounding her and dancing along her skin before quickly retreating, as if too shy to be in her presence. She hardly noticed though, her head thrown back as a joyous laugh bubbled from her parted lips.

I turned back to Lupa to see her usually cool cheeks tinted with a flustered pink, her eyes still open wide in awe, seemingly unable to blink for fear of missing a moment of the mysterious blonde.

I heard a gasp then, my head quickly snapping back in the direction of the blonde to see her stood stock still, staring back at us in what appeared to be fear. She seemed so shy and timid, such a startling contrast from moments before. She was unsure of us, I was about to speak wanting to soothe her worries, but surprisingly Lupa beat me to it.

"H- hello." She had had to clear her throat, and even then her voice cracked on the simple word. She had spoken so soft, so tenderly and tentative that I had almost had to perform a double take, just to confirm that this young girl was still my hard faced friend who I had known for my entire existence.

It appeared that even the softly spoken word was enough to startle the other girl further however; she quickly darted behind the tree. Her long limbs took her out of sight in a two bounds.

"Wait!" the sound of Lupa's voice once again startling me as it bordered on what sounded like desperation. She took off after her, running behind the tree where the secretive girl had disappeared and leaving me rooted to the spot, positively shocked by the turn of events.

Moments later Lupa came back around the other side of the tree – clearly having circled the entire thing – looking lost. I looked at her confused.

"Where is she?" I queried, surprised to find my powerful friend come back empty handed.

"Gone." She told me simply, looking utterly lost.

"What do you mean, 'gone'? This is an open field; we would have seen her leave. She must be hiding." My brow furrowed, I began my own inspection of the tree. She was nowhere around it, otherwise she would have had to come into contact with either Lupa of myself at some point. And I could not spot her in the branches, which were rather well displayed, with nothing but the small buds concealing them from view.

"How is this possible?" I asked myself, and then a thought came to me, everything clicking into place. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Lupa prompted.

"Unless she is a Nymph. She is a part of the tree."

XXX

**Lupa**

It had been two days since Mercy had dragged me to that field; two days since my encounter with that girl – _Nymph_ – with the perfect locks of sunshine and the precious eyes of sky. I wanted to see her again. I wanted to know her _name_ at least. If she was a Nymph as Mercy believed then surely she would wish to be our friend too, what with us being non-humans like her.

"Mercy, shall we go to the field again today? It is quite sunny and it was rather relaxing the last time spent there." I did not mention the Nymph girl, not wanting to acknowledge that she was the reason that I wished to go again. I think that Mercy knew why I was eager to visit the field with the lone tree, and was grateful that she did not say anything.

Upon arriving, we settled in the same spot as the last time. Mercy moving to lie on her front, head cradled in her cupped hands as she watched me hesitate before slowly sitting down next to her. Before I was able to control my urges, I glanced over to the tree which concealed the mysterious blonde.

I saw Mercy watching me, somewhat amused by my admittedly shifty behaviour. Thankfully, she took pity in me, speaking the words which had been fluttering insistently in my head and stomach all morning.

"Do you think that she will come out again?"

I really hoped that she would.

"I am uncertain. Perhaps she will not sense our presence as she did not the last time." I spoke, looking over at the tree again, keeping my gaze there as I prayed to catch a glimpse of her.

"How would we coax her into staying long enough to speak with us?" she questioned making my eyes snap to her.

"You wish to talk to her?" I was not aware that she was as interested in the girl as I was. Even as I had been telling myself that the girl could befriend the both of us, I had really only wanted her for myself. The thought that Mercy also wished to speak to her seemed to disagree terribly with my insides.

I did not want to share the carefree blonde.

"No. _You_ wish to speak to her. I am merely here to help, am I not?" she questioned knowingly, the look in her eyes drawing the blood to the surface of my face.

"What is this effect she has over you?" Mercy questioned more to herself than to me, her eyes scrutinising my reaction to her previous words.

Before I could speak I heard a rustle. The same one as I had heard two days prior. I held a finger to Mercy's lips, telling her to be silent. The grain was short enough that I was able to see the tree clearly in my sat down position, the bridge of my nose and my eyes visible as I peeked over them.

I saw her, eyes wide and cautious as she looked back at me from behind her tree. I slowly raised my hand, cautious not to startle her and moved it slightly in a small wave. She simply blinked at me, stepping further around the tree towards me. I took that as a good sign and felt a smile spread over my face. She had stopped moving, her body fully revealed to me now that she was no longer behind the tree. She was now stood beside it; her hand still pressed again the bark as though seeking its comfort.

I stood up and made to move towards her but stopped when I saw the panic return to her eyes and she was quickly retreating before I had even managed a step.

"Do not leave." I told her, ignoring the pleading tone to my voice.

She stopped, allowing me a small sigh of relief.

"I will not hurt you." I told her as I stood facing her, several metres of grass and grain separating us. I watched as her cautious eyes flicked to where Mercy was still sat, frozen in her spot. "Neither will my friend." I promised, sincerity shining in my honest eyes.

She blinked again, slower this time, her shoulders becoming less tense and finally nodding her head in acknowledgement. My smile returned brighter than ever as I slowly took a step forward. When I could see that she did not appear to be about to disappear again, I took another. She still seemed to be calm, despite her ever cautious eyes and so I became bolder and began to slowly walk towards her.

When I was almost at the edge of shade cast by the tree's branches she moved a step back, leaving me to assume that this is as far as I was allowed. I stopped.

"Hello." I uttered the same greeting from our previous meeting, hoping for better results. I assumed that the reason for my voice growing gentle whenever I spoke to her was due to my desire to not startle her. Whatever it was, I found it outside of my realm of control.

She did not respond. But she remained in her spot, leading me to believe my attempt at a greeting was successful.

"Do you speak?" I asked, unsure of what her silence meant. I assumed that she could, as I remembered the melodious laugh that had enchanted me before, but wanted to be sure.

I received a nod in response and was pleased that she was replying, even if it was not with words. She still seemed unsure of me, and I could tell that her natural instincts to hide were becoming overwhelming, but I did not wish to stop speaking with her just yet.

"Is this your tree?" I asked, looking up at its towering form, blossoms still slowly falling. I looked back at her to see her timid gaze still staring at me, as though searching for a soul that I did not possess. She nodded again, her open eyes so innocent that I wanted to melt where I stood.

"It is beautiful." I told her truthfully, beseechingly, hoping that she would believe me.

I was rewarded in the most wonderful way. I watched as her rosy cheeks grew deeper, her smile bashful and her nose scrunching in delight. A giggle erupted from her lips before she disappeared once more.

I was not concerned by this abrupt end to our meeting. I did not even care that she did not utter a single word to me. She had smiled the most adorable smile I had ever witnessed because of something that _I_ had said.

I turned away from the tree and began walking back to Mercy who was looking over at me cautiously.

My entire world seemed brighter.

XXX

The next day I decided to go again, alone this time. And I was determined that I would get her to speak to me today.

The skies were just as bright as they had been that first day. The birds were singing their songs and the wind danced around my skirt as I walked. I looked over to the tree, hoping to see the blonde Nymph who had captured my curiosity. I did not _expect_ that she would be waiting for me or anything of the kind; I merely hoped that she might be as eager to see me as I was her.

I saw nothing however. And, unsure of what to do, I sat down again in the spot I had occupied on my previous two visits to this field. I would wait again until she showed herself.

Thankfully, I did not have to wait very long at all for her to appear. I was sat, watching the tree; hands skimming over the surrounding grain strands and feeling them tickle against my palms when I saw her again. She was once more peaking at me from behind her tree.

I quickly stood up, but walked slowly towards her, knowing that she was still cautious of me. I stopped once I reached the edge of the tree's shade, smiling at her, joyous when she smiled back.

"Hello." I started again. I watched the small battle in her eyes before she took a quick inwards breath.

"Hello." She replied, her voice as soft and beautiful as she was.

"It is nice to see you again." I informed her, watching as she bit her lip to contain her smile.

"What is your name?" She whispered. I was surprised – but extremely pleased – by her forwardness, suddenly instigating a conversation.

"My name is Lupa." I told her without hesitation. "What is yours?" I suddenly craved to know the answer, wanting to be able to taste the letters on my tongue as they rolled around in my mouth.

"I brought flowers for you Lupa." She ignored my question, but I was too busy blushing profusely and being completely flattered to care too much.

She slowly edged her way around the tree, eyes on the ground as she held out the small bouquet of flowers she had picked; her ears tinted a pretty pink that had me smiling almost as much as her gesture did.

"Thank you." I reached to take the flowers from her grasp, my fingers accidentally brushing her's as I did so.

I was not even given the time to revel in the pleasure that the touch caused me, leaving my fingers tingling. All I was able to register was a small squeak of surprise at the contact and, before I could even look at her, the secretive blonde was gone once more.

I did not leave after that though, deciding to wait around until she felt safe enough to come out again.

It was an hour before she slowly appeared to me the second time that day. I smiled at her despite myself, drinking in the small smile I received in return.

"Hello again." I was not bothered in the slightest that she had disappeared from me, I was just happy that she had returned.

"I apologise. I was startled by your touch." She explained and although I was already aware that this was the reason behind her vanishing, her saying it out loud left me feeling somewhat disappointed.

"I do not mind at all. Would you like to sit?" I asked, patting the space beside me where I had sat down whilst waiting for her to return.

I waited, hopeful, as she seemed to consider my option before coming to sit down. She did not sit where I had patted, opting instead to sit in front of me, a few footsteps away. It was still closer than I had bargained for and my body burned with her proximity.

"I like my flowers. Thank you." I told her, bringing them up to my nose to inhale their perfume.

"You are welcome." She responded quietly, smiling sweetly at me.

"So, will you tell me your name?" I asked, hopeful and yearning once more.

Her reaction was not what I was hoping for. She looked away, seeming regretful.

"I cannot." She informed me, causing my brow to furrow.

"Why ever not? I assure you that you can trust me." Slightly hurt by the refusal.

"It is not that. I am afraid that it is not within my power to simply give you my name."

"What do you mean?" I was confused. How could it not be within a person's power to speak their own name? It made no sense.

"It is just how things are." She spoke cryptically.

"Is this because you are a Nymph?" I asked, not fully aware of the stipulations of being such a creature. She looked at me a moment, deciding whether it was wise to say, knowing that in doing so, she would be admitting that she was in fact a supernatural being.

"It is partly the reason." She conceded. "What about you? I know that you are not a human, you are different from any person I have ever observed."

I was unsure why, but I suddenly felt very proud of myself for being intriguing to her. I smiled.

"How so?" wondering what it was that she had observed of me to come to such a conclusion.

"I could see you sat beside my tree when I had disappeared; you were creating fire with nothing but your hands. And your face holds too much beauty to be a mere human." She reached her hands up, fingers outstretched as though to touch my face, but then let them drop into her lap once more. I felt my cheeks grow in warmth.

"It is true." I told her. I knew not why I felt the urge to be so open with this creature whom I had met but twice before, the only thing of which I was aware of was that I wanted to tell her all of my secrets and have her tell me all of her's. "I am not human. My sister and I were designed by the Creators to keep order in the world."

I watched as she pondered what I had said, her light brow furrowing prettily, lip jutting out in thought. Then her eyes widened suddenly in realisation, her gaze returning to mine in disbelief.

"Then that must mean… no, it cannot be. My mother told me of stories about the creation of the world. She spoke of the two daughters of the Creators. But, is one not supposed to be evil? The one who deals in death?" she asked, confused and unsure. I felt a tightening in my chest at the thought of her believing me to be evil.

"No. The Creators knew that in order for their world to work, they must create order – this comes in the form of life and death. It is the natural way of the world to have living creatures grow old and then pass on to the other side. It is the dealer of death's duty to ensure that these creatures are able to safely pass over. I do not murder, I am simply there when death happens in order to help their souls move on." I could not prevent the earnest tone in my voice, needing her to understand that I was not a bad being.

"Okay. This means that it _is_ you who is death? And not your sister?" she asked, seeking confirmation and making me aware of the fact that she had been previously unaware of which sister I was and would not have known had I not accidentally blurted it out.

"I- yes. Yes I am." I told her, looking at the ground, not wishing to see the moment that she disappeared from my life completely.

What I was unprepared for however, was the delicate hand which was tentatively placed upon my own. It was soft and… cold. But it was cold in the most soothing of ways and the chill spread though my entire body as her thumb gently caressed my skin.

I looked up to see her searching eyes filled with trust.

"I believe that you are not bad Lupa. To me that thought is impossible to think." She assured me and a smile spread across my face before I had the chance to stop it. I was rewarded by a blinding smile in return.

"Is it possible that we can be friends?" I asked hopefully, our hands still connected.

"I would like that." She nodded.

"Wonderful." I told her with a smile, placing my other hand on top of her's. The movement seemed to have startled her though as she promptly disappeared once more. I was still smiling though, floating blissfully at the thought that the shy Nymph was my friend.

"Goodbye." I said softly to the tree in which she resided in. I watched as the branches rustled and somehow I knew that it was for me.

I all but skipped away from my new friend that afternoon, already eager to return the next day.

XXX

"You returned?" The comment slipped out of pleasantly surprised lips and I smiled at the girl that almost bounded up to meet me. She seemed far less shy than she had during my previous visits and I smiled at the thought that she was becoming comfortable around me.

"I will always return for you." I responded earnestly.

And it was true. I returned to the field with the lone tree everyday and visited the Nymph girl who brought me so much joy. I had decided to shirk some of my responsibilities, opting instead to be with the blonde and do whatever it was that she wished for us to do.

Some days we would run through the fields, leaping towards nothing and no one in particular; other days she would teach me the ways of her people's dances, twirling in circles until we were dizzy and fell into a heap in the field. Oftentimes, we would lay and talk, learning about the other with soft smiles gracing our eager lips.

It was on a day such as this that she finally told me the secrets behind her name. She told me how her mother had been the fairest in the entire forest which she lived in, how the other tree Nymph's looked up to her beauty and wisdom. And she explained how the fruit on her tree was the juiciest in the land.

She then spoke of the men that came, sharp blades resting on their shoulders, and an even sharper glint in their eye. They wanted the fruit from her mother's tree; they wanted her wood for their houses and fires. They wanted her mother's name.

It was known that to possess the treasures of any tree in which a Nymph resides, one must first posses their name. The men were smarter than they had thought, sending the most handsome of them all to befriend the Nymphs, charm them, and one by one, their names were learnt, one by one the trees began to fall.

Her mother knew that she would be soon; it only took one friend's loose tongue to reveal her own name, and so she plucked a seed from her own tree and whispered to it, revealing her secrets and hopes and aspirations to it, telling it all of the stories she knew, giving it her memories, adding extra protection by making it impossible to learn her name until one knew her mysteries. Then she waited patiently, hoping for a large tide of air to pass by.

As the men drew closer, she felt the build up of something large, something unstoppable and strong, the great wind of the north had come and it rushed passed, stripping her grand tree of its luxuries and spiting the men out of their prize. The wind carried the seed on its tide, its long journey ending here in this field, where the seed thrived and became its own tree and the blonde Nymph grew with it, very much alone, but with the knowledge that her mother was a brave Nymph who would rather sacrifice her life than see it be taken by those greedy men.

"Your mother was a good woman." I told her when she had finished her story.

I was lying on my back much like I had the first day I had come to the field, my blonde companion lying on her side next to me, her head propped up in her hand. Despite how distracting I found her almost completely exposed body to be, especially lying so close, I had been completely absorbed in her story. Even the fruity scent of her breath washing over my face was not enough to ease the pain I felt upon hearing her story.

"Yes, she was. I wish that I had known her as more than simply the stories that were whispered to me as I slept though." Her gaze was somewhere far in the distance. There was nothing that I could say in response to that, I had no words of comfort to ease her sorrow and it made me feel useless.

"I hope that you understand that I am not as those men are. You are able to trust me." I told her, hoping that she believed me.

Her gaze flickered down to me; it was so soft and warm. I felt my breath catch as I was once again struck by her beauty.

"I do trust you Lupa. You know that I do."

"You have told me all of your secrets now, tell me one more. What is your name?" my voice was a hushed whisper, my eyes searching, pleading for the answer.

She shook her head slowly once as her gaze seemed to intensify, her expression the most sombre that I had ever witnessed it. "I have not given you all of my secrets yet. There is one more thing you have to know before you learn my name."

"What is it?"

She did not answer though. Instead she leaned over, her hand coming to rest beside me, her fingers threading through the luscious green strands of grass there and she looked down at me. Her body was suddenly _so_ close; I felt my own form shudder in response to the proximity.

She was hovering above me; the sun creating a halo around her soft honey locks the rippled over her shoulder, tickling the delicate skin of my neck. I did not know what was happening, and before I could ask, it _was_ happening. She leaned down, her soft pink lips meeting my own red ones in what I came to realise was a kiss. She was kissing me, over and over and _over_ again. Just a gentle meeting of lips before she would pull away leaving my lips cold, and then swoop in once more repeating the action that had me lost for words.

On the eighth kiss I held her face, keeping her there for just that little bit longer before letting go. We were breathing heavily as we looked at each other, eyes tender. The kisses were innocent and had no intentions of leading to more, but it was all that was needed to tell us that this was more than a friendship.

"My last secret was that I had wanted to that since the moment I had first saw you." She told me, her voice deeper than what I was used to. I felt myself smiling the smallest, most sincere smile to have ever graced my lips at those words. "Now would you like to know my name?" she asked me, leaning down so that her mouth was beside my ear. My hand gripped firmly at her shoulder as I nodded, her lips brushing against my ear at the movement.

She took a quick sharp breath before uttering the letters that pronounced her name. It was the most beautiful name in the world, I was sure of it. I smiled widely as I hugged her close to me, completely giddy at the turn of events.

XXX

**Mercy**

It had been weeks since I had first taken Lupa to that field on a particularly sunny day. And I was completely stunned to find the ways in which she had changed. She was more carefree, happier; I often found her skipping home after an afternoon with the tree girl, smiling with joy and excitement.

She had even insisted that I go with her to visit on some days. It had taken awhile, but with Lupa's help the blonde Nymph was able to stay in my presence for longer and longer. Eventually, I was even able to find out her name. I thought it was pretty but Lupa insisted vehemently that it was the most spellbinding name to ever grace the earth.

I was not blind, even if the other two girls seemed to be, I had noticed the ways in which they would look at each other sometimes, the smiles they would share. They seemed destined to be more than friends and I was beyond happy for Lupa. I had begun to lose hope that she would ever feel the heat of love's caress.

Not everything was good though. I felt the impatience of the Fates as more often than not their wishes were ignored in favour of spending time with the blonde. I knew that Lupa felt it too, but I got the distinct impression that she did not care. She seemed less and less interested in her duties now and I had a bad feeling that this would not end well.

It was late at night and Lupa had still yet to return from the field. I knew better than to be worried about her but there had been a terrible storm earlier and my instincts were telling me to find her. I was aware from past experience that my instincts were not to be ignored. So I stepped outside, glad that the storm had stopped and assuming that I would probably meet her on my way to the field, guessing that she would have perhaps found shelter somewhere to wait out the worst of the storm.

As I walked my feelings of dread increased and I soon found myself running to the field in search of Lupa, hoping to ease my fears soon.

As I entered the field I still saw no sign of her, the wheat too high to see above with my short frame. I began a soft jog in the direction of where I knew the tree to be, the smell of burning permeating the air and clinging to my lungs as I breathed.

Soon I was close enough to see the tree and my breath caught. Lupa was on her knees in front of the once tall tree, head bowed and hands gripping at the grass in front of her as her back heaved. Her hair was wet and tangled, telling me that she had been here for the entirety of the storm. Her clothes were drenched, probably too heavy to even stand up in.

I sighed then, knowing that I could not distract myself with Lupa's appearance any longer. I looked up at it then, and I did not need to look up very far. The great tree that had resided in the middle of the field had been halved. Its trunk severed jaggedly, the point of separation charcoal black with smoke billowing lazily into the sky. Twigs and branches scattered around, broken from the fall.

I got closer, walking up behind Lupa when I saw what she was truly grieving over. The pallid, grey flesh coming into view first, followed by the dry yellow of dead moss. Every inch of the girl's skin covered in blue bruises, and red scratches, that refused to bleed.

I knelt beside Lupa, taking in the agonising gape of the young Nymph's pale mouth, blood smudged from her nose. Her blue eyes wide open, bloodshot and sightless. I made to close them but Lupa's hand shot out, gripping my wrist with such force that I forgot how to breathe.

"Do not touch her." she rasped, watery eyes hard and voice shaking with a mixture of grief and rage. She threw my hand from her grasp without a glance in my direction, eyes still set on the dead girl's ashen face.

I saw it then, a little bubble of water rolling down my sister's face. It was quickly followed by another, and another. She did nothing to wipe them away; I wondered briefly if she was even aware of their presence as they dripped down her trembling chin.

I was shocked, though I did not know why. I had never seen Lupa cry before, because she never _had_ cried before in her existence. And yet it made complete sense that she should cry here and now. Her vast experience with death had never taught her how to deal with the loss of a loved one because she had never loved before. And I doubted that she ever would again. And it was for this reason that I too began to cry. I cried for the loss of a love that my sister never got to experience fully. I cried for her more than I ever would for myself or anyone else.

We cried together yet apart.

After a while we both managed to get a grip on our emotions. And I rested a hand on Lupa's shoulder, hoping that she would receive the comfort that I was so desperate to give her but knowing that she would not.

"What happened?" I asked, already having an idea but thinking that her speaking about it would release some of the pressure which I was sure was sitting heavily on her chest.

She cleared her throat, pausing a moment whilst still looking at the girl in front of us before speaking.

"I was just beginning to walk towards the field when it began raining; just little spots that I was not particularly concerned about. I barely even registered them. And then it happened. I heard a large clap of thunder and there was a bright flash before it began instantly raining harder.

I did not notice the rain though; I was too focused on the screaming in my ears and the feeling of ice cold electricity running through my body. It was like billions of souls passing through me at once but more intense and infinitely colder. I knew that the screaming was her, nobody near me seemed to hear it; they were merely concerned with getting inside the warmth of their homes. I began running though, knowing that she needed me but the shivers in my body told me that I was already too late.

There was a thudding in my ears as I tried to stop it, I did not want her soul to pass through me, maybe there was a way in which I could save her. But there was truly _no_ stopping it. I did not know _how_. I came to the field and still I kept running, even though it was pointless, I just hoped that her body, her brain might still be alive even without her soul. I just did not want her to die alone." She was sobbing now, her whole body shaking as she gripped onto a lifeless hand, holding it to the place where her heart should have been.

"I did not make it!" Came her anguished cry as she rested her forehead on the girls chest, body heaving and trembling as she wailed without inhibition. All I could do was rub her back with a trembling hand.

Suddenly she sat up; anger colouring her cheeks and contorting her face into one of pure hatred.

"_They_ did this! Those… those _Bastards!_" she screamed, looking up into nothingness with the intent of glaring at the Fates. The ones who had taken the only thing that she had ever cared about.

"I hate them!" she bellowed, hitting the side of her head with an audible _thump!_

She when to hit herself again but I managed to stop her. We struggled for a moment before she gave up, slumping into me.

"I want it to go away." She told me quietly. I knew that she meant the pain.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her gently. I knew that in this moment I would do anything to make her feel better again.

When I received no answer I looked at her to see her anguished eyes set once more upon the Nymph. She shook her head slightly.

"There is nothing that you can do." She told me before leaning out of my grasp to slowly place her thumb forefinger over the girl's eyelids, closing them forever.

Her eyes seemed to flicker with something before she turned to me. "Could you go home now? I wish to say goodbye alone." I simply nodded before getting up to leave with another pat to her shoulder.

XXX

I waited impatiently for Lupa to return to our home, becoming restless when minutes turned to hours.

Just as I was about to go out and look for her again, she entered through the door. She looked paler than I had ever seen her before but somewhat at peace. It confused and frightened me – that look in her eyes.

"What did you do?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

She hung up her shawl, watching with dazed eyes as the water that had desperately been clinging to its fabric fell to the ground in drops and splashes.

"I did what I had to do." She informed me cryptically.

"And what was that?" I was impatient to know how much trouble she had most likely gotten into in her grief-stricken haze.

"I made a deal with the Creators. They were willing to bring her soul back." she informed me, although she barely looked happy at the prospect.

"What was the condition?"

"She would not come back in this era; her soul has gone into some in between state, neither dead nor alive until they see it fit for her to return." She explained. It seemed like a better condition than I had previously thought; Lupa could still meet the girl in the future. She could find her.

"And as of tomorrow, I will forget that she ever existed." She finished. I gasped, appalled by the prospect.

"Why would you agree to that?"

"Because she deserves to live a full and happy life. One in which I do not taint her with my presence." She told me, it was clear in her eyes that she was disgusted by herself and although I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, I knew that it would not be appreciated.

She left then, without another word or glance in my direction. All I could do was stand, wondering whether or not Lupa would ever be whole again.

The next day two small animals were on the doorstep. A White Wolf cub and a Black Panther cub.

I knew that they were a reminder to us. To stay focused on what we were placed on this earth to do.

Their names were Puck and Sebastian.

**End Flashback**

XXX

**Santana**

I was stunned; as Mercy had been telling her story I had also been remembering the things that she was describing. All but one thing that seemed as crucial now as it did then.

"What was her name?" I asked, my voice quiet.

She sighed in response, looking almost helpless as she shook her head.

"I am unable to tell you. It is something that the Creators have done." She told me, apologetic.

"Why did you never tell me this story before?" I felt angry that she had withheld such a tale from me for so many centuries.

"I tried to give hints here and there. But you merely looked at me blankly and I knew that you were unaware and that telling this story would only confuse you. I believe that it is only now that you have had contact with her and are remembering on your own that you could be responsive to what I have said." She explained to me, eyes pleading for me to understand.

"I understand. I only wish that I had known before. Then I would not have had to taint her life yet again." I sighed; upset that passed mistakes had simply repeated themselves.

"What do you mean 'taint'? You are together are you not? Do not think so negatively. From what I can see, she loves you as much as you do her."

"The rogue knows of her. He will not stop until he uses her against me. And my taking her and protecting her has simply solidified his notion that she will be a worthy tool in his plans. There is no stopping him."

"Perhaps you can still save her. And if not, I have a feeling that she will reincarnate once more until you are able to live your lives together. Have you ever considered making her immortal?"

I shook my head forcefully. She did not understand; I could not do such a thing to her light soul. I would rather die. Literally.

"I think that you are already aware of the other option. The one which I am planning to take."

"You cannot do that. Who will help keep the order?" I knew that she was asking so much more than that. She did not wish for me to leave her. It was true, we were like sisters and I would feel sad to let that go, but I had to. It was for the greater good. It was for Brittany's life. The life that I had sworn once before that I would give her, and I would swear it again today. She deserved nothing less than everything and I would help to give it to her, even if it was in this small way.

"If only you could have been stricter with him Mercy. Maybe this would not be happening. But then again, the Fate's always seemed to have had it out for me. Now I understand the reason why." I sighed, I had come for advice about love but was about to leave with a much larger weight on my shoulders.

"Before you leave," Mercy began, taking a hold of my hand. "If you only have this short amount of time with Brittany, make sure to make the best of it. Love her in every way that you can. That is what you wanted to know before, is it not? You wished to receive confirmation that what you were doing was right? Well I hope that you know that there is nothing _more_ right than loving someone Santana. Especially the person that you would give up everything for. Even _I_ have not found that person yet. And I doubt that I ever will. The trouble with loving everyone Santana is that it is difficult to find somebody who deserves more." She told me with a sad smile, I squeezed her hand in thanks.

"Okay." I spoke softly still; silently happy with the answer I had been given to my original question. "I hope that you will look after her for me when I am gone."

"You know that I will." She all but whispered before pulling me into a loving embrace which, for once, I returned whole heartedly.

XXX

Somehow I had left the church feeling both lighter and heavier, which really meant that I was exactly the same as when I had entered, accept somehow completely different.

Brittany was in bed, when I entered her room, for which I could not have been happier about, quickly getting in also to feel her body mould to my own.

What I did not expect was for her to turn around to face me, eyes blurry but very much open.

"I wondered where you'd gone. I couldn't get back to sleep without you here." she mumbled, snuggling into me. My heart swelled and broke at the same time upon hearing how dependent she had become of me, knowing that she would have to sleep without me soon.

"I am here now. Everything is fine." I kissed her head, breathing in her fruity scent at the same time. I held her that much closer, brain flashing with images of her former self lying before me, lifeless.

I closed my eyes as we snuggled down together. I could not help the question that I asked next, suddenly feeling vulnerable after my talk with Mercy.

"You do love me do you not? Because I love you with everything that I am." I told her earnestly. I felt a soft press of lips against my neck where her face was hidden.

"Of course I do." She whispered, fully enveloped in our small, safe bubble. "If I don't love you then my name is not Brittany S. Pierce."

She said it with such confidence, such love and dedication that I would have melted on the spot. And although my body did sink into hers more deeply as I tried to prepare for sleep to overtake me, my eyes were wide open, my mind spinning with the force of my next thought – my realisation.

_Pierce… Pierce… Pierce…_

_Persephone._


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **I'm really sorry about the long wait and the errors that most definitely are in this chapter but I'm going on holiday in two hours and don't have time to read through it. Also, I am really ecstatic with the response to the last chapter. That was by far the most reviews I have ever had! Unfortunately I don't think that this chapter is anywhere near as good as the last one. So I am sorry for that as well :(

**Brittany**

When I awoke that morning it was to see the smooth cream of my bedroom ceiling and to feel the soothing heat of Santana's body next to me. I didn't have to look to know that it was her – nobody was warm in the way that she was, nobody felt the same way, pressed against my side as she did. I didn't have to look to know that it was her, but I did anyway.

I blinked to clear the bleariness in my eyes as I tilted my head in her direction. It was only then that I realised that she wasn't asleep, her dark chocolate eyes resting intently on my face. I couldn't quite describe the expression that she wore – it was as though she was seeing me for the first time. Her expression didn't clear when I looked back at her; it was almost as if she was unaware that I had awoken.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her quietly, my voice croaking slightly with the early morning drowsiness.

Even after my question, she did not cease her inspection of my face. I furrowed my brow at her unresponsiveness and reached out my hand to her, my palm grazing her cheek as I held her face. My cool touch on her overheated skin gradually pulled her out of her reverie, I watched her blink slowly, her eyes losing their intensity and looking at me rather than _into_ me.

"What were you thinking about?" I tried again now that she seemed focused on what I was saying. I stroked my thumb over her high cheekbone and watched, enraptured, as a small sigh tumbled out of her mouth and dancing along the skin of my forearm. She blinked again before answering.

"You, of course. I sparsely think of anything else." She spoke to me so softly, yet so matter-of-factly. There was no shyness lingering in her eyes as she declared this, I found no pink glow coating her cheeks, no added warmth under my caressing hand.

She spoke it as a fact, something that she assumed everyone to know – something that she _wanted _everyone to know – yet at the same time felt that it was already completely obvious that I was the sole thing on her mind. I however, was embarrassed enough by her clear attentions for the both of us. Every reaction lacking in Santana could be found in me. The pure, undisguised _love_ that shone through her eyes hitting me in the chest and making it hard to breathe.

"What about me?" I wondered aloud, wishing that I could gain an insight into her mind.

"How much I love you." Her voice was more affectionate than anything I had ever experienced, her eyes penetrating any barriers that may have encased my heart and claiming all that was inside.

I felt myself smiling as my fingers sliding across her cheek and into the rippling waves of her hair, gently massaging her scalp as I reached my destination.

"I love you too." I told her, my voice the most serious that I had ever heard it. I wanted to wriggle inside of her heart the way that she had with mine. But the way that she looked at me, her whole demeanour glowing, I had a feeling that I had been inside her heart for longer than either of us could ever realise.

I didn't know how it happened or if there ever was a conscious decision to lean forward, but I didn't care either way, because at that moment we were kissing, lips lingering in each press against the other's. I felt her hand slide against the skin of my bare stomach before grazing around my lips and locking onto my tensed back. I felt my breath shuddering out of me as she clung to my body, holding me close to her. Our kisses still managed to remain at their slow, intimate pace but it was getting increasingly difficult not to attack her and bury myself as far into her as possible.

Santana groaned loudly as she reluctantly pulled away, leaving me wondering – as well as what my own name was – why she had to stop. It was only when I opened my eyes that I realised that Santana was laying on top of me, her cheeks flushed deep red as she gazed down at me with black eyes. Her plump red lip pinched between sparkling white teeth and her smooth furrowed with some kind of effort she was making.

"What?" I was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly pressing into her as I did so. I didn't understand why she had stopped when I could see in her strained expression that it was the last thing that she wished to do.

I felt her hand move smoothly across my back again before her head dropped to my shoulder with a groan.

"You are not wearing a bra." She all but whimpered, her voice muffled into my shoulder as her fingers once again danced along the area of my back which should have been covered by a bra strap.

My own realisation of this fact caused my stomach to clench. Her hands were so close to touching me _there_. My heart started beating rapidly at the thought of it.

"You can touch me, if you want." I told her hesitantly, hoping to avoid the embarrassment of rejection and not even allowing myself to consider the thought of her accepting my offer.

Her whole body tensed at my words, a small whimper escaping her lips where they were still pressed into my shoulder.

She lifted her head to look down at me, heat flickering in her eyes. I watched as her hair fell over her shoulder, and caught sight of what looked to be fire crackling through her wavy locks like sparks travelling along a fuse. She swallowed.

I sensed that somewhere in her brain she wanted to ask me if I was sure, if I was certain in my wanting her to touch me so intimately. But as soon as the suggestion had left my lips, her mind had been encompassed by the one thought. It reminded me of when we were in the restroom together a few days ago. The way she had looked at me then, her mind consumed by one thought: to make me hers.

I felt her hands begin to move, fingernails dragging along my skin as she traced my ribcage. My breathing became heavier against her hands and I felt myself grabbing onto her biceps, hoping to gain some control over my deliciously burning body.

She stopped her movement immediately. I opened my eyes once I had regained enough sense to realise that they were closed, and saw that her gaze was the same intense black as before, and that the small flickers of fire still danced through her hair in a tantalising dance. I saw that the muscles of her neck were strained as she forced herself not to take what she desired, her fingers holding tightly onto the ridged bones of my sides.

I felt my hands let go of her arms and heard the groan that came from Santana's mouth upon realising that she had my permission to move once more. A shuddering gasp ran through my body when I felt the pressure of her fingers on the underside of my breasts. Every inch of my skin was tingling with the sensation. I looked up to see Santana's normal eyes staring back at me in wonder as she slowly, torturously stroked my skin before moving her hands upwards.

My hands gripped onto her shoulders, clinging hard to her, as I felt the gentle weight of her palms cradling me. She stopped then, resting her hands comfortingly upon my body, looking at me with such love and honesty that I felt ready to burst inside.

I smiled shyly up at her, ignoring the sensational twisting and knotting of my stomach. I knew that this moment was more than the pleasure shooting to a place of me that still remained untouched; it was about the pleasure shooting to my heart. The connection we shared deepening in a way that I never thought possible. I lifted my hands to her still flickering hair, enjoying the friction that the movement caused me, and then slowly guided her head towards my own, our lips meeting again in a loving kiss.

We simply lied there then, content in the position that we were in. Our lips were wrapped around each other's, our legs intertwined. My hands cupped her hips where they rested, nestled against my own. My breath would catch every time she would move her hands slightly or increase their pressure. My hands burned deliciously as they were stroked gently by the flames still circuiting through her hair.

"I love you so much Brittany. I promise that I will never stop." She spoke earnestly against my lips and I was unsure about whether she was talking about stopping loving me or stopping the other thing that was happening. Either way, I was pleased with the news.

My throat seemed incapable of working at that moment so I simply nodded my head as I arched my back, her wonderful hands beginning to slowly, torturously massage my sensitive breasts. I hoped that she understood the message: whatever she was referring to, it was _absolutely_ fine by me.

Apparently though, it _wasn't_ fine for someone else.

"Surprise Brittany! I hope you're feeling bette- _sweet Jesus!_"

Santana and I parted quickly, her hands coming out from under my shirt like they had been burnt, leaving me cold without her touch, the heat from my body travelling upwards in embarrassment at the thought of being caught.

"Lana!" my voice rose in shock and mortification once I realised who it was. I had to clear it afterwards, hoping to rid myself of the arousal clogging up my throat.

My friend was stood in my doorway looking completely stunned and embarrassed, her hand covering her eyes as though she had suddenly been blinded by the sight of Santana and I in bed together.

"I am mortified." She spoke dramatically. Santana was sat up on her knees and I was propped up on my elbows, both frozen in the positions we had scrambled into earlier in an attempt to look innocent.

"We were only kissing, I swear." I lied, hoping to lessen the embarrassment of everyone in the room – well, Santana didn't seem _too_ embarrassed by the situation but Lana and I certainly were.

"Brittany, the bed sheets were on the floor, I could see perfectly well that you weren't 'just kissing'." She had turned towards the door now, as if the hand covering her eyes wasn't enough to block her sight.

I looked down on the floor to the bed sheets in question and discovered with mounting embarrassment that she was in fact right. "Oh." Was all I could manage to say. I looked to Santana for help, and she promptly cleared her throat in preparation to do so.

"We are decent Lana, if this is your reason for avoiding eye contact with us, then I will be pleased to tell you that it is unnecessary." At this, Lana slowly turned around and uncovered her eyes, but still avoided looking at us directly. I quickly sat up properly, adjusting my t-shirt and shorts as I did so.

"Furthermore, I apologise that you had to bear witness to something private but at the same time I would hope that you can acknowledge that it is appropriate to knock before entering a person's bedroom." Santana carried on talking; I was glad that she was taking control of the situation because her matter-of-fact rationale helped me and Lana to forget our embarrassment.

"I did knock. Twice." Lana interrupted, her embarrassment melting away into amusement, smirking at the now flustered look on Santana's face.

Lana's demeanour changed at this, morphing back into her usual manner of carefree jovialness.

"Anyway, how was I supposed to know that you would be getting frisky? Mike told me that Brittany was poorly." She pointed out, leaning her back against the wall of my bedroom as she spoke.

"Why would Mike say that? Wait, how do you even know where we live?" I was beyond confused; even _I_ didn't know where we lived. This place was hard as hell to find.

"Mike brought me here." she explained, and when I still looked confused she continued. "From dance class? He said that you weren't there because you were sick. But that you might still be well enough to come to my parent's barbeque. So he brought me here so that I could ask you." She finished, only one thing stuck in my mind though.

"I missed dance class? How did that happen? Why didn't you wake me up?" I turned to Santana who still seemed a bit flustered from the fact that she was too engrossed in touching me to hear someone knocking on the door. Something told me that Santana had never been caught off guard before – except for that time that I kissed her when I was poorly.

"You looked peaceful, I did not wish to disturb you." Santana spoke genuinely, making my heart melt. But I could also tell that there was something more that she wasn't telling me; another reason that she didn't wish to see me leave.

I pushed that thought aside though, and simply smiled at her, giddy to have someone like her belong to me.

"You didn't miss much anyway, Jaques was just complaining about all the things that apparently went wrong with the show." She rolled her eyes at us as she recalled the dance class I had missed.

"Okay then. So… a barbeque?" I asked, remembering the reason Lana said that she was here.

Lana nodded enthusiastically in response. "Yup! My parents are having a barbeque today and they said that I could invite you guys seeing as they liked you all so much from last time. Also, even though he doesn't really remember the beach party, he does know that he did something stupid and is hoping for the chance to apologise to you. So, do you want to?" she concluded excitedly, pretending to pout with puppy eyes for emphasis.

I looked to Santana who shrugged, letting me know that the decision was up to me.

"Sure, we'll come. Will there be fruit there? I don't really eat anything else." I told her, knowing that barbeques involved a lot of meat and junk food, something which I have never liked.

"I'll make sure there is!" she beamed, doing some strange boogie moves in celebration and making me laugh at her silliness.

"Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen and we'll grab a drink or something." I told her, getting up and walking towards her, pulling Santana along by the hand and getting tingles when I remembered where that hand had previously been.

"Good! Because I have absolutely no idea where I'm going." Lana told us, and I wasn't surprised by that admission at all.

"You two may go ahead," Santana informed us as her hand reluctantly let go of my own, "I have something that I need to take care of real quick. I will meet you in the kitchen shortly." She said before giving me a lingering kiss on the cheek and leaving. I couldn't stop myself from smiling dreamily after her.

"You two are gonna give me a cavity with all of the sugary sweetness spewing out of your eyes." Lana joked as we continued walking towards the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous." I told her, but couldn't restrain my smile at her playful ways.

"I'm being totally serious. I mean, I would count myself as a solid 0 on the Kinsey scale but I think the fact that I found your little make out session hot bumps me up to at least a 1." She teased, making me blush.

"Can we just forget about it?" I asked, hoping to absolve some of my mortification.

"_I_ can forget about it easily. I doubt that _you_ will be able to though." She smirked at the fact that both of us knew how true that statement to be. "Just do me a favour and don't think about it when you're talking to my brother, he might take your flustered state to mean something else, _again_." She rolled her eyes at the last part, obviously annoyed by her brother's complete obliviousness.

I didn't respond, thoughts already consumed with a pair of charcoal eyes and a pair of warm hands.

XXX

It didn't take long for Santana to return, clothed in a small summer dress and telling me to get ready also. Once I had donned my own summer clothes we all headed out to a town car that was ready to take us to Lana's parent's home.

"It's just a small get together." She explained in the car. "Just family and friends, it'll be fun." She enthused, and I felt myself getting caught up in her excitement, anticipation quickly turning into impatience.

"Are we close?" I asked, looking around at all of the large town houses that we were driving passed.

"Yeah, it's that one at the end there, do you see it?" she asked pointing at a large house with what appeared to be a vast expanse of greenery surrounding it. It looked beautiful.

"Yeah I can." I told her, looking up at the large house as we drew closer.

We pulled up behind the other town car which had contained the boys but they were now walking towards us preparing to open the doors to our own car. They were dressed rather smart for a barbeque in my opinion, but they pulled it off well. They all wore pastel shirts of varying colour tucked into black dress trousers, making them look as though they had just stepped off of a photo shoot.

Sam wore a light blue shirt, his sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone; Puck wore a yellow shirt in a similar fashion to Sam; and Mike was yet again the least dressed up, wearing a light pink shirt, completely undone and revealing a white t-shirt underneath, him and Puck covering their eyes with black shades whilst Sam had a pair hooked onto his shirt.

Mike opened Lana's door whilst Sam opened Santana's, each lending a hand to help their friends out of the car. Puck opened my door and lifted me out bridal style, making me giggle at his antics before gently placing me on the ground.

Instantly I felt Santana's heat next to me and her hand resting comfortably on my lower back, pinkie finger pressing into the tip of my spine as she walked beside me towards the house behind everyone else.

Instead of walking through the front door, Lana led us around the side of the house and onto the small field behind it. The sun was really bright here, without the towering structure of a home to shade it from view. I couldn't help but smile at Lana's concept of a 'small gathering'. There were at least a hundred people in attendance, all of varying ages and all seemingly as loud as Lana.

Santana had also put on some sunglasses as the sun's bright rays beamed down upon us. I looked to see where Lana had gotten to and found her stood near the barbeque, greeting her parents who were stood there preparing the food. Santana and I walked towards them, Santana's hand still resting possessively on me.

It became apparent the further we walked towards Lana and her parents, that our small group was gaining a fair bit of attention. I guessed that it was because we were all strangers who had just arrived. That, as well as the unattainable beauty and intimidating aloofness of Santana and our friends, seemed to be the cause of their glances.

I allowed my hand to catch the flowing hem of Santana's dress, in an attempt to ease my nerves at the thought of people covertly watching us – also, it was my own small way of claiming Santana as mine to all of the people who thought they stood a chance with her. I think that Santana knew about this secret motive if the way the corner of her mouth lifted into a small smile was any indication.

Thankfully we reached Lana soon after that, allowing me to focus on something other than any curious eyes watching us.

"Brittany! Santana! How lovely it is to see you girls again!" Harold beamed as he turned from the boys to us. I smiled at his enthusiasm, surprised at just how happy I was to see him again.

"Hi, it's good to see you too." I told him genuinely, smiling as he pulled me into a hug. I felt Santana's hand drop from my back and looked to see her being embraced by a friendly Sarah. I was sure that Lana's parents were very friendly people anyway, but I couldn't help but think that the group hug that they soon had us in was perhaps the result of the alcohol that seemed to be in plentiful supply.

"Mum! Dad! Let them go!" Lana came up to us, looking slightly embarrassed by her parents' behaviour. I found it funny though, it reminded me of how overly friendly my parents got after one too many drinks.

Before I could say anything, Lana had grabbed mine and Santana's wrists and tugged us away from her cheerful family. "Sorry about them."

"It's fine. They seem like the most sober out of everyone." I told her, and it was true – looking around I could see plenty of people laughing too loudly and doing the crazy drunk things that people seem to do at family reunions.

This didn't seem to appease Lana though. In fact she seemed even more embarrassed by the state of the rest of her family.

"Hopefully they'll sober up after they've all eaten. At any rate, I really don't want to introduce you to anyone for fear of further embarrassment, but I'll just tell you generally who people are like I did with the boys." She faced the mass of people all engaged in various activities and started her explanation.

"The old people are grandparents, or great aunts and uncles. You should probably avoid them unless you want to be stuck listening to their stories that have no conceivable end. The people my parents' age are regular aunts and uncles, or my parents work friends. People our age are cousins and friends. And finally, the little kids are my nieces and nephews. I think that covers everyone. So you can mingle, but be careful around my cousins, because they will in all likelihood try and flirt with you. It's kinda inevitable." She finished, turning to look at us as Santana took an instinctive step closer, obviously not pleased with this possibility.

"I think I got the gist of it. Old adults and old kids: bad. Young adults and young kids: good." I repeated a summarised version of what she had just told us.

"Good." She smiled nodding. "Do you wanna get something to eat then?" she asked, leading us over to a long table full of all different types of food, my eyes instantly locking on the pineapple chunks on cocktail sticks. I picked up three straight away, much to the amusement of Santana and the befuddlement of Lana.

"Is that seriously all you eat?" she asked me with a raised brow.

"No. After these I'm gonna eat a slice of watermelon from over there." I informed her, pointing down the table to where I had spotted the plate of juicy goodness.

"I will get it for you." Santana told me before walking over towards the fruit and delicately retrieved a slice of watermelon from the plate before bringing it back to me.

"Thank you." I beamed at her, looking into her loving eyes. I didn't know why I was so filled with joy over a slice of melon but I didn't care too much to think about it. I was simply content to read the worship in Santana's eyes as she smiled happily back.

"Are you two seriously making gooey eyes over a piece of melon? Good grief, I'm not sure which is more overwhelming: how cute you are or how sickening." _That_ snapped me out of my love induced haze quickly enough.

And if it didn't then what happened next certainly would have.

"Brittany, hey." Even if I hadn't known that voice, Santana's facial expression would have tipped me off to who it was pretty quickly.

I turned around towards the voice and, just as I had guessed, I came face to face with an awkward looking Daniel. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he was looking somewhere over my shoulder instead of at my face.

"Hi." I replied in a friendly manner. I mean, I wasn't angry or anything even if I had been a bit annoyed at the beach party. But I knew that he hadn't been thinking straight and I wasn't about to make him feel bad when it was clear that he already felt embarrassed enough. Even if he didn't remember what had happened like Lana had said, I thought it was commendable that he had come to apologise.

He looked at me directly once he had heard my friendly tone, having realised that I wasn't about to scold him. "Would it be okay if we went somewhere to talk?" he asked hopefully, his body language showing both his relief at not being dismissed straight away and trepidation at possible rejection to his request.

I didn't have the heart to say no to him when he look so much like a wounded puppy, not that I was going to say know to him anyway.

"Sure." I said simply, turning to hand my last remaining pineapple stick to Santana whilst smiling reassuringly at her.

I turned to see Daniel smiling, waiting for me to follow him to a suitable place to have a private conversation.

"We can go to the kitchen." He told me, turning to head in the direction of the house.

As I began walking towards him I felt a presence behind me. Turning, I saw that it was Santana who had been following me.

"I'll be right back." I told her, assuming that she didn't want to be separated from me. In response she simply looked over my shoulder towards where I guessed Daniel to be. I understood what she was saying straight away. She didn't trust him. I knew that he wouldn't try anything, especially because he wasn't inebriated like he had been the last time we had talked.

"I'll be fine Santana. Don't worry." I smiled reassuringly, squeezing her hand in my own before turning and heading in the direction Daniel had gone.

**Lana**

When Santana came back to the table her dark shades were back in place and expression was impassive. She leaned back against the table with a small huff, her arms crossed.

"How long do you think they will be?" she asked me, causing me to shrug my shoulders.

"As long as it takes for him to realise what he did last night and apologise for it." I told her. By the way her mouth set into an attractive pout, I guessed that she wasn't satisfied with this answer.

"Don't worry. My brother isn't stupid enough to try something twice." I tried reassuring her.

"If your brother is harmless then why is there great knot of emotions tangling inside of my stomach?" she asked me, her hand resting on her flat stomach.

"Maybe you're… jealous?" I suggested hesitantly. I mean, I knew that Santana liked me well enough and I would kind of consider us to be friends but that didn't mean that I was completely terrified of her and what I assumed her to be capable of.

Instead of being instantly annoyed, Santana took her sunglasses off and looked at nothing in particular as she contemplated what I had said, a small furrow to her dark brow.

"Hey." I looked passed Santana to the source of the voice and realised that it was one of my cousin's friends. He wasn't looking back at me as I studied his admittedly rather handsome face. His attention was focused solely on a still pondering Santana who hadn't even noticed his presence. This didn't suit him so he tried again.

"Hey. What's up, I'm Adam." He told her before turning to where his friends were standing not too far away and gave them a not very discrete thumbs up.

By this point Santana had realised that he was talking to her and allowed her head to roll to the side to face him with an annoyed expression on her face. She clearly didn't respond to kindly to being interrupted from her thinking.

"And?" she drawled, making his confident smirk shrink into a nervous smile.

"Well I was just wondering-" she cut him off there, already seeming bored with the conversation.

"I do not wish to go out with you." She stated bluntly, not even seeming flattered by his advances, making me wonder just how often she got hit on by random guys.

Adam looked pretty indignant at her blatant dismissal of him. His mouth was opening and closing rapidly in search for words that had clearly escaped him. Santana didn't notice this though because she had already returned to thinking about my previous suggestion.

"I wasn't going to ask that, I was going to ask for you to move. You're blocking the way to the lemonade. So maybe you should get over yourself." He folded his arms, looking aloof despite the betraying rise in colour on his cheeks.

His remaining presence only seemed to try the last of Santana's limited patience and she turned to him with a cold stare. "The drinks are over there." She told him, pointing to a section at the far end of the table, catching him out in his lie. "Please leave now."

As soon as he had left she turned to me, contemplative look back on her face. "Human emotions are annoying. How can I possibly be jealous by _him_? Offence is not meant by that comment." She added the last part when she realised that I might take her comment on her brother personally.

"It's okay, I get what you mean. Really, I don't think that there is anyone you should be jealous of. Brittany clearly only wants you." I told her, thinking that it should have been obvious and I was actually kind of amused by her irrational emotions.

I watched as Santana once again allowed her mind to wander to Brittany. I saw the small, pleased smile that tugged at her lips at the thought of Brittany's feelings for her being obvious. I found it weird thinking that Santana, the mysterious and powerful girl, was looking _smug_ at the thought of everyone knowing that the girl she liked was hers.

But then her demeanour changed to one of solemnity.

"What will happen when I am no longer here though? Will people like your brother stand a chance then?" she asked, bringing our conversation from the beach to the forefront of my mind. And as if the earth's atmosphere was reflecting the mood that had suddenly settled over us, I watched a shadow began to creep over us as clouds appeared from seemingly nowhere and wrapping around the sun like a blanket.

"I doubt that she will ever get over you." I told her, not really sure whether it was a good thing or not. One look at Santana's troubled expression told me that she was thinking the same thing.

"How're you doing? My name is-"

"Puck." Santana didn't bother to take her eyes from me when she interrupted another hopeful suitor, causing him to frown in confusion.

"No, my name is Jack." He corrected her before Puck strolled casually up to us, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and steering him away from us easily.

I wasn't sure how I managed to stop myself from questioning the whole thing. Maybe it was the fact that so many weird things seemed to happen now, or it was the way that Santana barely even flinched that made me feel like it was all normal.

"You must remember what I told you." She spoke urgently now, referring to our conversation on the beach. My stomach churned sickeningly at the thought of what had been spoken that night.

"How will I know when the time is right?" I asked, still unsure of the directions I was given.

"Trust me: you will know." She told me simply.

Before we could discuss the matter more, Brittany was walking up to us with a bright smile on her face that seemed so out of place of the conversation we were just having. I saw that Daniel was walking behind her, looking slightly dejected but in a generally better mood than what he had been in earlier.

I didn't have time to ask what she had told him – whether she had informed him of her relationship with Santana or had simply said that there was someone else – when she reached us and took hold of Santana's hand, smiling lovingly at her girlfriend like a person with nothing to hide, effectively answering my previous musings.

I knew that Daniel was observing them, just like I was. It was hard not to realise that they loved each other with the way that they both seemed to light up around the other. It made me pleased to know them, but also a little jealous that I didn't have the same thing. But then I thought about how their relationship was destined to end and was infinitely glad not to depend on another person so completely for my happiness.

"Hey." Brittany said, smiling shyly at Santana. And unlike all of the other people who had tried that line on Santana today, she was successful in getting the dark girl to blush, painting her cheeks a pretty pink.

"Hey yourself." She replied, biting her lip in an attempt to restrain her smile.

"Me and Daniel talked and everything's cool now." Brittany informed us, gesturing to Daniel who now looked a little awkward under Santana's intense gaze.

"Yeah. I'm real sorry that I tried to make a move on Brittany. I honestly didn't know that there was something between you two." He told Santana by way of apology. I could tell that he was nervous as she observed him with her cool gaze. Heck, even _I_ was nervous to find out how she was going to respond.

"It is fine." She finally told him. And even though she didn't smile, I could see it in her eyes that she appreciated the guts it took him to come and apologise to her.

He smiled at her, shoulders relaxing as his apology was accepted.

"Cool. Well, I'll see you guys around then." He spoke amiably before strolling off, clearly having had a large weight lifted off of his shoulders.

After I watched him go I looked back to Santana to see if I could gauge a more open reaction from her now that he wasn't presence, but she seemed to have forgotten about him already. Her head was tilted upwards, looking up at the sky which had become increasingly clouded, her brow furrowed slightly.

"We should go inside. It appears that it is about to rain." She said before using her grip on Brittany's hand to tug her into my house. I followed closely behind, assuming that Santana knew a little bit more about the weather than the news lady on the television.

As soon as we had made it inside it had started to rain. Soon enough people were rushing inside to join our shelter, holding their arms above their heads to try and avoid the rain droplets.

We watched in silence for a moment before it happened.

A flash of blinding light filled the sky as a bold of lightening sliced through the clouds. I barely registered it though, because Brittany was screaming. It was just a quick shout, but when I turned to look at her I realised that she was shaking, her hands gripping tightly onto Santana's forearm.

It happened again. A flash of lightening, quickly followed by a scream from Brittany, her eyes screwing tightly shut in an attempt to block out the electric light that shot through the sky. Santana's once confused expression turned into one of comprehension and sadness, followed quickly by regret. I didn't know what it meant, nor could I ask.

Before the next bolt of lightening struck, they were gone.

Everyone was silent for a long tense minute. They had all been looking at the pair when Brittany had been screaming, and had therefore been witness to their mysterious vanishing act. After the minute they decided that their disappearance had been some kind of magical act and all promptly started talking about how good it was.

Through the growing excitement of the crowd my eyes found Mike's concerned gaze and Puck's knowing expression, and I knew that it was most definitely not a magic trick.

I really hoped that Brittany was okay.

XXX

**Brittany**

I had always been scared of lightening. Although I had no idea why, it was my greatest fear – besides the thought of losing Santana. For some strange reason, the two fears seemed to be linked together in my head.

It was because of this that I clung so tightly to Santana, hoping to find comfort in her presence. I was glad that she held me back just as tightly, her fingers gripping so hard that I was sure to have bruises in the morning but I didn't care. Those bruises would let me know that she was there.

When I realised that there was no more blinding flashes penetrating my eyelids I slowly opened them, blinking in the sudden dark. Once my eyes had adjusted to the dark I realised that we were in my bedroom. I didn't know how it had happened and I didn't allow myself to wonder, because then Santana came into view and before I could control myself, my lips were on hers. The kiss was desperate and needy, with the both of us seeking the comfort that we craved.

When we parted we looked into each others eyes, Santana seemed so vulnerable in that moment and I didn't know why. I mean, it was me who had been scared beyond belief mere moments before but now she seemed to be the one who had experienced something so heart wrenching.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, stroking her hair back with my fingertips.

"I am now that you are safe in my arms." She told me truthfully, her arms tightening around my waist to illustrate her point.

We looked at each other then, stood so closely together. I knew that we had both felt it: the moment that the atmosphere changed. We were both waiting to make a move, wondering who would go first, who would give in. In the end, we both did.

This kiss was different. We both knew that it was different. We both knew that it would lead to more. Neither of us stopped.

We kept going until our lungs were burning and our fingers were itching. And when we did stop it was to look into each others eyes, to watch enraptured as one by one our clothes left us. I looked towards where she sat on my bed. Our bed. She was all that I could see – all that I could understand.

Her caramel skin looked so smooth, so soft and I floated in the realisation that soon I would truly know how smooth that seemingly vast expanse of taut skin was. I would finally be enlightened to the secrets her body held.

I saw how her arms tensed under the small weight of her torso as she leant backwards on them, lithe legs stretched out before her, displayed for my eyes to feast on. I watched how her hands gripped at the silken sheets that lay crumpled beneath her and how her knuckles trembled - whether with the force of her grip or with the nervousness that reflected in her beautiful brown eyes I did not know. Nor did I give myself the time to consider it, moving forward on trembling but sure legs until my knees came into contact with the bed's firm mattress.

I saw her eyes follow my movements with a rising colour to her cheeks as I crawled towards her. I continued my journey slowly as my knees treaded up each side of her thin legs, not wanting to rush one moment of this. Our skin didn't come into contact until our torsos were mere centimetres apart and Santana's mouth was slightly open in an attempt to receive more oxygen to her depraved lungs.

Only then, as our faces were inches apart, did I sit down resting as high up on her thighs as our bodies would allow. I felt her legs tense underneath me and felt my own body seize up at the pleasure I felt from resting so intimately against her, my knees on either side of her cradling her small hips in between my thighs.

Still, this was the only part of us that touched, the rest of our bodies numb with the cold air lingering between us and aching with the need to join together, sparkling nerve endings telling them how good it would feel. I rested my trembling hands on her shoulders, fingers flexing with the need to feel as much flesh as possible. I opened my eyes, realising that my overworked senses had forced them shut. The sight that I found caused the blood in my heart to gush unevenly; the saliva in my throat to stop its journey; the moisture in my eyes to disappear.

My concept of time seized to exist as we looked at each others faces, burying our thoughts in the others expression in the hopes of understanding ourselves better, hoping to uncover the mystery of how a face can make a person feel more than any bared body could. I was enraptured by the way in which she gazed up at me. It was as though I was her queen - no, her goddess - and she was an unworthy peasant who had somehow gained the honour of observing with their fragile eyes the beauty in which their mistress possessed.

She looked up at me with wide sparkling eyes, flushed cheeks, parted plump lips. She looked up at me, head titled back, in wonder and a glow in her eyes that made me feel like a prize that she had won, a goddess that she would worship reverently, she looked at me in a way that suggested that she would never be able to understand how she had gotten so lucky.

And then she was sitting up completely, a look of trepidation in her tender eyes, as though I were made of the most precious, fragile material in the universe. It was with that same look that she took her hands from the bed sheets and slowly wrapped them around me her forearms resting atop of my buttocks, brushing slightly, deliciously as we breathed. Her legs came to encircle me so that I was able to rest snugly in the cradle they formed, our lower halves fitting securely together, our stomachs now brushing.

She looked back up at me once her movements seized, her eyes were wide with disbelief and awe, making me sink further into her gentle embrace. "I love you, Brittany." she spoke quietly but with the clarity of the smooth glass lake that Santana shared an affinity with. "I love you too, Santana." I told her, my voice low as I stared into her increasingly charred eyes. "Now make me yours." At my words her hair began to flicker once more, as it had done earlier that morning. I weaved my fingers though the burning locks with reverence, almost rejoicing in the feeling of the living flames licking at the skin they came into contact with.

Santana nodded her head in response to my demand, at that moment I doubted that Santana would be capable of doing anything other than what I told her to, not that I was about to test that theory. Instead I surrendered wholeheartedly as Santana used her grip on me to bring us closer together, making us both gasp at the exhilarating sensation of skin on skin contact. As if some animal instinct had taken over, Santana rolled her hips into me and I responded automatically, my own body rolling until we both met, crashing together and drowning in each other and our shared pleasure.

Her hands held me in every way that she could and I gripped to her like a lost swimmer to a buoy. She lay me down slowly and I looked up to find her gazing back at me tenderly. Sound was muffled to my ears, light was fractured to my eyes, smell was evading my nose. All I was aware of was her hands, her smell, her voice, her eyes. Those deep charcoal eyes were all that I could focus on as we lay in our isolated bubble. I was in a haze and they were the only thing that could break through and reach me. She continued to pulse into me, her body meeting my own like a gentle wave sliding against the dormant beach, always coming together only to be torn apart in an eternal dance, an endless rhythm engrained into our very beings.

I became overwhelmed by the sensations travelling through my body that soon it was the only thing that I was aware of. My vision changed to a kaleidoscope of colour, like I was beneath the ocean and all I could see were flecks of light flickering along the top. My breath had stopped getting into my lungs and I felt as though I were drowning in the best way possible. My lungs burned so deliciously that I didn't ever want to come up.

But I had to resurface, and waiting for me was the most intense pleasure that I would ever experience. Santana would be there too, and that was reason enough for me to come rushing up for air, my hands instantly gripping onto bare shoulders. It was then that I realised that the fire in Santana's hair had spread though to her whole body, surrounding us both as we continued to move together.

Santana was looking down at me, smouldering eyes that were so tender embracing my own cool blue. She knew we were close, she leaned down and kissed me right as it happened, leaving me to gasp into her mouth as the flames engulfed us both.

"I love you." I told her, hoping that she could hear me through the roaring in my ears. "So much."

I blacked out before I could hear her response.

XXX

**Santana**

I lied there, chest heaving as Brittany rested comfortably on top of me.

My eyes were wide as my mind raced.

I did not know whether to feel immensely happy or incredibly miserable. No, that was wrong. I knew that I felt like the happiest being to ever exist.

And yet I was still considering leaving.

Brittany would probably be so angry at me in the morning. I had betrayed her trust. I had taken things too far. Maybe my leaving would give her enough time to calm down.

But then again maybe I should be here in the morning. I deserved whatever punishment she would give me.

_And if she is not angry._ Then, maybe we could do _that_ again.

My breathing picked up at the thought.

I looked down at her peaceful expression, my own expression melting at her beauty. Then my eyes travelled downwards and rested on her naked glory that curled into me. She was _glorious_.

There was no other way to describe her.

The way that she had made me _feel_. I did not know what I would do if she wished to do it _again_.

I looked back down at her again and felt a smile spread across my face.

_Oh yeah, I was definitely staying. _


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **I am really sorry! D: If anyone is still interested in this story then you will be pleased to know that my New Year's Resolution is to complete it :) I'd also like to thank the people who nagged me via reviews and PMs because I am almost certain that without the guilt trips I would not have finished this chapter ;)

**PS:** This chapter may be a bit rubbish and there are most likely spelling mistakes so for that I am very, very sorry.

Also thanks to snixxjuice214 for your review. I read it yesterday and it made me laugh and then I was strangely determined to finish this chapter today so I guess this is kinda dedicated to you. Thanks!

**Brittany**

I didn't quite know how to describe what my body was feeling as I lied there that morning. My entire form was sore in a way that wasn't dissimilar to walking through fire, I was sure. My limbs felt raw and I felt as though if I were to open my eyes it would be to a heated expanse of pink flesh.

Even so, I couldn't bring myself to care. I knew that that burn was the result of a passion so intense that we could have been lying entwined together in hell itself, with a thousand flames licking at our bare bodies, and it would have felt like an ice cube sliding coolly down the dip of my spine in comparison to our burning desire for each other.

I didn't need the chilling caress of an ice cube slipping over the ridges of my spine to ease my aches however, because I had something much better. I felt the delicate fingertips tripping over the protruding knobbles of my vertebrae, soothing my flesh in the process and allowing me to sink further into the plush body beneath me.

I couldn't bring myself to make any movement, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful haven, the lazy state between heaving movement to heavenly flight, which we were currently cocooned in.

What happened a moment after I had come to this conclusion – the conclusion that any movement would be anti-productive to my current state of bliss – made me immensely glad that my lazy brain had taken over. Because it was at that precise moment that the most heavenly sound pervaded my tingling ears.

If it wasn't for the vibration of Santana's chest beneath me I may have believed that an angel had materialized overhead and was serenading us with her sweet, rich voice. As soon as I realised that it was Santana's whose voice was caressing the taut material of my eardrums I relaxed further into her body with the knowledge that, of course, it could never be anyone else. No one else's voice could possibly cause my heart to stutter, flutter and swell in quite the same way as her. She was magnificent and her voice further proved this.

And if that wasn't enough to make me smile with joy, then the words she sang definitely was.

"_You Are My Sunshine_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

I couldn't help but to think about when my mother used to sing this song to me as I was rocked to sleep after a nightmare or thunder storm. It made me long for her maternal touch, made me yearn for her particular kind of embrace.

But those thoughts were quickly buried under a much deeper yearning as Santana's fingers continued to trip down my spine. Her voice winding a tapestry of colours and emotions within me as she continued to sing the song I once knew to be a lullaby, and weaving it into something different.

"_The other night, dear,_

_As I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke, dear,_

_I was mistaken_

_And I hung my head and cried."_

The aching in her voice hitting me in my chest and made me lose the ability to breathe. My own emotions cast aside as I was filled with the urge, the _need_ to comfort her in any way that I could.

I lifted my head from its snug resting place among her chest and peered into my Santana's eyes. The fact that I now fully believed her to be mine made it even harder for me to look into her red rimmed eyes and not breakdown myself as the overwhelming empathy for her pain gripped around my throat.

She took a quick breath into her lungs, chest sliding against my own in the process. At first I thought that she was about to continue singing the haunting melody but instead, she merely held the breath in her now inflated lungs, searching my own eyes helplessly before releasing the air she had held captive. Remnants of her scent lingering on the soft oxygen motes before they breezed over my face in a helpless sigh.

I couldn't bare it anymore. I needed to assuage the fears that were clearly clenching around her heart, threatening to break it.

I did the only thing I could.

My lips brushed with the plump cushions of her mouth as I allowed my fingers to rest on the crevices of her ribcage. I could already feel my heart beating as she instantly began to kiss me back, my mind rushing through all of what she was to me, what she meant to me, hoping that the need I felt for her was translated through our kiss.

My captor. My friend. My soulmate. My protector. My _lover_.

_My Santana_.

She was my everything. And I would be everything that she needed.

"I love you Santana." I told her, gazing into her slightly swollen eyes.

"I love you too." I had never heard her voice so small before, so fragile. I kissed her again.

She kissed me back slowly, then fiercely.

Because just like last night; we both knew that this kiss would lead to something more.

XXX

**Susan**

**13 Years ago…**

"So Susan," began the man sat behind the desk, peering at me expectantly through his glasses in an almost detached manner. "You say that this girl – this… demon – you say that she is named Santana, is this correct?"

I had been seated in this – admittedly comfortable – chair for a while now, and we had been speaking for the same vague length of time, and yet we seemed to keep circling back to this one point. I wasn't sure why he was so fascinated by this fact, but I knew by the glow in his eye and his overwhelming persistence that he most assuredly was fascinated.

All I could do whilst he asked me these questions that seemingly had little to do with me and my supposed illness was answer his inquiries to the best of my abilities and assume that it was all to the purpose of helping me in some abstract way that I was currently unaware of.

With this in mind, I answered his question in the affirmative.

"And you daughter – Brittany is it? Yes? And what does Brittany eat?"

"Fruit." The answer was almost a question in itself. I had no idea how this was related to my problems at all.

"Just fruit? Interesting." He made some notes on this.

"I'm sorry but what does this have to do with my hallucinations?"

"Hm? Oh yes, um, I was simply asking seemingly random questions whilst actually taking note of your reactions whilst speaking of your daughter. Your hallucinations began when she was born, you see."

I told him that yes; I suppose I could see where he was coming from. Although that didn't mean that I couldn't also see what he had written on his little paper pad: _Likes Fruit._

I didn't speak that last part out loud though.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Pierce. But it appears that our time is up now. Continue where we left off next week?"

As I left his office I was greeted by the young man who had been waiting at the same time as me. Although now I realised that he had the appointment after me and didn't understand why he would turn up an hour in advance. Nevertheless, he had seemed quite friendly and so I gave him a smile of farewell.

"Goodbye Susan." He spoke to my retreating form.

I turned around, prepared to return the gesture: "Goodbye…"

"It's Sebastian." He told me with a smile.

"Goodbye Sebastian." I told him politely before retreating from the building, wondering how it was that he had come to know _my_ name.

XXX

**Not So Long Ago…**

John had insisted we go straight to the police after it had happened.

I honestly didn't know _what_ to do. The guilt was overwhelming all of my senses. At least John had only found out the night it had happened, he had no way of stopping it. I, on the other hand, had known for seventeen long years.

I had done nothing.

And now, faced with the option of actually taking action, I was frozen in fear. My feeling of incompetence still lingered from that first night all of those years ago, and then all of the visits after that which only reinforced my feelings of helplessness.

"But I made the deal." I told him defeated, referring the pact I had made with the demon named Santana.

He looked at me incredulously, but then saw the way in which my hands were shaking and his eyes softened.

"Did you sign anything?" he asked me gently, almost patronisingly, but I welcomed being treated like a child, it gave me a break from the crushing responsibilities of being an adult.

I shook my head.

"Exactly. Then the deal means nothing, does it? We'll call the police. Maybe you made the deal, but Brittany's my daughter too and I never agreed to her conditions." He attempted to soothe my fears with his logic and apparent discovery of a loophole.

My fears could not be soothed though. When Santana realised that we were attempting to get our daughter back, who knew what she would do? The only thing that prevented me from going completely insane with worry was the images that my memories would produce of the tender way that Santana would look upon my daughter when she visited. That was the only reassurance I had that, despite what we were doing, Santana could never bring herself to harm Brittany as a way of punishing us.

This is the reason why, in the end, I had agreed to let John call the police.

When they arrived I had informed them that I wanted the investigation kept as quiet as possible.

"But Mrs Pierce wouldn't you like the maximum amount of people out there aware that your daughter is missing? It would provide more eyes looking out for her and could speed along the investigation." The detective told me, looking at me as though I had gone mad – in truth; I probably was a few fries short of a happy meal at that particular moment.

But in my head, my reasoning was sound.

"That's just the thing though, Detective. I've heard how these kinds of scenarios have played out before. As soon as the public are informed and every single person on the streets is acting as a vigilante it's only a matter of time before the kidnapper decides it's too risky to keep them alive and decides t- to just-" I couldn't finish my sentence. Even though I was almost positive that Brittany would be fine with the demon girl, I still remembered the way she had so callously toyed with her life the day she had been born in a successful attempt to persuade me to agree to her deal. I could not trust her with my daughter's life.

I tried to get control of my emotions, knowing that if I began to weep for my lost daughter then I may never stop.

I looked into the two detectives sympathetic yet professional gazes and then into John's eyes which showed the same whirlwind of emotions that I'm sure were reflected in my own glassy orbs.

The two detectives assigned to our case shared a glance at my unorthodox request before telling us that they would need to call their superiors to receive approval for this odd mode of action to a case such as this.

They both stood up from the plush sofa across from me and John – the one where I had spent many Sunday afternoons watching Brittany and Sam lazily drape themselves whilst watching cartoons. The ghosts of their laughter still echoed in my ears as once again tears threatened to fall.

_Sam._ I thought, heart aching with grief at the son I could never get back. I didn't even bother mentioning his name to the police after what John and I discovered not long after Brittany and Sam's disappearance from our lives.

We hadn't realised at first.

It was only when a knock came at our door not very long after Santana's visit that we became aware. It was the nosy couple from next door whose son had come to the party. I couldn't bring myself to care about whatever it was that they wanted. My mind and eyes wandering as their grating voices spoke sickly sweet pleasantries that I could just not tolerate that night.

"Good evening. Our son just came home saying how great your party was and we just wanted to thank you for inviting him. I know that he isn't particularly close friends with Brittany." I rolled my eyes as David began with his asinine explanations of why they were on our doorstep and waited to hear the real reason that they had come to our house so late at night. We all knew that the reason their son had been invited was because he was friends with Sam, but they obviously tried to think of any reason to make their visit seem plausible.

"That's fine. It really wasn't a problem." I could tell by the edge in John's voice that he was a second away from snapping. I closed my hand around his in silent comfort. My eyes continued wandering around the entrance to our house – it didn't particularly feel like a home at the moment – in my own effort not to gouge their eyes out of their sockets with my bare hands.

"We erm… we heard that you left early. We just came by to check that you were fine? And Brittany?" ah, so that was their reason, I thought as my eyes landed on a family portrait.

"Yes. Everything is fine. We are fine. And so are Brittany and Sam." John enunciated every word through gritted teeth. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that if I wasn't such an emotional wreck at the moment that I would actually find John's aggressive attitude quite hot. As it was though, I was about five seconds away from collapsing under the present weight of pure misery and I was also strangely confused.

_That's odd_, I thought to myself as I looked at the family photo taken two years ago, _where's_-

"Sam?" Mandy finished the thought for me. But her voice lilted in a way that made it obvious that she thought she had just stumbled across a piece of juicy gossip. "Who's this Sam fellow then? Brittany's boyfriend perhaps?" I saw John's own confusion begin to surface at her words and quickly slammed the door in our nosy neighbours face.

"_Boyfriend?_" John scoffed in disbelief. "How perverted do they think we are?" the vein standing to attention on his forehead made it clear that he was about two seconds away from opening the door that the Carmichaels were now knocking persistently on and hitting them square on the noses.

"John." I got his attention before raising a shaky hand to point at the photograph hanging on the wall in our foyer that brought about the crashing realisation of what the demon girl had done.

Before I even realised what I was doing I began running for the stairs, taking them two at a time with John barely a step behind me, letting the shouts of the Carmichaels fade into the background.

I swung the door open, the first door on the left, to see what I should have expected but had no possible way of preparing myself for. I took in the sight before me with a trembling lip and tears blurring my vision.

Walls; bare of any posters of bands and sports icons. Bed; stripped of the spaceship sheets. Desk; empty of scattered homework sheets and car magazines. The entire room had been swept clean, no longer looking like it had ever been the living space of a teenage boy. Now it appeared to be nothing more than a sparsely decorated guest room. 4

There was nothing here to suggest that we ever had a son named Sam who we loved most dearly. In his place was just a gaping hole. I collapsed to my knees when the weight of guilt and anger was too crushing to carry whilst standing. In that moment I felt as though I could truly appreciate how great a burden was placed upon Atlas as he held the weight of the world on his shoulders for all of them years.

I had only felt this burden for seventeen years, and already it was too much. I did not want it anymore, I could not stand another moment of not knowing whether my children were safe or not. I truly wished in that moment that the weight which I carried would just crush me right there and then. It _had_ to be better than this feeling I had now.

But of course, that did not happen. Instead, in that moment as I knelt on the ground with my husband's comforting hand on my back, I saw the one thing that could possibly be my salvation in this darkest moment. It was the only thing that could rekindle the hope I had guarded for so long.

I reached for it, where it lay seemingly discarded on the floor, as memories of yellow and blue and the rings of a doorbell entered my mind.

"_Are you my big brother?" she asked, they both wore matching grins as they looked at each other._

"_Yup! Here, I got you a present!" he told her before pulling a baseball out of his pocket and giving it to her._

I picked the baseball up in my shaky grip, turning it over in my hands until I saw Sam's own choppy scrawl displayed across the face of the ball in black ink. It reminded me that Sam would protect her. My daughter would be safe and she would be with her brother. He would protect her long enough for us to find them and bring them back home.

There, printed so precisely and determinedly on the leather ball, was a reminder of Sam's last words to me and what they entailed.

_I promise._

**Present Day**

The detectives had gone along with our wishes, seeing the logic in my words. But after so many weeks with very few leads they decided on a change of tactic.

They expected that the kidnapper might have a flair for the dramatics after hearing me explain about the gifts and then the fact that she disappeared at her birthday party. They also assumed that this must mean that the culprit would like the opportunity to gloat – we had left out the visit that Santana had paid us right after abducting our daughter.

They explained that this opportunity would be a big event that they just would not be able to resist coming to. It was then that they assumed they would be able to catch the culprit.

"It'll be a memorial of sorts. It will be open to the community at large, under the guise of people praying for Brittany, honouring her memory as well as hoping that she is okay. They won't be able to resist at least coming and checking it out, even if they don't make themselves known. We will have cameras strategically placed around the church to keep tabs on all of the guests to try and scope out anybody who looks shifty. Okay?" one of the detectives, Brock, explained with obvious enthusiasm.

I had been rather dubious about this particular detective's capabilities for obvious reasons. I mean, Brock? How can I possibly take a detective with _that_ name seriously? I felt like I would have an easier time taking someone called 'Gaylord' seriously. But despite this, I thought that his idea was perhaps the best I had heard so far.

I wasn't an idiot. I highly doubted that Santana would show her face at the obvious attempt to catch her – she was too smart for that. But the part of the plan I liked the most was the fact that it would be televised. My assumption to the nature of Brittany's capture was that she probably trusted Santana because she was unaware that she had in fact been kidnapped. The girl would have probably made up some lie about how we had given our permission to Santana to take her from us.

I was hoping that our very public attempt to reach out to her would not be in vain and that she would clearly see that we did not wilfully agree to Santana taking her, effectively outing the demon girl as the liar that she is.

It was a very fragile hope though.

There were so many things that could go wrong today, and I was currently thinking about them as we sat in the front row of our local church. My nerves caused my hands to shake as I glanced at the large picture of my daughter's smiling face resting on a table at the very front of the church. My heart clenched as it did every time I was confronted with an image of Brittany. All of the feelings that I only managed to keep at bay for the majority of the day would burst through the barriers, rendering me incapable of doing anything more than gasping in an attempt to fill the space in my heart where Brittany had been wrenched from.

There were so many people in attendance. I found it strange that I did not know most of them, and I knew that Brittany did not either. There were a few celebrities who had heard about the tragic kidnapping of a young girl and had come to support the cause. There were other people who I could not even recognise and that made me weary, adding to my fear that Santana was still watching me somehow, just as she had been for all of those years. Only now, since the revelation that the wolves were in fact people, I feared every unfamiliar face to be one of her allies.

I was completely on edge and my grip on John's hand became tighter and tighter with every second that brought the beginning of the sermon closer to the present.

The church was full now; some of the guests even having to stand. A sea of unoffending pastels and polite almost-smiles. Despite the number of people however, everyone had seemed to respect my silent wish to be left alone. I knew that the brave mask I had moulded my face into could crumble so easily at the slightest provocation.

There was one person who did not adhere to my clear insistence to be left with my thoughts. A girl who appeared to around eighteen. She had come up to me and, whilst my eyes had before remained steadfastly cast downwards, I had been overcome with the sudden urge to look up when she had approached.

Her smile was warm, almost maternal. Her skin was dark and rich – comforting like chocolate. I felt as though I knew her, even as my brain told me that she was a stranger. Still, I had allowed myself to be folded into her arms; breathing in the scent of my mother's baking, gulping it in like a refreshing drink – a tall glass of lemonade on summers spent in my back garden, swirly straw and condensation rolling down the side. This young girl felt like simpler times; times when I was happy.

I asked her to sit beside me and she did so readily, soft heat radiating into my side.

The particles of light trickling through the high panes of the church windows almost mocked me in their serenity. The soft glow radiating throughout the church – a stark contrast to the solemn auras of the faceless people cluttered around me – almost tricking me into believing that this was an occasion of celebration. But the handkerchief that was crumpled in my left fist reminded me otherwise.

How could this be a happy occasion when the mass of people behind me had spent so long deciding what to wear for fear of offending me with their clothes? Not wanting to wear the black that is so often associated with funerals and death.

How could this possibly be a happy occasion when I was staring up at a photograph of my smiling daughter, unaware of what she was going through, or even if she was capable of smiling – of doing anything – anymore?. It was in that moment that I realised just how selfish I had been on that night just over seventeen years ago. If I had thought of my daughter at all that night then I would have steadfastly denied the deal that was set before me. How could I have knowingly agreed to give my daughter to a monster – where she was being subjected to heavens only know what just so that I could have a few years with her.

I didn't hate Santana. How could I? She had merely wanted the same thing as me: time with Brittany. At least she could admit that she was being selfish. I, on the other hand, channel all of the guilt that has built up inside me into an extreme dislike for the one person who was most like me in the world.

John's trembling hand covering mine brought me back to the present. I turned to look at him, red-rimmed eyes and wavering smile, and had to remind myself of what I still had to lose. For some unexplainable reason he had not blamed me for what has happened. He is still with me and if it is the last thing I do I will keep it that way. Like I had said before: I was selfish.

The church grew quieter than it had been previously, with the absence of movement after the – guests? commemorators? – had settled down into their seats and the sermon was about to start. I almost allowed the urge to rip my hand from John's grip and run out of the church screaming like a madwoman to take over, but the feeling of one of my sweaty palms being taken into two cool ones prevented me from doing so.

I turned to the mystical girl beside me with a look of immense gratitude. I briefly wondered how she had noticed where my train of thought was going but then simply decided that she must have been some kind of guardian angel sent to help me. At any other time in my life I might have been worried that I was slipping into insanity at the thought of guardian angels. But right now, as I sat in church, praying that my daughter would be safe in the hands of the demon with which I had made a deal with seventeen long years ago, I decided that anything was possible. And besides that, the thought that there was a force of good out there combating the evil gave me an immeasurable amount of comfort.

Of course, it was only when my emotions had somewhat managed to finally settle that everything was disrupted once more.

The doors of the church opened. The sound of the heavy wooden doors knocking against the walls echoed throughout the large room, bouncing around the ceiling before finally quieting. Despite the little force used to open the doors, the accompanying sound echoed like a siren's song – telling of an oncoming danger whilst inviting the unsuspecting humans to search out the originator of such a melody.

And true to my description, the turn of my head was simultaneous to that of everyone else in the room and I briefly wondered if they too felt the harsh twist in their guts, forewarning them of danger.

She was there. _Of course_ she was there.

If the feeling of my insides churning wasn't enough to clue me into that fact then the twinge of pain in my wrist were the paw mark resided definitely made it clear.

She paused for a moment as though she was basking in the silence that accompanied her entrance for the brief moment that she stood there. A part of me considered the fact that she almost appeared to be collecting herself as though she needed to find composure. That thought only lasted a brief second longer than the conflicted look on her face did before it was easily discarded, pushed aside by the years of dealing with the confident acidic demon that I had somehow come to respect.

She couldn't change her role now. Not when we were already so far into the game. I could only continue playing along if I was aware of who my enemy was, and if she were to falter then I would be left alone on our makeshift game board, always two steps away from finishing. I couldn't quit playing now, so neither could she.

I quickly built her back up in my mind, remembering all of the things that she had done to me, and the game was in motion once more; my goal clear. I had to tear her down, and there was only one way to do that: I had to turn my daughter against her.

She began walking then, unrushed and unfazed by the attention she had garnered. My heart palpitated when I noticed who was walking beside her, just as calm, just as collected.

The sight of him instantly sent me back to the night when all of this started. When I had been searching for hep but had found him instead.

_All I could see through the window was a man with a platinum blonde Mohawk pacing back and forth in front of the door. His hair was a shocking colour in contrast to his dark complexion._

Here he was. The same boy I had seen all of those years ago. Of course, he hadn't aged. He must have been one of her wolves like Sam. His eyes so familiar and I knew for some inexplicit reason that he was the same wolf that had haunted my street for all of those years, watching me with those very same eyes that now remained stoic, facing forward.

Their attire went unwaveringly against the rest of the congregations' dress code. As they slowly moved down the aisle – making it appear more like a catwalk than a church walkway.

The boy was wearing a black and white suit without a tie, the top buttons open. Whilst _she_ was wearing a black dress, her shoulders covered by what appeared to be a black fur coat, looking like a movie star from the 1940s. The sleek hairs shining almost as fluidly as her own which was draped over her shoulder.

Even if they hadn't entered the church late, it was obvious by the lingering gazes trained upon them that they would have gained the attention of the room regardless. I did not take their attire offensive – I couldn't recall ever seeing the girl in anything other than black – and after everything she's put me through it would be ridiculous to be offended by mere _clothing_.

Still, this was possibly the reason why they had garnered so much attention.

Well, that and the fact that they were unnaturally beautiful. Also, the way in which they were currently walking directly towards the picture of my daughter might have had something to do with it.

Nobody tried to stop them. Nobody tried to do much of anything except gawk at their blatant disrespect for the memorial being held and the attractive aloofness of their expressions whilst they did so.

The only sound that could be heard as heads slowly turned to watch their progression was the soft tapping of Santana's heals against the floor.

She didn't even acknowledge my presence as she strode passed, her chin tilted upwards as her gaze remained unwavering in front of her. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise to attention. I wasn't sure why I hadn't done anything yet; why the only emotion I currently felt was shock and curiosity.

Maybe it had something to do with the girl sat to the right of me who still had a firm yet soothing grip on my hand. Or perhaps it was the shock of seeing the demon girl within this holy setting – a part of me had believed that she would instantly burn upon setting foot on holy ground, or disintegrate at the sight of the crosses hung on the walls.

Nothing had happened though.

The boy stopped at the base of the stairs, watching as Santana proceeded to climb them, her intensions becoming exceedingly clear. She was walking towards the picture of Brittany and I had absolutely no idea what she would do when she reached it. I almost dreaded the thought.

The sound in the church was so minimal that I was certain that my ears could pick up the slight whirring of the news cameras as they filmed the strange scene unfolding before them.

Once Santana had reached the photograph of my daughter which resided at the top stairs leading up to the priest's stage I noticed the single white rose which she held delicately with her fingertips.

It wasn't an average white rose however. Of course it wasn't, nothing about anything that Santana did was average. Even from this distance I could tell that this particular rose which was held within her grip was unique. The long slim stem, which would curve delicately here and there, was also the most tantalisingly pearly white.

The petals appeared almost powder-like in their delicate elegance, as if one touch of an inquisitive finger to the sensuous flair of its soft surface would surely cause the entire flimsy structure to crumble. And yet that is exactly what I wished to do, I longed with a yearning I had not before experienced to reach out a fingertip and stroke along the fine particles of the flower – even with the knowledge that in doing so I would surely destroy its innocent beauty.

It was in that moment that I was almost able to empathise with the demon girl, Santana. _Almost_. I understood that she observed Brittany as I observed this rose – with a wondrous admiration. But even in this we remained quite different. I was able to resist _my_ urges.

Quietly, with reverence, the single white rose was placed on the table in front of my daughter's photograph. I, along with the rest of the congregation, merely watched this entire scene in silence – making no attempt to stop it or question it.

She turned around, her face impassive as we watched her. She retraced her path down the steps – we watched. She moved towards me with a purpose resting on her features, her shoulders. We watched. She embraced me. _They_ watched.

Even as I thought the words I knew they sounded wrong. I believed it impossible for her and I to embrace. And yet here we were, here _she_ was: embracing me as though I were her mother. Could such a child have a mother?

I did not even know how it had happened, I was merely aware of the fact that one moment I was sitting, watching her along with everyone else and the next moment _I_ was on my feet, _I_ was being watched. It was disconcerting how quickly the crowd changed from a 'we' to a 'them', how quickly I was apart from them and instead grouped with _her_, the very girl who had kidnapped my daughter.

Her body was warm. Unnaturally so.

"Hello Susan." Her rich voice seeped into my ears, causing me to shiver at the memories of my past experiences of hearing that voice. Never had she been so close.

I didn't know how to respond and I was saved from sounding foolish by a voice from my right. I didn't know what shocked me more, the _fact_ that she had spoken or the _words_ that she spoke when she did. Either way, I was shocked.

"You are going through with this then?" the question was weighed down by infinite sadness.

I was released only slightly from her grasp; her hands remained firm on my elbows even as I was held at arm's length. I turned my head to see the girl who had been seated next to me, the girl who had been the source of great comfort, looking up at the demon with a kind of familial affection that I could not fathom.

Were they friends? Did they share the same demonic heritage? No, it was not possible. A girl as kind and gentle as the one next to me could not possibly be of the same kin as the child who held me still in her grip.

And yet she spoke to her, looked upon her with a sadness that could only be expressed through a deep connection.

I watched as Santana sighed, unable to keep the connection of their eyes for a moment.

"You knew that I would, Mercy." Was her simple reply, obviously not wishing to dwell on a topic that I was completely oblivious to. My head was still spinning at the fact that they knew each other, two such vastly different beings should find it physically impossible to survive in such close company in my opinion.

"If you came to stop me then you have wasted a journey." Santana informed the woman.

"I did not come here to stop you, I realise that attempting such a thing is futile. I came to see you, as I am not sure that such an opportunity will arise again."

Santana looked almost sad at these words, shocking me as I had long since come to believe that she could show no emotion – except that of anger or smugness – to anyone but Brittany.

"Very well." She conceded softly, before turning back to me with a distinctly more resigned air.

"I have something important to say Susan. You must listen now. You will lose Brittany a second time, you do not understand what I mean now but you soon will. And when the time comes that you do lose her, do not go to the police as you have done now. Go to New York, you will know where, and wait for her to be brought to you." When she was done she released me, she didn't ask if I understood her, she didn't tell me to obey her; she simply released me, knowing the answer on both accounts.

"Walk with me, Mercy." She said before exiting the church the same way she had entered, with everyone watching her in a trance.

The small hope that dared to plant itself in my heart was quickly rooted out.

If I were to be reunited with my darling daughter, it was only to lose her once more.

XXX

**Brittany**

I could hardly believe what I had just witnessed. I didn't _want_ to believe it.

And yet, the image of Santana and mymother embracing on the television screen, at _my memorial_ was glued into my brain permanently.

The day had started off _amazingly_ with me waking up in Santana's arms and then getting to do _that _again. I was – as cliché as it may sound – floating on cloud nine…

But then Santana was telling me that she 'had something to do' and that I should spend the day with Mike and Sam which I was happy about but I still would have preferred to spend the day with her. Especially after recent revelations between us, I really just wanted to be as close to her as possible.

I understood it though, which was why I tried to put on a brave face as she left and I assumed that the worried expression that she was attempting to cover up was because she was equally displeased with our separation.

But now, after seeing this spectacle on the television, I wasn't sure what to believe.

What did I even know?

The things that I believed with the entirety of my soul to be true were now splintering before my eyes – a pane of glass that was once so easy to see through now covered in cracks like cobwebs, spreading until there was nothing left to see but the shards of stories told to keep me in the dark with her.

Engrained into my mind was the vision of Santana's face as she held my mother. The woman who had never once wanted me to stay with Santana, the woman who had spent the days I had been missing tortured by the unknown that had shrouded me like a cloak of darkness.

Even if she had not believed me dead, the memorial service was proof enough that she doubted she would ever see me again.

And Santana's _face_ – her expression twisted into one of absolute cruelty, almost as if she enjoyed the pain she had caused my family. Her face was so contorted, so unlike any expression I had ever seen on her that for the first time since I have known her she looked _unnatural_ – _grotesque_ even.

I suddenly felt sick at the thought that I didn't know this… _thing_ at all. She had sat in the kitchen with me that day and lied directly to my face about my parents, in front of my brother. Did he know about this? If he did then why did he not tell me?

If Santana had lied to me about this then what else had she lied about?

The worst part is that I believed her. She spoon fed me all of these lies and I was too busy being distracted by the make-believe airplanes that I had just swallowed it all up.

_I had let her touch me. _

And not just intimately like last night, but innocent little touches and hand holds that had meant so much to me. Was she just laughing behind my back this entire time?

I couldn't believe that the arms that had held my mother hostage on the television screen were the same arms that had made me feel so safe. Or that those cruel eyes with the harsh glint in them had been the same ones to look at me so tenderly as though I were a bubble they wished to caress.

I felt sick.

I had barricaded the door to the room I was in. I couldn't deal with anyone right now. The thought came to me that Mike had led me to this. He was the one to suggest that I watch the television to pass the time until Santana came back. He had been the one to switch to this particular channel. He left me here to discover this.

But why?

Santana was his mistress. Surely he wouldn't do something to defy her in such a manner. He couldn't defy her. Or could he? Maybe he had needed to show me the kind of person Santana was whilst she was not present. That would also explain why he did not say anything when she lied about my parents being okay with me living with Santana. He was scared of her. Just like I should have been.

Don't get me wrong. At first I was scared – terrified even – to realise that the girl who I had trusted with all of me was not the person I believed her to be at all. But then, the more I thought about it, the more I realised how much of a fool she had made of me, the more I became aware of how she must have terrorised my family during those years of gift giving – the angrier I became.

_How dare she? _

Does she really believe that she can do all of this to me, to my family and get away with it? Does she really believe that she can hurt me this badly without any repercussions? Because the only thing that was threatening to overcome my anger was the deep sense of hurt and betrayal I felt.

I felt as though my heart had been doused in acid and then put back inside my chest, pumping its now chemical juices throughout the rest of my body, burning my insides.

But I couldn't show her that she had hurt me. I couldn't let her have the satisfaction of that too. So I had to push those feelings down. I had to bury them under layer upon layer of anger.

I couldn't let myself hope, as I so desperately wanted to, that this was some kind of misunderstanding. I couldn't allow myself to hope because then I wouldn't be able to stop myself from breaking down if that hope was crushed. It would take me all of my strength as it was to not want to rush into her arms and seek the comfort that I had always found there.

I needed to be strong. I needed to get answers. And then hopefully I would be able to snuggle into her arms once she proved me wrong.

I sighed. I couldn't be thinking about that now. Not when I had to be angry with her. I thought of how she would look when I confronted her. I was going to think of all of the different reactions she might have so that I could prepare myself for each one. But as soon as I thought of her and an image of her eyes came into view, those warm chocolate, devastatingly beautiful eyes, I knew I would not be able to look at her – not if I wanted to stay strong.

XXX

**Santana**

I knew that she had seen the whole thing. I was aware of the fact that her soul was being tugged into every other direction as it tried to find peace with itself.

As soon as I was aware that she would have to leave me, that I was the thing that was putting her in danger, I knew I would have to send her away to protect her. I could see the Fates' plans and would follow their path until my last breath. Literally.

I knew that the only way to drive Brittany away was to make her distrust me and the only way to make Brittany distrust me would be to show her parents' reaction to me. To make her see how much her parents despised me and that I had been lying all along when I had told her that they had approved of Brittany and I living together.

The worst part about the whole thing was that I didn't even have to make anything up to get her to distrust me. I deserved to be distrusted – hated even. Everything that she had seen between her parents and me was entirely real.

But I could not think about that right now.

As I left the church, feeling the heat of the hundreds of eyes on my back and imagining them to be the cool blue gaze of my darling Brittany, I knew that I would have to push any distractions aside.

I sensed him here and would not back down from the challenge his presence posed.

"Sebastian." I spoke coolly, Puck's calming presence beside me doing little to control the scold of my gaze as I appraised the man casually leaning against a gravestone in front of me.

"Lupa. It has been a while." His smarmy voice did nothing but test my patience as I waited for him to get to the point. The longer I was here, the more I began to dread going back to Brittany and the inevitable anger that I would be greeted with.

"Not long enough." I replied in the same voice I had used to acknowledge him.

His lips tweaked at my response, obviously amused at my distaste of him.

"I just came to make sure you were spending your time with Brittany wisely." He paused, expecting an angered response from me that I refused to give him.

"I find it rather amusing that you seem to have created the own means of your demise. If you had left the girl to die when she was born you would not be left with this ultimatum now." His tone had a bit of bite to it now that I had not risen to his bait.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know as well as I do that it is impossible to go against the wishes of the Fates."

I watched in expertly veiled confusion as an expression of shock passed over his face. He quickly glanced at Puck who was still stood motionless beside me. I too looked to see Puck's face as void of emotion as ever and wondered what Sebastian was searching for.

"Still as chatty as ever I see." The mirth in his eyes was obvious. I took the reference to Puck's lack of speech to mean something more though. He never said anything simply for the sake of it. I let the comment slide for now though, reminding myself to analyse it later.

"I often wonder why the Creators couldn't make _you_ unable to speak, Sebastian."

He chuckled at that. It was the type of laugh that showed how genuinely happy he was to know something that I was unaware of. If there was one thing Sebastian love – _craved_ even – it was being on top.

"Perhaps it was because the Creators had nothing to do with my formation." I watched the superior look in his eyes disappear as soon as the words had left his mouth.

That was a mistake.

Even if I didn't know why, I could tell that it was. I smiled at the small victory and promised myself to make sense of his little slip up as soon as possible.

"If you came here merely to gloat then you have failed miserably. We shall meet again soon no doubt."

"Yes. But I'll be meeting Brittany a lot sooner." He left then, having recovered enough to have the final say.

I looked at Puck once we were alone in the graveyard. He returned my gaze steadily and that look alone made it very clear that he knew exactly what Sebastian was talking about.

"Let's go. Brittany is waiting." My voice instantly more subdued as we too left the graveyard and headed to Brittany and the Fates plans.

XXX

**Brittany**

I looked at the floor as she entered. It was just us two in the once cosy room in which I had refused to leave, despite the slimy chill I felt there now.

I would not look at her face. I couldn't.

"You know what I've seen." I told her in a flat voice that was almost unrecognisable, even to my own ears. I had to keep it that way to stop it from breaking.

I waited for the response, steeled myself against the affects her voice usually had on me.

"Yes." Was the delayed response. I could guess nothing from the tone of her voice but I still refused to look up.

"Please then, explain to me how it isn't true. Give me a reason to stay." I didn't want to plead, but I couldn't help myself. Her actions didn't just reflect on her, but on me also. That I was able to stay and believe everything she told me, that I was able to love her.

What did that say about me?

Another pause.

"I cannot."

I looked to her then. I couldn't help it. I needed to know what she was thinking. I needed her to beg me to stay.

I needed her to show me that she _cared_.

"So it's true?" I received no response. Her face was as unmoving as stone. And twice as cold.

"That you kidnapped me?"

Still no response.

"And brought me here?"

Nothing.

"Made me _love_ you?"

The quieter she was, the louder I became.

"Let me _give myself to you?_"

Until I was screaming.

"_So that you could humiliate me?"_

I was so close to her now, and the once comforting heat radiating off of her body, burned me in an entirely different way, feeding my anger.

"_Crush me?"_

I gripped hard to her shoulders, her expressionless face getting to me. I wanted to hurt her. Not out of spite because she had hurt me.

I just wanted to know that she could _feel_ something in this moment where I wished I couldn't.

"_Answer me!"_

"Yes."

I stumbled back. That singled word hitting me like a fist.

"Who _are_ you?"

More importantly: who was _I_? If I could love someone this cruel, what did that make me?

"I am Lupa. Dealer of Death. Stealer of Souls. You have always been aware of this." She spoke to me without a hint of infliction in her voice.

I was already pushing passed her though; I couldn't bear to hear any more of this woman, this _stranger_ whose words ripped apart the very foundations of my being.

"I'm leaving. I'm going _home_." I said, more to myself than _her_, marching stiltedly through the seemingly deserted house.

"Okay." Came the distant voice from the woman who I thought I knew with every fibre of my soul.

I wrenched the door open and was met with blinding sunlight, although it did nothing to warm my chilled flesh.

The next thing I was conscious of was seeing the sign welcoming me back to my hometown moving swiftly passed the bus I was now sitting on.

I was shaking, my body too shocked to allow my grief to leave me in any form, causing me to vibrate as the intensity of my emotions rolled through me.

I went to press my hands to my face when I realised I was already gripping onto something.

It was my pearl necklace. The one I had gotten as a gift from _her_ all those years ago.

I was too dazed to consider questioning the urge I suddenly felt to press the softly glowing pearls to my lips, so I did it without hesitation.

There was a blinding light.

XXX

**Santana**

I could not move. I was certain that it was physically impossible.

All I could find it within myself to do was to close my eyes and cherish the last moments had with Brittany's soul inside me, thrumming against my chest like the heart I never had.

Which was something else I could not understand – if I had no heart, then why did it feel like it was breaking? Why did my chest feel like it was ripping into two?

There was a sudden violent tug from within and a flash of light, leaving me scorching, burning, and scalding without the cooling embrace of Brittany's soul.

This was good – how it should be. I didn't deserve her anyway.

There were more important things at hand than my crippling misery.

"Puck." I spoke and felt his presence immediately by my side. Where he had been for all of these years.

I looked into his face, it was as void of emotion as mine. His posture straight, his mouth sealed shut.

For millions of years he had been silent.

I was about to put an end to that.

"Tell me what you know."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So… Hi! I'm kinda really embarrassed about how long it's taken me to finish this chapter. I'm not going to make excuses though, I'll just let you read this chapter. Sorry again :P**

**Susan**

The knock on the door came whilst John and I were both sat at the dining table.

We had yet to change out of the clothes we'd worn for the memorial. It seemed that John could barely find the energy to lift his head let alone walk up the stairs to get changed. To get changed would mean having to walk passed the room serving as a reminder of the daughter we had lost; and the room bare of any remembrances of the son we once knew.

I knew I couldn't bring myself to move.

I stopped the wearisome pushing around of food on my plate at the sound and looked over at John. He looked back at me with the same tired, confusion on his face.

I opened my mouth to voice my bewilderment, my brain too slow to even register what the sound _was_. Before I could do more than take a breath in preparation to speak I was interrupted by the sound once more.

The sound of bone colliding with wood was clear; the hollow echo resonated through the house.

This time however, the sound didn't stop after three short raps. Instead it carried on, becoming increasingly urgent the longer it went unanswered.

I had stood up by the fifth knock and was at the door by the fifteenth. The sound stopped as I began to open the door but I still felt its echo deep within my chest, my heart picking up the rhythm where the knuckles had left off.

"Mum."

It seemed to happen in slow motion – from the moment I looked into the water-clogged eyes of my beautiful daughter to the moment I held her in my arms.

The space in between those two moments felt like an eternity, where the air was too thin and the heart was too slow, blood cooling long before it was thrust once again into stilted circulation.

My yearning in that in-between space was a physical thing. Like my insides was the home of a ritual gong, vibrations moving through my entire being. Those vibrations were all consuming, my mind split between wanting to push them away and wanting the low, grand tone to resonate through me forever – because without them, I would surely feel empty.

Thankfully the yearning ended as soon as I felt a cool, wet cheek pressed against my own and long, lithe arms wrapping around me.

I clung to my angel as if loosening my grip would give her room to vanish again. I inhaled her scent, needing to connect her to the memories I had of my little girl. But it was different. Tainted by something I wasn't prepared to identify.

"John!" My voice cracked too many times to count on that single syllable.

I heard him rushing through the house at the sound of my voice but didn't bother looking as I was unable to pull away from the fragile girl in my arms.

"Wha- Brittany!" John spoke her name as if she had given him the meaning of life and rushed around to hug her from the other side.

"My princess!" I could hear the tears in his voice and knew that he was feeling the same as me.

I couldn't tell who the violent shaking came from first, or where it ended. All I knew was that we were all crying – John and I in relief and joy. But Brittany's breath's held a hollow note in them which wasn't difficult to place; I had made the exact same noise when I had lost her.

XXX

**Santana**

"What is it that you would have me say?" his voice was gravelly and deep. There was nothing spectacular about it – excepting the fact that he had abstained from using it in the past few millennia.

If I wasn't so used to controlling my features I might have let them slip into the absolute shock I was feeling at that moment. It isn't surprising that I was feeling slightly overwhelmed by this simple act of speaking. I had spent my existence under the assumption that I knew everything. Everything apparently, that didn't include the fact that my closest companion, the person I believed I could trust above all else, was keeping this monumental secret from me.

The only question that really came to mind at that moment was: why?

So that was what I asked him.

"Why have you kept this a secret from me? Why was it important that I was unaware of your ability to speak?" I kept the accusation out of my tone for the time being, unable to be fully suspicious of someone I had trusted completely for so long.

"There was no secret to part with. I was truly incapable of speaking until you bid me able to. However, you are closer to the truth in asking your second question. You need only reword it slightly for me to be able to give you your answers."

It did not take me long to realise what Puck was hinting at. He was helping me recognise that his inability to speak up until this point was a part of someone else's precautions and that their powers where still in place to a certain extent, limiting his speech to only giving answers to direct questions posed to him concerning this particular topic. I quickly thought through my previous question before posing another, hoping that this one would be more effective.

"Why was it important that you were incapable of speaking?" I chose my words carefully, speaking them out slowly.

"It was important that I could not speak as I, along with Sebastian, was created with the knowledge of why we were placed here." I could see that he was also manipulating his words in an effort to reveal more, but I couldn't quite see how.

"Which is?" I was referring to the knowledge he spoke of and the smile on his face told me that I had asked the right question. The vague enquiry seemed to have made it easier for him to give a more broad response.

"Sebastian was not placed here by the Creators as you and Mercy believed; he was put on Earth by the Fates. He was created to replace you. I was sent by the Creators to protect you, and to give you this information when the time was right."

"Why would the Fates create Sebastian to replace me?" this was what I could not fathom. Surely it was clear to everyone that Sebastian would be a terrible dealer of death.

"Because they can _control_ him."

"Control him? The fates can control anyone. That is why they are called the Fates. Nobody can change the course of Fate. Not even Mercy and I."

"Do you know when Sebastian and I were gifted to you?" he seemed to be taking a different route in explaining this to me and I hated the thought that I was apparently incapable of grasping something immediately.

"The day after- " I could complete the sentence, the pain of losing her was still too real, especially now that Brittany had walked out of my life for a second time. I trusted that he knew what I meant. His solemn nod told me that he did.

"The Fate's had done that. They had taken her away. But why?" it was clear that he knew the answer but was attempting to generate some form of epiphany within me.

"They had taken her away to stop me seeing her. I had been distracted. I had not been completing the tasks they had set me."

"So why not _make_ you do the tasks?"

"Because I didn't want to… _Oh_!"

How could I have been so foolish, so blind? I had been unknowingly disobeying the Fates for weeks before they realised that, seeing as they were incapable of controlling me that they would have to control Persephone's fate. I was broken from my thoughts as Puck began to further explain the extent of the measures taken by the Fates to cover up the fact that they could not control me.

"The Creators made a deal with the Fates. They said that they would erase your memory, including the knowledge that you could defy the Fates, as long as they were able to make it so that the life which was unjustly taken could be restored."

"Which is why Brittany was born."

"Yes. But the Fates could already see that history would merely repeat itself. They realised that Brittany would continue to be a threat to their world order in this life and that if they attempted to remove her again, then the Creators would simply allow for her to reincarnate and the cycle would repeat itself. It was then that they understood that it wasn't her that was the problem. It was you."

"They created Sebastian because they knew that they could control him." I breathed, realising what this meant.

"The Creators wanted you to tell me this story for a reason, didn't they?" he nodded his head solemnly, knowing that what he had shared wouldn't help save me and Brittany at all. It would only save me.

"They think that because I now know of the greater dangers to this world that I will leave her to die? That the knowledge that she will be reincarnated will be some form of comfort to me?" I was quickly becoming irate at the Creators' lack of assurance in my love for Brittany.

They had foolishly believed that upon realising that I was capable of refusing the Fates' wishes that I would immediately go against my previous plans to save Brittany and would instead leave her to die. I mentally scoffed at the ridiculousness of the idea that upon knowing that I had a choice in all of this, that I wouldn't choose to save Brittany anyway.

"You know that I won't let this happen to her, don't you? I can't let her die again." I didn't feel particularly upset about the knowledge that I would have to die to save Brittany. For me, nothing had actually changed from a few days ago when I had shared my plan with Lana at the beach. The only real difference was that now I was fully aware of the true extent of the higher powers involvement in this.

"I know. And I will root for you. However, I assume you have already guessed that because we wolves were made through powers gifted to you by the Creators, we physically cannot help you." I did know that.

"That's why I have Quinn." I smiled sadly.

XXX

**Brittany**

I was sat on the sofa in between my mum and dad. They couldn't bear to let me out of their sights, terrified that I might disappear again. Even though I was beyond happy to be in their arms again, I was aware that the longer I stayed under the intense gaze of their doting eyes, the sooner it would be that they asked about my mysterious kidnapper and why I didn't seem as relieved to be at home as they were to have me back.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" My dad asked, turning my fears into reality.

I looked over to see his concerned face and didn't know what to say.

"Nothing. I'm happy to be back." Half the statement was true at least. I _was_ happy to be back.

That didn't seem to convince him that I was okay though.

"Are you sure? Is it because of Sam?" I had told them that Sam would not be joining me anytime soon and they told me that they knew about him being a wolf as well as Santana's 'mystical powers'.

"Partly." I told him, not really wanting to divulge any more than that.

I heard my dad sigh and looked over to find an apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Britt. You're probably really distressed right now and I'm just asking you lots of questions instead of showing you that we're here for you." He looked at me for a moment, checking to see if his words had sunk in. "I hope you know that we're here when you want to talk Britt, whatever you want to talk about. I can't even begin to imagine how terrifying it must have been for you."

"It wasn't like that." I told him quietly. I didn't want them to be worried that I had been subjected to some kind of torture when, in reality, it had been the exact opposite.

"What do you mean?" My mum was understandably confused. Although I wished they could let it drop I guess it isn't surprising that they wanted to talk about the reason I had been gone all of these weeks.

"I don't know, it's just- It wasn't like I was exactly there against my will…" I held my breath as I waited for their reaction.

"I don't understand. You were kidnapped..?" both of my parents leaned away from me in an attempt to see my face better as I spoke to them.

"Well that's the thing. I didn't _know_ I'd been kidnapped." I had to stop myself from making air quotes around the word 'kidnapped', looking back at my time spent with _her _it seemed so ludicrous to place that word anywhere near the things we did.

"How could you not know?" My mum's voice was incredulous and I guess I couldn't blame her.

"When I woke up Sam was the first person I saw. Why would I think I was in danger when he was there? And when I met Puck he was friendly and just… everything about him was calming and protective. And then there was Santana…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say about her in front of my parents. Especially when her name on my lips burned so much. It wasn't even the good kind of burn like the morning _after_. The thought of that gave me a whole new reason to not wish to speak about her anymore.

I think my mum could sense my apprehension towards mentioning Santana and I dreaded the inevitable. How could I possibly explain the extent of the feelings I had – _have_ – for my captor.

"Is there something you're not telling us Brittany?" I could hear confusion in my mum's voice, but also what I think might have been trepidation. It was as if she knew, or at least sensed, what I was going to say. But how could someone even begin to guess that I would fall in love with my supernatural kidnapper?

"I can't even believe I'm about to say this but… did something happen between you and- no. I can't even say it. Never mind. It was silly."

Well. I guess my mum would.

Despite my mum attempting to assure herself of the ridiculousness of the idea, my face told a completely different story, revealing my emotions before I could even begin to mask them.

"Brittany. Please tell me I'm wrong, that I'm being silly for even _entertaining_ the _possibility_."

I could feel my face burning and the memories that the feeling brought up again made me even more mortified. I couldn't look either of them in the eye.

"I want to be alone now please." I told them both before quickly getting up to go to my room, leaving them behind me with their suspicions.

As I headed down the hall I glanced into Sam's room, part of me hoping that I'd open the door to find him lying on his bed, throwing his baseball in the air only to catch it again effortlessly.

What I saw instead was enough to make me take a quick step back and wonder whether I had gone into the right room. It was bare. The whole room. Did my parents empty it? Or had _she_ done something when she had taken us both?

Either way, this was another thing to prove that nothing could be the same now – not after all I had seen and experienced whilst I had been away.

Sat in my room I had nothing to do but think about what had happened over the last 24 hours. I tried to go to sleep, just wanting a few hours of blissful nothingness. Of course, it didn't come.

XXX

**Susan**

I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea but – the way Brittany had looked at me when I had hinted at there being something more between her and Santana – it just wasn't something that I could ignore.

It wasn't as though I could be surprised by the revelation either. I mean, isn't this what I had suspected from the start? I suppose part of me had really believed the demon girl when she said nothing would happen between her and Brittany. That had clearly been wishful thinking though.

That girl had taken my daughter, she'd taken my son, she'd tormented me for years and then… I couldn't even raise the thought in my head of what must have happened between them. And yet…

I couldn't deny that Brittany was healthy. She had been well looked after, she clearly hadn't been subjected to some form of harsh treatment. How could I not be grateful? How could I not silently thank the demon for keeping her safe? She _had_ taken it upon herself to protect my daughter, and it appeared that she had succeeded. But then of course, I remembered the words she had whispered in my ear at the memorial service earlier.

"_You will lose Brittany a second time"._

No matter how much I wanted it to be, it wasn't over yet. The thought that came to me next was so wrong that I wished I could go back in time and erase it. I actually hoped that Santana would be there the second time. Despite how little I liked the girl, I couldn't deny that I trusted her unequivocally with Brittany's safety.

Plus, part of me felt like she owed me for putting me through all this. I felt like her interest in my daughter had begun all of this, so she should have the decency to protect her now.

Of course, with any luck this 'second time' might not happen for years. I had just gotten Brittany back. Surely no one was cruel enough to take her from me again so soon.

And yet, if being apart from Brittany had taught me anything it was that every second counted. I shouldn't be worrying about little things like the fact that she may or may not have fallen for her demonic kidnapper. I decided in that moment that I would go straight to Brittany's room and tell her exactly that.

I mean, I was her mother for goodness sake, I was supposed to be there to comfort my daughter when her heart got bruised.

With that in mind, I climbed the stairs hoping to cuddle and reassure my daughter. I would tell her that she was the most beautiful girl in the world and anyone who didn't see that was an idiot. I'd tell her that she was too good for Santana, seriously. I would tell her that big age gaps aren't healthy for any relationship.

But I didn't tell her that.

Instead I screamed for John. I cursed any higher powers that would listen. I told him to book two tickets to New York.

Because Brittany was gone. And I trusted no one but Santana to bring her back.

XXX

**Brittany**

I'm sure if this was a story that it would be really interesting, but to be completely honest I was getting just a little bit sick of all the drama.

And yes, by drama I do mean being kidnapped on my birthday by an insanely beautiful woman and my brother, along with his wolf friends; proceeding to fall in love with said hottie only to have my heart destroyed; then returning home only to be kidnapped _again_ later the same day.

Do I sound a little bitter?

Sorry. I guess I've had a lot on my plate lately.

So, back to the second kidnapping. I can't really tell you much I'm afraid, except that it's perhaps a smidgen less glamorous than the last time. I really wouldn't know, seeing as I currently have a black bag over my head. Fun times.

I can just barely hear some people talking not too far away, I crane my neck from my position on the floor to listen more closely.

"Are you sure?" a male voice says.

"Yes I'm sure. She thinks I'm scoping you guys out. She thinks I'm doing her a favour, telling her where the location is ahead of time. She'll be there early waiting for her and we can make sure she doesn't have any other friends helping her out." Replied a female voice.

"What about the wolves?"

"I already _told_ you. They can't help her if she chooses to interfere. The Creators made sure to make the thought of helping her as unappealing as possible so that they could keep her alive. And there is no way she could get away without the wolves help."

"How do you know?"

"She told me so herself! She expects me to help. As if I would after what she's done to me. Making me some glorified pimp! No. They'll both die without my help. Any more stupid questions, Artie?"

"No."

"Good. Sebastian will want us. Come on."

"Wait, Quinn. What do we do with the girl?"

"Just leave her there, for now."

They both walked away, leaving me in shock. There was no doubt in my mind who they were talking about. And despite my current anger at the subject of their conversation, I knew that I would rather her leave me to die than to have us both killed.

It wasn't just a silly selfless thing that annoying, love-struck teens say. I knew that without Santana around, the world as we knew it would cease to exist. And I couldn't have that on my conscience, even for the few hours I still had left.

Because there seemed to be no doubt in their minds: I would die either way.

XXX

**Susan**

The flight was as smooth as if God himself had picked the plane up and carried it to New York. There wasn't a single moment of turbulence which, for once, I actually found to be quite annoying. I was an emotional wreck on the inside, so it should only make sense that it should be reflected in our journey. Besides, I feel that having turbulence would have really distracted me from my mental break down.

All thoughts of the flight ended as soon as we touched down, we sped through the airport, not needing to pick up any luggage – I hadn't brought so much as my house keys, afraid that I would get held up at the metal detectors. John remembered to take off his belt well in advance this time, clearly remembering the stroke I almost had when we were boarding the plane and he had to pass through the metal detector twice because he'd forgotten he was wearing it.

We raced through the airport, pushing people out of our way and diving into a taxi ahead of a nice looking young couple with a cat in a travel bag, apologizing profusely and explaining, rather eloquently given the situation, why we really needed the taxi right now.

"Sorry – in a hurry – daughter – here's your cat – grave danger – nice hair – bye."

It was only when we were seated and the driver had taken off down the road that we realised we had no clue where we were going. We looked at each other, mouths slightly open in an attempt to just allow the right answer to pour out when the driver interrupted us.

"Times Square?" he asked without looking at us.

It was the last place I would have thought of and yet suddenly it seemed like the only possible destination.

"Yes please." I told him, trying to get a good look at his face. He appeared to be Asian, which I wouldn't have thought twice about if not for the misleading shock of blond hair on his head. He seemed kinda young to be driving a taxi but I let it go. I mean, his age wasn't exactly the biggest concern in my life right now.

As we came closer to our destination, I became aware of problem number two since setting foot in this car: I had no money. And if the sudden bouncing of John's leg was any indication, he didn't either.

Before I could do anything rash like jump out of the moving vehicle, the driver solved my problem once more.

"Here we are, free of charge."

"E-excuse me?" I wanted to tell John to shut up and get out of the car.

Thankfully the driver just ignored him.

"When you get out, you're gonna wanna walk straight to the centre but keep out of the way. We don't want you getting caught in the mix now do we?"

Now, even I couldn't argue that this man knew something about Brittany, but he seemed to be helping us out so I couldn't complain.

"Thanks. Who are you?" I asked him whilst we scooted out of the seat.

He looked at me for a moment before saying, "A friend of Brittany's. When you've got her, come straight back here. I'll leave the car and you can drive to the airport."

"Where will you be?" I was confused, why would he leave a perfectly good car here when he could drive us back himself?

He looked sad when he spoke again.

"If all goes to plan, I'll be gone. Now hurry." He urged us, reminding me why we were here in the first place.

We turned and ran, which I can tell you is a novel exercise for John and I what with his bad back and my weak knees but at that moment, I doubt Olympic runners could have caught us up. We didn't stop until we saw her.

Santana.

She was leaning against some statue, in an attempt to appear casual and unaffected but her balled fists told me a different story.

Having stopped running, I realised suddenly that there didn't seem to be anyone else here. Which was strange, I was certain that Times Square was supposed to be a busy place. But as I looked around, I noticed that anyone attempting to come within the vicinity of the place would suddenly turn and walk in the opposite direction, confused.

We kept our distance just like our driver friend said, waiting for Brittany to come into sight. Santana saw her before I did, she stood up straight, all attempt at nonchalance gone.

I turned my head in the same direction she had to see Brittany walking towards her flanked by three people.

Before I could even begin to process the others, I had to take in everything about my daughter that I could. She was clearly shaken by the whole ordeal but was doing her best to not appear it; her hair was messy and her skin pale, despite only being gone a few hours it was clear that she had not been treated with the same care that she had received in Santana's company, the thought making me once again grateful towards the demon girl who had come to save her.

Despite the situation we were all in, I couldn't stop the immense feeling of pride from bursting out of my chest at the way Brittany's chin was held high and her eyes were defiant, my daughter was brave. Her arms were crossed and I saw that most of the defiance was actually aimed at Santana rather than the owners of the rough hands I could see gripping at her pale arms. This, understandably confused me – hadn't I already figured out that Brittany loved her?

Then I remembered how Brittany had come home in tears. Perhaps Santana had broken her heart…

The people around her didn't seem to care about this unusual behaviour though, they were too busy watching Santana's every movement, the way her back was straight and tense, the way her hard eyes skimmed over her enemies, only landing for the briefest of moments on Brittany, as if the sight of her burned her eyes.

They were two boys and a girl with blond hair, the boy with the mousey brown hair and weasel face seemed to be the leader as the others looked to him for guidance as they stopped at a kind of face off with Santana.

He didn't seem in any rush, apparently wanting to use this opportunity to gloat about his impending victory.

I grabbed John's wrist to stop as he attempted to charge forward. There was no hope of things ending well if we interfered. Despite how helpless I felt at standing and watching as my daughter stood in the mist of some supernatural showdown, I knew that what I had to do to keep her safe was watch things play out and as soon as the opportunity arose, and the weasel guy was sufficiently distracted, we would grab her and run, as fast as humanly possible.

"I guess you're shocked, huh?" he teased Santana.

"I'm never surprised, Sebastian." She responded coolly, and I couldn't believe how much things had changed in the last few hours that I was now feeling smug listening to how unaffected Santana was by this Sebastian boy.

"Oh, this is too precious. You actually think Quinn is on your side still? You believe that this is what the Fates have planned?" his following chuckle made me want to hit him in the face.

"It doesn't matter what the Fates have planned. They do not control me."

This slapped the smug smile right off of his face.

"Ah. So you've realised then. Took you long enough. That doesn't matter now, anyway. You still came for her, and I know even you aren't arrogant enough to believe that you can save both her and yourself. Especially without your little pups to help."

I caught movement to Sebastian's left and realised that Brittany was shaking her head. I looked to her and saw that she was mouthing something to Santana…

_Leave._

Her eyes were burning so ferociously as she said it that I almost took a step back myself. Was Brittany really trying to send away her only hope at survival, part of me thought she might just be being stubborn and prideful after whatever it is that Santana did to hurt her in the first place. But the rest of me, the part that knew Brittany, realised that she was being noble. So stupidly, annoyingly noble. I both wanted to grab her face and kiss her cheeks and nose for being so brave and wanted to grab her shoulders and shake some sense into her for being so insane.

Santana seemed to be thinking along the same lines if the amusement and annoyance battling in her eyes was anything to go by. But I saw her chin rise in defiance too as she looked away from Brittany and spoke to Sebastian.

"You really are a little kitty, aren't you? You just can't resist playing with your food before you eat it. Well, I'm here. Let the girl go, and I won't even fight you."

I could tell that he was stuck between annoyance that his authority had been undermined as Santana was the one making deals when it appeared that she was in no position to do so, and an eagerness to accept the easy offer, possibly knowing that Santana was too loyal to back out of a deal and too strong to beat without injury should he turn her offer down.

"Very well, but there's no need to talk about dear Brittany like she isn't important, you know. We all know that she made this possible today, you can thank the Fates for that, they made me aware of her past life…" it seemed Santana was right, even though he was accepting her offer, he couldn't stop himself from playing with her.

I could see Brittany was as confused as I was about his statement regarding her but Santana was as stiff as ever, he'd clearly gotten to her. And I was starting to realise that mentions of Brittany were the only thing that actually _could_ get to her.

"Let her go now, or I shall retract my offer." She spoke through clenched teeth. Brittany was shaking her head so much I was afraid it would come loose and roll off. Her look of defiance quickly being replaced by one of fear, and the clawing in my guts told me that this wasn't part of some grand plan, Santana was simply going to give her life in exchange for Brittany.

I had never felt so hopeless in my life. Despite the fact that Santana had to be older than me by god – or whoever – knows how many years, somehow I still felt like she was a child I should protect the way a mother should. Because I was beginning to realise that a mother is something that Santana had probably never known.

At the moment all I could see was a child. A small child who was about to die alone.

"Fine." He said, nodding towards the blond and the bespectacled boy, telling them to release Brittany. But when they did she didn't move, fear and defiance making her eyes look wild as she stared at Santana, still pleading with her eyes, telling her to go while she still could.

I felt sick at my relief when Santana didn't listen.

"Don't be noble girl, go." Sebastian said, annoyed when he realised that she hadn't scrambled away from him in fear at the first opportunity.

When Brittany just crossed her arms in response, he nodded at the blond girl again, and she gripped Brittany's upper arm once more, leading her forward, passed Santana whose eyes followed Brittany despite themselves. She said something to her, quietly so no one else could hear and Brittany finally started crying, saying something back and reaching out to her as the blond continued tugging her in our direction.

I saw Quinn whisper something into Brittany's ear urgently as she half dragged half carried her away, finally managing to get through to her it seemed as she just got Brittany to turn away moments before it happened.

Santana stood up straight, facing Sebastian with dignity. Sebastian's smile was cruel, and then inhuman as his appearance began to change, his eyes large and round, pupils becoming slits, face widening, course hair shivering to life across his skin.

Santana's fists clenched by her sides as he lunged forward, a large black cat, claws glinting as they swiped out at her, tore through her again and again until all that was left upon the ground was a glittering pile of black ashes, steam rising from them in wisps of charcoal grey.

He roared in triumph, the sound reverberating through my body with a sickening agony, and for a moment all I knew was pain and despair.

Before I could even fully register what had happened he was human again, his grin just as smarmy as before but now his eyes glittered with a new power. He stretched his arms in exultation as though everything was now so clearly different, and I realised with a jolt that maybe it was. The air clung to me now, almost suffocating as if attempting to suck out my life force through my pores.

His eyes closed for a moment before opening with a look of malicious glee.

"Ah!" he rubbed his hands together. "Quinn, you can kill the girl now." He spoke whilst rubbing his hands together, inspecting them as if they suddenly felt vitalised after slicing through Santana's body.

"Yeah, I don't think I will actually." The blond girl, Quinn, threw over her shoulder casually as she carried on frog marching a sickly pale, now sobbing Brittany towards us, half carrying her.

Sebastian paid attention to his surrounding for the first time since committing his murder, his sharp eyes quickly locating just how far away Quinn had gotten. His delight quickly turned into anger and his teeth baring as if he were still the Panther he had turned into moments ago.

"Artie, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Get them!" he told the boy with the glasses whilst beginning to step forward himself. But the glitter on the ground was suddenly being swept up in a mini hurricane, surrounding Sebastian and forcing him back.

Quinn had reached us by this time and barely paused enough to say, "Come on, quickly." And we were going again, back to the taxi waiting for us.

Just as I was turning I caught a glimpse of a small brunette with wild eyes and gleaming teeth leaping onto Artie's back, and ripping his head from his shoulders, giggling as they both fell to the ground.

XXX

Brittany was safely strapped into the backseat, although she had yet to make a single noise since Times Square. Not that I could complain, since my voice box seemed to have been ripped out along with that Artie guy's.

Quinn said she would drive us back to the airport as it seemed the safest solution seeing as she knew the place better than us and had supernatural ass-kicking powers etc.

That was fine by me and John. Our hands were still shaking too much to be much use holding the wheel. We drove in silence for most of the journey, but looking at the pain in Brittany's eyes as she looked at the back of the headrest of John's seat in front of her, a thought kept swirling around my head; much like the glittering black dust did around Sebastian.

"Err, Quinn?" I leant forward slightly, speaking softly and glancing at Brittany every now and then to see if she was paying attention, I honestly couldn't tell if she was or not by her blank stare. "Back in Times Square, when that Sebastian guy was trying to chase after us, the… (I glanced at Brittany) _powdery_ stuff, kind of swirled around him to stop him. Could that mean-"

"Honestly I don't know. But I think it probably doesn't mean anything more than a powerful being was killed tonight, one of the Creator's children. They probably used her sacrifice as a means of making sure she didn't die in vain. Her final act was to keep your child safe, be grateful."

Of course I was grateful, but I had hoped foolishly that this day might not have to be so gut-wrenchingly sad if there was even the slightest possibility Santana was alive, or could live again…

"Are you sure there is no other way…"

"For her to come back? I'm afraid the answer is the same. I do not know. If anyone did though…" she trailed off, looking out of the window as the car slid to a stop.

I looked out too and saw the woman who had comforted me earlier on this very long day. She was looking at the car with a mixture of sadness and pride, though none of it seemed to be directed at us. She smiled gently as we stepped out of the car.

I didn't know what to say so I just waited, wondering what she would do, when finally Brittany came out of the car. The woman stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. Brittany seemed to sink into her as if she were a familiar comfort.

"You knew me once." The woman said softly to my daughter. "We were friends." She doesn't explain what she means and nobody asks her to.

Brittany sniffles. It's the first noise I heard her make since Times Square and truthfully, I could have gone a little longer without having to hear something so heart-breaking.

"You have a question?" she is looking at me now, and I have the irrational urge to fling my own arms around her and be comforted. Instead I nod.

"Is there any way she can be brought back?" I ask, looking at my daughter and knowing I'd do anything to have her smile again, even if it meant watching her get married to a demon girl that had lived too many lifetimes to count.

She studies me a moment before smiling sadly.

"I would love for Santana to come back; she has been my sister since before the beginning of time…"

After what's happened to me these last seventeen years, I can't even find it within myself to be stunned by this admittance. _Of course!_ I thought. _Why wouldn't my daughter love someone as old as the world? It only makes rational sense!_

"However, even I do not truly understand the logistics of this. I only know two people who have come back, one being myself of course."

"Of course." I agreed. Why not? "And who is the other?"

"Oh." She looked stunned as if this wouldn't be the next logical question to follow her statement. She glanced uncertainly at Brittany, her arm still around her shoulders. "I'm afraid I cannot say. There is only one thing that I believe might be the key." She informed us.

"Which is…" I prompted.

"In Brittany's possession. I cannot tell you more than this. Knowledge doesn't help in these situations. When and if the time is ever right let's hope it'll happen."

_Well… that was informative._

XXX

In bed that night, I couldn't sleep. Which is as surprising as it wasn't, the fact that this day seemed to have lasted about three should have made me tired, but the thought of Brittany in the next room, probably still wide awake made it impossible to drift off.

The unnatural stillness next to me let me know that John was as wide awake as me, but neither of us spoke.

All that kept playing over and over in my head were the last words that Santana ever spoke to Brittany. I hadn't heard what she had said and I couldn't help but wonder what it might've been. I certainly wouldn't ask Brittany about it. I had a feeling that it would be a long time before we mentioned her name again, if ever.

As my eyes closed and sleep finally began to claim me, I finally understood the image playing on a loop in my mind, Santana's last words to Brittany, of course it was obvious.

_I love you._

**AN2: Sorry! Please don't hate me! Remember what I've said in previous author's notes and believe that I wasn't lying! This is actually the second to last chapter… I was planning on writing a sequel which would explain all the other things I've been hinting at throughout this story, but I think I may have left it too long and people probably aren't interested in this story anymore so… yeah. I don't know. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

**Susan**

Things felt… strange today.

Maybe it was because everything had been starting to feel normal recently and that, in itself, was weird. Perhaps it was simply because today was a day that usually brought nothing but an overwhelming sense of dread for me, and yet now I felt strangely empty without it. In its place were sadness, and a longing to catch a glimpse of fluffy whiteness, or to hear the sharp wrap of knuckles against my door, waiting for a gift with a tag, with a name, with… anything.

It was strange that normalcy to me meant the presence of supernatural creatures on my daughter's birthday.

Brittany was at school, John was at work. And I was left with my thoughts of the girl that had saved my daughter's life. The girl whose name I hadn't heard for almost a year now. I didn't even dare speak it to myself.

I forced myself to stop thinking in such a way. Things had gone almost back to normal since that day in Times Square. Brittany no longer cried in the night when she thought we couldn't hear, she'd even begun laughing again. And we had all seemed to grow stronger as a family.

At first it had seemed that all Brittany would – _could_ – do was work. She's almost completed her senior year with flying colours, something John and I couldn't have imagined possible a year ago. And she had managed to get a full scholarship to Julliard.

I wasn't surprised. Of course I knew she was a phenomenal dancer. But at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to watch her anymore. Every time she danced it filled me with an immense sadness. It seemed to be the only time she was incapable of keeping her walls up.

And of course, as soon as her walls came down every movement she made seemed to become filled with this startling electricity, it was so intense. It felt almost as if it had been engrained into her, it was that powerful. People couldn't _not_ watch her when she danced. I mean, she was good before – really good. But now… it was like every time she lost herself to a rhythm, she had to move like her life depended on it. It was almost as if she was calling, praying for _her_ to come back.

It was like some kind of ritual dance to the gods.

A noise brought me out of my reverie.

I felt my heart thud against my rib cage, threatening to snap bones once I realised that the noise had come from _outside_.

I all but sprinted to the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of white fur. But once I had made it outside and found the source of the noise, my shoulders sagged before I even looked inside the trash can that was rocking back and forth slightly.

If it had been the wolves there would have been something on the step. And the wolf would have been sat across the road to make sure I had gotten the gift.

This was probably just some stray cat. I glanced inside to confirm my suspicions, cursing my body for betraying the little hope I had left, and saw…

A stray cat. It dove out at the site of me and went streaking down the street, leaving me to deal with minor cardiac arrest, as well as my bitter disappointment at being right: the wolves wouldn't be coming this year.

I trudged back inside, not knowing if I could look at Brittany tonight and see the heartache I was bound to find in her eyes. She hadn't said anything but I knew that she was hoping the same as me, that there was some chance things might go back to 'normal'.

Even if she hadn't said anything when she had opened her presents this morning, even though she wouldn't say anything tonight when she came back to a simple shake of the head in answer to her enquiring gaze. I knew she wouldn't sleep tonight, her last hope vanishing silently. Because we were too scared to talk about it, about _her_.

I made my way into the kitchen and had to stop, had to blink slowly, at least three times before I believed what I was seeing.

Because on the table…

XXX

I was sat at the kitchen table, still staring when Brittany came home. There had been mysterious gifts before but never inside my house and never… well, never _this_.

"Hey mum, what's… wrong?" She had noticed the item on the table.

She didn't let me see how much it had affected her; her walls were up, her face impassive. But she couldn't fool me; her eyes seemed incapable of leaving the object in the middle of the table in front of me.

I saw her hand lift out towards it for a second before falling back to her side. I could see that she was itching to reach out, catch a glimpse of the tag, the handwriting.

"What-"

"Did I ever tell you about the night you were born?" I interrupted her.

She looked confused for a moment, her eyes peeling themselves momentarily from her gift, towards me, then back again just as quick.

"Yeah. Dad told me. There was a crash. It was a miracle that I survived."

I chuckled, the sound shaking along with my hands.

"A miracle is certainly one way to describe it." This grabbed her attention, her confused expression not changing in the slightest as she switched her focus to me.

"I remember sitting in your room, waiting for John to finish speaking with the doctor. You were so small, so fragile. I knew whatever they were telling him couldn't be good. You had yet to even cry." I felt my eyes stinging as I thought of that night, how I was so unsure about my darling daughter's life that I couldn't bring myself to name her.

"I was sat, watching your tiny chest move up and down as you lay in the incubator when _she_ walked in." I rolled my eyes good naturedly, looking back I could almost find her attitude amusing, _almost_. I saw Brittany's stunned expression and nodded my head.

"Oh yeah. Sauntered in, she did, like she owned the place. Walked right up to you and picked you up out of the incubator, the wires just melted away. I won't lie, she was scary, even though she _couldn't_ have been more than seventeen." I roll my eyes again, this time at myself.

"But when she looked at you, I knew that she wouldn't hurt you, more like _couldn't_ hurt you. She looked at you as if you were her world." Brittany had sat down at this point; I don't think her legs could hold her up even if she wanted them to. I tried to ignore the tears already building up in her eyes as I continued.

"She told me in no uncertain terms that you would die soon. She could save you but only if I made a deal. She would collect you on your seventeenth birthday. It was strange, when I said yes, she kissed you. And there was this blinding light. The next thing I knew, she was gone and you were crying."

I wondered if I was the only one's drawing the parallels here. _She_ was gone and Brittany was left behind, crying. Brittany was clutching her pearl necklace, her hand having subconsciously moved there as I spoke.

"What- what does that have to do with th- this?" she hiccoughed, pointing to the fluffy white toy.

"Well. Everyone had come running once they heard you crying. And I tried my hardest to explain that I wasn't crazy, what I was saying had actually happened. No one believed me of course. Even when I pointed out the fluffy white wolf toy in the incubator they passed it off as a gift from a nurse. But I knew better…"

I paused as Brittany reached out to the cuddly toy that looked almost brand new; she gripped it in her first and brought it towards her.

"I wanted to forget it had ever happened. I wanted to believe that I had gone temporarily crazy. So I threw it away."

Brittany looked up at that, her red rimmed eyes pinching in confusion once more. She held the toy tightly in her lap, I watched as her thumb gently stroked the wolf's fluffy head.

"Brittany, I haven't seen that toy in eighteen years. I came in here today and found it on the table."

I saw it then, what she had been doing her best to hold back all these months. I saw hope blossom in her eyes, it was clear that she couldn't control it, and I don't think she really wanted to.

Her eyes dipped back down to the toy in her lap, gently lifting the tag to read the inscription she had been yearning to read since the moment she'd set eyes on the toy.

I hadn't read the tag, there was no need to.

There was no possible way I could ever forget those words that had been engrained into my memory so many years ago.

As Brittany read, I recited them in my head.

_To my Brittany, Love Santana x._

And then she began to cry.

**AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews. Don't think I rushed this chapter or anything. It was always going to be this short. So yah, I guess this is it then… Bye!**

**Oh yeah, and the sequel will be called Blinding, so look out for that! ;D**


End file.
